And the Greatest of These
by Samuraiko
Summary: A thousand years ago, two sorcerers discovered the secret of creating Dragonballs, with unimaginable consequences. Now the Z Warriors, along with the immortal Kurenai, must undo the sins of the past, or the future will be lost forever. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

_Note: Here it is… I am doing what I swore I would never do – my book DBZ: AND THE GREATEST OF THESE is going to be put on display here for dissection, reviews, and improvement, so I can hopefully get this thing published at last. __I am going to put the ENTIRE thing on here, chapter by chapter until all twenty-nine chapters (or more as necessary) are here. Since the story is still undergoing revision, and the reviewers here can be as brutal as necessary, I will need the help of all the DBZ fans here, and even non-DBZ fans, to tighten up the writing and make this the best damned story I can. I also know that not everyone will like it – as is blatantly obvious from all of the DBZ fanfics on here, many of you have your own idea of 'how things should be.' That's fine. But even those who see the world differently can have a valid point of view._

_Please review, critique, give suggestions, be as detailed as possible. I will consider each and every suggestion made – and I am not too proud to admit when someone has a better idea, turn of phrase, or scene order than I do. (There's a thread called "Help Me Improve" in the 'And the Greatest of These Conversations via Forum' forum under DBZ just for the book so people can do so.)_

_Above all… tell people. Tell anyone you think might be interested that a woman is trying to do the impossible to make a dream come true. She is trying to do what everyone else has said cannot be done – take a fan fiction story born of a dream one night, and turn it into a published Dragonball Z novel sanctioned by Akira Toriyama, Toei, Shueisha, and the rest. This is not like Star Wars, Star Trek, or any other series that has actually accepted 'non-canon' writing as novels. This has never been done before –_ ever _– for Dragonball Z. But by everything I hold sacred in this life, I am going to do my absolute damnedest to prove them wrong, and show the world it can be done. And when I get to the end of this road, I will be able to say in absolute truth that I have done EVERYTHING I can to try and make this real._

_Welcome to my world… _

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, or its characters. HOWEVER, this story concept, and the characters Suishoku, Shirayuri, Kurenai, Omega, and Shiryu ARE mine. Please do NOT save a copy of this story for permanent use, in ANY format._ _

* * *

_

One modification made in concession to FF's rules – each chapter normally starts with a quote from a song. However, given the ban on the use of lyrics, the Note from each chapter will include the song and artist, but not the actual lyrics. For the prologue, the song is EXILE by Gary Numan.

However, the full 'score' to AND THE GREATEST OF THESE is available on the SamuraikoProductions dot com website._

* * *

_

**And the Greatest of These**

**_Prologue_**

_A thousand years ago…_

Darkness fell upon Earth, shadowy and foreboding, but this was no ordinary night. The blackness that filled the sky heralded an incredible occurrence, one whose repercussions would echo down through the centuries to come. As the shadows fell, a gleaming, pulsing silver light rose from the ground, where seven shining orbs lay grouped together. Then the light flared once more, and a coil of pure energy shot upward toward the darkened sky above.

The sorcerer Suishoku, Lord of the Eastern Mountains, knelt trembling before the Dragon that blazed toward the sky, the Dragon that he had summoned with the magical Dragonballs. His search had been long and hard, taking many months and much pain and effort. Finally, just when he had given up all hope, he had found the seventh Dragonball, and it was time to call forth the Dragon.

_My God, he's astonishing…_

It had all started seven years ago, when his wife, Shirayuri, a gifted seer and sorceress in her own right, had come to him with an unusual tale…

"_I had the strangest dream last night, my husband. I saw seven stars, gleaming in the darkness, scattered across the firmament. The stars seemed to form the coils of a mighty dragon, soaring across the sky, and they appeared so close that I could touch them! When I reached out and held them in my hand, I felt as though I had the strength to rule the world_…"

Suishoku was wise enough to take her dream seriously, and he and Shirayuri began an arduous search through their vast collection of arcane knowledge. Time and again, they could only catch hints, whispers of such a power. They spoke to strange elementals that rode the winds of time, summoned magical guardians who could travel across all of creation.

Then together, they had learned of a mystical race of beings called the Nameks, who had created the seven golden magic Dragonballs that when gathered together, would summon a mighty Dragon to grant a person his or her fondest wish. The Nameks guarded the Dragonballs carefully, for their power could be terribly misused.

Such a concept intrigued the couple, as they had always suspected that Earth's legends of such magical beings had their basis in fact, however unlikely. At the time, however, the wizards lacked the power needed to create their own Dragonballs, but this was hardly an insurmountable problem to the determined pair. After all, they were nobility – wealthy, powerful, and gifted in magic. How could they fail?

Suishoku and his wife knew it would take years of study and effort to reach such a level of ability, something that neither of them was willing to wait for.

"_We must find another way, Suishoku. Even as gifted as you and I are, our skills are not yet enough to undertake a task of this magnitude_."  
"_I know it can be done! There must be a way of increasing our power!_"  
"_But no one on Earth is as powerful as we are, my husband, no one who can help us_."  
"_You are wrong, my dear. There is one person in this world whose ability is greater than ours… the Guardian of Earth_."

The couple had learned of the Guardian during their extensive research, and knew that he was a man of indescribable power. The pair of wizards, in their arrogance and blind ambition, saw no reason why they could not simply defeat the Guardian of Earth and take his power for themselves.

When their daughter had first learned of her parents' plans to unseat the Earth's Guardian, she tried everything in her power to dissuade them from their reckless course of action. Suishoku, however, had no intention of listening to his daughter's counsel, and paid her warnings and pleas no heed.

"_But Father, you cannot do this! You are strong in magic, yes, but to meddle in divine affairs, even you cannot be that foolish!_"  
"_Have you no ambition, child? With the power of the Guardian at my command, I can create the Dragonballs and all the knowledge in the world shall be mine! It will be the dawning of a new era!_"  
"_How can you even consider going through with this! If you pursue this… this insanity, the consequences will be beyond anything you could possibly imagine!_"

When she finally realized that nothing she said or did could deter them from their quest, she had stood at the door of her father's library with her head held high.

"_Then I have no parents… and I will never forgive you. Either of you_."

Suishoku feared that his daughter, with well-meaning but disastrous intentions, would seek some way to hinder their quest, so he placed guards outside her door and all across the fortress. She quietly watched as her father ordered the men of the watch to follow her and not leave her side, and then she merely took to her rooms.

Her mother tried to see her, to apologize and explain.

"_Darling, do not let us come to this. Please, put down the book and look at me. Please, my daughter, do not do this… Why aren't you listening_?"

The young woman ignored her, only sitting at her desk and studying her texts.

Suishoku came to argue, stating that she was acting like a child, but she paid no more attention to him than she did to Shirayuri. He finally stormed out of her room and doubled the watch on her door.

But that night, despite the sentries placed about the castle, she successfully escaped from the family stronghold and disappeared into the distant mountains. She left no note, no explanation of where she was going or why she had fled. She had taken only the clothes she wore and her texts. Everything else, she left behind, part of a family and a life that were no longer hers.

▲▼▲

Suishoku remembered how he had tried unsuccessfully to challenge the Guardian and take his throne, which would have given him enough power to create the Dragonballs.

"_Others have tried to challenge me before and failed, wizard. You may take the throne only when you have defeated me_."  
"_Stand down, Guardian, and let a true sorcerer take the throne_. _I do not want to kill you, but if that is what I must do for the power and knowledge of the Dragonballs to be mine, then I will do so_."  
"_I will not surrender my position as Guardian to one such as yourself. It is your own selfish desires and ambitions that drive you to this, not a loyalty to this world_."  
"_So be it, then_."

For almost a full day, the power of the elements shook the palace that floated high above the world. Magic against magic, strength against strength, will against will, the two battled for the throne of Guardian. But despite his considerable power and magical ability, Suishoku failed, and returned home in disgrace and humiliation. Undaunted by this, Shirayuri also challenged the powerful Guardian with her sorcery skills, but was also defeated.

Refusing to give up, and confident in their own sorcery, they decided to try and create their own anyway.

They tried to bargain with the Guardian they had fought earlier, seeking not to unseat him, but instead to learn the secret of increasing one's power. But the Guardian had firmly refused. They studied as many of the ancient legends they could, used all of their magical skills, but to no avail. Different stones were tried, various incantations spoken, but no matter what combination they used, the Dragonballs always shattered.

At last, after five years of failed efforts, he and his wife finally succeeded.

Suishoku and Shirayuri had planned this night for over a month, studying the stars to determine the most opportune time to work their magic. Now, finally, the night of reckoning had arrived. Servants were ordered to wash down and scrub the courtyard of their palace, sweeping away any dirt and leaves from the flagstones. Once the servants were finished and ordered indoors, the two sorcerers burned incense and worked their magic to purify themselves and the courtyard. Once the courtyard was deemed cleansed to their satisfaction, it was time to begin.

Suishoku looked with grim pride at the symbols etched into the tiled courtyard – four beautifully carved kanji surrounding a star – the crest that denoted the Four Lords. _North, South, East and West… but now I will stand above the other Lords… I will reign over earth and heaven!_

Seven sparkling crystal balls, each nearly eight inches in diameter, lay on the ground beside a silver sculpture of a dragon that stood a foot high and almost two feet in length. Bathed in moonlight, Suishoku and Shirayuri stood above the balls with hands outstretched, and together they began chanting the spell to create the Dragon.

"_Orbs of magic, dark and light…"_

One of the seven orbs began to glow, pulsing in a steady rhythm, and then all of them started shimmering in the same manner. Almost imperceptibly, a soft ringing chime seemed to fill the air as the crystals began to shine.

"_Dragon of silver, shining bright…"_

Then the dragon sculpture started pulsing in time to the crystal balls, and in the flickering light, the two wizards would have sworn that the dragon was moving.

"_Mist of the Dragon, Breath of the Night…"_

Each sorcerer concentrated, drawing forth as much magical power as they could possibly summon. Suishoku frowned in concentration, and Shirayuri nearly gasped as a brilliant white light gathered in her hands, while a smoke-like darkness gathered in her husband's.

"_Draw from the universe power and might…"_

Slowly the power spiraled from their hands, flowed and blurred together, then descended into the waiting crystals.

"_Bound in these crystals, by magic enthralled,  
__Remain in the Dragonballs until you are called!"_

As the magic poured into them, creating the Dragon that slumbered within, the ringing chime grew to an almost unbearable level, then the orbs rose to heaven and shot in different directions.

Weakened to exhaustion, the pair of sorcerers slumped to the ground, gasping in pain, and then Shirayuri noticed that the sculpture of the dragon had vanished.

"_We… we did it! The power of the Dragon is ours!_"  
"_Yes, my love, and now all of heaven's secrets will be known to us!_"

Unbeknownst to Suishoku and Shirayuri, however, they had made one dreadful error, one that would cost them their ambition and their lives.

They forgot to give the Dragon a name.

The two set out to find the Dragonballs and use them for study. After a year of searching, they had at last found all seven. But not without a terrible cost…

In a violent struggle to wrest the last Dragonball away from a roc's nest, Shirayuri had been mortally wounded, and Suishoku was nearly dead himself from straining his spiritual energy to its limits in tracking the Dragonballs across the world. Now, summoning the Dragon with the last of his energy, he was forced to accept that his time was running out, and there was still much to learn before his work would be finished.

▲▼▲

With a start, Suishoku was brought back to the present as the Dragon finally formed and gazed down upon him, a magnificent, shadowy creature of darkness and light, with shimmering lightning flowing around him. Staring up at the Dragon framed against the black sky, lit from below by the glow of the Dragonballs, a wild excitement filled Suishoku like he had never before felt in his life.

_Yes… the power of the Dragon is mine to command_, he thought exultantly. _Now immortality is only a wish away, and I will be the most powerful being in creation_!

_I… am alive…  
__I see… all of space… of time… of life and death…_

Suishoku could not keep from flinching as the Dragon's voice boomed from the sky above.

"You who have DARED TO CALL ME FORTH, tell me your wish!"

_I see great evil… coming to this world…  
__An army of madmen led by tyrants who seek only to conquer…  
__Demons from another worlds that wreak havoc…  
__Bloodthirsty warriors who come seeking battle…  
__Men and women of artifice, with no soul…  
__A creature of stolen life, bringing only death…  
__All of these evils… will be fought._

It all came down to this moment. His wife lay dying in his arms, his daughter was gone, and he himself was already at his limits. Still, he somehow managed to find the strength to call out his wish to the Dragon.

"Dragon, grant eternal life to me and my wife!"

_But in a thousand years, the worst threat of all, a wizard and warrior who brings death and destruction for his own ends…  
__There will be no savior, no one to fight this wickedness.  
__What terrible evil you have just created, wizards, for your act of selfish ambition will lead to the universe's fall into unending darkness._

The Dragon hesitated, looking down at the kneeling sorcerer and his dying wife.

_The secret of creation will be at risk…  
__The wizard will undo time and space if he succeeds…  
__I cannot trust these two with the task of defeating him… I must find someone else…_

"That wish… cannot be granted, sorcerer. The life energies of you and the woman are not… strong enough. You are both already on the edge of death."

"But… but you must grant it to me!"

"No."

_Ah, yes… there is still hope…_

Suishoku stared at the sky in disbelief. _How could this happen? How can this Dragon break free of my control? Did I not create the Dragonballs? Is the Dragon not mine?_

_I will grant it to one who will live until the time of the evil you have unleashed…_

The Dragon saw the confusion and dismay within the wizard, and answered his unspoken questions.

"Your only mistake, sorcerer, was that you failed to name which Dragon you were confining to those crystals that you created. Since you did not see fit to do so, I chose for you…"

_I will grant it to one who has never craved power, one who understands and respects the divine supremacy of the heavens…_

A nearly frenetic rage came over Suishoku. "I command you!"

The Dragon loomed over them both, his glowing scarlet eyes fixed on Suishoku.

"Do not presume to command a Dragon, _human_…"

_She will live for a thousand years, untouched by age, by illness, by injury, to prepare for this battle that is now her fate… _

"HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME!" Suishoku screamed in fury. "I CREATED YOU!"

Suddenly the stormy form of the Dragon seemed to grow by a hundredfold, until even the stars in the sky were shrouded by its body.

"Then see the power of your 'creation'… and then consider your own folly for eternity… in hell."

_She will not be alone…  
__I see others who will aid her in her struggle against the wizard…  
__A mighty warrior from another world…  
__A god, half evil, half good, wholly honorable…  
__A man with two pasts, of great strength and compassion…_

The Dragon's eyes flared bright, and a sound like the falling of heaven echoed across the sky.

And Suishoku's entire being was filled with a devastating agony as he felt the Dragon tearing the threads of his life asunder in the moment it took him to draw the breath to scream.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

But his scream was choked off as his body, as well as Shirayuri's, was consumed in an explosion of light.

_And when it is time, the goodness of love will vanquish the evil of ambition…_

The Dragon raised his head and looked toward the mountains, where his chosen one was waiting. Then he blazed with radiance, and vanished.

And with a blinding light, all seven Dragonballs flew toward the sky and exploded, their dust scattering to the four winds.

_You will wield my power as my chosen avatar, Kurenai…  
__You will bear my mark, my symbol, for as long as you live…  
__And you will fight this evil in my name…  
__The name of the Dragon of Death…  
__Shiryu._


	2. Son Goku Meets Kurenai

_Note: Here it is… I am doing what I swore I would never do – my book DBZ: AND THE GREATEST OF THESE is going to be put on display here for dissection, reviews, and improvement, so I can hopefully get this thing published at last. __I am going to put the ENTIRE thing on here, chapter by chapter until all twenty-nine chapters (or more as necessary) are here. Since the story is still undergoing revision, and the reviewers here can be as brutal as necessary, I will need the help of all the DBZ fans here, and even non-DBZ fans, to tighten up the writing and make this the best damned story I can. I also know that not everyone will like it – as is blatantly obvious from all of the DBZ fanfics on here, many of you have your own idea of 'how things should be.' That's fine. But even those who see the world differently can have a valid point of view._

_Please review, critique, give suggestions, be as detailed as possible. I will consider each and every suggestion made – and I am not too proud to admit when someone has a better idea, turn of phrase, or scene order than I do. (There's a forum under DBZ just for the book so people can do so.)_

_Above all… tell people. Tell anyone you think might be interested that a woman is trying to do the impossible to make a dream come true. She is trying to do what everyone else has said cannot be done – take a fan fiction story born of a dream one night, and turn it into a published Dragonball Z novel sanctioned by Akira Toriyama, Toei, Shueisha, and the rest. This is not like Star Wars, Star Trek, or any other series that has actually accepted 'non-canon' writing as novels. This has never been done before –_ ever _– for Dragonball Z. But by everything I hold sacred in this life, I am going to do my absolute damnedest to prove them wrong, and show the world it can be done. And when I get to the end of this road, I will be able to say in absolute truth that I have done EVERYTHING I can to try and make this real._

_Welcome to my world… _

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, or its characters. HOWEVER, this story concept, and the characters Suishoku, Shirayuri, Kurenai, Omega, and Shiryu ARE mine. Please do NOT save a copy of this story for permanent use, in ANY format.__

* * *

__Note: This is the first actual 'chapter' of the book AND THE GREATEST OF THESE. This, and the prologue, were the only two chapters available on the Internet (save one other place that is now no longer there). From the next chapter on, apart from a select few friends, no one else has read this. In a way, that scares the hell out of me. _

_Again, following FF's rules, no lyrics… but the lyrics for Chapter One are from Pink Floyd's "A New Machine, Part 1."_

* * *

**And the Greatest of These**

_Chapter One - Son Goku Meets Kurenai_

_A thousand years later… _

The sun shone on a glorious day as Son Goku and his family enjoyed the weather with a picnic by the lake. A gentle breeze kept things cool, the air was fresh, and Goku's wife ChiChi had outdone herself with her cooking. Goku and his son Gohan were eagerly tearing into the food, with ChiChi watching and shaking her head at the two of them.

"I swear, you two eat more than the population of North City!" she sighed, nibbling on her own much smaller portion.

"But Mom, it's so good! And Dad keeps telling me that since I'm a growing boy, I have to keep my strength up!" Gohan told her cheerfully with his mouth still full.

_Footsteps behind me… mocking voices… different enemies, but always the same threats… turn and run… no, no, not again… oh God, somebody help me… running faster and faster… spiraling downward into the depths of hell…_

"How many times do I have to tell you not to talk with food in your mouth? Honestly, you're just like your father sometimes, living only to eat."

_Hear the pounding of feet… grating voices… raspy breathing… and laughter… once again, the chase begins… flee again, don't let them catch me… how long must this go on… don't stop running… can't stop running…_

Goku laughed, also with his mouth full, nearly spraying Gohan with a mouthful of food. "Come on ChiChi, let's enjoy the afternoon… the sun is shining, the day is wonderful, we have all this great food, Gohan has his homework finished, it's just us today, and for once, nothing is going wrong with the world."

_Sprinting wildly through the trees… branches tearing at my clothes… the clutch of terror in my heart… no redemption, no solace… I'm so tired… no… must get away…_

Famous last words, for no sooner were the words out of his mouth than a volley of gunshots and then an earsplitting scream echoed across the water.

Goku quickly scrambled to his feet, sensing another person's energy, terrified and desperate.

ChiChi pointed across the water. "Look, over there!"

_The water… yes, I can hide, maybe escape… I can't let them capture me… I won't let it happen… don't give in to the darkness… don't let them win…_

A group of men pursued someone through the woods on the opposite side. They had rifles out and were aiming at the fleeing figure. With a quick glance at one another, Goku and Gohan took to the air, zooming across the lake.

"What in the world is going on?" Gohan asked his father as they approached the shore, when suddenly they saw a young woman stumble out of the woods. Two of the men came right after her and as she staggered toward the lake, they raised their guns to fire.

_Oh, God, they're going to shoot… don't look back, don't look back, don't look back, don'tlookbackdon'tlookbackdon'tlookback… _

"NO!" the two Saiyans shouted, but it was too late, the woman's cry of pain drowned out by the staccato crack of gunshots. Horrified by such cold-blooded violence, Goku and Gohan dove toward her as she was thrown forward by the blasts from their rifles. Sobbing in agony, she stumbled two steps closer to the lake, then fell to her knees as the men closed in.

_Red haze… a roar like thunder… a voice screaming into the darkness… howling in pain, fierce and angry, like a lost soul… the voice is mine… _

"Gohan, get her out of here!" Goku yelled at his son, who banked off to grab the woman, while Goku landed on the shore in front of the men to block their way.

Trying hard not to make her pain any worse, Gohan carefully lifted the young woman in his arms, and she momentarily convulsed against him and cried out wordlessly.

"It'll be okay, miss… shh… I've got you…" he whispered, trying to calm them both. _My God, there's so much blood… that all can't be just from them shooting her… _Now that he was holding her, he could see that she had several other injuries besides the gunshot wounds._ I hope she doesn't die… _

Goku quickly glanced over his shoulder at his son. "Move it, Gohan, go! I'll catch up with you in a minute!"

"Right, Dad!" Careful not to jostle the injured woman any more than he had to, the boy leapt into the sky, heading back toward his mother just as the rest of the men arrived, twelve in all, and they formed a threatening circle around Goku.

The Saiyan studied them in a cold fury. They looked like thugs, big, stupid, and unshaven, all dressed like mercenary soldiers. Most of them were looking at him, but two others were watching Gohan as he carried the girl to safety.

"Why were you chasing that girl?" Goku demanded, folding his arms across his chest and looking unfazed by the rifles pointed at him.

One of the other soldiers recovered his wits quicker than the others and tried to look intimidating. "That's none of your concern, hotshot, we have business of our own with the woman. And if we let her get away, we're gonna lose a nice bonus, so I suggest you just quietly walk away while we go get her, and you won't get hurt."

"Whatever your problem is," Goku said in cold anger, "you have no right to shoot at an innocent young woman. Now I suggest you leave her and us in peace, since I'd hate to ruin my day by dealing with you."

"Look, wiseguy, nobody's gonna take our prize away from us. Hey, someone blow that kid and his load out of the sky while I deal with this moron." He raised his rifle and aimed straight at Goku, while another man took aim at Gohan.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Moving in a blur and snatching the rifles away, the Saiyan effortlessly crumpled them into a ball and tossed it over his shoulder. This casual display of strength had the exact effect Goku was aiming for, which was totally unnerving the soldiers surrounding him.

"What the…! Hey, what do you think you're doing?" the man yelped, nearly falling over as he stumbled away from Goku. "Don't just stand there, you idiots, shoot him!"

_Some people just never learn_, Goku sighed to himself. While he was confident he could easily defeat all twelve, he preferred to intimidate them to avoid violence.

The other ten mercenaries opened fire on the Saiyan, who easily caught all of the bullets in one hand. As the soldiers stared in stunned disbelief, he slowly opened his hand and let the bullets fall to the ground.

The circle of men growled and started advancing on Goku, until a white corona of light appeared around him as he powered up.

Goku narrowed his eyes and met the soldiers glare for glare. "I'll only say this one more time. Get lost."

As the light blazed around him, the men stopped, looked at each other, and bolted for the woods, howling curses at Goku.

The Saiyan stood there long enough to make sure that they were not coming back or waiting in ambush, but after several minutes, none of them returned. _Well, that settles that_. He quickly took off into the sky and flew back across the lake. _But why were those guys after her?_

Gohan reached shore with the young woman in his arms, and ChiChi came running over. "I heard shots and yelling!" she called out, breathlessly coming to stand in front of her son.

"It's okay, Mom…"

"Are you two all right?"

"Yeah, Mom, we're…"

"And who is this girl? She looks like a mess! Come on, out of the way, put her down… SHE'S BEEN SHOT! And you're standing here gawking? What's the matter with you?" ChiChi screeched as Goku arrived. "Hurry up, Goku, do something, don't just stand there!"

"I'll be right back, ChiChi, I'm going to Korin's tower to get some Senzu beans. That should fix her right up." Goku touched two fingers to his forehead and concentrated on Korin's energy, but his focus was thrown by a soft voice, hardly more than a whisper.

"Thank you, but don't bother… I'll be fine in a moment." It was the young woman lying on the ground, her eyes still closed. "It never lasts anyway…"

▲▼▲

"Wha…?" Gohan's mouth fell open in shock, with ChiChi's jaw even lower to the ground. Goku carefully knelt down to stare intently at her. Sure enough, the gunshot wounds and her other injuries were gradually healing on their own. Opening her eyes, she slowly tilted her head to look at Goku.

He found himself staring into stunning blue-violet eyes.

"But how? I've never seen anything like this before!" Goku stammered, as she carefully sat up and looked at Gohan and ChiChi, both with their jaws still hanging slack.

"I have," Gohan said after finally closing his mouth. "When Piccolo, Krillin and I fought Garlic Junior up at Kami's place. He did the same thing, even after I flew right through him! He just stood there, and like that, the hole in him just closed right up! No matter what we did, he just kept right on coming, until we blasted him into the Dead Zone."

Goku looked at the young woman as she slowly rose to her feet. _Her wounds… they're gone… no scars, no bruises… like they never happened…_

"Well, I for one would like to know who this girl is. She's ruined our picnic, nearly gotten you and Gohan killed, and looks like an absolute wreck," ChiChi bluntly stated while Gohan cringed in embarrassment.

The woman turned those vivid eyes to ChiChi, and then she smiled a soft, sad smile before bowing politely.

"I apologize for the intrusion into your day, ma'am, as it was not my intention to get chased by those louts. I thought for sure I had gotten away safely, but it seems I was wrong, and it would have been much worse if not for the efforts of your husband and son."

Gohan turned to the woman and bowed to her in return. "My name's Son Gohan, by the way, and that's my dad, Goku, and my mom, ChiChi."

"My name is Kurenai. And I thank you and your father for helping me."

"So why were those men after you?" ChiChi asked.

Kurenai shook her dark head. "If I tell you, you'll think I'm mad."

"You'd be surprised," Goku said quietly. "Try us."

The woman hesitated, and then sighed. "Because I am immortal."

The Son family stared at her, all thinking the same thing. _Im-immortal_?

"But… but how is that possible?" Gohan said in amazement.

Kurenai looked from Gohan to ChiChi to Goku. "Well… I'm not exactly sure how, but I think it had something to do with… a Dragon."

"A Dragon?" Gohan was puzzled for a moment, then he exclaimed, "Oh, of course, you became immortal because of the Dragonballs! Like what Piccolo said when we fought Garlic Junior! He said that the reason that Garlic Junior didn't die was because he had used the Dragonballs to wish for immortality."

Kurenai started. "You mean… you believe me?"

Goku laughed. "Well, yeah, of course! Man, we've all used the things ourselves at some point or another. But how long have you been immortal?"

"I don't really know… sometimes it feels like I've always been this way. But I remember that this strange feeling came over me while I was hiding in the mountains. Everything that made me human was stripped away from me, and replaced with something… different."

"So, Shenron made you immortal?" ChiChi asked.

The other woman looked uncertain. "Shenron… is that the Dragon's name?"

Goku nodded. "Yes. And he had to have… what other way is there?" He studied Kurenai thoughtfully. "So why'd you wish for immortality?"

Kurenai's eyes grew cold. "I didn't–" She stopped, having said more than she'd intended. Then she looked away, her eyes sad and resigned. "Anyway, it doesn't really matter. I thank you all for your help, but it seems that I must go into hiding yet again."

In spite of all she'd heard and seen, ChiChi was still more than a little suspicious of the young woman, but it was hard to argue when she could see otherwise-fatal gunshot wounds healing on their own. But her biggest concern was that Goku would insist on helping her, when ChiChi had only herself gotten her husband back a year ago.

_Don't even think about it, Goku_, she thought fiercely, glancing at her husband. _I almost lost you and Gohan twice before, I won't stand for it_.

Gohan was studying Kurenai closely, openly fascinated by her. _I thought everyone wanted immortality so they could rule the universe, but not her. Seems that immortality's brought her more problems than it solved. _The idea of a benevolent and beautiful immortal was a new concept to him, as he was accustomed to psychotic, power-mad tyrants.

Goku was also intrigued by the woman, but for a different reason. He hated seeing injustice in the world, and always did what he could to right its wrongs.

"_Always running and hiding and looking for a way out… there's not much I can do except run… living in fear with no way out, it's terrible_."

Trunks' words came back to him, and while the young Super Saiyan from the future had been talking about humanity under the terrifying reign of the Androids, it seemed that he also could have been describing this young woman. Now, having this mysterious woman stumble into his life, he realized that once again, he'd been given a chance to create a new future… _her future_.

"Well, maybe we can help you," Goku said, ignoring his wife's warning look. "We know some pretty good people, we might be able to help you find a way to get your life back. I mean, your normal one. Well, not to say that you're not normal now, but…"

Gohan elbowed his father in the ribs to shut him up. "What he's saying, miss, is that between us and our friends, we should be able to help you put your life back together."

"HOLD ON JUST ONE MINUTE!" ChiChi bellowed, angry at being ignored. "Don't I get a say in this? You have studies to return to, young man, and your father is not going to go running all over the Earth again! He has too many chores of his own to catch up on, and I do not want him hanging out with his little gang!"

Goku turned to his wife with a pleading expression. "Come on, ChiChi, the girl just had people try to kill her. The least we can do is try and help her out! It'll only take a minute, I'll just take her over to Capsule Corporation and see if Bulma can give us some more information on who Kurenai is. Well, I might have to take Kurenai up to Kami's place to talk to Piccolo and Kami, since they're the ones who know the Dragon the best. Then I'll come right back, and mow the lawn or prune the bushes or whatever you want me to do! I promise!"

"No, Goku, you are not going anywhere! I know you! It's bad enough I let you talk me into letting Gohan train, but this is going to become a crusade for you, and you'll be gone all the time again! I didn't wait a year and a half for you to come home just to have you chasing after some girl!"

Kurenai gave ChiChi an amused look at that one, but Goku missed the innuendo.

"It's not like I'm trying to take Gohan with me, I'll just go by myself! What's the big deal? I'll drop her off at Bulma's, then I'll come straight home! Look, ChiChi, it just wouldn't be right for me to ignore her when she needs help so badly. And I won't be gone for a year and a half, just a couple of hours!"

ChiChi threw up her hands in defeat. "Oh all right, go ahead and take her there, then. Gohan will just have to take me home himself." Gohan was about to protest when ChiChi turned on him. "And don't you tell me that you're going to leave me here and go off with your father! You are going to help me clean this stuff up and then we're going STRAIGHT HOME!"

"Okay, okay," Gohan grumbled under his breath as he helped his mother pack up the picnic stuff. _Darn it… I really wanted to go with Dad._ Then he looked up at Goku and Kurenai. "But you are going to tell us about it when you get home, right, Dad?"

"Sure!" Goku answered. Then he turned toward Kurenai, who had been standing to one side watching uncomfortably as Goku and ChiChi had argued. "Um, I kinda forgot to ask. Do you know how to fly?"

Her eyes widened. "F-fly?"

"Yeah."

She shook her head.

"Okay, no problem. I can just Instant Transmission us there in a heartbeat. Just stand next to me and put your hand on my shoulder."

Confused, Kurenai stepped next to Goku and did as he told her while he raised his hand to his forehead, concentrated on Bulma's energy. _But how is he planning on getting us from here to…_

Suddenly she realized that her vision was going white, and with a rush of wind, the two of them disappeared.

"There he goes again," ChiChi sighed. "Hopefully this time, it will all work out okay."

"Of course it will, Mom," Gohan reassured her. _I hope…_

_To be continued..._


	3. Living Arrangements

_Note: Boy, was I surprised to see that people are already making this story a Favorite! And it's gotten a surprising number of hits, and the reviews generally seem to be positive. While I do realize that me putting this on here may cause problems in the future for publication, I can always pull down the story. Besides, I don't know about you guys, but I prefer holding a book in my hand versus reading online if given the choice!_

_The lyrics for this chapter are "Dirt into Dust" by Dust for Life."_

**

* * *

And the Greatest of These **

_Chapter Two_

In a blur, they appeared on the well-tended grounds of the Capsule Corporation in West City. Mrs. Briefs, Bulma's mother, was outside watering her plants and humming to them when the two arrived.

"My goodness!" she squeaked in surprise.

"Hey, Mrs. Briefs! Is Bulma home?" Goku greeted her as they approached.

"Oh hi, Goku… so nice to see you! And aren't you looking handsome as always!" Mrs. Briefs cooed at him, as the Saiyan blushed.

_What in the world_? Kurenai stared around her in bewilderment. One moment she had been on the shore of a lake with Son Goku, his son and his wife, and all of a sudden she and Goku were standing in the middle of a large compound with a sign that marked the place as Capsule Corporation. _This… this is impossible! How in the name of all that's holy did we get from the lake near the Eastern Mountains to the middle of West City… in the space of a heartbeat_?

Mrs. Briefs peered at Kurenai with interest. "Oh, you brought a friend! How nice! How would you two like to stay for lunch?"

Goku's eyes lit up. "Lunch! All right! Of course!" Then he saw Kurenai standing next to him looking around, clearly unsettled and on the edge of panic. _Good God, what was I thinking? Traveling by Instant Transmission must have scared the living daylights out of her, especially since she'd nearly been abducted at least once today_.Without realizing it, he reached down and took her small hand in his. "I mean… um… no thanks, ma'am, we're actually looking for Bulma."

Mrs. Briefs waved a careless hand back toward the Capsule Corp headquarters. "Oh, Bulma just went into the lab, she's working on something or another. Are you sure I can't offer you some sushi, or how about a nice sandwich? I just sliced up some turkey, or would you prefer roast beef?"

Goku was sorely tempted by the offer of Mrs. Briefs' culinary expertise, but he restrained the impulse and thanked her politely before leading Kurenai to Bulma's lab.

After getting over the initial shock, Kurenai was grinning as they crossed the compound.

"Is she always like that?" she giggled quietly, and Goku groaned.

"You have no idea. How she and Bulma's father stay together is one of the great mysteries of the universe."

They reached a door labeled "LABORATORY", and scrawled underneath the plaque in pink day-glo marker was "_Of Her Most Imperial Majesty, the Resident Supergenius and Supermodel Bulma_."

Kurenai studied the plaque with amusement. "No ego problem there, hmm?" she murmured, but Goku shook his head.

"No, Yamcha did that. They have this ongoing war, you could say."

"Oh, are they brother and sister?"

"Nope, worse. They're boyfriend and girlfriend. Hey, Bulma! You in here?" Goku called out as they entered the lab. He could just see the top of Bulma's green hair above the monitor of one of the lab's many computers. Bulma stuck her head around the monitor and waved at Goku. "Hey, Goku! Aren't you supposed to be having a picnic with ChiChi and Gohan?"

"Yeah, actually, but we got kinda interrupted. See, this girl here, she was getting shot at, and Gohan and I rescued her, and she's immortal so her wounds are already healing…" Goku rambled on before Bulma finally managed to shut him up for a moment. She looked past the Saiyan at where Kurenai was standing near the door.

_Wow… look at her eyes… she looks so afraid_.

"Well don't just stand there, Goku, introduce us!"

"Oh, right! Kurenai, this is Dr. Briefs' daughter, Bulma. Bulma, this is Kurenai." The two women bowed to each other.

"So they rescued you, huh? Wow, you're lucky they were around! But you look like a mess! No offense." Bulma reached into her pocket for a Capsule and tossed it over her shoulder. It hit the ground with a bang of smoke and a large armoire appeared. "Since the clothes you're in are rags, why not borrow something of mine? We're about the same size, and it has to be better than what you've got on." Without giving Kurenai a chance to speak, she stuck her head into the armoire and began rummaging around in it.

"Do you always keep your wardrobe in your lab?" Goku said in surprise.

Bulma mumbled to herself as she shoved things around inside the armoire. "No, no, no… God, not with her coloring… what? Oh, this is just in case I have a date and need to change in a hurry… hmm, this should work." She pulled out a minidress in a shade of royal blue. "There, with your eyes, you're gonna look like a million bucks. If you want to get cleaned up, bathroom's right over there."

Kurenai hesitated, then caught the dress that Bulma tossed in her direction. "Thank you, Miss Briefs. I appreciate your kindness. I'll be back in a moment." As she headed toward the bathroom, the other woman called after her, "And just call me Bulma!"

Then Bulma turned to Goku with that "let's hear THIS one" look. "Okay, you wanna try that story one more time?"

Goku launched into an explanation of what had happened.

* * *

"… and she just healed, just like that! I'd never seen anything like it before, but Gohan had. It seems she's immortal because of the Dragonballs, and even though she can't die, some people are trying to kill her anyway." 

"But what's the point? Why try to kill her if she can't die?" Bulma was puzzled. "It just doesn't make sense."

"Maybe they just don't know that she can't die, or maybe they do."

"Oh, they do," came Kurenai's voice from the doorway. Seeing her cleaned up and in better clothes, Goku's mouth fell open. Even Bulma stared, since although she knew that she was pretty, Kurenai was in a class of her own.

Long black hair spilled down past her shoulders in waves to her waist, and the blue dress clung to slim curves, bringing out the glow of her fair skin and amazing eyes.

The Saiyan's heart seemed to stop in his chest, and he suddenly found it hard to breathe. Kurenai caught him staring at her, and a faint blush tinted her cheeks as she shyly smiled.

"Close your mouth, Goku, you're drooling all over my floor," Bulma hissed to Goku.

He blinked and quickly closed his mouth. "Well, um, you're looking a lot better now. Not that you were bad-looking before, but you look much better." Bulma elbowed Goku in the ribs to stop his yammering and he jumped with a yelp. "Man, first Gohan, now you! What is up with you people? I'm gonna have a permanent bruise!"

Bulma shot a quick glare at him, then turned back to Kurenai. "You do look much more presentable now. Good. Now, having got that out of the way, what exactly brings you here?"

"Um, it was actually his idea," Kurenai explained, nodding her head in Goku's direction. "I'd heard of Capsule Corp, of course, but had no idea he knew the people in charge. He was hoping you might be able to help me. But to answer your earlier question, though, yes, the people who were shooting at me know about me. Well, not those hired clods, but the ones pulling their strings. I think that why they want me has something to do with my immortality. Anyway, Bulma, Son Goku thought that maybe you could help me."

"Oh, sure, no problem! Lemme get logged back on my computer," Bulma reached over and pulled up chairs for the three of them. "Okay, let's see… what's your family name?"

Kurenai flushed uncomfortably. "I… um…"

"What, is it some big secret?"

"No… it's just that… I don't remember."

"You don't remember?" Bulma said in disbelief. The other woman shook her head.

"Do you at least remember where you're from originally?" Goku said encouragingly.

"Somewhere near the Eastern Mountains, I think… or at least, that's where I was at the time that feeling came over me, but more specifically…" Again she shook her head.

The scientist turned to Goku. "But you found her at the lake near your home, right? It'd make sense that she was from near there, originally."

"Not necessarily," he said soberly. "She could have fled from one end of the continent to the other and back for all we know."

Bulma frowned, tapping her fingers against her desk. Then she brightened.

"I thought Krillin told me once that you could read someone's thoughts. You did it on Namek, right? Why not try looking into her mind?"

Kurenai glanced at Goku, startled. "You can do that?"

"Well, I didn't know I could do it until I did it. But if you're okay with it, I guess we can give that a try. It's not like we've got a lot of other choices."

"If you're sure about this…"

He nodded, so she moved her chair so that she was directly facing Goku.

"What do I have to do?"

"Just relax," he said softly, resting his hand on top of her head. "Just close your eyes and quiet your mind… shh… just… relax…"

Goku's voice was strangely hypnotic and gentle as his mind reached out to look into hers… and images flashed through his mind in dizzying succession.

_Sunlight sparkling on a crystal blue lake… grassy banks that faded to smoothed stones and gravel… tall trees that reached nearly to the shore… the glint of light reflecting off the barrel of a rifle… a glimpse of grey and black deep within the woods…_

The Saiyan inwardly flinched, realizing that what he was seeing was the lake where they'd rescued Kurenai only an hour or so earlier. Forcing his mind to calm itself, he continued to mentally turn back the pages of Kurenai's memories. It felt like forever in his mind as he searched for something more than just the swift flashes he could occasionally see.

_Stone walls, crumbling and all covered in ivy… a courtyard with four fountains, now fractured and dry… a symbol on the rusted gates to the courtyard… North, South, East, West… four kanji in a circle with a star in the center…_

He relayed the images he saw in her mind, and Bulma typed into the computer.

"Let's see… got it."

"You found something just on what he told you?" Kurenai asked as she opened her eyes.

"Well, it was the symbol really that did it. The symbol on the gate that he described was the crest that marked the residences of the Four Lords."

"Say what?" Goku looked confused, and Bulma sighed.

"Didn't you ever study history, Goku? You might not be from Earth, but you must have learned something after being raised here."

Neither she nor Goku saw the look in Kurenai's eyes change for just an instant as they rested on the Saiyan.

Bulma went on. "According to history, there were four Lords of the continent – North, South, East, and West. Suishoku was Lord of the Eastern Mountains, which covered a vast amount of territory, including the area near your home. After his death, the other lords journeyed to Suishoku's castle to crown his heir. But since his wife had died at the same time as he had, and because they couldn't find Suishoku's heirs, the other three fell to squabbling amongst themselves for control, and eventually they were overthrown in favor of the monarchy that continued up until today."

Before Bulma could go on, Goku looked at her in surprise.

"Wait a second. Suishoku? Wow, supposedly he once tried to become Guardian of the Earth, if you believe Mr. Popo and Kami…" Goku got up to pace, trying to think. "But that was a long, long time ago."

The scientist glanced over at Kurenai. "Does any of this sound familiar?"

The immortal closed her eyes again, casting backward in her mind for any hint of her past, but so much of it was vague, blurred, or simply gone that tears of frustration came to her eyes. "Yes and no… I remember the castle, but for all I know, I might have just been hiding there at some point."

"Well, at least it's a start," Goku said cheerfully.

"You think so?" Kurenai asked, her voice bitter. She opened her eyes, got to her feet, and strode to the window, looking out on the Capsule Corp grounds.

"I've tried so many times to remember, but it feels like I've been like this way forever. For as long as I can recall, I've been on my own, frightened, angry, hiding in the shadows. I've been running the whole time, from everyone… and from myself. At first I couldn't believe it… why was it that no matter how badly I was hurt, I healed? Why was I not aging?"

With a long, weary sigh, Kurenai leaned against the wall, staring out the window and watching the clouds drift lazily by.

"I've outlived what few friends I ever make, watching them age and die while I stayed young. Some of them even died protecting me, hiding me away when others were hunting me. I've been alone all these mind-numbing, wretched years. Whatever this legacy is that I've been given, I don't want it. I want my mortal life back."

▲▼▲

Goku and Bulma watched this outburst with sympathy. "Hey, it's all right," Goku told her, "we'll figure something out. But with people chasing you and shooting at you, you'll need to keep your head down for a while. Bulma, can Kurenai live on the Capsule Corp compound for a time? Maybe we can set up a little house for her until this whole mess gets straightened out."

Bulma nodded in agreement. "Sure, we've got plenty of space. Just let me know what you want in your house and I'll design you a Capsule, then you can pick out a spot and set up house."

"Oh, no, I couldn't impose on you like that," the immortal began, but Bulma waved the protest away.

"We have more than enough room, it's not imposing, believe me."

"But I… what if they come after me again, and I put all of you at risk?" Kurenai wrapped her arms around herself. "I couldn't do that, I can't chance that they'll hurt any of you for helping me."

Bulma burst out laughing. "With Vegeta and the others here? I'd like to see them try! Come on, with Goku, Vegeta, and the rest of the gang watching out for you here, you can have your life back in no time!"

"Well, if you're sure that it will be all right… then yes. And thank you."

For a while, they discussed the living arrangements for Kurenai at the Capsule Corp compound, and Goku decided to invite the rest of the Z Warriors to meet Kurenai the following day. Telling Vegeta was easy enough, he lived on the Capsule Corp grounds, and Yamcha was almost always here since he was Bulma's boyfriend.

However, Krillin was at Kame House most of the time with Master Roshi, Piccolo was heaven-knows-where, and Tien and Chiaotzu were up north at their temple. Goku figured he'd just Instant Transmission himself to wherever they all were and let them know to show up at Capsule Corp tomorrow morning.

"They'd all be happy to lend a hand, I'm sure. Well, I'm sure that ChiChi won't be too thrilled with Gohan coming along, so it'll probably have to be just me. And with all of us keeping an eye on you, what could possibly happen?" Kurenai had to smile at his naïve optimism.

"Yeah, and with Vegeta living on the property, you've got a full time bodyguard!" Bulma said with pride.

"What about Yamcha? Didn't you say that he's here all the time, too?" Kurenai asked, and the green-haired woman sighed loudly.

"Yamcha is such a dork about some things. He's a great guy, don't get me wrong, but he's a few cards short of a deck sometimes, just between us. Of the two, I'd rather have Vegeta protecting me, if for no other reason than his attitude problem is enough to frighten off most would-be pests," Bulma confided.

Goku laughed at Bulma's description of the two. "Yeah, you're right. But I can't wait to see their faces when they meet Kurenai for the first time! We'll need forklifts for their jaws!" He looked over at Kurenai, who had her elbows on the table and her chin in her hands. "So you'll be okay staying here for a while?"

Kurenai nodded and made a visible effort to cheer up. "I really do appreciate everything you've done, Goku. But I think you should head back home and tell your family what's going on. I'm sure your wife is wondering where you are. Besides, you have dishes to do, don't you?"

Goku groaned as he got to his feet. "Oh yeah, I forgot all about that. Damn. Well, Bulma, I'll leave Kurenai with you. If something comes up, call us at our place, okay?"

"Not a problem, I'll get her all set up and you and the guys can come by tomorrow," she assured him. "We should be able to get a phone line for her in a day or so and you'll be able to call her directly, but in the meantime if something comes up, you can always give me a shout and I'll go down and knock on her door."

"And while you're designing her house, please make sure you put some kind of security settings on there. Capsule Corp's generally a safe place, but it never hurts to be too careful until we know what we're dealing with."

Bulma gave an exasperated sigh. "Give me some credit, would you? I'm not a total flake, you know. Leave it to me."

Goku looked back at Kurenai, trying so hard to look confident, then he gave in to impulse, reached out and took both her hands in his. "You'll be safe here for a while. I'll fill the others in, and we'll come up with something. Don't you worry, we'll take care of you."

"Thank you, Goku," she said softly, lowering her eyes, but the Saiyan still saw the fear in them, and his hands tightened on hers.

"Don't be afraid," he whispered. "I'll come back, I promise."

She nodded, and he let her go, then he concentrated on ChiChi and vanished.

* * *

Bulma had watched this whole exchange with curiosity. She wondered about Goku's interest in this woman, since he already had a loving wife and happy family, but then again, Goku was always the one to rescue stray puppies and lend a helping hand. "Well, it seems that the mighty Super Saiyan has found something else that interests him." 

Kurenai turned with a start. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Goku is a problem-solver, and what with the peace and all, he hasn't had much to do. Oh, sure he's training, just like Vegeta and the others, but I think he just found an off-hours project." She swung herself back in front of her computer to start designing Kurenai's Capsule home. Kurenai joined her and soon they were in a deep discussion of what to put in her home.

Kurenai wanted a library, fireplace, and lots of windows, while Bulma helped her pick out the interior décor. After a couple of hours, they had the schematics down for a charming little two-story house, and an hour after that, Kurenai was holding her house in her hand.

"Come on, let's go get you set up!" Bulma giggled and the two women left the lab and went about a hundred yards from the main house. It was closer to the woods of the compound, with a small brook nearby and plenty of grass. "How about here?"

"Sure, go ahead," Kurenai replied. Bulma clicked the stopper on the Capsule and tossed it in front of her, and with a loud bang and a cloud of smoke, the house they'd designed appeared in front of them.

"Well, don't just stand there, go on in and check it out!" Bulma urged her. Together they wandered through the little house, admiring how well it had turned out.

"Thank you so much, Bulma, I can't tell you how much I appreciate this."

Bulma smiled. "You're welcome. I just wish you had stuff of your own you could put in here to make it more like home."

"Actually… I do have some personal belongings, mostly books and such, but I'd have to go get them. I hid most of my things away when the soldiers came after me."

"Oh, then some time this week we'll go get your stuff. No sense leaving it out in the middle of nowhere when you've got the house now," Bulma said. _And maybe seeing some of your possessions will give us a better idea of who you really are_.

Kurenai looked apprehensive. "Do you think it'll be safe?"

"Sure, we'll just get some of the guys to come with us. After all, someone has to carry everything, right?" she laughed.

Then Kurenai walked Bulma to the door, since the scientist had to return to work.

"Once you get settled in, come join my folks and me for dinner tonight, then tomorrow we'll shop and stock the fridge and closet for you after you meet the guys. Dinner's at seven."

Bulma saw Kurenai hesitate, and was quick to reassure her that she'd be safe on the compound. "Hey, don't worry. You're on one of the securest places on the planet, with a walking nuclear disaster living just up the road. Tomorrow the real fun starts." She waved cheerfully at Kurenai and started back toward the lab.

Kurenai stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame, and just gazed up at the sky, thinking of Goku and what she'd seen in the Saiyan's dark eyes. Suddenly she shivered and wrapped her arms around herself protectively.

_I just hope it's worth it_, she prayed. _I just hope it's worth it_.

_To be continued..._


	4. Saiyan Hearts, Saiyan Pride

_Note: Well, it seems my little story's more popular than I'd realized! While I knew that I wouldn't be able to please everyone, I was shocked at how many of you guys are rooting for the book to see print! And for them's that want to help, please swing by my website (you can find the address on my profile page) and add your names to the petition and the guestbook. If even a tenth of the people who visited my site each month would add their names, I'd hit my goal in no time flat! Spread the word! (Ironically enough, as a little side note, somehow my site got mentioned on a forum where they absolutely _crucified_ me… but I got a TON of people visiting to see what all the fuss was about, and actually nabbed quite a few signatures! I guess it's hard to deny destiny sometimes…)_

_I really do wish I could put the lyrics on here, but I don't want to get banned again, so Chapter Three's lyrics are from Earshot's WAIT._

* * *

**And the Greatest of These**

_Chapter Three_

Goku appeared at his small home near the mountains, where he saw ChiChi weeding the garden and Gohan chopping firewood. Both looked up as he appeared.

_I knew it, I just _knew_ that he was going to take off and ignore his responsibilities_! ChiChi thought furiously as Gohan eagerly approached his father. _Well, if he thinks he can just go running off like that again, he's got another think coming_!

"So what happened, Dad? Did you find out who that woman is? Is she staying with Bulma now, or is she coming home with us?" Gohan's questions came rapidly, and Goku held up his hands to slow his son down. But before he could answer, ChiChi angrily stepped toward him.

"You've been gone over two hours, Goku! Gohan and I have been working our backsides off around the house. This woman is not a stray dog, and you're not going to be the one running around to help her. She can find someone else to solve her problems. After a year and a half gone, it's time to spend time with us. We're your family! And you have chores around here to do!"

"But, ChiChi, she needs our help. I'm not asking for her to live here, she's staying at Capsule Corp with Bulma. But she's alone and frightened, ChiChi, and it simply wouldn't be me to leave a person like that stranded."

Goku's face was resolute as he turned to Gohan. _Gohan's going to hate me for this…_ "Gohan, while I'm helping her, you're to help Mom with whatever she needs, unless it's homework time. No backtalk. Only one of us is going to get involved with this, and strong as you are, you belong here with Mom."

"_What_!" Gohan cried incredulously. As Goku had feared, his son looked indignant that he couldn't get involved.

As much as the Saiyan wished he could have had Gohan's help, he was trying to placate his wife, knowing full well that she didn't want Gohan training any more than he already was. "No, Gohan, this woman is in serious trouble, and I won't have you getting mixed up in this. Besides, it's bad enough as it is with me getting involved, your mom would kill me if I dragged you into this. If I need help, I'll get the others to help me."

"But Dad, come on, I can help," Gohan pleaded, but Goku shook his head. "Why not?"

ChiChi broke in. "Because you have studies to attend to, Gohan, that's why not! I'm just glad to see that your father finally has enough sense to keep you home where you belong!" Then she glared at Goku. "Although _he_ shouldn't be getting involved with this woman, either…"

Gohan tried not to mope, but a part of him, the adventurous part that ChiChi tried so hard to suppress, wanted to join his father in helping Kurenai. _I'll find a way… I'm not going to be kept from doing the right thing just because I'm a child_.

Goku turned back to ChiChi, who was working her way up to a serious slow burn. "ChiChi, please try to understand. Imagine if this were you, or Bulma. You'd never live with yourself if you hadn't done all you could to help."

ChiChi glared at her husband, a nagging thought coming to mind. "Gohan, go inside and put away the dishes."

Gohan knew he was being sent away to avoid hearing something, but he went inside and closed the front door, leaving Goku and ChiChi alone.

"Okay, tell me the truth, Goku. Why are you so anxious to help this girl?"

_Why is ChiChi so hung up on the subject_? "She's alone in the world, she's got someone after her who clearly wants her dead or worse, and it'd be heartless to just abandon her," Goku explained. "What's the big deal, ChiChi? You think that I'm lying to you or something?" It hurt that his wife didn't think that he was telling the truth, when it had always been his nature to be honest to a fault.

ChiChi was almost afraid to ask. She'd seen the young woman, saw how attractive she was, and she knew that Kurenai would always stay young and gorgeous even as she herself aged.

_No, he wouldn't leave me, he loves me… doesn't he? What if he… he doesn't want me anymore? What if he leaves me for her?_

"Goku, I just… I just want to know that you're not getting involved in this for… the wrong reasons." Goku stared at his wife, and suddenly realized what she meant.

"You're afraid I'm going to leave you for her? That's great, ha ha! That's a good one, ChiChi, wow, you had me going there for a minute! If I didn't know better, I'd swear you were jealous!" Goku laughed so hard that he fell over.

But ChiChi wasn't convinced. Even being able to read her husband's face like a book, she still wasn't entirely sure that he was serious.

"Are you sure, Goku? I mean, she is young and attractive, and well, she's going to stay that way forever…" ChiChi faltered, but Goku took her hand in his.

"ChiChi, I promised you that it was forever." He lifted his wife in a hug and swung her around, then set her down on the ground again.

She beamed at him. "Oh, Goku, I'm going to make something extra special for dinner tonight!" she giggled and disappeared into the house.

But Goku stayed outside and looked up at the sky for a while. _Well, I guess I can understand why ChiChi might be concerned, any red-blooded man would be attracted to a beautiful immortal_. _But when I married her, it was 'til death do us part,' and death _did_ part us once, and I _still_ came back to her. So why in the world would ChiChi think that I'd leave… or worse, betray her? _

It was almost ironic; had ChiChi not said anything, he wouldn't have even considered the potential problems that Kurenai could cause in his marriage.

'_I've been alone all these mind-numbing, wretched years.'_ Kurenai's words in Bulma's lab came back to him.

He sat leaning against a tree and listened to the wind in the trees, trying to get the bitter taste of ChiChi's jealousy and doubt out of his mouth. But as he reflected on the aching loneliness he'd seen in her when he'd held her hands in his, Goku had a hard time trying to keep his mind off a pair of haunting blue-violet eyes.

▲▼▲

That evening, Kurenai joined Bulma, her parents, and Vegeta at dinner.

"Mom, Dad, this is Kurenai. Kurenai, meet my parents." Kurenai and the Briefs exchanged bows. "I invited her to stay with us for a little while."

"Yes, we noticed the house set up on the side lawn," Dr. Briefs said dryly, and Bulma and Kurenai blushed.

Dr. and Mrs. Briefs were curious about their daughter's new friend, but she seemed nice enough, and any friend of Bulma's was a friend of theirs. Not to mention that their compound was certainly large enough that one more person was hardly a problem.

"Vegeta, this is Kurenai. Kurenai, this is Vegeta," Bulma said politely, before adding almost as an afterthought, "the prince of Saiyans. Don't expect him to bow, he's above things like common courtesy."

Vegeta glared at Bulma, looked Kurenai up and down once, then held out his hand to her. When she took it, he bowed briefly over it, then released her and turned away without a word.

"Oh, I cannot _believe_ him sometimes!" Bulma said in irritation. "I swear he does that just to be even more aggravating than he usually is!"

"I see what you mean about the attitude problem," Kurenai murmured, laughter in her voice.

As Mrs. Briefs brought out platter after platter of food, the others sat and began helping themselves to dinner. Kurenai savored the taste of the fresh, hot food as only one who has known intense hunger could, but she had to remind herself not to eat too quickly, since it had been quite some time since her last meal and to eat too fast would make her sick. _My God, how long has it been since I had real food? A week? Two weeks?_

"Thank you, Mrs. Briefs, this is absolutely delicious!"

Mrs. Briefs beamed at the compliment. "Why, thank you dear! Now eat up, there's plenty more!"

"You'll have to teach me how to cook like this-"

A loud thump nearly made Kurenai jump out of her skin, and she whirled around to see a large beast go ambling by, peacefully chomping on a mouthful of grass. As she let out a shrill shriek, the beast momentarily paused, poking its long swaying neck into the room to see what was going on before turning and clomping off again.

"That's… that's a…" Kurenai stammered, pointing.

Bulma giggled. "A dinosaur, I know. One of the family pets." _I guess I should have warned her…_

Kurenai stared in amazement, then glanced back at the Briefs who were calmly eating. "Um… right."

She and Dr. Briefs were soon in an animated discussion comparing science versus magic, but she felt an odd pang of sorrow as she talked to the scientist. _I don't know why, but he… he reminds me of someone I know… knew. At least I think so… That passion for learning, that same curiosity about the nature of the world…_ She grinned to herself as in mid-sentence, Dr. Briefs began scribbling an idea for an experiment on his napkin. _That same tendency to forget what they were talking about when an idea came to them._

Mrs. Briefs was sitting near her daughter and Vegeta, and she leaned over to whisper, "Oh my, she's quite the intelligent one, isn't she? And she's so pretty! Look at that smile! And those eyes… I wonder if she has a steady boyfriend. Gee, Vegeta, you're single, you should ask her out sometime!"

Bulma agreed with her mother. "Yes, she is lovely. When I first saw her, she was all dirty and in rags. You should have seen Goku's face when he saw her cleaned up and dressed well! It's amazing she hasn't married by now, I'm sure there are a hundred guys out there who'd love to marry her. Don't you think so, Vegeta? You can give us a guy's view on her," Bulma teased him.

Vegeta had been staring at Kurenai since the moment she walked in the door with Bulma, then he'd spent most of dinner trying to hide it. It'd made his heart skip a beat when she had taken his hand and smiled at him, and he could still feel the warmth of her fingers on his skin. _When she looked at me, it was like she was looking right into my soul… like she was searching for something there…_

She almost made him forget to eat, a major accomplishment with a hungry Saiyan. He couldn't take his eyes off her, when he suddenly realized that Bulma was speaking to him.

"Well, she's not that bad looking… not up to Saiyan standards, and certainly not that of a prince, of course, but for a human, she's… decent," he grumbled, lying through his teeth, and returned his attention to his food.

_She's a study in contrasts… ugh, listen to me, I'm becoming sentimental._

Vegeta shook his head and clutched his chopsticks tighter. He would get through this dinner as quickly as possible, then go back to the gravity room and train until all thought was out of his head. It was bad enough that Bulma haunted his days and nights; he didn't need another woman roaming through his dreams.

_No… I will not let myself become distracted. I am here on Earth to train, so I can defeat these androids and then Kakarot, I am _not_ here to do something so exceptionally stupid as 'fall in love'!_

He could just imagine the havoc it would wreak on his life to have not one, but two beautiful women around.

Unaware of the path of the prince's thoughts, Bulma continued quietly talking to her mother. "Well, Goku brought her here to try and find a way to help her…" Bulma filled her mother and Vegeta in on what she had learned in the lab with Kurenai and Goku, but she didn't tell them that Kurenai was actually immortal. "I don't know what it is, but something about all this seems very important to Goku."

She checked to make sure that Kurenai wasn't listening, but the immortal was deep in conversation with Dr. Briefs. "I mean, he almost wouldn't let go of her, he was so reluctant to leave."

Vegeta nearly choked on his food.

_Oh this is just great! Bad enough that I find this woman attractive, but Kakarot does too! And he's even married, the idiot! At least I haven't been so foolish as to settle down like he has!_

He looked at Bulma who was laughing at something her mother had said. _Although… maybe… one of these years…_

_No_, he thought firmly, _Saiyans do not waste time on such petty things. Romance and love are for poets, not warriors. We mate to carry on the family bloodline_.

Then he found himself imagining about taking Kurenai or Bulma as a mate, and both his body and his soul responded with such fire that his hands shook.

He growled and stood so quickly that he knocked over his chair, threw his napkin on the table, turned on his heel and left the room without a word. The Briefs and Kurenai all stared after him in surprise, then they all looked at one another.

"Does this mean he doesn't want any dessert?" Mrs. Briefs asked.


	5. Unexpected Allies

_Note: Well, it seems my little story's more popular than I'd realized! While I knew that I wouldn't be able to please everyone, I was shocked at how many of you guys are rooting for the book to see print! And for them's that want to help, please swing by my website (you can find the address on my profile page) and add your names to the petition and the guestbook. If even a tenth of the people who visited my site each month would add their names, I'd hit my goal in no time flat! Spread the word! (Ironically enough, as a little side note, somehow my site got mentioned on a forum where they absolutely _crucified_ me… but I got a TON of people visiting to see what all the fuss was about, and actually nabbed quite a few signatures! I guess it's hard to deny destiny sometimes…)_

_Shorter chapter this time, but the later ones make up for it!_

_I really do wish I could put the lyrics on here, but I don't want to get banned again, so Chapter Four's lyrics are from "Root Bound Apollo" by Shadows Fall._

**

* * *

And the Greatest of These**

_Chapter Four_

The following day, the Z Warriors all arrived at Capsule Corp to meet Kurenai. Vegeta was already waiting outside Kurenai's house when Goku showed up via Instant Transmission.

"Hey, Vegeta, you're here early!" Goku said cheerfully, and the other Saiyan grunted at him as Kurenai came outside. "Hello again, Kurenai, feeling better today?"

"Much," she said fervently. "It felt wonderful to sleep in a bed again, but I kept waking up thinking that it was all just a dream and I'd find myself on the shore of that lake again…"

_Not if I have anything to say about it…_ "You'll soon get settled in," Goku assured her as Piccolo landed beside them at the same time that Krillin and Yamcha arrived from Kame House.

Krillin stopped in his tracks when he saw Kurenai standing beside the tall Saiyan. _Whoa… she is_ hot! "Aw, man, no fair, Goku!"

"What's not fair, Krillin?" Goku asked as Tien and Chiaotzu arrived.

"How come the one married guy in the group ends up finding the hottie?" Krillin groaned, and Kurenai blushed at the compliment.

Goku tried desperately not to laugh when he saw the looks on his friends' faces, but at least he could understand their reaction. He introduced them all formally to the lovely immortal, and every man there had a hard time not staring, including Tien, an avowed monk.

Kurenai seemed oblivious to the effect she had. She politely bowed to the Z Warriors, who all bowed in return, save Vegeta, who merely nodded his head, thinking it beneath him to bow to a mere human.

"So, Goku, what's the deal?" Krillin asked, trying to look at Goku and Kurenai at the same time.

"Yeah, Goku, what's up?" Tien asked, as Chiaotzu stared at Kurenai.

_Look at these idiots_, Vegeta thought in derision. _They're making fools of themselves over a pretty face_.

"You're all pathetic, you know, falling over yourselves just to impress a woman. It's not like she's THAT pretty."

"You shouldn't talk like that about her, Vegeta!" Goku retorted. "I'll have you know, she's immortal!"

"Say _what_!" Tien exclaimed in incredulity.

_Oops… I didn't mean to just blurt it out like that_. Goku looked apologetically at Kurenai, who sighed and shrugged in an "oh well" gesture.

"Well, it's like this…" He explained how he and Gohan had rescued the young woman from soldiers the previous day, and what information he and Bulma had been able to gather in the lab on Kurenai's possible background. Kurenai mostly kept quiet during Goku's explanation, occasionally adding a comment, and the others turned to her in amazement as they finished.

"But you don't remember anything about who you were before?" Piccolo asked in disbelief.

Kurenai turned to the Namek, and Piccolo was unable to stop himself from flinching as her eyes met his. In a single instant, he felt as though she had stepped inside of his soul.

* * *

"You know how it feels, though, don't you, Piccolo?" she whispered in a voice that he alone seemed to hear. "To have memories so faded and fragmented that they seem almost surreal… echoes of a home, a life… to have only half of a soul…"

The Namek took an involuntary step back. _How… how could she know such a thing?_

But before he could ask her, she turned back to the others.

* * *

"You're all familiar with the Dragonballs?" she asked, and they all nodded. They had in fact all used them at one point or another. "Well, somehow, I was made immortal because of them, not that I wanted it at all. But it seems that I am stuck with it…" she stopped short.

Vegeta, however, was not buying it. "This is ridiculous, Kakarot. This woman could just be playing with all of us, trying to make us look like idiots," he scoffed. "Why should we believe such a foolish story?"

Goku glared at the Saiyan prince. "I saw her get shot, Vegeta, shots that should have killed her, and her wounds just closed right up. Gohan said he'd seen something like that when he, Krillin, and Piccolo fought Garlic Junior." Piccolo nodded, remembering the shock and revulsion he'd felt when, after Gohan had punched a hole in the monster's stomach, Garlic Junior had simply closed the wound and fought on.

_Well, I for one want proof of this_, thought the Saiyan prince. _And I intend to get it. Especially since if she is immortal, there might be a way for me to become immortal as well._

Goku suddenly saw Vegeta raise one hand. "What the… Vegeta, no!"

But before he could stop the other Saiyan, Vegeta threw an energy blast that slammed straight into Kurenai's chest, throwing her several yards before she landed hard on the grass with a choked cry of pain, her body and clothes smoking.

"Kurenai!" Goku shouted, and ran to kneel beside her. "What the… VEGETA!" He was almost frothing at the mouth when he saw the gaping chest wound and the flash burns all over her face and body. Her clothes were nearly singed off, and the exposed skin was badly bruised. Kurenai feebly waved him off and tried to sit up, but Goku and the rest began fussing over her.

To the group's utter astonishment, the wound began to heal, and in a matter of minutes, apart from the state of her clothing and the bruising, one would never know she had been fatally injured. Vegeta stood where he was, watching the woman on the ground, and his eyes widened to see her slowly get to her feet with Goku's help. _My God… she was telling the truth…_

"I… don't… believe it," Vegeta whispered, his voice incredulous. Kurenai merely gazed at him, standing still amidst the other Z Warriors. Then she defiantly stepped forward and spread her arms wide. It was practically a dare, since he could clearly see where his attack had hit her, the awful wound now fully healed.

Her voice was as cold as her gaze. "Do you still doubt me?"

Vegeta shook his head, but his mind was whirling with questions. _How did she survive such an attack? It's unbelievable! And she just stood there!_

It also didn't help that with her clothes in tatters, a lot more of Kurenai could be seen, and he tried not to stare.

* * *

Just then, Bulma came running across the Capsule Corp grounds. "Oh my God, I heard an explosion! Is everyone all right? What happened?" She took one look at Kurenai and let out a shriek. "Are you okay? You look like you got run over by a train!" The entire group turned as one to glare at Vegeta, who merely shrugged and turned his back.

"You jerk! Don't you have any sense at all? What made you lose what you had left of your mind?" she yelled at Vegeta, who shrugged again and refused to turn around. Bulma was ready to really start laying into him, but a gentle hand on her arm stopped her.

"Don't worry, Bulma, I'm fine. Just a little roughed up, and it's really only my clothes," Kurenai murmured. Bulma turned to her angrily.

"That doesn't give him the right to start beating up on a helpless woman!"

"I agree. I let him hit me because he wanted to make sure I really was immortal." She turned to look at the Saiyan prince, a smile slowly lifting one corner of her mouth.

Vegeta turned on his heel and glared at her. "You _let_ me hit you?"

She nodded. "I could have dodged it, but you would never have believed that I was immortal if you hadn't attacked me with a fatal blast and then seen me recover."

His scowl deepened. "Oh, get real. If you could move _that_ fast, you would never have been shot by those soldiers yesterday."

"I didn't want them to know anything else I was capable of, or their efforts to find me would have doubled. They already know, or at least suspect, that I am immortal."

For a long instant, the Saiyan prince and the immortal stared at each other while the others watched uncomfortably. Finally, Vegeta broke the awkward silence.

"Prove it."

Kurenai smirked and shooed Bulma and the other Z Warriors away. "Give it your best shot."

Vegeta growled louder and a blaze of energy burst around him as he powered up.

_Damn her, no one makes me look foolish and gets away with it_!

Almost as though she was reading his thoughts, her smile became mocking.

"All right, that's it! Just for that I'm going to blast you all the way to kingdom come!" he shouted as an enormous beam of energy shot out from his hand straight at Kurenai…

… who vanished in a blur of vertical lines as the beam passed her…

Vegeta was stunned. _What the…_?

… only to appear right in front of him as the blast exploded behind her where it struck the trees. Instinctively, the Z Warriors shielded their faces as debris flew everywhere, and Yamcha shoved Bulma behind him.

Kurenai stood unfazed by the explosion, grinning as she winked at the gaping Saiyan, then she kissed him on the nose, as the others burst into howls of laughter.

"STOP THAT LAUGHING!" Vegeta screamed, ready to blast the entire group. Not only had she avoided his attack, but she had the others laughing at him as well. Nobody laughed at him, or rather, no one laughed and lived to enjoy the experience. The humiliation was nearly unbearable for the Saiyan prince.

The group sobered, still fighting grins, but they were all impressed with Kurenai's speed and dexterity. They crowded around her, pressing her with questions, but she merely shrugged and said, "Well, when you're running for your life, you learn to move fast. It wasn't like he was going to move, and I'm sure that even with me moving at super speed, he could still see me, but it's handy when my opponent isn't expecting it. But I can't teleport like Goku did yesterday to bring us here, I just move really quickly," she explained.

"Wow! Can you fight too?" Tien asked her.

"A little, yes. But you're all much stronger than I am in terms of raw strength and ability."

"You really should learn! I'm sure Master Roshi would be happy to teach you," Yamcha offered, but Goku shook his head.

"Master Roshi's a great teacher, but can you just imagine his reaction if I brought her there?" Goku grinned, looking at the young woman. "He'd be wanting to teach her a different kind of workout!" The group laughed, knowing the old man's penchant for chasing pretty girls.

Bulma scoffed. "That old lecher? I wouldn't wish that kind of torture on her. She'd be better off training with Yajirobe, for what it's worth. Not that the little coward could really teach her anything other than running."

"Why don't you teach her, then, Goku?" Chiaotzu said. "Or maybe Piccolo could train her, the way he trained Gohan." Goku seemed willing, but Piccolo clearly didn't care for the idea. Yamcha was eager to take the job, but Tien and Krillin elbowed him and rolled their eyes.

"If anyone is going to teach that woman, it should be the best among us. Namely, me!" Vegeta stated. "She wouldn't stand a chance if she were to learn from Kakarot or the Namek!" Goku and Piccolo were ready to deck him, but Kurenai stopped them.

"Thank you, but no… I have managed up until now…" she disappeared again, reappearing next to Tien… "and I see no reason to change things…" she appeared beside Krillin… "although I do appreciate the offer…" this time she appeared beside Goku.

Vegeta still looked unimpressed.

"Oh, cheer up, Vegeta," Kurenai smiled at him, this time without mockery. "I will think about it. I promise. Besides, I think you'd make an interesting… partner." Her smile turned seductive and she cocked her head, her eyes traveling down the length of him and back up again, her look so intense that Vegeta could feel its heat.

It was the only time the Z Warriors could recall seeing Vegeta blush.

_To be continued..._


	6. The Hunters and the Hunted

_Note: And the hits just keep on coming (in a good way, that is)! Seems like each day, more people are adding my story to their Favorites or Alerts (which is always a good feeling for me), and the reviews generally seem to be positive! As always, please review, critique, give suggestions, be as detailed as possible. I will consider each and every suggestion made – and I am not too proud to admit when someone has a better idea, turn of phrase, or scene order than I do. (There's a forum under DBZ just for the book so people can do so.)_

_And for them's that want to help, please swing by my website (you can find the address on my profile page). If even a tenth of the people who visited my site each month would add their names, I'd hit my goal in no time flat! Spread the word! By the way, the AND THE GREATEST OF THESE website has a newsletter associated with it that fills you in more about the book and what's going on with it – to sign up, either sign the guestbook or the petition (or both)! Being a subscriber has its advantages…_

_This chapter's intended lyrics are from "Suspended in Dusk," by Type O Negative._

**

* * *

And the Greatest of These **

_Chapter Five_

Two weeks after her arrival at Capsule Corp, Krillin and Yamcha decided that Kurenai needed a day in the city to raise her spirits.

"Come on, Kurenai, cheer up! You can't spend all your time brooding, it's not healthy."

"I am not, Krillin, I'm just… well…"

"Brooding."

"Shut up, Yamcha."

"Oh, stop pouting, Kurenai, you know you're tired of moping, so come have lunch with us."

As she opened her mouth to protest again, Krillin effectively stopped her by putting one hand over her mouth. "Give up, you're having lunch with us. You've been hiding in your house for almost two weeks straight, you've gotta get out for a bit. And I'm not taking my hand away until you agree. So just nod."

Kurenai met the monk's gaze and saw that he was serious about not moving until she agreed. She turned her head slightly to look at Yamcha, and realized that they really weren't going to let her stay home and hide.

_They're right… I can't hide like this forever_.

She nodded, and he removed his hand. "Come on, lock up the place and let's get going."

Yamcha was bigger than Krillin, so he carried Kurenai as they flew into the heart of West City, and she was laughing with the two fighters as they both subconsciously showed off for her.

"What's the matter, Yamcha, you don't think that Krillin could carry me?" she laughed.

"What, him? He's not nearly as strong as I am!"

"Size isn't everything, you know," Kurenai said with a smirk.

Soon they were wandering around West City, enjoying the day. With a long, happy sigh, Kurenai had to admit that Krillin had been right. It really did feel good to get out and about, to spend time with people…

… to not be alone.

"Check it out, does that look like a sweet ride or what?" Yamcha said eagerly, admiring a candy-apple red convertible.

"Mmm… too bad you can't afford it," Kurenai agreed.

"Ha, like you know how to drive, Yamcha!" Krillin laughed, and at Kurenai's puzzled glance, he gleefully began listing every accident, traffic ticket, and mishap Yamcha had ever had behind the wheel. "Seriously, Kurenai, he loves fast cars, but he just can't handle that kind of power!"

Then he ducked as Yamcha tried to slap him across the back of the head.

Together they strolled from store to store, sometimes picking up things for themselves, other times just window-shopping. But Krillin stopped at a store to 'pick up a few things for Master Roshi,' Kurenai was ready to walk in after him until Yamcha stopped her with a wide grin.

"I don't think you want to go into that kind of store, Kurenai."

"Why not?"

He blushed a bright red. _How do I explain this one_? "Well, um, that kind of store, uh, it specializes in, um, er… Let's just say it caters to a more exclusive clientele."

Krillin came out a few minutes later, his face flushed with embarrassment, and Kurenai caught a glimpse of a few risqué magazines that he stuffed into a paper bag.

"Krillin, I had no idea!"

"They're not for me, they're for Master Roshi!" he protested, the poor monk's blush deepening until he looked like a ripe tomato.

"Yeah, right!" she teased, poking Krillin in the ribs. "It's okay, I won't tell anyone."

_Great, now Kurenai probably thinks I'm some kind of pervert_, Krillin thought miserably. _This is the last time I pick up Master Roshi's magazines. _

"Come on you guys, let's go before Krillin drops dead from humiliation," she giggled and they set off toward a restaurant to have lunch.

"No, really, Kurenai, they _are_ for Master Roshi. He's got a collection of girlie magazines like you wouldn't believe!" Yamcha told her, taking pity on his friend. "He might be a great martial arts master, but he is the quintessential dirty old man."

"You're kidding," she said in disbelief. "And you two trained with him?"

"Not just us," he said cheerfully. "Goku did too. So did ChiChi's dad. Even Tien and Chiaotzu studied with him a little. Why do you think Bulma didn't think it'd be such a hot idea for you to meet him? He'd be all over you like white on rice."

Yamcha was trying to sneak a peek at the magazines, but Kurenai took them and stashed them in her shoulder bag.

"Stop drooling, Yamcha, before you pass out from dehydration."

Yamcha flushed and this time Krillin had a good laugh at his friend's expense. The former bandit quickly tried to change the subject. "I'm famished, where should we have lunch?"

"What do you guys want to do for food?"

_

* * *

Danger. _

Kurenai flinched.

* * *

"I say pizza." 

"Not again, Yamcha, pick something different."

"Well, you asked what I wanted, Krillin!"

The nagging feeling kept getting stronger. After a few minutes, Kurenai took Krillin's arm and drew him closer as she stepped closer to Yamcha.

"Krillin, Yamcha, listen… we're being followed."

▲▼▲

"What!" Yamcha hissed. "What are you talking about?"

"We've been trailed for the past six blocks, and something about their energy is… not right." It took effort on Kurenai's part not to turn around and try to see their followers, but somehow she managed to act as though nothing were wrong.

"Any idea who they are?" she whispered, as the two Z Warriors strained their ki senses to assess the danger.

"No clue, but there's five of them," Yamcha muttered. "They're trying to be subtle, but they're not doing a very good job of it. Then again, I doubt they know who they're following."

"What do you think, should we just turn around and face them?" Krillin whispered.

"No, not if we've got her with us, the last thing we need is to put her at risk," Yamcha murmured back.

"Why don't we just take off? We can be back at Capsule Corp before they have a chance to follow us."

"But then we wouldn't know who they were and why they were tailing us."

He studied the street before them and had an idea.

"Hey, Krillin, stop to window-shop while Kurenai and I go on ahead. Let them get in front of you, then you can tail them while they tail us."

"Ah, man, why don't YOU stop and shop while I go with her?" Krillin groused, but he did as Yamcha suggested and turned to look at a stereo display while Kurenai and Yamcha continued down the street. Their five pursuers all walked right past him, their focus entirely on the couple in front of them. When they passed him, Krillin turned and began to follow them. They were dressed in casual clothes, but they walked with an almost predatory bearing. _This is all we need…_ he thought grimly. _Getting mugged in broad daylight… what is this city coming to?_

Up ahead, Yamcha had wrapped his arm around her waist, and was quietly telling Kurenai his plan. "Listen, I've got an idea. You and I are going to duck down the alley ahead on our left. Make it look like we're a couple looking for some privacy. These idiots will probably follow us, and I fight better in close quarters." She looked at him with arched eyebrows.

"Are you sure you're not just trying to sneak me off for a quick bit of fun?" she asked, and Yamcha's cheeks went red. "Don't mind me, I'm just whistling in the dark. Sure, you lead and I'll follow." To their pursuers, it looked as though he had mentioned a momentary romantic diversion, and she had agreed, and the couple turned down the alleyway and disappeared from sight. They approached the alley, Krillin shadowing them from behind.

As the five men turned the corner, they saw Kurenai and Yamcha in what looked like a passionate kiss. But as they continued into the alley, Kurenai ducked out of Yamcha's arms as he turned and took a fighting stance, while unseen, Krillin blocked the alley.

"Hey, man, I suggest you get lost. We don't appreciate being followed."

"Damn, I told you they noticed us!" one of them cursed and he swung at Yamcha with a meaty fist. Yamcha easily dodged the clumsy attack, grabbed the man's arm, and threw him a dozen feet into a cluster of trashcans.

"Pathetic!" he laughed. "Don't tell me that was your best shot!"

But out of the corner of her eye, Kurenai saw one of the other thugs reach inside his jacket and pull out a pistol while Yamcha's back was turned.

"NO!" she screamed, teleporting in a blur of movement to appear in front of Yamcha as the thug fired.

For a horrible instant, time seemed to slow, and Krillin and Yamcha both cried out as the shots struck Kurenai in her shoulder and chest. The impacts sent her staggering backward into the wall, her face contorted by agonizing pain.

"Kurenai, no! Kurenai, can you hear me!"

Yamcha's cry was cut short as three of the others lunged at him while his attention was on Kurenai, and that moment of surprise was all they needed to press their advantage. Yamcha tried to keep himself between her and them, but they quickly figured out his plan and forced him back toward the dead end of the alley.

The gunman reached out and grabbed Kurenai by wrapping a thick arm around her throat. He was about to drag her away, when he turned and saw Krillin wagging his finger at him in a scolding gesture.

"Now, now, where do you think you're taking the lady?" he said matter-of-factly, and the thug growled, yanked Kurenai in front of him as a shield, and held the gun to her head. Krillin had been about to swing, but he froze in mid-movement.

"Not another step, or I'll blow her head off. Now back away slowly and keep your hands to yourself."

He placed the barrel of the gun against her temple and clicked the safety off.

The monk stayed where he was, clearly trying to think of a way of getting Kurenai away from her would-be kidnapper. Blood was still flowing freely from where he'd shot her, and she was groaning in pain, clearly unable to fight back. _There has to be something I can do… but I can't attack him and risk Kurenai getting hurt. _

Then he saw that Kurenai was staring at him, and incredibly, she winked.

_Wait just a second…_

He let his hands fall to his sides.

"That's right. Just stay out of the way while the lady comes with m-"

Krillin vanished.

Then Kurenai heard and felt a thump, and her would-be abductor grunted and collapsed, knocking her off her feet as they both fell. Krillin was standing behind them, dusting off his hands. "You really should learn to fight, Kurenai… you could have taken all five of these fools out by yourself," he chided her, helping her to her feet. "I mean, what are you going to do when we're not around?" Despite his cavalier tone, he was hard-pressed to keep his voice under control. _Goku was right… someone really is after her. And willing to kill people to find her_.

She shrugged. "I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. By the way, duck."

Almost casually, she and Krillin ducked to avoid the bodies of the other four thugs that Yamcha had tossed toward them. A quick glance confirmed that all of them were still alive, but they certainly wouldn't be chasing people around any time soon.

"What in God's name were you thinking, Kurenai?" Yamcha demanded as he approached. "How could you risk your life like that?"

"As I seem to recall, this was _your_ idea," she countered. "Besides, he was about to kill you. What was I supposed to do, stand there and let him?"

"Heroics are all well and good, but getting _shot_?" Try as he might, he could not stop his mind from replaying that horrifying moment over and over. _Kurenai lunging between him and the gunman… slamming against the wall from a spray of bullets… blood everywhere…_

She seemed to guess the flow of his thoughts.

"Don't worry. After what Vegeta did to me, this was nothing," she shrugged.

Yamcha's eyes narrowed. "And… exactly how many times has something like this happened before?"

Her eyes were filled with a profound sorrow and weariness. "Too many to count…"

"How are your wounds?" he asked, coming closer to get a better look. Already the gunshot wounds were healed, with only dried blood to show for it. "You really had me worried there for a minute!"

"What took you so long to flatten the guy?" she asked Krillin, puzzled. "It's not like he could have killed me, and that would have been the end of that."

He flushed. "I, um, I guess I forgot for a second there that you were immortal, and um… well, I just didn't want to see you get hurt."

"Well, thank you both," she said soberly, and gave them both quick hugs. Then she grimaced. "Oh, great, we look like we've been rummaging through trashcans. We are definitely going to need showers and a change of clothes."

"Hey, I'm always free to scrub your back, you know," Yamcha grinned at her, and she blushed and lightly smacked his arm.

At the other end of the alley, the other four thugs who had attacked them were groaning and getting to their feet, clearly unwilling to give up that easily. "Some people never learn," Krillin sighed, and he stepped around Yamcha and Kurenai toward the gang. He was at most half their size, and the four men clearly believed him to be no obstacle… until the short monk knocked them all out with four lightning-fast kicks.

He turned, grinned at the other two, and stepped on the fallen assailants as he walked over to his friends. "I wonder who they were and why they were after us?"

"They weren't after us, you dope, they were after Kurenai," Yamcha reminded him. "What I want to know is how they were able to find her in a crowded city." He looked at Kurenai, who was studying her pursuers to see if she knew any of them. "Do you recognize any of them?"

She shook her head. "No, none of them. But they're just hired hands, like the soldiers who were chasing me when Son Goku found me."

"Someone must really want to find you. We'll fill the others in on this, and maybe we can find out who it is," Yamcha told her.

Then his stomach rumbled loudly, and he grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, guys, I'm starving! What say we get out of this alley and grab some chow, huh?" Krillin led them out of the alley, looking over his shoulder at Kurenai and Yamcha.

"Well, this certainly turned out well for one of us," he said with a laugh, and Kurenai looked at him, puzzled.

"Yes, it has. If it hadn't been for you two helping me, I'd have been in trouble," she replied as she looked back at her fallen assailants, but Krillin shook his head.

"Nope! Because of them, Yamcha got to kiss you!"

_To be continued_...


	7. All's Fair in Love and War

_Note: This had to be one of my favorite chapters to write in the entire book. It was just so absolutely 'them' that I had to do it. And cheers to all of you who have been visiting my site, and for some of you, even adding me to YOUR profiles! It really is one of the nicest compliments in the world, having people like something of mine so much that they want to tell people about it._

_This chapter's intended lyrics come from the Depeche Mode song "Blue Dress." You'll understand why in the next chapter. _

* * *

**And the Greatest of These**

_Chapter Six_

"_SHE DID WHAT?_"

Krillin momentarily held the phone away from his ear as Goku's shout nearly deafened him. When his friend's ranting finally quieted down, he replied, "One of the guys tried to shoot Yamcha in the back and she teleported between the two of them. She took three or four shots to her chest and shoulder, but she seems to be all right now. Bulma looked her over once we got back to Capsule Corp."

Goku's thoughts were nearly incoherent at Kurenai's close call. _To think that she… that they almost got her… my God, I could _strangle_ her for scaring me like that_! Before he could stop himself, he lashed out at Krillin. "I can't believe that the two of you would let her do something so reckless!"

"How could you accuse _us_ of _letting_ something like that happen?" Krillin shot back. "In case you've forgotten, you of all people should know firsthand what kind of people are after her. And let me remind you, Goku, that Kurenai saved your friend's life today, because if she hadn't jumped between them, Yamcha would be dead right now!"

"And you're sure they were after Kurenai?" Goku's voice was incredulous over the phone.

"Well, it couldn't have been just a mugging or something, they'd have just knifed us and taken our wallets." Krillin exhaled loudly and leaned against the wall of Bulma's lab. "No, they were after her specifically."

"But how could they have known who she was?"

"No idea. But we're going to find out."

* * *

Bulma was still carefully poking and prodding Kurenai, staring in astonishment at where the bullets had struck her… now healed as though it had never happened. 

"I've never seen anything like this," she whispered. "Nobody heals that fast."

Kurenai shrugged, and wrapped her arms around herself.

The scientist glanced up and saw the haunted look in the immortal's eyes.

_Your body appears to be fine_, she thought. _But your spirit will take much longer to heal, I'm afraid_.

* * *

Krillin heard Goku draw in a deep breath, clearly trying to calm down. "Well, at least you three are safe, that's the important thing. Is Kurenai there now?" 

"She's here in the lab, talking to Bulma, Yamcha, and Vegeta. You wanna talk to her?"

"Yeah."

Krillin covered the mouthpiece of the phone and called out across the lab, "Hey, Kurenai, Goku wants to talk to you."

She approached and took the phone. "Hello?"

The sound of her voice had the Saiyan's heart slamming in his chest, and a sudden sense of frustration and helplessness overwhelmed him.

"Don't you _ever_ do anything that foolish again, do you hear me!"

_How dare he yell at me_! Suddenly, all the pent-up fear and anger from the afternoon washed over her, and she clutched the phone so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

"No, _you_ listen, Goku!" she shouted, not bothering to keep her own voice down, and Bulma, Vegeta, Yamcha, and Krillin all flinched from the raw fury in her tone. "I am not going to let someone get killed for helping me! You have _no_ idea how many people have died protecting me, and I _refuse_ to let it happen again if I can possibly help it! You hear me? I WON'T!"

For a long moment there was silence both in the lab and on the other end of the line. Then finally she heard a long sigh, and she dropped into a chair, letting her head fall back as she stared at the ceiling. _It's just so unfair… I thought at least this time, I'd have a little peace before the killing started again…_

"Are you okay?" She could feel Goku's concern even through the telephone connection.

She sighed and closed her eyes, feeling the last of her anger fade into weariness. Then she rested her free hand on her chest over where she'd been shot. "I will be, eventually."

"I'm sorry I shouted at you," he said quietly. "I guess… I guess I just realized how close a call you all really had."

"I hate to say this, but get used to it, Goku. It's an occupational hazard of being in my life."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," he replied, sounding a bit more cheerful.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ever done any martial arts training?"

▲▼▲

Word of the attack on Kurenai quickly circulated, thanks to Goku calling all of them and telling them what had happened. All of them were suitably outraged at her attempted abduction, and impressed at her bravery in saving Yamcha's life. But realizing that they couldn't always follow her everywhere, the Z Warriors were soon visiting her almost every day at Capsule Corp, having taken it upon themselves to train her.

Soon her days were filled with training, and when she wasn't fighting, she was meditating or sleeping. It was a grueling regimen, but with the same determination that had seen her through time and time again, she rose to the challenge.

To everyone's surprise, ChiChi allowed Gohan to train with them.

"Wow, Gohan, I didn't think your mom ever let you out of the house these days!" Krillin remarked on one occasion, and Gohan shrugged.

"Hey, I'm not gonna complain. The more time I spend here, the less homework I have to do."

Krillin and Piccolo, especially, knew how ChiChi put Gohan's education ahead of everything else, even the looming threat of the androids two years hence. But at least two or three times a week, the boy would fly out to Capsule Corp or wherever the group was training and join in the sparring sessions.

Even more puzzling than Gohan's presence at the training sessions was Goku's absence. Of all the Z Warriors, Goku was the only one who never showed up when they practiced. Gohan suspected that his father was being kept home by ChiChi, but he didn't know why.

_I guess it's more important to Mom that Dad stays at home than it is for me to study_.

Privately, however, he was glad that Krillin was joining them for these practice sessions, as it took his mind off his recent break-up with his girlfriend Maron. While Krillin certainly wasn't up to finding a new girlfriend, Gohan believed his interest in Kurenai had to be a step in the right direction.

Bulma also had her suspicions about the Saiyan's absence, but she wisely kept her thoughts to herself. _God knows that Kurenai feels guilty enough for getting us all involved… she'd really feel bad if she knew the truth about why Goku never comes to train with her_.

"I still don't understand why they're all doing this," Kurenai remarked to Yamcha one evening while at dinner with the Briefs.

"We all want to protect you, but we can't always guarantee your safety, so we have to make sure that at least to some degree, you can take care of yourself," he replied.

"But why in the world are you all risking your lives for me? Those thugs in the alley would have willingly killed the two of you, just as those soldiers would have killed Goku and Gohan."

She looked sad, and he rested a hand on her shoulder. "Because you're our friend. It's that simple."

* * *

Physically she was in excellent shape, she had already mastered the technique of enhanced speed, and with the added benefit of accelerated healing, she could push herself harder and learn faster. She also learned more than the Z Warriors gave her credit for, just by watching how they fought. Yamcha's enthusiasm often pushed her to try and second-guess what was going on behind that sly façade, while Krillin's resolve taught her time and again not to give up, no matter how grim the odds were. From Tien, she learned how to still her mind and sense energy through meditation and focus, and from Gohan, she learned again how to have fun, enjoying the feeling of succeeding at a new task. Day and night she practiced, sometimes with all of them, sometimes individually, learning martial arts moves, balance, and coordination. 

Before anyone knew it, she was able to hold her own against any of them in a one-on-one sparring match. While she still could not use energy as they could, to fight or to fly, little by little, her fighting skills continued to improve.

Then Piccolo began joining those sessions, and the Namek's grim focus quickly had her struggling to keep up.

While Kurenai had never considered herself an expert martial artist, Piccolo had her doubting what abilities she had in a matter of hours. At first, she couldn't even touch him, no matter how fast she moved. He mocked her, hit her, and dodged every attack she threw until she was finally fast enough to catch him. Then when she'd improved, he began using his special techniques on her. It was enough to drive her mad, but she refused to give in.

_Damn it, I'm not giving up until I can face him as an equal_! she thought angrily each day as Piccolo and the others arrived to train.

Piccolo, on the other hand, was slowly developing a grudging respect for the immortal. _She's got guts, that's for sure. Most other people would be running like hell from the beatings she's been getting from me, but not her. If she can keep this up, she'll be unstoppable._ It reminded him a lot of training Gohan when he was just a child. _Once he actually learned to fight, that is…_

"Come on, Kurenai, learn how to block! Don't just dodge!" he shouted at her one afternoon as the two of them practiced, while the others watched and shouted encouragement. It was a warm day, and for once, Piccolo had removed his heavy cape and turban as a concession to the heat. Kurenai wore a loose-fitting gi like his with a pale blue sash around her waist, her hair in a long braid down her back. Both were sweating heavily in the sunshine.

He rushed her in a swift series of feinting jabs, but Kurenai continued to twist and evade them. "DAMN IT, I SAID BLOCK!" he shouted at her, and threw a mighty punch straight at her face, but Kurenai gritted her teeth, raised her arms across her face, and took the punch across her forearms. She yelled in pain as the force of the blow sent her skidding nearly ten yards back, but when the dust cleared, she was still on her feet and in her defensive posture.

"Yeah, Kurenai! Way to go! Clean Piccolo's clock!" Krillin laughed, but he shut up as Piccolo glared at him. Kurenai took advantage of his momentary distraction to leap straight at him and attack, but he was still faster than she.

"I don't think so," he said smugly, and he swiftly pivoted, grabbed her arm, and threw her at Krillin. With a loud yell, she plowed straight into the monk and the two landed in an undignified heap.

"Well, that's the first time I've had a woman actually throw herself at me!" he gasped, grinning widely, and Kurenai elbowed him in the process of getting up.

"Shut up, Krillin," she groaned as she staggered to her feet while Krillin lay on the ground, still chuckling to himself. "That was cheap, Piccolo!" she called as he watched her.

He shrugged and remarked sardonically, "Do you always expect your opponents to fight fair?"

She had the good grace to blush.

"This is worse than training Gohan. At least HE had potential," Piccolo grumbled, loud enough to be heard.

Yamcha shot a dirty look at the Namek. "Gohan is half-Saiyan, remember? And he's been using his energy since he was little! You can't possibly compare the two!" he protested, but a harsh laugh above them made them look up.

"Oh, please! I told you that if anyone was going to teach her, it should be me," Vegeta said, landing among them while Kurenai dusted herself off.

"What makes you think that they haven't been teaching me well?" she asked as the prince strode toward her.

"Your fighting skills are laughable, that's why! You've been training with these fools for weeks, and what do you have to show for it? You're still getting beaten by our little Namek friend!" he scoffed.

Piccolo growled fiercely at Vegeta's insult and shouted, "Do you think you can do any better, Vegeta? If so, I suggest you get your scrawny backside over here and we'll see who's a fool!"

As both fighters began powering up, Kurenai stepped between Vegeta and Piccolo to stop them from coming to blows. "Hey, calm down, you two! Piccolo, relax, he's just trying to get a rise out of you!"

"He's asking for a beating, that's what he's doing," Piccolo grunted, but he powered down, gritting his teeth and lowering his hands. The prince stood to one side and looked superior, clearly thinking he'd come out the victor in that encounter.

"Don't look so self-satisfied. You talk tough, Vegeta, but I bet that Kurenai could give you the pounding you deserve."

"I doubt that. She can hardly keep up with you, let alone beat me!"

Piccolo shrugged in dismissal. "Dream on, Vegeta."

Kurenai was startled at Piccolo's faith in her, and a mischievous gleam appeared in her eyes as she tilted her head and looked at the prince, then back at Piccolo.

"I'll take that bet," she said confidently.

Both the Namek and the Saiyan looked at her in surprise. "Say what?" they said in unison.

Kurenai pointed at Vegeta.

"Tell you what, Vegeta… I'll make you a wager. You and I will spar, and last man or woman standing wins."

Vegeta threw his head back and laughed. "Give me a break! It's not like you even really know how to fight! It'd be a total waste of my time!"

Yamcha smirked. "Sure, that's a good one. What's the matter, Vegeta, afraid she's going to win?" Vegeta rounded on him with a glare that would have melted the polar icecaps.

"I'm not afraid of anything! Least of all this woman!"

"So you're going to fight after all?" Krillin grinned, and Vegeta threw his hands up with a loud sigh.

"All right, I see there is no satisfying any of you until I thrash her." He glanced over at Kurenai, who was trying unsuccessfully to hide a wide smile. "But if this is a wager, what are the stakes?"

Kurenai knew what she wanted, and said, "If I win, then you… have to go out on a date with me. Well-dressed, nice food, best manners."

"And what do I get if I win, other than the satisfaction of beating you?" he asked with one eyebrow arched.

"What do you want?"

He thought for a moment, and then an evil grin crossed his face. "Well, if you win, you get an evening with me. If I win, I get an evening with you. You'll be my personal servant for a day, polishing my boots, cleaning my room, even being my personal masseuse after a hard day in the gravity room!"

_This is going to be like taking candy from a baby_, he thought smugly.

"That's not fair, Vegeta," Tien argued. "A date with her is an evening, you want a whole day if you win. So change it – if she wins, you're her date for the whole day." Tien lowered his voice so Vegeta couldn't hear. "And I'm gonna laugh my head off if she beats him."

Kurenai and Vegeta both nodded. "Fair enough," she said. "Ground rules. No energy attacks. Straight sparring, but you can move fast. And no flying." The others moved back to give them plenty of space as Kurenai and Vegeta dropped into fighting stances.

Gohan, however, was the first to notice that Kurenai was still breathing hard from her fight Piccolo. "Hey, Vegeta, hold on a second!" he called out. "She's been sparring with Piccolo all afternoon, and you're coming into this fresh! At least give her a moment to catch her breath!"

He smirked. "Too bad."

The others watched Kurenai and Vegeta stare each other down, each studying the other's technique, looking for an opening or a weakness.

_Damn, he's good, _Kurenai thought._ He's so absolutely focused on the moment, he leaves no room open for mistakes. I don't know what'll be harder – trying to outfight him, or trying to outthink him._

Then she grinned.

"Ding."

* * *

They both lunged simultaneously, opening with punches that had them braced against one another, forearm to forearm. Being nearly the same height, the pair struggled against each other for a few moments, trying to shove the other off balance. Vegeta succeeded first, and took control of the fight, forcing Kurenai back with a flurry of punches and kicks. She was not making it easy on him, however, meeting his attacks blow for blow, refusing to let him through her guard. 

"Come on, Kurenai, get him!" Yamcha shouted.

"You can do it, Kurenai, come on, kick his butt!" Gohan cheered.

_Why, that little…_ Vegeta thought, but the momentary distraction was all Kurenai needed to break his advance and clobber him with an uppercut that sent the Saiyan flying backward. When she lunged at him to follow through, however, she was startled as she passed right through him.

_What the…_

Vegeta appeared behind her and drove a painful kick straight into the small of her back that sent her flying at the others.

"Hit the deck!" Krillin shouted, but before she reached them, Kurenai cartwheeled in mid-flight, and the instant her feet touched the ground, she sprang back toward him. She increased her speed to match his, and soon the two were moving fast enough to leave after-images. Then they both kicked it up a notch until they were only blurs in the air, but everyone there could feel the forces of their blows. They seemed to merge and flow with the air, appearing just long enough to strike before disappearing again. This time she took control, driving the Saiyan prince back little by little, forcing him to keep his guard up rather than attacking her. The Saiyan's techniques focused more on brute strength, while Kurenai's were more graceful and fluid.

He was clearly stronger than she was, but her speed and agility somewhat leveled the field.

"Man, she's good," Tien murmured to Piccolo as Kurenai and Vegeta continued pounding on each other. "She's really giving him a run for his money."

The prince was surprised at how much she had really learned. She'd gotten even faster from training with Piccolo, and she had developed an unorthodox fighting style from training under different people.

_Hmm… maybe those clods did a better job with her than I gave them credit for_.

When she caught him across the face with a well-placed kick, he became so aggravated that he forgot the rules and threw a blast of energy right at her head.

"Vegeta, you idiot, you're not supposed to do that!" Krillin yelled, but Kurenai didn't even hear him. She stared at the rapidly approaching ball of light, frozen in fear.

_I can't block that! I…_

But even stronger than her fear was her anger.

_Don't… _

Anger that Vegeta had cheated.

_Know… _

For a moment, something within her flared to life.

_How…_

A cold and devastating power surged through her.

_Wait…_

She clenched her fists at her sides, threw her head back, and howled, exactly as Goku and Vegeta did when they powered up.

Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks in surprise.

_What the hell…_?

A corona of pale blue energy exploded into existence around her, and his energy blast slammed into it and dissipated.

Piccolo's jaw dropped at the blue flames that seemed to sheathe Kurenai's lithe form. "Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing!" All he could do was stare in amazement as lightning raced and danced around her, her long braid swaying from the energy emanating from her body.

"Wow, where'd she learn to do that?" Gohan gasped.

"I… I don't know!" Tien said in disbelief.

Slowly, she slid down into a low horse stance, one arm before her with her fingers hooked, the other behind her and extended – a stance that Vegeta was well familiar with, as it was the one he often took right before attacking.

And attack she did, faster than a striking cobra. Suddenly she was fighting with all the skill of a master martial artist, whirling like a dervish as she swept his attacks aside effortlessly with one hand while lashing out with the other. No matter which attack he used, she blocked them and struck back with a power that the Saiyan prince never dreamed she'd possessed. It was as though she had become a completely different person.

Vegeta was staring at Kurenai in open astonishment, his ki senses nearly overwhelmed by the energy level of the woman before him. He had no idea where she'd learned the power-up technique, but there was no arguing that the power surging around Kurenai was far, far higher than he had ever seen it before

_Such power… but how… where did she get it from_? He spared a quick glimpse at the others standing nearby. _They see the aura, but none of them seem to sense this extraordinary power of hers! What in hell is going _on_ here_?

For a short while, she gained the upper hand on him, but then Vegeta powered up as well and slammed into her so hard that he broke her concentration. As she slipped and fell, however, she blinked in surprise and the halo of energy immediately disappeared.

The prince was now thoroughly confused._ One minute she's got a power level even higher than mine, then the next it's gone as if it was never even there! I don't get it!_

"It seems that you HAVE learned how to use energy," Vegeta snarled, "so let's see if you know how to fly yet." He lunged forward, grabbed her, and flew them straight up.

"Vegeta, stop it! I can't fly!" She kicked and fought the whole way, but he headed upward until they were about a hundred yards above the ground.

"Okay, hotshot, let's see you get out of this one!" he laughed, dropping her. She cried out and fell toward the ground, while the others began shouting. But just as Gohan was about to leap forward and catch her, she let out a deafening scream and somersaulted in mid-air. She landed in a crouch as Vegeta touched down a few yards away.

He merely glared at her as she turned and cursed at him. "You're telling me that with all your training with these idiots, none of them have taught you how to fly? Pathetic!"

He turned his back on her, and Kurenai tackled him from behind. They both hit the ground, her on top, hissing like a cat. Her eyes filled with rage, she clawed at him as he struggled to get her off him.

"Enough of these games!" he shouted as she continued to pound him with her fists. He quickly rolled the two of them over so that he was on top of her and put his full weight on her with his hand over her mouth. Her eyes widened as she flailed helplessly under him and desperately tried to breathe, but his grip was relentless, and her face went red, then pale.

Piccolo and the others had stood by while Kurenai and Vegeta had sparred, but they could not just watch him choke the life out of her. But as they started to move forward, Vegeta shot them all a glance that clearly told them to stay where they were.

Finally, as Kurenai was losing consciousness, she acted on instinct and brought her knee up between his legs.

Pain like nothing he'd ever felt before in his life washed over the Saiyan. Bright sparks danced in front of his eyes, and his whole body went hot and cold and throbbing at once.

Vegeta gasped and let her go, rolling off her as he cursed loudly. She lay on the ground, frantically trying to fill her lungs with great gasping breaths, but Vegeta recovered first and he was soon on his feet.

"Damn you, Vegeta! Were you trying to strangle her?" Piccolo shouted, but Vegeta glared at him.

He turned back to where she lay, still gulping in air. When she finally relaxed, she saw him standing above her, smirking. But she glared back at him, refusing to let him intimidate her. Kurenai tried to get up, but collapsed again, apparently weakened by exhaustion and fear.

"She will be fine," he said with a shrug.

The Saiyan turned away.

_Gotcha_.

The instant the words were out of his mouth, Kurenai was on her feet, moving in a blur to come behind the prince. He had just enough time to turn around when Kurenai threw a haymaker straight into his face and sent him flying across the grounds.

Vegeta managed to get his feet under him and skidded to a halt several yards away.

_Damn… should have known that one was coming_.

As he used one hand to rub his jaw, he saw blood on his white glove. With a loud growl, he lunged straight back at her and punched her so hard that she flew backward into the woods at the edge of the compound, shattering several trees plus the compound wall as she slammed through them. Yamcha and the others immediately heard the loud screeching of brakes, several screams, and honking horns directly outside the compound.

"Holy cow, he knocked her right into the street!" he exclaimed.

"Kurenai!" Krillin shouted, about to run after her, when Vegeta grabbed his wrist and threw him back to where the others stood.

"Leave her alone, baldy. She needs no help from you." Krillin rubbed his wrist and glared at Vegeta. They could see Kurenai lying in the middle of the street, bloody and tattered, with several pedestrians standing and staring in amazement.

Both Piccolo and Vegeta nodded to themselves as Kurenai got to her feet, scaring the gawking pedestrians away, and she staggered through the hole in the wall. She stopped when she saw Vegeta watching her, made a face at him, and in an exaggerated display, made a show of stretching and cracking her muscles.

Vegeta smirked as she hobbled back toward the group. "She has more spirit than I gave her credit for, and she hardly needs you babysitting her!"

He had to admit, she was quite good for someone with no formal training or Saiyan blood in her. A reluctant admiration rose in him, and he turned away before she could see it on his face.

"Be ready tomorrow morning at ten," he hissed at her as she reached them, and Kurenai nodded slowly.

"Should I meet you at the gravity room to… begin my service?" she said, still rubbing her lower face. _Great… indentured servitude for a day. I just had to open my big mouth. He'll never let me live this one down_.

His answer surprised her, however.

"Your front door, and dress well. We have a date," he said, and he left for the gravity room.

Kurenai, Gohan, Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, and Piccolo all stood, jaws hanging slack.

"I… I don't believe it! But he beat her!" Gohan stammered. Krillin and Yamcha were shaking their heads in disbelief.

"She put up a good fight, though, something Vegeta respects. Make no mistake, he'll still have her doing his chores for a day, but it was the… honorable thing to do," Piccolo answered, still staring after Vegeta, as a slow smile spread across Kurenai's face.

▲▼▲

For the remainder of the day, the prince struggled through his intense training in the gravity room, going through set after set of pushups, punches and kicks, and aerial maneuvers. He was loath to admit, however, that his body hurt a lot worse than he'd thought from the beating she'd given him when they had sparred. And although he tried to keep his mind on his workout, his attention kept drifting back to Kurenai, and finally he gave up.

"Damn it all."

Slapping his hand against the chamber's controls, the ever-present humming of the gravitron engine fell silent as normal gravity was restored. Vegeta sank into a cross-legged position on the floor in front of the control panel and rested his chin in his hands.

_How the hell am I even supposed to get anything done if she keeps distracting me_? he cursed to himself. _Now I'll lose a whole day of training tomorrow just to go on this stupid date with her_.

Then an even more distressing thought came to mind.

_And exactly what does one _do_ on a date_?

He momentarily considered asking Bulma, but then decided against it. _And asking any of those other fools is just begging for trouble I don't need._

He grabbed a t-shirt, threw open the door of the chamber, and headed for his room, cursing to himself the whole way. Once inside, he slammed shut the bedroom door, sat himself down in front of the computer that Bulma had installed for him and began to type haltingly.

"Thank you, whoever invented the concept of search engines," he sighed to himself as he logged onto the Internet. Once the page was loaded, he clicked on the open space at the top of the screen that read AREA OF INQUIRY.

WHAT DOES A WOMAN WANT ON A DATE, Vegeta typed, then he clicked the mouse pointer on Search.

Then he waited for a moment while it processed the question.

Then he sat back and stared at the screen, aghast.

"You've got to be kidding me."

_To be continued..._


	8. No Commitments

_Note: Seems like more and more people are adding my little story to their Favorites, which is always a nice feeling. But the constant barrage of email of people asking when the next chapter goes up is even better. -laughing-_

_Note for those who want to know more about the events in this story... this story is referenced in at least two others - the first is **'I Avatar'**, the second is **'Falling Shadows'**. An alternate timeline version of this can be found in **'Twisted Timelines'**, and for those who appreciate poetry, you can always check out **'L'Amour Est Le Seul Mot aka Love is the Only Word'** and the M-rated poetry of **'Desperate Desires'**._

_I recently found the CD I had made of all the music I used when writing this book (all of the DBZ music, not just the chapter songs), and am working on getting them onto my server as a playlist. I realize that not everyone is fond of Bruce Faulconer's music, but I happen to think that the tracks used for the book are terrific... hopefully in a week or so, I'll have it available on the ANDTHEGREATESTOFTHESE website on the Multimedia page._

_And it's off to San Diego this weekend to catch FUSION REBORN in theaters! WOOT! Road trip!_

_Chapter Seven's intended lyrics were from "The Morning After," by Duran Duran._

* * *

**And the Greatest of These**

_Chapter Seven_

The next morning at ten, Kurenai waited at her front door for Vegeta to arrive. She didn't know what his plans for the day were, but she hoped it didn't involve fighting her again. Vegeta approached from the main house, and she stared at seeing him in casual clothes. Accustomed to seeing him in his battle armor, she was glad to see he _had_ other clothes. She grinned and greeted him, but he merely grunted.

"You really should learn how to fly on your own," he said as they took off and headed away into the city. Kurenai looked down to see where they were going, and from what she could see, they were heading toward the upscale district of West City.

"So where are we going, anyway?" she said. He gestured ahead to where she could see a row of expensive stores, and she looked at him in puzzlement. "You're taking me shopping?"

"Yes," he growled at her, "now be quiet!" Ten minutes later, they touched down on a side street and he led her toward a fashionable clothing store.

He paused, then opened the door for her. She thanked him with a smile and proceeded into the store, where two well-dressed saleswomen waited to help them.

"And how can we help you today?" one cooed, looking at Vegeta.

_Oh, God, I think I'm going to be sick_, he thought.

He tossed his head toward where Kurenai was admiring a dress.

"You're supposed to be the experts," he said disdainfully. "I want you to find whatever outfit in this store looks the best on her. She has a very important date this evening and she has to look her finest."

Kurenai managed to keep a straight face, and followed the saleswomen to a dressing room. Outfit after outfit came through the door, and she heard Vegeta grumbling as the women in the store continued to stare at him. She came out wearing various styles, but none seemed to satisfy the prince. Eventually, he dragged her out of the store, and after six more stores, Kurenai was starting to wonder exactly what he had in mind for her.

Vegeta, on the other hand, was beginning to have a marked respect for women like Bulma who could walk and shop for hours without breaking a sweat. _I had no idea that shopping was almost as exhausting as training at 300G_. What really had him confused, though, was that there were so many different styles of clothing for women, and he had no idea which one would look right on her.

After five hours, in the eighth store with his aching feet on the magazine table and his hands behind his head, his patience began wearing thin. "Come on, woman, how long can this take? Haven't you found anything-"

He stopped short when he saw a strapless silk dress in a stunning shade of indigo that matched Kurenai's eyes. Slits up both sides of the dress reached to mid-thigh. With her slim stature, it would fit her like a second skin.

He got up and walked over to take a better look at the outfit, carefully reaching out to touch the shimmering material. The silk felt so… sensuous in his bare hands, like nothing he'd ever felt. It warmed quickly from his touch, and clung softly to his fingers. _I can see why women wear clothes like this… and why men would want them to_.

Kurenai came out of the dressing room in her regular clothes, and she padded barefoot over to Vegeta. Then she saw what he was looking at. "Wow, is that what you had in mind?" Vegeta turned around with the dress in his hands, looking her up and down as he tried to see her in it.

"What size are you?" he asked.

"Um, an eight," she replied, and he told the saleswoman to bring Kurenai the dress in her size.

A few moments later, she came out of the back room with the dress draped over her arm. "Ooh, yes, sir, you have a wonderful eye for fashion!"

Vegeta grimaced and took the dress from her.

"Here, hold this up to you," he told Kurenai, and she held the dress draped over herself, its vivid color making her skin glow.

All Vegeta could think was, _Wow…_

Kurenai looked up and caught the look on Vegeta's face – somewhere between astonishment and appreciation, with a dose of sensuality. She instinctively stepped back, but he reached out and gently took the dress from her, and she heard him say to the saleswoman, "We'll take it."

As she put her shoes back on and collected her things, the prince went up to the counter and paid for her dress. The saleswoman neatly folded it and placed it carefully in a box, which he slipped into a bag and handed it to Kurenai. She stammered her thanks, to which Vegeta shrugged, but she thought she saw a hint of a smile playing around his mouth.

"So, we're going some place fancy tonight, hmm?" she asked.

"Yes, we are."

"All right!" she cheered, and the prince shot a look at her.

"What in the world are you cheering for?"

"I get to see you dressed up," she said happily. "About time, too. I can't wait to see you in formal clothes! So where exactly are we going?"

"It's a surprise," he replied firmly, and she wisely dropped the subject.

He escorted her out of the store and they headed down the street toward a vendor selling drinks and snacks. He bought drinks and food for each of them, and they munched and talked for a while as they window-shopped. Being with him like this, Kurenai had a hard time reconciling this Vegeta to the one she'd fought yesterday, and she wondered why he hid this side of himself.

Then she realized he was leading her toward somewhere as they walked toward another store. This time it was a jewelry store, and she balked at walking in.

"Oh, hey, come on, Vegeta, a dress I can understand, but you're not planning on buying me jewelry too, are you?" All he did was take her hand and lead her into the store.

Kurenai flushed as a salesman approached Vegeta.

"Good afternoon, sir! Are you and the lady looking for rings for that special occasion?"

Vegeta looked at the man in confusion. "Special occasion? What are you talking about?"

The salesman looked surprised, glancing between the prince and Kurenai. "Well, I mean, you and the young woman, you make such a lovely couple! How long have you been engaged?"

_What!_

Kurenai choked on her soda at the look on Vegeta's face. He scowled at the man, who prudently retreated behind the counter.

"I am here to purchase jewelry for this woman. That does not mean I am betrothed, engaged, or in any way romantically involved with her!" Vegeta said in a low, cold voice. He put the box with her dress on the counter and lifted the lid. "She will be attending a very special evening, and I want you to find something that goes with this dress."

The salesman looked at Vegeta, then at Kurenai, then down at the dress. "Yes. Yes, of course, sir. Come over here, please, miss!" He showed the two of them some lovely jewelry, but after a few minutes, Vegeta noticed a spectacular set in a display case. He approached and leaned down. A platinum and diamond necklace, earrings, bracelet, and ring sparkled in the case.

The salesman, in the middle of showing Kurenai some sapphires, saw Vegeta looking at the display. "Ah, yes… You have very good taste, sir, and they would look splendid on this woman, but you do realize that they are… uh… rather expensive, sir," he stammered. Without looking away from the display, Vegeta reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of money, dropping it on the counter. From what Kurenai could see before the salesman picked it up, there was a lot of money, and there were a lot of zeroes on the money.

She looked over at Vegeta. "Do I even want to know where you got that kind of cash? And why you're spending it on me?"

"Bulma keeps giving me money every time I go out for anything. Her family has more than enough, so I've been holding onto it for a while. As for why I'm spending it on you, why shouldn't I?" he answered, still looking at the necklace in the display case.

"Well, wouldn't you rather spend it on her? I mean-" She got no further before he glared at her, and she remained silent.

The salesman, meanwhile, was excitedly counting the money. "My profound apologies, sir! Please, allow me to assist you!" He hurried around the counter and opened the display cabinet, removed the set and placed it into a silk-lined case. As he set the case on top of the box with her dress in it, he turned to beam at Kurenai. "Miss, you will look truly breathtaking this evening. I envy the man with the good fortune to be joining you tonight!"

Vegeta looked at him in curiosity. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, sir, when you told me that you and this young lady were not involved, it's obvious that a friend of yours asked you to make sure that she was at her loveliest when he proposed to her tonight," the salesman said, smiling broadly.

Kurenai groaned and hid her face in her hands as Vegeta stood in total shock. _That's it… Vegeta's going to kill him._

"You… I… she…" was all he got out as the salesman rang up his purchase. Kurenai grabbed her dress and the jewelry box and hustled Vegeta out of the store before he did anything rash.

After a few blocks, the Saiyan was finally able to speak. "I don't believe it!"

Kurenai couldn't help herself as she began giggling at the look on his face. "Can you imagine it?" she laughed. "Doing all this for a friend? That'd be like you dressing me up for Goku or something!"

Vegeta stopped in his tracks.

_Dressing her up for… for Kakarot_? He stared at her as an almost uncontrollable urge to blast something swept over him. _I will _never_ share her with that lower-class… that detestable…_

Kurenai's laughter was suddenly stifled as he spun toward her and shoved her up against a wall, her boxes clattering at her feet.

"Vegeta! What the…" was all she got out as the prince leaned in close.

He stared into the brilliant blue-violet of her eyes, and his fingers dug even more tightly into her arms until she winced in pain, but he could not make himself let go. "You are coming out with ME this evening, not Kakarot, do you understand!"

She recoiled from him, and as he came to his senses, he slowly released her.

But the instant before he turned away, she was stunned at the fury and intensity she saw in his eyes, normally so restrained but now blazing as clearly as the sun in the sky above them. And all at once, she understood why he kept his emotions so firmly in check.

_Uncontrolled, they would consume him… and me as well._

Vegeta seemed to guess the flow of her thoughts. "Let's go, we're going to be late," he said through clenched teeth, and he flew them back in silence to Capsule Corp.

On the way back, he could not stop thinking about what the salesman had said and Kurenai's remark.

Vegeta dropped her off at her little house, then he headed up to the main house to get changed for the evening. As he approached the front door, he saw Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Piccolo with smug grins standing nearby.

_Great… why me?_

He brushed past them and headed up to his room to get ready for his date.

▲▼▲

Vegeta took some time with his preparations, more than he normally did, including a thorough scrubbing in the shower, a careful shave and brushing out his wild hair. Bulma had given him some discreet advice on his looks for the evening, for which he felt both grateful and aggravated.

As he came out of the bathroom clad in a bathrobe, he looked at his battle armor and bodysuit, resting on top of his footlocker. Then he glanced at the plastic-draped hangars on the hooks of his closet door, left there after Bulma had arranged to have his clothes dry-cleaned. The prince normally didn't think much about what he wore, since his armor was his clothing of choice on a day-to-day basis. But part of the deal with Kurenai was that tonight, he would wear civilian evening clothes.

_Damn that woman_, he thought with resentment, _she just wants me to dress like this so she can make fun of me. Well, I'll show her._

He slowly donned a sharp black suit with white shirt, black silk tie and handkerchief, and black socks and polished shoes, grimacing at himself in the mirror while struggling to manage a Windsor knot with his tie. _How on earth do men wear these things on a regular basis_? Then just as he finished getting dressed, he heard a knock on his door.

Mrs. Briefs was standing in the hallway as he opened the door, and she giggled when she saw him.

"Goodness, Vegeta, don't you look handsome!"

_Handsome? Me? In these clothes?_

She continued to stare at him for several moments, before she giggled again. "I almost forgot! This is for you!" She handed him a long box, waved goodbye, and left.

Vegeta saw a note attached to the box.

_They're not silk or diamonds, but I hope you like them._

The prince was puzzled, but as he opened the box, he saw a dozen long stemmed pearly white roses, with a small black velvet case nestled among them. Inside the case was an elegant man's ring, a band of pure platinum, and as he slipped it on, he had to wonder how she'd correctly guessed his size.

Oddly pleased with her gift, he removed one rose from the box, which he trimmed and wore in his lapel, then he placed the other roses in a vase with water beside his bed. He paused on his way out for one last quick look in the mirror, and even he was satisfied with what he saw.

When he came back downstairs, he saw that while it had been two hours, the four of them were still standing there, apparently waiting to see him off. They started wolf-whistling and catcalling as the prince came outside.

"Looking good, Vegeta! Hope Kurenai can keep her hands off of you!" Krillin laughed.

"Don't forget, a real gentleman knows how to treat a lady!" Tien called.

"Hey, Vegeta, don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Yamcha shouted with a wide smirk on his face.

"That doesn't leave much, now does it?" Krillin said snidely under his breath.

Piccolo said nothing, but the look on his face spoke volumes.

Vegeta cursed and strode past them down the driveway to bang on her door. After a moment, he heard her call out from the upstairs window, "Is that you, Vegeta?"

"Of course it's me," he replied gruffly, and heard her tell him to come in and have a seat in the living room. Sighing out loud, he threw himself into a chair and put his feet up on her coffee table. "Women! Can't they do anything on time?" he muttered, before shouting, "Come on already, how long does it take to prepare?"

Then he drew a sharp breath when he caught sight of her in the mirror as she came down the stairs, and he rose to his feet in a daze.

As the light played across her dress, it looked like she'd wrapped herself in the evening sky. The earrings he had given her sparkled through her cascade of black hair, and the bracelet and necklace caught the light as she moved.

All Vegeta could do was stare at her. The way he'd imagined her earlier didn't even begin to compare to the reality. She looked absolutely stunning, and his heart was pounding so hard in his chest that he was sure she could hear it across the room.

"You… you look…" he breathed.

_Beautiful_. The word had never meant anything to Vegeta until now.

She turned in a slow pirouette, then she stopped to take a better look at the Saiyan.

"Ohhh… Vegeta…" Her voice breathless in amazement, Kurenai couldn't take her eyes off of him, savoring the sight of the prince in formal clothes.

_This… this is how I always knew he could look_, she sighed to herself in appreciation.

Vegeta let out the breath he hadn't noticed he'd been holding as he saw her reaction.

Without even realizing what he was doing, he bent his head and brushed his lips against hers. When at last he stepped back, it took all of the prince's iron control not to kiss her again.

_Or else we'll never get out of here_, he thought with an unseen smile.

Then he collected himself and offered her his arm. "Shall we go?"

"We're going to fly dressed like this?" Kurenai asked as he led her outside, but he pointed down the driveway where a limousine was waiting, and she smiled appreciatively. "When you go all out, you REALLY go all out."

He turned and saw that the four of them were still standing around. Never in Vegeta's life had he been so gratified as when he saw the looks of utter amazement on their faces. Even Piccolo could not stop staring at the woman at Vegeta's side. He could feel their envy from this far away, and he shot them all a triumphant smirk.

▲▼▲

The limousine arrived at an elegant restaurant, and the prince graciously helped her out of the car. She took his arm, and together they entered, where they were met by a maitre 'd. The man paused and stared, first at Kurenai, then at Vegeta, who even when trying to relax looked quite imposing.

"Good evening, sir, madam. May I be of assistance?"

"Yes, you may. We have reservations."

"Yes, sir. And your name?"

"Prince Vegeta." Deciding that from the look on Vegeta's face, he had best tread carefully, the maitre 'd quickly consulted a leather-bound book, then nodded.

"Ah, yes, right this way." The man all but bowed and scraped as the couple was seated at the best table in the place, and as soon as his back was turned, Kurenai began giggling.

"What's so funny?" Vegeta asked her curiously.

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering if he was fawning all over us because of me or because of you," she laughed, and the prince smirked.

They were presented with champagne, compliments of the maitre 'd.

"What shall we drink to?" Kurenai asked as the server poured them each a glass.

The Saiyan lifted his, studying it thoughtfully. Then he raised it to her, and said quietly, "To beauty. Incomparable and perfect."

A soft blush touched Kurenai's cheeks at the compliment.

When their server arrived, the prince immediately took charge ordering appetizers, entrees, and all. He conferred briefly with Kurenai about selecting a wine, then the server bowed, praised their choices, and departed.

They spent two wonderful hours together over dinner and drinks, although the only thing that had Vegeta uncertain was when the small band began to play and couples took to the dance floor.

Kurenai noticed his hesitation and asked, "What's the matter?"

He looked at her, trying not to scowl. "I don't know how to dance. It's not… fitting for a warrior."

"Is that so? Well, even warriors can appreciate the benefit of holding a woman in your arms for a while, to say nothing of the fact that it can improve your agility and coordination. Sometimes it's quite… intimate. Come on, I'll teach you," she said, standing and holding out her hand to him. After a long look at her, he got up as well and followed her out onto the floor.

Kurenai took his left hand and put it at her waist, then lifted her left hand and took his right hand, holding it at shoulder level. She stepped closer to Vegeta and they both watched the other dancers.

Vegeta felt almost lightheaded as she stood in his arms, so close to him that he could feel her breath on his cheek. The feel of her small hand in his and the warm silk beneath his hand at her waist made him surprisingly aware of his own masculinity and strength. He was accustomed to fighting, lifting heavy weights, and unrestrained power, but now, he held her as though she were a fragile glass angel, and the restraint was both frightening and exhilarating.

Kurenai was also nearly breathless as she waited to step into the dance with him. Her hand felt as though it rested on solid granite rather than his shoulder, and she could almost feel his power thrumming from his hand into hers. Flying with him was one thing, fighting another, but this was as though she were holding a thunderstorm in her arms, a barely controlled energy checked only by his will.

She gave a nervous chuckle, and they both relaxed. "Easy way to dance, all you have to do is sway in time to the music," she told him. "The fancy stuff can come later. The first dance, you follow my lead. Then as you learn, you can lead me."

As the next song began, she gracefully began to sway in the prince's arms, and he followed her movements as they danced. Vegeta was a quick learner, though, and before long he was leading her with style around the floor. Both had natural agility and grace, and soon they were drawing attention as they danced.

The tune was an old standard, a lazy, breathy song called "Sway." The dance was incredibly intimate, with the prince standing behind Kurenai and both of them swaying in a sensual rhythm, his hips pressing against hers as they danced, one hand at her waist, the other caressing her shoulder. Kurenai rested her hand on his at her side, and lifted the other to reach behind her and caress his face. She was softly whispering the words to the song as they danced, and Vegeta was having a hard time keeping his imagination under control.

As the song finished, he turned Kurenai around and lowered her in a graceful dip, then swept her back up into his arms to applause from the other dancers.

"I'm impressed," she murmured. "If I didn't know better, I'd swear you've been dancing for ages. You're a wonderful partner, Vegeta."

"I had a good teacher," was all he said, but she understood what he meant.

For Vegeta, never in his life had he been so aware of a woman. As he danced with Kurenai, her eyes closed as she rested her arms around his neck and her head on his shoulder, he felt sensations sweeping over him that he could not even name. For once, Vegeta found himself in a position in which he had no idea what to do, and he hated it.

_I am a prince, a Saiyan of noble birth, not some common soldier to rut with any woman who comes along_, he thought bitterly.

If he'd still been on Vegeta-sei, his father would have arranged for a consort as befitted a prince. But Vegeta-sei had been destroyed, along with all of the Saiyans, and Frieza had taken him before he was old enough to comprehend the physical and emotional nature of a relationship. His father had given him some advice on the subject, but Vegeta had been too young to understand.

Then as he grew older, he saw what petty emotions like lust and love did to other fighters, and the young prince had sworn never to let himself be ruled by the needs of his body or heart. But Vegeta had to admit to himself that he had thought no woman worthy of the prince of all Saiyans… until now.

_Maybe it is time to let it happen_. _Maybe it can be more than just a biological, animal act, a necessary drive to carry on the line_, he thought to himself. _But how can I share with her… what I never have before?_

He wrapped both arms around her waist and pulled her closer. _I want her, more so than I'd dared imagine… or believe… But will it be enough for her?_ As she sighed with pleasure and leaned into him, Vegeta closed his eyes and rested his cheek on the crown of her head.

And he hoped with all his heart that it would.

It was late when they got back to Capsule Corp, so Vegeta walked Kurenai to her door and politely thanked her for a pleasant evening.

"But don't forget, you owe me a day of work!"

She groaned aloud. "Don't ruin a wonderful night, Vegeta. Let me just enjoy it for a little while longer before my slavery starts."

Vegeta just looked at her.

"What is it?" Kurenai asked, as the prince continued to stare.

"How does one say goodbye after a date like this?" he said in a rush, then he flushed and gritted his teeth.

"Um, we can shake hands, or hug, sometimes people kiss, it depends on the people and on the moment. Sometimes, the evening doesn't end until the following morning."

He looked confused, and she waved her hands in a helpless gesture, blushing, and his puzzled expression cleared.

Then her smile became mischievous. "So which ending do you think is right for tonight?"

For a while, he didn't move or speak, and she sighed, turned, and opened her door. Then he reached out and caught her hand.

"I… I just want to know… is it possible to be… intimate without attachment?"

"If it's mutual… if both people agree that it has nothing to do with commitment, then yes."

At the desire in Vegeta's eyes, it was clear to Kurenai that their strong physical attraction was indeed mutual. _It wasn't my imagination_, she realized, _he really does want this, too_. But she could see his fear that she would reject him, or worse, read more feelings than he actually had. If she agreed, for one night, they both could forget their loneliness and need and just be together, even if in the morning, it meant nothing at all.

With a sad smile, she took his other hand, but he still looked uncertain. "No commitments?" he asked quietly.

"No commitments," she murmured and drew him inside.

▲▼▲

The next morning, when Vegeta awoke, he was momentarily confused.

_What? Where am I?_

First, judging by the light in the room, it was much later than he usually woke, and second, this was definitely _not_ his room. He lay still for a moment, coming more fully awake and assessing his surroundings. Then he remembered, and looking down, saw Kurenai curled up against him, still sleeping peacefully. Lying halfway on top of him, her head rested on his chest, her arm was draped across his waist, and her legs were entwined with his.

She'd reveled in the feel of his rough skin on hers, and he'd been fascinated by her softness and strength. All through the night, they had sated their need again and again, and the prince had been astonished at the intensity of it all before they both finally fell into an exhausted sleep, his head on her shoulder with their arms around each other.

Much of their time together had passed with neither of them saying a word, but looking at her, Vegeta had to admit that their frantic joining had not been without emotion after all.

_I had no idea… no idea at all,_ he realized, reaching out to brush a tendril of hair away from her face. _I thought it would only a primal, instinctive need, not this… this merging of body and soul…_

He traced one finger down the curve of her cheek, and he felt desire stirring in him yet again.

_Damn it_.

Vegeta cursed silently and rolled over to get up, but with a soft whimper, Kurenai reached out in her sleep to pull him back.

_Then again, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to stay a little longer… _

But the ruthless side of his nature took control. He removed her hand and climbed out of bed to get cleaned up.

As he came out of the bathroom, he intended to get dressed and leave, but as he looked back at her, he saw that she was awake, looking at him with sleepy eyes, her mouth curved in that same sad smile.

"Do you have to leave?" she murmured as she stretched and yawned.

"No commitments," he told her, as he pulled on his clothes and turned to depart. He could see that she did not want him to go, no matter what they had agreed to the night before. For his part, it was painfully tempting to stay, but to do so would only create more problems for them both.

_Were I any other man, I would love you until the stars fell from the sky_, he thought with a trace of sadness. _But I will never love, not even you._

But before he left, he walked back to her side of the bed, and he leaned down to give her a savage kiss before leaving. Then he paused at the door of her bedroom. "This remains between us, Kurenai."

"I know," she said quietly. "And thank you."

"For what?"

"For sharing last night with me." He did not reply, but headed downstairs and opened the front door.

Then he stopped and stared, for Bulma and Goku were approaching Kurenai's house, and they had halted in astonishment. They looked at Vegeta, Bulma realizing that Vegeta was still wearing the same clothes from last night, then they looked at Kurenai's house. It didn't take either of them very long to reach the same conclusion.

_Oh, great, this is all I need. The two biggest mouths on the planet just had to be the people to find out about this_.

Envy was written all over Goku's face, and dismay all over Bulma's. Neither were emotions Vegeta wanted to see on them.

"Vegeta… you didn't… you… Kurenai… oh, God, you did!" Bulma gasped.

Vegeta's mouth twisted in a smug smirk, and Goku was tempted to pound it off his face.

Now that it was out in the open, the prince saw little reason to hide it, and even less reason if he went by Goku's expression. He wasn't sure, however, what irritated him more – that Goku was attracted to Kurenai and clearly jealous of him, or the look of betrayal and hurt in Bulma's eyes. "It's not like I have to explain anything to you two. That woman was more than willing, and I… who was I turn down such a good opportunity?"

He stood as casually as if he'd run into the two of them in a restaurant. Deliberately, Vegeta lifted one hand and licked his fingers, and Bulma and Goku recoiled. "You really should try her, Kakarot, she's quite good. Then again, she's had plenty of time to practice."

_How dare he_? Goku clenched his hands so hard that his knuckles went white. "Even for you, Vegeta, that's low. If you did actually… share with her what I think you did, shouldn't it mean something to you?"

"Whether or not it means anything is no one else's business, especially not yours, Kakarot!" Vegeta hissed viciously, and pushed past them.

"Vegeta, wait!" Bulma called to him, but the prince ignored her and headed into the main building. She ran after him, leaving Goku standing near Kurenai's small house. He looked at where Vegeta had disappeared, and then he looked up at Kurenai's window and saw her standing there. Wrapped in a sheet, she gazed across the grounds where Vegeta had gone.

Goku took an unconscious step backward. He had hoped against all reason that Vegeta had lied about spending the night with Kurenai, but now he could see that the other Saiyan had indeed been telling the truth, and he felt his breath catch painfully in his chest.

_Oh, Kurenai, why? _he asked her silently. _Why _him,_ of all people?_

Then Kurenai looked down and saw Goku, and she went pale. Drawing the sheet tighter around herself, she rested her hand against the glass, as though trying to reach him. They stood locked in mutual dismay and discomfiture, not taking their eyes from each other. The look on her face was clear – "_Why _not_ him?_" But her bravado failed, and with head bowed, she moved from the window.

_To be continued_...


	9. Master and Servant

_Note: I was laughing the entire time I wrote this chapter. Part of it is an homage to the scene of Vegeta in the shower when Bulma is ragging on him and gives him the infamous pink shirt. (whistles innocently) At the same time, I wanted to reference Yamcha's stupid mistake of messing with the gravity room - given that Vegeta always finds out everything anyway, I think he would have found out about that, and taken precautions against it happening again..._

_BTW, to all of you who have added the story to your favorites, please also take a few moments to review the story, or to hit the Forums and start threads on it - I can take it! I do appreciate the positive reviews, but I'm not_ so _naive as to think that everyone who reads this loves it and wouldn't change a single thing..._

_Chapter Eight's lyrics are originally from the SR-71 song, "They All Fall Down."_

**

* * *

And the Greatest of These **

_Chapter Eight_

Kurenai showed up at the gravity room at ten in the morning the following day. As she approached, she heard a low humming from the chamber, so she walked up the ramp and peered inside. Vegeta was already in there, working out in 300 times gravity, but when he saw her standing outside the door, he returned it to Earth's normal level so she could come inside. It was strange for him to see her wearing denim cutoffs and a t-shirt knotted at her midriff, her long hair in a casual ponytail, but she certainly could carry off the look with style.

As he opened the door, Kurenai openly stared at the prince's body, clad only in black shorts and sneakers as he worked out. _Oh, wow…_

Vegeta caught her at it and smirked. "What, you didn't see enough of it the other night?"

She blushed. "So what's the plan for today? Or more to the point, what am I going to be doing?"

"Well, I will be working out in here until noon, when it is time to eat. You won't be able to stay in here during that time, as the gravity level is far beyond what the human body can tolerate. You can straighten up my room in the main house, and I warn you, I expect it to meet Saiyan military standards," he told her. "There's a list on the panel over there of what those standards are."

She spotted the paper on the control panel and went over to get it, but Vegeta saw her frown.

"What, you don't think you can meet them?"

"No, it's not that."

She looked at the unfamiliar writing and held it out to the prince in confusion.

"Um, what does it say?"

Vegeta glanced down at the page she held, then he grimaced, since he'd accidentally written the list in Saiyan, which she couldn't read. _So I was a little distracted… all right, maybe a _lot_ distracted_. He read the list of rules to meet while she scrawled them beneath the Saiyan writing. "You should have my room ready by the time I am done in here."

She nodded and left the gravity room to head up to the main building. Bulma frowned when Kurenai told her what she would need, but she provided a bucket, mop, and cleaning supplies for her, and Yamcha helped her carry it all up to the Saiyan's room. "I still can't believe he has you doing this," Yamcha grumbled to her, but she shrugged and grinned, and he left her there with a "have fun!"

Kurenai stared at Vegeta's room in dismay. _And he calls this organized? You'd think a prince would take better care of his stuff! At least he has good taste in clothes, when you can get him out of that armor, that is!_ With a sound somewhere between a groan and a laugh, she got to work.

She pulled the linens off his bed and the towels and clothes off the floor and tossed them into the cleaning unit. _You know, I think he has more clothes on the floor than he does in his closet_! she laughed quietly as she started the wash cycle._

* * *

_

_Faster… must go faster… _Vegeta thought as he repeatedly punched and kicked at the air. Sweat shone all over his body as the heat shimmered all around him, but he ignored the discomfort, his mind focused on his goal. _Then I can up the gravity level…_

* * *

Next she mopped and scrubbed the bathroom floor and fixtures until they shone. The bathroom reeked of ammonia by the time she was finished, and she quickly opened the windows in his room to air it out. By then, the wash cycle had ended and she tossed his clothes into the dryer. 

Then she organized his closet, and picked up all his papers and stashed them in a box on his chair. She was tempted to take a quick peek at them, but her conscience got the better of her and she dropped the box back onto the chair. She did, however, glance over the books that the Saiyan had scattered everywhere, but she saw that most of them were written in the same language as the list he'd given her.

_

* * *

I have to become a Super Saiyan… I must…_ he cursed angrily as he dodged the energy blast ricocheting around the chamber. It took all of his concentration just to stay in the air, but he forced himself to keep his eyes and his senses on the blast, making sure he could dodge it if need be._ No junkyard robot trash is going to kill_ me

* * *

As the dryer unit pinged to signal the cycle completed, she gathered his clothes and linens up in a large armful and dropped them on the bed. As she folded or hung his laundry, she was surprised to find herself blushing fiercely. _Well, it is intimate to be in a man's room, going through his things, even if I am a slave for the day_. To shut the thoughts out of her head, she focused instead on making military corners in the Saiyan's sheets. Then she put the pillowcases back on, plumped the pillows, and tossed the comforter over it all.

* * *

"Nine hundred and ninety-five…" Vegeta rasped as he pushed his body up from the floor with one finger. _I will beat you, Kakarot_. Then he slowly lowered himself back down before pushing back up again. "Nine hundred and ninety-six…" 

_I swear it on my honor_.

"Nine hundred and ninety-seven…"

_I will surpass you_.

"Nine hundred and ninety-eight…"

_Or die trying…_

* * *

Lastly, she placed his Saiyan body armor in the locker at the foot of his bed, and did a quick check of the room. Kurenai pulled the list off the door and double-checked everything on it. _All right, all done, and with ten minutes to spare_. With a loud sigh, she stepped into the bathroom to wash herself up, drying her hands and face on her t-shirt. _I can't wait to see what he comes up with next_… _

* * *

She should be finishing up just about now._ Vegeta leaned against the gravity room console as the gravity reset itself to normal. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, letting the oppressive weight fall from him._ Now let's see if she did it right._

▲▼▲

When Vegeta arrived, he stopped and stared at his room in appreciation. Everything looked exactly as it should, even better, in some instances. _I should have her do this more often. I'll just beat her in sparring once a week_. Kurenai was sitting cross-legged on the floor, her eyes closed in meditation.

"I must say I'm impressed!" he laughed, and she opened her eyes and smiled. Vegeta walked around his room, looking into his closet, inspecting his bed, and then he noticed the box on his chair. "What is this?"

"Those are all the papers I found in your room while I was cleaning. I didn't know what was important and what wasn't, and I didn't want to accidentally read anything private, so I just stuck all the papers in one place for you to go through." He was surprised at her respect for his privacy. Bulma probably would have been rummaging through his stuff if she'd been in here.

"Now, your second task will be to polish my boots while I am taking a shower. I expect them to shine when I am finished."

"Very well. Fresh towels are in the bathroom, by the way."

"You DO think of everything, don't you?" he smirked and stepped into the bathroom, closing the door. She heard him turn on the water, so she sat down on the floor near his bed and picked up his boots. She found shoe polish in a small tin nearby, and grabbing a soft rag from her supplies, she set herself to polishing them until she could see her face in them, softly humming to herself as she worked.

Suddenly the sound of running water stopped.

"Woman?" she heard him call out. "Can you hear me?"

She resolutely ignored him and kept polishing.

"Look, I know you're still in there, I can sense your energy level in my room!" came his exasperated call. "So stop ignoring me, woman!"

After about five minutes of him shouting for her and Kurenai not answering, she finally heard, "All right, KURENAI!"

Grinning widely, she got up and stepped near the closed bathroom door. "What?"

"Finally! Tell me, does your servitude today include helping me bathe?"

Kurenai blushed scarlet, but managed to keep her voice under control. "That's a good question. Are you in the shower or the bathtub?"

There was a pause. "What difference does that make? You've seen it all, haven't you?"

"Yeah, but if you're in the tub, I don't have to come in there with you, I can just sit on the side of the bath."

This time the pause was longer. "And if I'm in the shower?"

She rested her head on the closed door and took a deep breath. The thought of the handsome Saiyan naked in the shower was extremely appealing, but she did not want Vegeta blaming her for being a distraction.

"Then it all depends on how quickly you want to get back to training," she said carefully.

"Good point," she heard him mutter before the water started running again.

_Hmm… maybe I should find a way to put a temporary damper on his sex drive_. Kurenai quickly looked around and found the controls to the water heater in the bathroom. She glanced back at the closed door, and with a wicked grin, she turned it off.

Three seconds later, she heard an almost deafening howl from the bathroom.

"_WHAT THE F-_!"

The high pitch of the Saiyan's voice from the sudden shock of icy water was too much for Kurenai, and she fell onto the bed, laughing. Then she heard loud cursing, apparently while Vegeta was scrambling out of the shower.

"Oh, _hell_." Kurenai quickly leapt up and started running for the door, and the prince, with a towel hastily tied around his waist, was hot on her heels.

"GET BACK HERE!" he yelled and lunged at her, but she dodged and raced out the door.

With Vegeta in pursuit, she sprinted down the hall and two flights of stairs, but as she dashed into the main hallway, she saw Yamcha, Krillin, Bulma, and Gohan, who were all on their way to the mall.

_Oh, crap…_ was all she had time to think before she slammed straight into them and all five went down in a heap.

"Whoa, Kurenai, slow down!" Krillin yelped. "What's the rush?"

"Damn you, woman!" she heard just as Vegeta came up behind her. Kurenai tried to make a break for it, but still tangled up with the others, she couldn't use her enhanced speed.

While the other four, still sprawled out on the floor, gaped at the sight of Vegeta dripping wet, shivering, and wearing only a towel, the Saiyan grabbed Kurenai, threw her over his shoulder, and marched back up the stairs, cursing fluently the whole time.

The group watched them leave, then looked at each other.

"Did… did I just see what I think I saw?" Gohan wondered aloud.

"If you meant Vegeta soaking wet and looking really ticked off, I'd say yes," Bulma replied as Yamcha helped her to her feet.

"And good for Kurenai if she's the one who riled him up, it should keep his ego in check," Krillin chuckled. "Man, I wish I'd had a camera just now, can you imagine the other guys' reactions at seeing Vegeta in a towel and looking that frustrated?"

"He won't hurt her, will he?" Gohan asked worriedly. "I mean, you have to admit, he's got a pretty short temper."

"Nah, he's not really mad at her, not seriously anyway," Yamcha said cheerfully.

"How do you know?"

"It's a guy thing."

* * *

"What in hell were you thinking?" Vegeta growled as they reached his floor and started toward his room. 

"It was just a joke, Vegeta!" Kurenai stammered as he stalked inside.

"A joke? You thought that was funny?" he hissed through clenched teeth. "No one laughs at me and gets away with it!"

Fear began coursing through her at the thought of uncontrolled Saiyan anger and she started to shake.

So afraid was she that she completely missed the fact that he'd carried her right into the bathroom and into the shower. But her senses returned fast enough when he turned the cold water back on and she nearly leapt out of her own skin. Holding her tightly with one arm, he kept his free hand on the water control and leaned on the door to keep her from getting out until she was thoroughly soaking wet and freezing.

"_VEGETA_!"

Her shrieks were drowned out by the prince's laughter.

"We're even. Now get out of here and turn the hot water back on so I can finish my shower."

"Yes, sir," Kurenai said with chattering teeth as she stumbled out of the shower and turned the heater back on.

Vegeta, on the other hand, was chuckling to himself when he got back in the shower, but this time he left the door open to make sure she didn't try and turn the heat off again.

He really had wished that she would join him in the shower, had wished to again find physical and emotional rapture with her, but to do so would endanger the solitary life he so highly prized. Reluctantly, he turned the tap until the water ran cold again, forcing his body to calm itself.

Standing there in the shower as the chill of the water poured over him, a long-repressed truth hit the prince with relentless force – he wasn't made of stone, he was flesh and blood, and the passion within him was proof.

_I guess it's a good thing she turned off the heat_, he thought with amused irony. _Let's hope I can do the same_.

▲▼▲

When he came out of the bathroom with the towel around his waist, she was just putting down the last of his boots. She resolutely kept her eyes closed while he dressed, although his constant mocking nearly drove her to distraction.

"All right, it's safe, you can open your eyes," she finally heard him say with amusement, and when she looked, he was wearing a black shirt and dark brown slacks. "I'm going to relax for an hour or so, then have lunch. You'll go and clean the gravity room while I'm gone, and don't mess with anything while you're in there."

"Don't I get to eat at some point today?"

"When you're done in the gravity room, you'll eat with me," he replied.

She made a sweeping curtsy, picked up her cleaning supplies and left without a word.

He stood at his window and looked down on the Capsule Corp grounds, and he saw Kurenai head over to the gravity room. As she disappeared inside, he stretched out on his bed for a brief rest. He'd finally pushed himself to 325G today, trying to distract himself from the fact that Kurenai had been in his room. It had been exhausting, but it had been necessary to keeping his mind clear and focused on his goal.

He grunted quietly to himself as he got more comfortable. _Warriors are cold and heartless, we live by strength alone. To be distracted by emotion is a mistake I will not allow myself to make. No matter how much… I might want it_.

If ignoring his emotional needs helped him reach the level of Super Saiyan, then so be it. All he needed to do was ignore Kurenai and her effect on him.

_Kurenai… _

He closed his eyes for a moment and thought about her.

_What an unusual woman… I don't understand her at all_, Vegeta thought. _I give her orders, treat her like an inferior, and yet she seems untroubled by it. What does it take to shake her up_? He remembered the expression on her face when she'd met him in the gravity room this morning, that look of heated recollection, of desire and sadness. And unless he was very much mistaken, he would swear that from her voice, she had been tempted to join him in the shower when he'd teased her earlier.

As he rested his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling, Vegeta lost himself in his memories.

_The warmth of her beneath the silk of her dress… How delicate she felt as she stood in his arms and willingly surrendered to his kiss… Midnight hair tumbling around her shoulders as he stretched out on top of her… Kurenai weeping his name as she shuddered beneath him_…

Vegeta was unaware that in the gravity chamber, Kurenai was remembering their evening together as well. It might have been the Saiyan's first time, but as they had made love through the night, it was clear to her that desire ran through him as intensely for sex as it did for combat.

_My God, I'd never felt anything like that. It was so savage and uncontrolled that I thought I was going to break, and I welcomed it… _

She cleaned without thinking, letting her hands automatically work while her mind drifted back two nights.

_Hot rough skin beneath her fingers… Vegeta gasping in pleasure as she stroked the base of his tail… His fear of losing control burned away by raging passion… Kissing away his tears after he screamed his release for the first time…_

Kurenai was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she failed to notice that the console panel behind her was starting to blink, nor did she hear the synthesized voice of the gravity chamber computer.

"**_Failure to enter security code. Counter-intrusion security program initiated. Local gravity to be incrementally increased to 400 times planet's normal gravity_**."

She mopped the floor of the gravity room, scrubbing at the sweat stains and blood marks on the tile. After a few minutes, however, she became aware of a strange beeping, and the room was rapidly becoming very, very hot.

"**_Gravity simulation now at 100 times planet's normal gravity_**…"

The lights on the control panel were flashing red, the whole room was shaking, and the pressure and temperature continued to rise.

"… **_now at 200 times planet's normal gravity_**…"

She had no idea what was happening, but she couldn't even move to get out.

"… **_now at 300 times planet's normal gravity_**…"

Her body felt like it was being pulled toward the floor, her heart and lungs straining to continue functioning.

"… **_now at 400 times planet's normal gravity_**."

Sobbing in pain, she was dragged to her knees by a relentless force, her breath forced from her body.

"_VEGETA, HELP ME_!"

"**_Warning. Simulation exceeds human biological tolerance levels_**."

* * *

The prince had just dozed off in his room when he suddenly jerked upright, wide awake. 

_What the…_

In an instant he was on his feet, wondering what was wrong. _I could have sworn I heard someone screaming. I _did_ hear someone screaming!_ Then he remembered.

"DAMN!"

Vegeta dove out the window and flew across the grounds to the gravity chamber, where he heard an ominous humming from the room, but what really worried him was that Kurenai had stopped screaming. _Oh, no… oh, God…_

He wrenched the door open and saw the blinking display on the control panel reading 400G. Kurenai was unconscious, blood trickling from her ears, nose and mouth, the mop handle splintered in two where she'd leaned on it to stay upright before it snapped under the pressure.

_No… immortal or not, she'll be crushed… I have to get to the panel and turn off the simulation_, he thought frantically. The intense gravity was like a wall between him and the control panel, set at a level that even he had not yet trained at. _But it's now all the way up to 400-times gravity! How am I supposed to cross the room under those conditions_?

He looked at Kurenai, her body pressed into the tile floor by the intense gravity, and he gritted his teeth and took a step into the chamber.

_I'll…_

He took another step.

… _be damned…_

Another step.

… _if I'll let this…_

Another.

… _stop me…_

With an almighty howl, he forced his way across the room, nearly tripping over Kurenai in the process, and entered the code to deactivate the security system, resetting the gravity level for 1G. Immediately the crushing pressure of the gravity simulation stopped and the hum of the gravitron engine fell silent.

"**_Simulation terminated. Normal gravity restored_**."

For a moment Vegeta leaned against the panel, gasping. Then he turned and crouched beside the immortal where she had fallen.

"No, Kurenai, no, wake up, please! I'm sorry, I forgot about the intrusion settings I'd set for the chamber!" He gently slapped her face, and slowly she came around. Kurenai moaned in pain, and he lifted her in his arms to carry her out of the gravity room.

As he walked them toward the main house, she stirred and lifted her head to look at him. "What happened? One minute I was busy cleaning, and the next, it got so hot and I couldn't breathe!" she asked after pulling some cool fresh air into her system. Vegeta's face was flushed with embarrassment and guilt.

"I have the gravity room security system set that if after ten minutes, a person doesn't enter a certain code, it begins raising the gravity of the room to trap that person inside. Normally no one ever goes in there without telling me, and I deactivate the system when others need to go inside, but I completely forgot about it this time."

She rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Then I hope you don't mind if I tell you that I think I'm done cleaning in there for the day," she murmured. "Sorry if it sounds like I'm trying to get out of my service."

"Do you feel all right? I'll give you a Senzu bean once we get up to my room," he offered, but she shook her head.

"No, I'll be fine. Is there anything else you want me to do once I'm back on my feet?" she asked as he carried her into his room and laid her on the bed. He quickly walked into the bathroom and grabbed a damp washcloth, then he started washing the blood from her face.

"Rest for now, I'm going to go get some lunch and bring it up here for us. I'll be back in a moment." He hurried downstairs, grabbed two trays of food from a surprised Mrs. Briefs, and carried them back upstairs. But as he entered his room, he saw that Kurenai was sound asleep, her body healing the damage as she slept.

A soft smile, one that no one else had ever seen, curved his proud mouth. He set the trays down on his desk, moved the box off his chair, and pulled his chair beside the bed. And as he ate and she slept, one thought tumbled over and over through his mind.

_Why can't I understand what you make me feel?_

▲▼▲

When Kurenai woke an hour later, she slowly became aware that Vegeta was dozing beside her. As she stirred, he opened his eyes and met her gaze.

"Feeling better?" he asked softly, and she nodded. "Good. Ready to get back to work?"

"As long as it's not back in the gravity chamber. Once today was enough for me, thanks."

It felt strange to be bantering with him like this, but Kurenai chose to simply enjoy herself as long as she could. From the look in his eyes, she would guess that the prince was thinking the same thing.

"So, what's next on the schedule?"

"Well, now that we're both relaxed, you'll give me the massage that I wanted when you were done cleaning the gravity chamber. I'd certainly say you're done in there, so we'll move on to that."

She turned on her side to face him. "Oh, will we? And exactly what kind of massage did you have in mind, hmm?"

He frowned at her. "You'll work on my muscles to relax and loosen them to prevent injury. What other kind is there?"

Her grin became even wider. "Nothing."

"Don't give me 'nothing'. What other kind is there?" he demanded, and she started to chuckle.

"I'll tell you later. You think Bulma's got a table we could use somewhere in this place?"

He thought for a moment. "Probably in the infirmary. I'll get it and be right back. Do you need anything else?"

"Yes, but I'll go back to my house for it and meet you back here in twenty minutes," she replied, getting to her feet as he got up as well.

Scooping up the sandwich he'd left on the desk for her, Kurenai munched on her food as headed back to her house at a brisk walk and let herself in. _What other kind is there? Is he really that innocent?_ she wondered, then she started laughing again. _Now, now, if I was willing to force cold water on him earlier, it wouldn't be fair to get him all worked up all over again_.

She ran upstairs to her bathroom and grabbed two bottles of lotion and two of body oil, picked up a CD from her bedroom nightstand, tossed it all in her bag, and ran back downstairs and out the door.

Kurenai met Vegeta at the door of his room while he carried a long table into his bedroom. "Where do you want this?" he asked her.

She pointed to the large open space between his bed and the bathroom. "Over there's enough room. You got a CD player in here somewhere?"

"Over on the desk," he replied, tilting his head toward the small stereo unit, and she slipped her CD into the player. Relaxing piano music filled the room.

"Here," she heard him say, and she turned to find Vegeta standing behind her. He handed her several large towels, and she laid them out on the table.

"Okay, change into shorts and stretch out on the table," she ordered, pulling the bottles out of her bag. "Quick question – you prefer lotion or oil?"

"For what?" he asked in confusion.

"For your massage," she answered. "It's good for your skin, and it makes it easier for me to work."

"Lotion, I guess."

While the prince was in the bathroom changing clothes, she looked over the two bottles of lotion she'd brought, and chose a light masculine scent, then quickly rolled the bottle between her palms to warm the lotion. Vegeta emerged wearing shorts, and he climbed onto the table and sat facing her.

"Lie down, silly. On your stomach." He did so, and she squeezed some lotion onto her hands, then stepped beside him and began working on his shoulders.

At first, he tensed even further at the intimacy of it, but after a while he relaxed beneath her hands and sighed in pleasure.

_Ah, that feels good_, he thought. _I could easily get used to this_. He felt the kinks and pains of his earlier workout eased away by her deft touch. With slow, deliberate care, she massaged his neck, shoulders, arms, back, and legs, sparingly applying lotion as she went.

After an hour, she paused and rested her hands on the small of his back. "All right, now lie on your back."

He carefully rolled over to face the ceiling, and she went to work on his chest, sides, hips, hands, and feet, again taking a little over an hour to work. She finished by standing at his head and massaging his temples and forehead, then stepped back and smiled.

"Feel better?"

He sat up slowly and rotated his shoulders. "Yes. Amazingly so. Much better than I'd ever had before. You could go into business doing that, you know, you'd probably make a fortune." Then he looked at her with narrowed eyes. "So what's the other kind of massage?"

She gave up trying to hide her grin and came around the table to take his hand. "You remember how it felt when I worked on your hands before?" Kurenai worked her thumbs firmly into the palm of his hand, carefully massaging the joints of his fingers and his wrist, and Vegeta nodded. "This type is meant to relax muscles and release tension."

With a soft smile, she turned his hand palm up. "Then there's this." Kurenai lightly traced one finger across his palm in a delicate caress, and the prince nearly fell off the table in surprise as a jolt went right through him.

"What the…!" Vegeta stared at his hand like he'd never seen it before, then glanced up at Kurenai. "What on earth did you just DO?"

She shrugged, but her smile betrayed her amusement at the Saiyan's reaction. "It's all a matter of touch. One's meant to relax, while the other… well… creates a different reaction."

"I'll say," he agreed fervently. "And you didn't mention this other kind of massage earlier, why?"

"I didn't think you wanted to be distracted from your training," she said, all innocence. "Hence the cold water earlier."

"Distracted, hell, you did that on purpose just to be annoying." But he was now smiling as well.

"And what are _you_ going to do about it?" Kurenai said mockingly.

The prince's only answer was to pull her close and show her, grinning with that feral smile of his.

_Oh, yes… _he thought._ I could _definitely_ get used to this…_

_To be continued..._


	10. NotSoFriendly Competition

_Note: This chapter is going to read a bit weird, mainly because there are supposed to be song lyrics through this chapter (not just at the beginning), but I don't want the folks running FF to throw a hissy fit, so for now they will be left out. For the record, though, the lyrics that should be quoted here are, in order, "Hot in the City" by Billy Idol (chapter lyrics), "Tomorrow" by Europe, and "Paradise (Live)" by Tesla. And come on… it's practically a cultural requirement to have karaoke in here somewhere, especially if Krillin's around!_

* * *

**And the Greatest of These**

_Chapter Nine_

Late one morning, Bulma came down the driveway and saw Kurenai planting some flowers in her garden.

"Hey, Kurenai! Think you'd be up to playing some volleyball today? The gang's coming over for a barbecue and a game!"

Kurenai got to her feet and dusted herself off. "Sure, I'd love to! Who else will be coming?"

"Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo, Yamcha, Vegeta, Tien, Chiaotzu, everyone's going to be there. Come on, I can't be the only woman playing!" Bulma pleaded.

"Why isn't ChiChi playing?"

"She'll be there, she just doesn't play volleyball, so she'll probably visit with my mom," Bulma explained.

Kurenai grinned. "Sure, I'll meet you up at the house in half an hour, let me just wash off the dirt."

"Sounds good, I'll see you in half an hour." Bulma ran back to the house to get changed.

By noon, the whole gang was there, dressed in t-shirts and jeans or shorts. Kurenai waved hello to everyone, then began helping Bulma and Yamcha set up the net. There was a large patch of sand for them to play on, and she and Yamcha shoved the poles into the ground while Bulma strung up the net.

"So who's gonna be on whose teams?" Krillin asked, and Kurenai looked up from where she'd been testing the pole's balance.

"We should make it fair and not put Goku and Vegeta on the same team. Let them be the captains and they can choose their teammates one by one," she called out. Puar, Oolong, and Chiaotzu all decided not to play, and Piccolo shook his head and announced that he'd be the referee, leaving eight players.

Master Roshi had not come, as he was 'feeling a bit under the weather,' but Oolong confided that the Miss Universe pageant would be on and he knew that Roshi didn't want to miss it.

Vegeta smirked at Goku. "You choose first, Kakarot, and my team will serve first." Goku nodded and looked over his friends.

"Now that you mention it, we've got pairs of everything. Krillin and Gohan are both short, Yamcha and Tien are both tall, and Kurenai and Bulma are both girls."

"Glad you noticed, Goku!" they both giggled, and Goku blushed.

"What I meant was, we should have even teams. Okay, I choose Krillin!" Krillin stood beside Goku while Gohan stood near Vegeta.

"Hmm, three-eyes can be on my team," Vegeta announced, and the monk approached as Yamcha went by Goku.

"Kurenai'll be on my team, that way you can have Bulma!" Goku said cheerfully, totally missing the glares that Vegeta and Bulma shot him. Kurenai managed to keep a straight face as she walked over to Goku, and the teams took their places on each side of the net.

"Okay, Kurenai, you'll serve first, Krillin will cover the backfield, and me and Yamcha will cover the net," Goku directed.

"I've seen you play, Gohan, you'll serve first. Bulma and I will cover the net while Tien covers you," Vegeta ordered. Piccolo stood near the middle and tossed Gohan the ball. Oolong and the others sat on the grass nearby to watch and cheer them on.

"All right, because Goku picked players first, Vegeta's team gets first serve. First team to reach 21 is the winner, but you must win by two points. Take your places, and go!"

Gohan lofted a perfect serve over the net, and soon there was a fierce battle around the net for control of the ball. Goku, Yamcha, Vegeta, and Bulma were spiking the ball back and forth while the four rear players made save after save. Sometimes they clashed over the net, hitting one another instead of the ball, plus the usual arguments about fouls, but all of them were having a blast.

By the time reached 8-11 in Vegeta's favor, there were skinned knees and bruised elbows on both sides, and four balls and one net had already been wrecked in the process. Vegeta had made a phenomenal save before going face-first into the sand, Tien pulled off a fantastic spike even from the backfield, and Gohan had served no less than three aces.

Goku and his team soon started catching up, and they began putting pressure on Vegeta and the others. Kurenai and Goku worked well together, setting one another up for swift shots over the net, with Krillin short enough to dodge between the others' legs for saves, and Yamcha's deadly serves. Soon they had brought the score to 12-11.

Then it was Vegeta's turn to serve, and as he took his place, he saw Goku and Kurenai laughing as she stumbled and fell in the sand. Seeing the two of them together irritated him, so his next serve went straight at Goku's face. Goku pounded the ball back at him, Tien knocked it back onto their side, but Yamcha made a terrific slide save to Kurenai, who slammed it over the net despite Gohan's block.

Goku moved to serve, and Piccolo was forced to call another time-out so he could replace the net again from where Goku had inadvertently walloped the ball straight through it. While they strung up the new net, Bulma went back inside to bring out another crate of volleyballs since Vegeta had busted the last one.

Now the score was 15-13, and the eight of them were digging in, determined to win. The two Saiyans began taking the game way too personally, taking each mistake or lost point as a personal insult. Piccolo finally had to step in and threaten to take both of them out of the game if they didn't stop it, and they both simmered down.

ChiChi and the Briefs had come out to watch, and Dr. and Mrs. Briefs joined the others sitting on the grass, while ChiChi shouted at Gohan to be careful.

When the score reached 18-all, things really started turning ugly. Players were taking offense at each little thing. Yamcha got mad when Bulma rushed to help Vegeta up after he failed to make a save, and he spiked the ball at the Saiyan to make himself feel better. Vegeta became steamed as Goku sent Kurenai flying when they collided at the net trying to get the ball, and elbowed Goku in the face when they next faced off over the net.

Both sides scored again, and again, and again, and by the time the score reached 23-23, it had become a free-for-all. The two women were just as involved in the fray as the six men were, but soon they were both trying to get the guys to stop arguing.

At last, Piccolo called a halt to things. "All right, that's it! This game will go on forever at the rate things are going. Time for sudden death! Your scores are now both back at zero. First team to five wins, no lead necessary."

The gloves came off after that, and it was a good thing Bulma and Kurenai were the ones serving, since it kept them out of the way. Both teams fought and slammed and dove, and a brilliant save by Gohan gave Vegeta's team the win. Tien, Gohan, and Bulma were laughing as they collapsed on the grass, and Kurenai, Krillin, and Yamcha joined them, stretching aching muscles.

Vegeta and Goku were staring at each other through the net, neither one looking away.

"Come on, guys, the game's over! Let's grab something to eat already!" Krillin said, but both Saiyans ignored him.

"Hey, Vegeta, how about a little one-on-one? Or are you chicken without your teammates?" Goku smirked. Vegeta growled and grabbed the ball from Piccolo, then took up a position to serve.

"Oh, for the love of…" Bulma groaned.

▲▼▲

After the Saiyans were done with their rematch, which Vegeta won handily, they joined the rest of their friends at the long tables where food was laid out. Kurenai, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, Tien, and Chiaotzu sat on one long bench, with Piccolo, Krillin, the Briefs, Bulma, ChiChi, and Gohan on the other side.

Just as Goku and Vegeta were about to sit down as well, they were waved away. "No, no, no, get away from there!" Bulma screeched at the pair of Saiyans, who looked at one another in confusion.

"Then, Bulma, what are we supposed to eat?" Goku pleaded. "Come on, I'm starving!"

She pointed to one of the other tables that practically bowed in the middle from being overladen with food. "That one's for you two. The rest is for the thirteen of us, so hands off our chow."

No sooner had she finished speaking than Goku and Vegeta were at the table scarfing down food as though it would disappear any moment.

"Wow," Kurenai said in amazement. "Do they always eat like THAT?" The others simply ignored the two Saiyans and continued eating.

"Yep," ChiChi said, putting down her glass and looking with fond amusement at her husband. "A little free advice, Kurenai… never get between a hungry Saiyan and his food."

"You're not kidding! It's like a school of piranha! I just hope they don't eat the plates and silverware, too!" Kurenai replied, still staring at Vegeta and Goku.

"Ah, this is nothing, Kurenai," Yamcha said cheerfully. "There was this one time that all of us decided to go out for dinner someplace downtown, just about everyone you see here, except Piccolo, I think. Anyway, off we go to this fantastic little all-you-can-eat sushi restaurant…"

"Great place," Krillin put in. "I remember that really cute waitress there."

Yamcha went on, waving a sparerib at Kurenai. "Anyway, we're all minding our own business and enjoying our food when the manager comes storming over, and I mean he was raging mad!"

ChiChi groaned. "I thought he was going to have a heart attack right then and there!"

"… and the next thing we knew, we all got kicked out because Goku and Vegeta cleaned the place out. We'd been there, what, maybe an hour, tops?" Yamcha howled with laughter.

Tien chuckled. "Yeah, and the look on the manager's face was priceless! I felt bad for the poor guy, though."

Goku blushed in embarrassment, and Vegeta shrugged as he went on eating.

"Hey, it's not our fault that they ran out of food!" Goku protested with his mouth full. "They said it was all-you-can-eat! How were we supposed to know that they didn't have enough for us?"

"It was a good thing Bulma was there, though. She gave the man enough money to make up for what those two had eaten. Probably the only thing that kept that place in business after that," Yamcha finished with a grin.

"Well, what else was I supposed to do?" Bulma said with a shrug. "Just goes to show that you all would be up the creek without me."

Kurenai glanced over her shoulder at the two Saiyans, and gasped when she saw that all of the food was gone. "What the…?" She leaned over to look underneath the table, half-expecting to see food stashed beneath it. "Where'd it all go?"

"Thanks, Bulma, that was great!" Goku said happily as he rubbed his full stomach.

▲▼▲

After everyone got cleaned up and had eaten their fill, Bulma and Yamcha set up a small stage and a karaoke machine, to Kurenai's amusement and Vegeta's disgust.

"Okay, who's going first?" Bulma asked cheerfully as she placed a folder of CDs on the machine and looked expectantly at everyone.

"Not me!" said Yamcha quickly before anyone else could speak. "I always end up going first. Let someone else do it this time."

"Sure, I'll do it," Krillin volunteered, and he walked over to the folder to look at the CDs inside.

Gohan sidled over to Kurenai while his friend perused his choices, and whispered, "I hate to say it, but Krillin can't really sing. So just clap when he's done, okay?"

Kurenai nodded, grinning widely. "As long as you get up on stage and sing, too, kiddo."

The last word was suddenly drowned out by Krillin's loud, enthusiastic, and extremely off-key rendition of "Hotel California," including air-guitar solos. Kurenai and the others tried hard not to wince as the monk gave it his all, completely oblivious to the effect he was having on his audience. When he was finished, they all applauded, and Krillin was hustled offstage by Bulma.

"Hey, Gohan, come on up here!" Kurenai called, and the boy took the stage with her to deliver a scathing version of "Another Brick in the Wall." In spite of the fact that both of them were laughing the whole time at the look on ChiChi's face, they did a remarkably good job. It didn't help that Goku and the other Z Warriors quickly joined in onstage in a not-so-subtle joke at ChiChi about the fact that she thought they were a bad influence on Gohan.

"Okay, that's it! Move out of the way and let a real singer onstage!" she ordered, and she stepped up to the microphone and belted out "R-E-S-P-E-C-T" loudly enough to startle the birds out of the nearby trees. What she lacked in talent, she made up for with enthusiasm, and Kurenai was surprised that her friend could manage a song that well.

Bulma pulled out a different CD, and soon began a fair rendition of "Total Eclipse of the Heart." Kurenai noticed that both Yamcha and Vegeta were watching Bulma closely throughout the song, and she secretly smiled to herself.

As Bulma finished to applause, she bowed and moved to sit by Vegeta as Yamcha climbed onto the stage. Yamcha noticed how close Bulma sat to the prince, even as Vegeta tried to move away from her, and he turned his back on them both as he flipped through the folder.

Kurenai wondered if Yamcha was being sarcastic when he launched into a surprisingly good performance of "Jeopardy," since he didn't take his eyes off Bulma and Vegeta the whole time he was singing. One or two of the others there also were fidgeting nervously at the song, especially Bulma, who made a move to get up, then she shrugged and sat back down.

"Well, it's not like he has any right to tell me who I can and can't sit by," she said to ChiChi, who was seated nearby beside Goku.

When Yamcha finished, Kurenai then climbed onto the stage and went into a breathtaking version of "Tomorrow." Everyone stopped talking and let the sound of her voice flow over them. Even Vegeta stopped scowling for a short while as she sang. _She's wonderful_…

Kurenai was almost in tears when she was done, but then she smiled so radiantly that it took everyone's breath away.

When she finished to tumultuous applause, Tien and Chiaotzu went next with a tongue-in-cheek version of "Say Say Say" to laughs and cheers from the others.

Goku then got to his feet and took the stage. He took so long going through the folder that Krillin was about to go ahead of him when the Saiyan found the song he wanted, and gave a hauntingly tender performance of the song "Paradise."

When the Saiyan was done, everyone sat in stunned silence for a moment before breaking into applause, and Goku gave one of his goofy grins before clambering down from the stage.

ChiChi, Bulma, Kurenai, and Mrs. Briefs had been whispering excitedly to one another, and then giggling wildly, they took to the stage in a flashy version of "Lady Marmalade." Kurenai and Bulma in particular had a grand time vamping it up onstage, while Mrs. Briefs and ChiChi nearly collapsed from laughing.

Krillin then moved quietly toward the stage, sat on the edge, and without all his showy theatrics from before, went into a sweet and sad rendition of "Missing You." When he was finished, Kurenai thought she saw his lips form the word "Maron", but she couldn't be sure.

When Krillin finished, Kurenai snuck over behind Vegeta and started poking him in the back.

"Come on, tough guy, let's hear it," she chuckled, continuing to poke Vegeta until he leapt to his feet with a snarl.

"Damn you, why won't you leave me alone!" he shouted at her, and she instinctively stepped back.

"I… I was just…" Kurenai began backing away from the angry prince, until Goku stood up and put a hand on Vegeta's shoulder.

"Calm down, Vegeta, she was just trying to be friendly. Cut her some slack."

"Get your hand off my shoulder, Kakarot, before I break it."

As soon as Goku moved his hand away, Vegeta stalked forward to stand in front of Kurenai, who was swallowing hard.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want me to get up there and make a fool of myself?" he said harshly.

"Be… cause… I'd like… to hear you sing," she replied, her voice cautious. "We're all doing it, you may as well, too."

"Pick something."

"What?"

"Do I have to repeat everything I say?" he said in exasperation. "Pick a song for me."

Kurenai blinked, then grinned. "Sure!" She quickly turned pages until she found what she was looking for, then placed the CD in the tray. With an audible sigh, the prince followed her to the stage. When he saw the song she chose, he raised one eyebrow at Kurenai, who just smiled and shrugged as she leapt down from the stage.

"Well, you can't say the song doesn't fit you."

Vegeta then surprised everyone, including himself, with a performance of "Somewhere I Belong."

When he was finished, Kurenai made sure she applauded loudly enough for the prince to hear it, and as he passed her on his way off the stage, she whispered, "You were great."

He scoffed at her, but she thought she saw him smiling.

_To be continued_…


	11. Kurenai and Gohan

_Note: This was actually one of my favorite chapters to write, because I so often long to show Gohan as both the child he is and the mature adult he's been forced to become as the result of everything that's happened to him. FYI, more lyrics that I can't include… so it's "Making Love Out of Nothing at All" by Air Supply for the chapter lyrics, and "Master of the Wind" by Man'o'War for Kurenai's song later in the chapter._

_As always, read, review, and please take a moment to comment over on my forum!_

_Update: There's a new poll over on the AND THE GREATEST OF THESE forum in the DBZ section! Check it out!_

**

* * *

**

**And the Greatest of These**

_Chapter Ten_

The day of the game, while talking to Kurenai about Gohan, ChiChi realized that the young woman would make a wonderful tutor for her son, so as a way of repaying Goku for his help, Kurenai began working with Gohan on his schoolwork. While normally the young boy would have fought every inch of the way, because it was the pretty immortal, he didn't make too much of a fuss.

Every afternoon, he or Goku would fly out to Capsule Corp, pick her up, and then bring her back that afternoon. Sometimes Gohan would spend the day at Capsule Corp with her, where they could use the computers in Bulma's lab. On a few occasions, she would even spend the night at the Son house, with Goku or Gohan bringing her home the following day.

Considering her lengthy lifespan, she had become an expert on several subjects, and since Gohan was so bright, he soaked up all her teachings like a sponge.

Over the course of the next few days, Kurenai tested the half-Saiyan on his basic school skills, such as reading, math, spelling and so forth, and could see how far ahead he really was. She also made a point of telling ChiChi that Gohan was far more advanced than most children his own age, and so for a little while, his mother let him ease up.

For that, Kurenai earned Gohan's eternal gratitude, as well as Goku's, since ChiChi was always yelling at him for letting Gohan train instead of study.

A week or two after the game, Kurenai was over at the Son house, going over his science homework. He'd had some chemistry, biology, and physics, but he was missing some of the advanced sciences.

"We'll start on astronomy, Gohan," she announced, and handed him a book from her shoulder bag. "Astronomy includes physics and chemistry, not just where they are in the sky. By studying the stars, we can understand the natural changes our own sun will go through as it ages. And besides, any study that gets you outside looking up at the sky can't be all bad."

For the rest of the afternoon, she began teaching him about the magnitudes of stars, black holes, supernovas, and other astronomical phenomena. Gohan learned quickly, finding the whole thing fascinating, and when ChiChi came in two hours later bringing drinks for them, Gohan's head was bent over his book.

"Wow, Kurenai, I had no idea you were such a good tutor! It's so nice to see Gohan studying this hard!" ChiChi complimented her, and the immortal blushed.

"Well, I've had years and years to learn this stuff. Just wait until I start teaching him history!" she laughed, taking a glass of water from ChiChi.

"Yeah, Mom, this stuff is really cool! And Kurenai said that we're gonna look at the stars tonight!"

"If you don't mind him staying up a little late, that is," Kurenai apologized, but ChiChi agreed as long as he was learning while he did it.

"Goku's going to take me up to the store for an hour or so, then we'll be back and have dinner. You're welcome to join us, Kurenai, as long as you're here, and then after he does the dishes, Gohan can join you outside. Goku will be off training with Piccolo, so he'll be out of your hair. Then you can either spend the night here, or have Goku take you home." Kurenai happily accepted, and she and Gohan resumed their studies.

Later they joined Goku and ChiChi for dinner, and Gohan eagerly filled his father in on his lessons that afternoon. "She's really, really smart, Dad! And she makes learning so easy! I wish she could be my teacher forever, then I could be as smart as she is!" Kurenai laughed and shook her head.

"You forget, I've had a lot longer to learn that you have, Gohan. I wasn't nearly as smart as you are now when I was your age!"

Just as they were finishing, they heard a whoosh overhead and Piccolo landed nearby. He nodded to ChiChi, Gohan, and Kurenai, then looked over at the Saiyan. "Hey, Goku, you ready to train or what?"

"Sure, just a second!" Goku snatched one last hamburger and swallowed it before pushing himself away from the table. "Yum! Thanks for dinner, ChiChi! Gohan, help your mom clean up, and then you and Kurenai can get back to work."

Goku left with Piccolo for the mountains to train for a while, and Gohan and Kurenai helped ChiChi do the dishes. By the time they were done, dusk was falling, and Kurenai led Gohan outside, carrying a mat that ChiChi had said they could use.

Lying on their backs, they watched the stars come out one by one. As they appeared, Kurenai pointed to certain ones in turn, giving their names and information about them. She taught Gohan about the distances between stars, and how they formed, and from what. Gohan took notes as she talked, and occasionally she would add a small sketch next to his writing to illustrate a point.

▲▼▲

As night fell completely, it became easier and easier to see the stars, and with no moon, they were much brighter. "I went to the stars once, Kurenai," Gohan told her. "Bulma and Krillin and I flew in a spaceship all the way to Namek to find the Dragonballs. Namek's where Piccolo is from, although at the time, he didn't know it. It was really weird, all green and water and trees and stuff. And it had three suns, so it was never night there."

"Where is Namek in the sky?"

"Well, the planet Namek exploded almost three years ago when Frieza, this tyrant that my father had fought, blew up the planet while trying to kill my dad."

Gohan pointed to three very faint stars. "Kami told me once that those are Namek's stars. The planet might be gone, but its stars still survive."

Kurenai looked up at the sky, picking out familiar constellations. When Gohan asked her about some of them, she started telling their stories. "See those five stars over there, like a W in the sky? That's the Crown of Cassiopeia, a rash and proud queen of long ago." Gohan would pick out groups of stars, and Kurenai told him the legends that ancient peoples had invented for them. These tales seemed to interest Gohan even more than the scientific answers, and she regaled him with the stories of heroes and monsters and myths of times long gone.

Neither Kurenai nor Gohan noticed that Piccolo and Goku had landed nearby and were sitting and listening to Kurenai's stories.

Then with a swift blur of light, a star fell from the sky.

"Quick, Gohan, make a wish!"

"Why?"

"Because when you wish on a falling star, it's supposed to come true," she said. "Of course, a lot of people think it's nonsense, but I like the idea, don't you?"

"Yeah! But the star's gone, Kurenai, I can't make a wish," he said sadly, but she chuckled.

"Just wait, another one will fall. They're not really shooting stars, they're just objects falling into Earth's atmosphere and burning up as they fall."

"Can two people make a wish on the same star?"

"Of course, stars have a lot of power, and can manage a lot of different people's wishes," she said with a smile.

For a short while, they lay in silence, watching the sky, and Piccolo and Goku also looked up at the stars. Then another shooting star blazed across the sky and vanished.

"Oooh! Oooh! There's one!" Gohan exclaimed.

Gohan squeezed his eyes shut tight and made a wish – that he one day be as strong as his father.

Kurenai wished that she would one day fall in love.

Goku and Piccolo looked at one another. "What do you think?" the Saiyan whispered. "Should we make a wish too?"

The Namek grinned and climbed to his feet. "You don't really believe in that foolishness, do you?" Goku didn't answer, but he looked over at Kurenai, who was chuckling as she stopped Gohan from telling her his wish. As Gohan started yawning, Piccolo approached and scooped the boy into his arms. "It's getting late, Kurenai, he needs to get some sleep. I'll take him back to the house," Piccolo said quietly and carried him inside.

Then Kurenai turned and saw Goku sitting nearby, watching her. She shyly smiled and waved him over, so he came and lay on the mat beside her with his hands beneath his head as she watched the stars slowly wheel overhead.

"The stars are so bright out here, away from the city," Kurenai murmured. "I've missed them, living at Capsule Corp, in the middle of civilization. Out here, they're so much closer, like a handful of glitter across the sky."

"They're close enough to touch tonight," Goku said softly. "Like if I just reached out, I could hold one in my grasp."

"'_Go and catch a falling star_…'" she quoted with a quiet laugh. "It must be beautiful, sailing across the stars like you and Gohan, looking out at the earth falling away as you rise toward heaven…"

"It is wonderful," he agreed, watching the stars' slow dance and remembering his journeys through space. "You feel powerful for being able to reach the stars, but at the same time, you feel so small in comparison to them."

For a while, neither spoke, content to lie side by side under the night sky. Then another star fell, and Goku felt Kurenai shudder.

"You okay?" he asked, turning to look at her.

"Just making a wish, but one that I don't think will ever come true," she replied.

"Why not?"

She was quiet for a moment, then she murmured, "I wished that I could hold such a powerful, blazing light in my hand, and feel its energy through me." She reached out one hand as though trying to draw a star from the sky, then sighing, she let her hand fall.

In a silent answer, Goku shifted to take her small hand in his, sharing his warmth and comfort with her. Hand in hand, they lay together and listened to the breeze rustling the leaves as the stars twinkled above them.

And when another shooting star streaked across the night, Goku wished that this night would go on forever.

▲▼▲

"Kurenai, do you mind if I ask you for a favor?" ChiChi asked, poking her head into Gohan's bedroom.

"Sure, what's up?" Kurenai replied, looking up from the table where she was correcting his science homework, waiting for the boy to come home from his training with Goku and Piccolo.

ChiChi came in and sat down at the table across from Kurenai.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd mind keeping an eye on Gohan this Friday. You see, Bulma and Yamcha invited Goku and me out to dinner, and we'd… well, we'd like to have a night to ourselves," ChiChi explained.

"Oh, of course! I don't mind at all."

_After all, it's not like I'm doing anything this Friday night_, she thought with chagrin. _I haven't seen Vegeta in almost a week. And if I didn't know better, I'd swear that he's avoiding me_.

"Would you also mind maybe spending the night here? That way you don't have to wait up for us, and Goku can take you home Saturday morning."

"Sure, not a problem," Kurenai agreed.

"What's not a problem?" came Goku's voice from the hallway, and Goku and Gohan came in.

"Kurenai just agreed to watch Gohan on Friday when we go out with Yamcha and Bulma," ChiChi told him, and Gohan's face lit up.

"All right! We can stay up late and play video games and watch bad movies and order in pizza!" he cheered.

"Well, yes to everything except the staying up late part," Kurenai laughed. "Your mom would kick my butt into next week! What time do you want me to come?"

ChiChi looked over at her husband. "What time do you think? We're meeting Yamcha and Bulma at six thirty."

"Well, if she's already gonna be tutoring Gohan that day, I'll just pick her up in the morning as usual, and she can bring whatever stuff she'll need," Goku said thoughtfully, and Kurenai nodded.

"Fair enough. And don't think you're getting out of homework on Friday, short stuff," she said, lightly resting her hand on the boy's head. "I'm still gonna be a slave driver."

On Friday, Goku arrived at Kurenai's house just as she was packing the last few things into an overnight case.

"Knock knock!" she heard him call from outside, and she ran downstairs to let him in.

"Heya, sorry I'm running late, I just have to pack a few things. Make yourself at home!" she said and ran back upstairs.

Quickly throwing her bathroom stuff in her bag, she double-checked to make sure she had everything – toiletries, pajamas, clean clothes for the next day, and a book to read after Gohan went to bed. Then she slung the bag over her shoulder and came downstairs.

She found Goku standing in the middle of her living room, his eyes oddly sad.

"Hey, sleepyhead, whatcha doing?" she teased, coming up beside him, and he shook himself out of it.

"What? Oh, nothing, just… it's nothing," he said, turning away from her and heading toward the door.

"Are you sure?" Kurenai asked as she followed him across the room. "You looked sort of unhappy just now."

"I'm fine, really," he said reassuringly as she locked up, and took her hand to Instant Transmission them to the Son house. He lifted his hand to his forehead and concentrated on Gohan, and the two disappeared.

But he wasn't fine. He had been remembering the day that he and Bulma had come to visit her. _And Vegeta had been here… with her… all night. Damn him_

When they arrived, Gohan was waiting for Kurenai, and Piccolo for Goku. With a wave and a "see you guys later!", Goku and Piccolo took off for the mountains to train, and Kurenai followed Gohan inside where ChiChi was waiting with textbooks and tea for everyone.

"Thank you again, Kurenai, we really appreciate you watching Gohan," ChiChi said with a smile, and Kurenai dismissed her thanks with a wave.

"Like I said, not a problem. You two go out tonight and have a good time, and I'll make sure we don't get too rowdy," Kurenai grinned with a wink at Gohan. "Do you mind if we order pizza though? I'll pay for it, of course."

"Sure, go ahead. Okay, young man, it's time to hit the books!" ChiChi ordered, taking their teacups, and Gohan and Kurenai got to work.

Together they went through what had become their usual routine. Kurenai would spend about an hour reviewing what she and Gohan had done the day before, to make sure the boy understood the material. Then she would begin covering new subjects, ranging from science to geography, from languages to philosophy, making sure she had Gohan's attention.

After about two hours of that, she usually gave him a reading assignment to work on while she checked his homework from the night before. When they were each done, they'd spend another hour in discussion of what he'd read.

This morning was no different, with Kurenai reviewing their astronomy and science lessons with Gohan.

"So what's the new subject for today?" Gohan asked.

"Well, you've come so far, I thought I'd let you choose for once. Any idea what you want to learn?"

"Yes," Gohan said promptly. Then he stopped.

"And?" Kurenai waited, looking puzzled. "Are you going to tell me what it is, or am I supposed to guess?"

"Um, well, uh," Gohan stammered, blushing bright red. "I was going to, uh, ask you about… um…"

For a moment, Kurenai frowned, then as she caught on, she slowly smiled.

"If you're asking about what I think you're asking, don't you think you should be asking your parents?"

"Well, I've tried, and Mom freaks out, and Dad just gets this sort of weird look on his face," Gohan said frankly, and Kurenai burst out laughing.

"It IS a sort of adult subject, you know. But okay, fine. Let me see your science textbooks."

Gohan handed her three of the books, and Kurenai perched on the edge of the table as she thumbed through them. The first she set aside, but the second and third she marked the pages and handed them back to Gohan.

"Thanks," Gohan said shyly.

"For what?"

He paused. "For not treating me like a child about this."

Kurenai sat down in a chair across from Gohan.

"Let's get one thing straight though, before we start. I will teach you this, and you can ask me questions as we go. But I'd like to know why you're asking me. Why not Krillin or Yamcha or one of the other guys?"

"They'd all start teasing me," Gohan said, embarrassed, looking down at the table.

"Hey… Gohan, look at me." The boy raised his head and Kurenai could see how hard it had been for him to ask her about the subject.

"Look, the body is nothing to be ashamed of, nor anything to do with it. So don't get all bent out of shape over it, okay? We'll deal with this just like we've dealt with the other stuff we've learned."

And so the lesson on sexuality started. True to her word, Kurenai kept the lesson as casual as she had the other subjects. To keep it from overwhelming the boy, she would often show how the various systems of the body related to one another, thus giving sexuality a greater context.

As the lesson went on, it was clear to Kurenai that Gohan had given the subject a lot of thought, both in general and specific terms.

"So… even though you're human and Vegeta's Saiyan, you were still able to…?" His voice died away as a look of absolute shock crossed Kurenai's face, and he slapped his hands over his mouth. _Uh-oh_.

Kurenai went pale as she angrily thought about Bulma, Vegeta, and Goku, the only three people who knew that she and the Saiyan prince had been intimate.

_Which one of you couldn't keep your damned mouth shut_? she wondered in embarrassed anger. But that question would have to wait.

At last, she answered truthfully, "I guess if two humanoid species are mostly compatible, then yes. Look at your parents, for example. If you look at it like two variants of any other species, it's possible. It only makes sense that with the discovery of other humanoid life forms, the variations on the basic human theme become a lot more diverse."

In a way, she was touched that the child was willing to ask her, and she knew how rough adolescence was while your body changed and your mind had to adapt. But she seethed inside that her private life had somehow become a lot more public than she'd expected.

By late afternoon, Gohan looked a lot less fidgety than he had before. Then again, he'd asked some highly personal questions that Kurenai had answered honestly.

Finally she called a halt.

"Okay, look, it's five thirty. I think we should call it a day, Gohan. We can always discuss this again on Monday."

He looked at her with apprehension. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

"No, why should I be?" she said in confusion.

"For me asking you about you and… well you know."

"No, I'm not mad."

"Really?"

"Yes, Gohan."

"And you'll keep teaching me?"

"Yes," she said with a smile. "Hey, it could be worse. Could you imagine your dad trying to explain all this?"

"Uh, yeah, actually. He'd get maybe ten words into it, then tell me to talk to Mom and immediately leave to go fishing."

"You talking about me?" Goku asked as he walked into the bedroom, and Gohan blushed furiously and hid his face behind his science textbook.

Kurenai tactfully came to Gohan's rescue. "Yes, we were. Gohan was telling me about how humans and Saiyans are both alike and yet different. Apparently Saiyans eat a lot more food than we humans do."

"Yeah, you could say that," Goku said ruefully. "You should hear ChiChi go on and on about it. But we do have to eat to keep our strength up, and I'm still a growing boy!"

Kurenai looked down at the Saiyan's trim waist with amusement. "Well, be careful or you're gonna start growing sideways." She turned to Gohan. "Okay, go wash up and then I'll order in pizza for us. Goku, can I talk to you for a second?"

As Gohan left, she gestured to the chairs at the table, and Goku straddled one while she sat in another.

Kurenai came straight to the point. "Did you tell anyone about the fact that Vegeta and I slept together?"

Goku blushed to the roots of his black hair. "No! Well, not really. I mean, I talked to Bulma about it, but she was there and she knew already! I mean, she found out at the same time! But I talked to her in private!"

"Then would you mind telling me how your son found out about it?" she said sharply. "I just got done teaching a full day's lesson on human sexuality because he's got questions that you and ChiChi can't, or won't, answer."

Just as she thought Goku's face couldn't get any redder, it did.

"And in the middle of it, he asks me about my spending the night with Vegeta. Feel free to chime in at any time, Goku."

Goku felt totally miserable. _Aw, man, how did I get myself into this one_?

"I think Bulma told Yamcha. He then told Krillin, who told Master Roshi, and probably Gohan overheard it while he was over there the other day."

_No WONDER Vegeta's been ignoring me_! "Oh, great! So in other words, the whole group knows!" she said, her voice rising in anger.

The Saiyan hunched down over the back of the chair.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, Vegeta reacted the same way when he heard about it," he said quietly. "Um, actually, not exactly the same way. He, uh, trashed another set of drones in the gravity room training to keep from belting anyone."

Kurenai groaned and hid her face in her hands. "Knowing Vegeta, he must think I told everybody exactly what went on that night."

"Actually, he doesn't."

"And how would you know?"

"Because I asked him," Goku said honestly. Kurenai lifted her head and stared.

"You really are fearless! What did he say?"

"Vegeta said that he knew you didn't tell anyone because you'd given him your word."

"And he believed me?" Kurenai said in astonishment.

"Yeah, he did. Then I asked him what went on that night," Goku said cheerfully.

"And what did Vegeta say to that one?" Kurenai said.

"He said, 'It's none of your damn business, Kakarot,' and went back to training."

Goku blushed again and gave Kurenai one of his typical goofy grins.

And finally Kurenai smiled back.

▲▼▲

When Kurenai and Goku came out to join the others, Gohan was leafing through the phone book looking for a pizza place that delivered, and ChiChi was rummaging around for her shoes.

"Hey, Kurenai, what do you want on your pizza?" Gohan called, picking up the phone and dialing.

"Mushrooms and pepperoni's fine with me," she replied as she helped ChiChi look for her dress shoes while Goku went to change for dinner. Soon Kurenai heard the soft spatter of water from the shower, and after a quick glance toward the master bathroom, she headed into the kitchen.

"Yeah… yeah, hello? Hi, I'd like to order two pizzas for delivery please!" Gohan said. "Yeah, two large pizzas. One with pepperoni and mushrooms, the other with everything on it… yeah, that too. Hold on a sec… Kurenai, you want anything to drink?"

She came over and took the phone. "Hello? Yes, include a two-liter of cola, please."

"Hey, don't I get to order soda?" Gohan protested, but Kurenai shook her head.

"Sorry, Gohan, no deal." She turned her attention back to the other end of the line. "Yes, that's all. How much? Okay, fine." She double-checked the Son address with ChiChi, confirmed their order and delivery time, and then hung up. "He says about an hour."

"Oh, before I forget, Kurenai," ChiChi called from the master bedroom, "I left some money for the pizza on the kitchen counter."

"Don't worry, ChiChi, I've got it," Kurenai called back as she and Gohan began getting dishes to set the table. "It's the least I can do! Take the money with you tonight and order some really outrageous dessert for yourself!" She heard ChiChi giggling at that.

"As long as Goku doesn't get to it first!"

Setting out placemats, plates, napkins, and glasses, Gohan set the table while Kurenai washed up in the guest bathroom. Goku and ChiChi were just getting ready to leave when the pizza arrived, and Kurenai looked at the wall clock in dismay.

"Oh, no, you two are going to be late!" she wailed as she paid for the food, tipping the delivery boy a little extra for the long drive.

"Mm-mmm! Smells great!" Goku said happily, but ChiChi took his arm and steered her husband out the door.

"Oh no you don't. We're having dinner in half an hour, and you don't want to ruin your appetite! Kurenai, I left Bulma's mobile phone number on the fridge in case of emergency."

Kurenai handed the pizzas and drinks to Gohan as she shooed her friends out the door. "Don't worry about us, you two just have a good time! Say hi to Yamcha and Bulma for me!"

"Sure thing!" Goku took his wife's hand, then focused on Bulma's energy and the couple disappeared.

In no time, the pizza was gone, and Kurenai and Gohan sat at the table and rubbed full stomachs.

"Ah, that was good. Mom's a great cook, but sometimes you just get tired of eating healthy, you know?"

"Yes, I know. At least your mom can cook, though, I can't imagine your dad slaving over a hot stove!" Kurenai giggled, and Gohan laughed with her. They took a few minutes to wash their dishes and glasses, and then Gohan and Kurenai sprawled out in the living room to relax.

For a while, they play videogames as Gohan taught Kurenai to play the latest games that Bulma had given him. While the immortal was a fast learner, Gohan beat her handily, and soon they were wagering their dessert on the game.

"Slice of pie says you can't beat me three out of five," Kurenai said confidently, but soon she was eating her words while Gohan munched happily on her slice of pie.

"Hey, watch a movie with me?" Gohan asked, and she nodded.

"Go get changed into your pajamas and we'll watch something."

Getting up from her chair, she scooped up her overnight bag and headed into the guest bathroom to change. She quickly washed her face and hands, then changed into her own pajamas so Gohan could use the bathroom. Then when both of them had changed clothes, they made some microwave popcorn, melted some butter, and curled up on the couch for a marathon viewing session of the _Godzilla_ films.

By the time they finished watching three movies, however, it was close to eleven and Gohan was yawning his head off, so Kurenai packed him off to bed with a hug and a smile.

"Go on, go brush your teeth and get into bed! And no reading under the covers!" she called out as she spotted Gohan trying to palm a flashlight from the kitchen drawer. The boy grimaced and stuck his tongue out at her, but put the flashlight back with a smile.

Kurenai turned off the TV and VCR and pulled out a book to read instead. When Gohan was finished in the bathroom, she took a turn in there to brush her teeth and get the popcorn out of her molars.

"Hey, Kurenai! Would you tell me a story before I go to sleep?" she heard Gohan call out from his room, and she rinsed the toothpaste out of her mouth before calling back, "Fine!" She strolled into the boy's room and saw Gohan already curled up in bed with the nightstand lamp still on.

"Any story in particular?"

"One of those legends you were telling me about the stars!"

"Which one do you want?"

Gohan turned and looked out the window up at the stars.

"Are there any constellations over there?" Kurenai turned her head and peered at the stars, then nodded.

"You see those four stars that look like a lopsided square? That's the constellation Pegasus."

So Kurenai perched on the side of Gohan's bed and began telling him the tale of the mighty winged horse of legend, and as she finished, Gohan gave one last yawn and slipped into sleep.

For a long moment, she sat on the bed and gazed at the slumbering child, and then she brushed his hair from his forehead and placed a light kiss there. "Sleep well, little one."

Carefully getting up, she tucked the blankets more securely around Gohan, then she switched off the lamp and left the room, lightly closing the door behind her. Stretching back out on the couch, she was soon immersed in a romance novel she had borrowed from Bulma's extensive collection.

But after an hour or so, she heard a soft whimpering coming from Gohan's room. She quickly got up and padded silently to the boy's door when she heard him crying out in his sleep.

"No, daddy, come back! Daddy, don't go away!" Gohan wept as Kurenai slowly opened the door. "Please, Daddy, don't leave me!"

Kurenai made her way across the room, softly calling to Gohan to try and ease him awake.

"Gohan… shh, it's all right… shh…"

She sat on the edge of the bed and took one of his hands in hers, squeezing it gently while softly crooning to him to ease his dreams, and at last Gohan came awake, sniffling and crying.

"What's wrong, Gohan?" she asked softly when she saw the boy's eyes focus on hers, and all at once, Gohan was sitting up and clinging to Kurenai.

"I… I was dreaming about my dad," he sobbed. "And he was dying…" He clutched at Kurenai, burying his face in her shoulder and weeping. She gently stroked his hair and rubbed his back, letting the boy cry.

"It's all right, sweetheart, your father is fine, and he'll be home soon. Shhh… don't you worry, Gohan, everything will be fine." At last, the boy's hiccupping sobs subsided and he lifted his head to wipe his tears away.

"Can… can I please sleep in the living room for a little while? I won't bother you, but I…"

"You don't want to be alone," she finished. "Of course you can, Gohan. Bring a pillow and come out here with me."

Gohan trailed after her, and after Kurenai got settled on the couch, he curled up at her feet, but it was clear to Kurenai that the boy was still haunted by his dreams. So she dimmed the lamp beside her and stretched out on the couch, drawing Gohan up into her lap with his head resting on her stomach. She softly began to sing, her voice lilting and gentle, absently stroking Gohan's hair as she lulled him to sleep.

But when Gohan was at last asleep, she didn't have the heart to leave him alone again… nor did she want to be alone.

▲▼▲

When Goku and ChiChi finally got home, both were giggling from all the wine they'd had over dinner, and ChiChi tripped over the doormat and stumbled into the front door.

"Shh, ChiChi, you'll wake Kurenai up," Goku whispered loudly. After two tries, he got his key into the lock and opened the door for ChiChi. Then husband and wife both stopped as they came into the living room.

Kurenai was asleep on the couch, clad in an oversized t-shirt and boxers, with Gohan curled up against her, his head resting on the pillow in her lap, her hand resting on his head. Gohan, also wearing pajamas, was sound asleep beside her, clutching her free hand in his like a lifeline. Even in sleep, he held onto her as though she would vanish.

In that instant, it was clear to both parents that Kurenai cared for the boy very much, cradling him to her as though Gohan were her own child, protecting him through the night. With her long hair falling around her shoulders and her white clothes, Kurenai reminded Goku very strongly of an angel.

_She looks so right, holding Gohan like that_, Goku thought sadly. _And she cares for him as though he were her son_.

ChiChi was thinking very much the same thing, and trying hard not to be jealous of the close rapport between Kurenai and her son.

"You go on up, ChiChi, I'll put Gohan to bed," Goku said softly, suddenly sober. ChiChi nodded and headed for the stairs, trying hard to forget the sight of her young son turning to Kurenai as though she were his mother instead of ChiChi.

Goku lifted Gohan up off the couch and carried him into his room. There he laid him on the bed, and Gohan, still asleep, reached out to take his father's hand and hold on tightly.

"Daddy…" Gohan murmured, "You came home…"

"It's okay, Gohan, go back to sleep," Goku said quietly to his son, and he carefully eased his hand from his son's. Gohan curled up in the blankets and seemed to rest easier.

When Goku came back out to the living room, he stood beside the couch where Kurenai slept and watched her slumber. In her loose pajamas, she looked small and delicate in the dim light, and he gently stroked her hair as she herself had done to Gohan before. A soft smile touched her mouth as she slept, and she snuggled into his touch as she drifted further into her dreams.

"Sleep well…" he whispered hoarsely, then he stood and turned off the lamp beside Kurenai. As he crossed the living room to go upstairs to his bedroom, he paused and looked back over his shoulder.

"… my angel."

_To be continued..._


	12. More Than Just Friends

_Note: Well, so far the response continues to be quite positive! As always, thanks to those folks who leave reviews (including the critical ones), you guys really do help me in fine-tuning the book. For those who don't review, but just read, please do take a moment to add an opinion on my forums, it's the only way I can improve things (trust me, there are dozens of times when I read someone's stuff and I'm going, "No, why are you doing it like _**that**_? Shouldn't it be like _**this**_?"). So to quote DBZ, "Bring it on!"_

_As mentioned in the last chapter, there's a new poll up on the ANDTHEGREATESTOFTHESE forum over in the DBZ category! Swing by and voice your opinion!_

_This chapter's opening lyrics are from the Stabbing Westward song "Breathe You In." (And for the curious, the song that Kurenai is singing as she leaves the lab is Frou Frou's rendition of "Holding Out for a Hero."_

* * *

**And the Greatest of These**

_Chapter Eleven_

Kurenai passed her days at Capsule Corporation, helping Bulma in her research, talking and training with the Z Warriors, working with Gohan, and simply enjoying a chance to relax. Vegeta would scowl at her every time they passed each other, but she was happier than she'd been in some time.

One afternoon, on her way to the lake to meet Goku, ChiChi, and Gohan, the Saiyan passed her on his way to the training room. He looked her up and down, taking note of her casual jeans and tank top, and her hair blowing free in the breeze, her bag and towel slung over her shoulder.

"Hey, Vegeta, do you want to come to the lake with me?" she asked him, but he just grunted.

"I have better things to do with my day than spend it idly on a vacation. Besides, I already wasted one day with you, remember."

Although she had half-expected him to say no anyway, she was still hurt by his abrupt refusal. "Hey, I was just trying to be friendly. I thought it would be nice if you came with me," she told him. "There's no need to be rude."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I will spend my time training," he told her, before starting past her.

She shrugged. "Suit yourself," she said, and started walking down the drive to where Goku was going to meet her. Not about to let Vegeta ruin her good mood, she lifted her voice in song, keeping time to her footsteps as she sang one of the trendy dance songs that she and Bulma had been listening to in the lab while they'd worked.

Vegeta watched Kurenai walk away, then against his better judgment, called out after her, "Who else is going?"

Without missing a beat, she shouted back, "Me, ChiChi, Gohan, and Goku." She turned and walked backward down the driveway, watching the prince, but when he didn't respond, she turned again and took up the song again.

Part of him wanted to go with her, for no other reason than to simply watch her enjoy herself. But the warrior part of him started shouting at him to keep walking and start working out.

_The hell with that_.

"Wait!" he called out, before he could change his mind.

She looked over her shoulder just in time to see Vegeta turn on his heel and head back to the main house.

"Now where are you going?" she called after him, wondering what his problem was.

"Well, you don't expect me to go dressed like this, do you?" he shouted back, before storming into the building. "And I suggest you call Kakarot."

"What for?"

"I presume he is the one coming to get you, as you cannot fly. I will take you there myself." She raised one eyebrow, but headed to her small house to call Goku. Vegeta headed up to his room and quickly changed out of his Saiyan bodysuit and armor into jeans and t-shirt before heading back downstairs past a surprised Bulma and Yamcha. Crossing the lawn to Kurenai's house, he saw her coming out the door and locking it.

"Okay, I told them we would meet them there and that you were taking me. I must say that Goku was surprised that you were coming along," she told him. Vegeta frowned at her.

"What I do with my own time is none of Kakarot's business. I simply know the value of occasional stress relief when it comes to training," he told her, but Kurenai had the feeling that there was more than he was letting on. He put one arm around her waist and they took off into the sky, heading toward the lake.

Kurenai was enjoying the fine day, taking deep breaths and feeling the sun on her face. Vegeta, of course, only saw flying as a means of getting from Point A to Point B. "Goku said the lake was about twenty minutes or so that way," she pointed in the distance.

"I know where the lake is," he said with scorn, "I have been there before, you know."

"Really? I didn't think you were into that kind of thing," she said, surprised, but he glowered at her.

"What, you think I can't enjoy nature like that idiot Kakarot? I've gone there myself, both alone and with…" he stopped, but Kurenai knew what he was going to say.

"With Bulma?"

He was silent for a while after that.

After about half an hour, they arrived to find Gohan and ChiChi setting up for a picnic. Goku was nowhere to be seen, but they heard a loud whoop from behind them as Goku surfaced from the water, dragging an enormous fish behind him.

"Hey, Kurenai, Vegeta! You made it! Great!" he laughed, tossing the fish onto the shore. Kurenai was trying hard not to stare at the Saiyan's well-defined physique, but she managed to thank him and ChiChi politely for inviting her. She waved at Gohan as well, who was wrestling the fish up toward the small campfire they had started.

Gohan saw Vegeta standing behind Kurenai. "Wow, Vegeta, I didn't know Dad invited you too!" Kurenai could feel the prince's glare without even looking at him, as Vegeta gestured at her.

"She invited me, not Kakarot. And if you have a problem with that, you can take it up with me," Vegeta said coolly, but ChiChi stepped in.

"Now, I'm not going to have you wreck a perfectly good day with fighting. You can fight later, but I want to enjoy the day before Gohan has to get back home and finish his homework."

"Well, I'm glad you're here, Vegeta. You train too hard, sometimes, you know," Goku said as he pulled his clothes back on. "Besides, you can keep Kurenai company!" Kurenai went red, and she didn't dare look at Vegeta.

Apart from the natural tensions between Goku and Vegeta, the day went surprisingly well. ChiChi, Kurenai, and Gohan were engaged in casual conversation, while the two Saiyans discussed their training for the androids.

"So you're still training under high gravity, huh, Vegeta? I hope you're being careful, you could really get hurt in there."

"Like I'm that stupid." _Although there was that time when Kurenai… no… that was an accident._

Vegeta hid it well, but he was still angry with himself over the incident in the gravity chamber where Kurenai would have gotten killed had she not been immortal.

"You should at least try training with a sparring partner sometime," Goku offered. "Believe me, you learn faster when you've got someone trying to beat you up."

"Too bad for me that no one on this pathetic mudball is as strong as I am to make for a halfway decent training partner," the other Saiyan said with derision.

"Is that why Kurenai was almost able to beat you?" Goku said cheerfully as Vegeta glared at him.

"Oh, shut up, Kakarot."

* * *

Later Kurenai began teaching Gohan to turn cartwheels, and the two went spinning across the grass, laughing at each other. 

It made Kurenai feel strangely good to make Gohan laugh. As he grinned at her, his eyes alight from having fun, she impulsively swept him up into a hug and then flopped down onto the grass with him to catch her breath.

Gohan sprawled on the grass beside her and sighed with pleasure as he and Kurenai watched the clouds drift past overhead. _It's funny, it's almost like Kurenai's become more than just my tutor or my friend. It's like… like she's become my older sister. _

Then Gohan headed toward the trees to change into his swimming trunks. "Whoo, it's hot! Hey Kurenai, come swim with me!" he called.

"Sure, just a second!" she shouted back, before picking up her own bag and heading toward the opposite copse of trees. Both Goku and Vegeta watched as Kurenai left. Neither seemed aware that the other was also watching, before they both looked away.

Goku also stood up. "Well, I'm going to join them. ChiChi, are you coming?"

"Oh, no, I'll just sit and watch you guys. Maybe get a tan, take a nap or something," she answered as Gohan came back to them in his swim trunks.

"Okay, just make sure you put lotion on if you're gonna lie out here. How about you, Vegeta, you coming?" Just then Kurenai also came out of the woods in a black one-piece swimsuit. She leaned down to grab a towel, thus missing the intense looks on the Saiyans' faces.

"All right, who's on for swimming?" she asked. ChiChi shook her head, but Goku nodded.

"Sure, I'll join you guys. Vegeta?" The prince grumbled, but stood up as Kurenai looked at him.

"Did you bring something to swim in? You'll ruin your clothes if you go in like that."

He stripped off his clothes to reveal swimming trunks underneath. Looking them both up and down, Kurenai closed her eyes and swallowed hard, before turning and heading toward the lake, her face a flaming red.

"Gee, I wonder what's up with her?" Gohan wondered aloud.

None of the adults said anything.

_Huh… what's going on?_ Gohan thought in confusion. _Why did she blush like that when she looked at Vegeta and Dad? And why are Dad and Vegeta both looking at Kurenai like that?_

▲▼▲

The four of them dove into the water, Goku and Gohan splashing each other, Vegeta doing casual laps, and Kurenai diving and surfacing like a dolphin. When Goku splashed her in the face, war was declared and all four began an all-out splash fest, laughing their heads off. Kurenai and Gohan had a contest for splashing distance, and even Vegeta was smiling in his cynical way as he dunked Goku underwater. As Goku resurfaced, shaking water out of his hair, his eyes lit up.

"Hey, I've got a great idea! We should race! Over to the buoy and back here," he said, but Kurenai objected.

"That's not fair, Gohan and I aren't nearly as strong as you and Vegeta are, we'd get clobbered!"

His face fell, then brightened again. "No problem! We'll each carry one of you! I'll take Gohan, Vegeta'll carry you, and the two of us will swim out to the buoy and back. And no cheating, Vegeta!"

The prince smirked before swimming over to Kurenai. "All right, get on, and we'll make a fool out of Kakarot," he told her, and she climbed onto his back, looping her arms around his neck. Even in the relative chill of the water, his skin was quite warm, and his strong shoulders beneath her hands made Kurenai shiver.

Vegeta felt the movement and looked back at her, his eyes meeting hers. _Yes… I remember that night, too, Kurenai…_

Then he turned back and swam over to Goku and Gohan.

"You do realize, Kakarot, that I am taking on a handicap in this, just to make it fair. Your son, after all, weighs less than this woman does, but no matter, I will win!"

Goku laughed at that. "Yeah, right, Vegeta! I'm faster and you know it!" he challenged, and the two Saiyans began treading water side by side.

"Okay! Ready? Set? GO!" Goku shouted, and with an almighty splash, the Saiyans struck out toward the buoy at top speed, Kurenai and Gohan hanging on for dear life. At first it looked like Vegeta was winning, but Goku was rapidly catching up, and they touched the buoy only moments apart. They both swung around so fast that their passengers were nearly thrown off, but Gohan and Kurenai were laughing as the Saiyans churned the water around them. They cheered on their respective teammates, as Vegeta and Goku were neck and neck. At the last minute, Gohan slipped from his father's back, and when Goku stopped to see what had happened, Vegeta and Kurenai reached the shore.

"Hey, no fair, Vegeta, Gohan fell off!" Goku complained, trying to catch Gohan as the young half-Saiyan swam circles around his father.

Vegeta only laughed. "Oh, stop making excuses for losing, Kakarot. Is it my fault that your son isn't strong enough to hold on for a little swimming race? At least Kurenai was able to keep up with my superior strength! But if you're that upset, we'll do it again, just us." Kurenai climbed off him as Vegeta swam back out and practically threw Gohan out of the way. "And I bet you'll lose again!"

Gohan and Kurenai stood on the shore as the Saiyans started to race, cheering the two to greater speeds. Again, Goku and Vegeta were neck and neck when they reached the buoy at the center of the lake. They both turned and headed back to shore, so evenly matched that they looked like synchronized swimmers. But slowly, Goku pulled ahead and touched the shore a moment before Vegeta.

"Whoo! Man, are my arms tired! That was a close one!" Goku let out a gusty sigh before staggering onto the shore. Vegeta, however, had other plans for Goku, and grabbing him, he pitched him headlong back into the lake.

"Daddy!" Gohan shouted as he dove into the water to make sure his father was all right. Kurenai stood on the shore and laughed, until Vegeta got a gleam in his eye and threw her screaming after Goku. Just as Goku surfaced, spitting out water, Kurenai landed on him with a shout and they both went under.

Kurenai was about to resurface when she saw Goku gesturing to her underwater.

_What? What is it?_ she waved her hands at him in confusion.

He pointed at her, then to his back, indicating that he wanted her to climb on. She wasn't sure why he wanted her to do so, but she carefully swam over to him and placed herself on his back.

_He's a bigger man than Vegeta_, she thought in surprise. _Strange, Vegeta has such a presence that I'd never noticed Goku was taller…_

Goku reached back and took hold of her feet, wrapping her legs around his hips so her hold was more secure. Kurenai could only thank the heavens that she was underwater and behind him, as the intimacy of the position was such that she had to close her eyes.

_Only you, Goku_, she thought to herself in chagrin as her body reacted to the feel of Goku against her. _Only you could be so naïve as to not realize what this looks and feels like_.

He looked to make sure she was on, then he took off like a rocket out of the water and they both shot straight up into the sky. Goku swiftly flew over to Vegeta, grabbed him by his arms, and headed up over the water. The prince was so surprised that he didn't get a chance to react before Goku dropped him over the center of the lake.

"You low-class bastard, Kakarot!" Vegeta was so busy cursing at Goku at the top of his lungs that he forgot to fly, and hit the water with a splash that nearly capsized Gohan by the shore. Kurenai and Goku laughed until their sides hurt as Goku brought them both down. Gohan soon came out of the water, with Vegeta not far behind him, but by then Goku and Kurenai were back at the picnic blanket with ChiChi.

Kurenai picked up her clothes and again headed toward the woods while the men pulled their clothes on over their damp swim trunks. Alone in the woods, she tried to make sense of her reactions when she had touched Goku and Vegeta.

She was unaware that Vegeta had followed her and stood behind a tree, unseen.

▲▼▲

_The heat of Vegeta's skin… My body against Goku's…_

Then she shivered.

_Someone walking over my grave…_

"It's ridiculous… I've seen handsome men before, but why do they both make me so… afraid?" she whispered. "In the water, it felt so intense! And it was just a touch!" She stood barefoot on the soft pine needles, touching one hand to her lips as though feeling a kiss there.

And again, for an instant, an irrational terror filled her heart.

She put her hand over her heart as though trying to calm its rushing beat. "No! They're… they're both… NO!"

Her hands shook as she pulled on her sandals.

Vegeta held his breath, straining to listen over the sound of his beating heart.

"He would never… he's so… oh, why me? It's not fair! He's so private, arrogant, and proud, he would never care about someone like me." She unconsciously straightened into a posture just like Vegeta's, imitating his gravelly voice. "A mere human! With the prince of all Saiyans! Don't make me laugh!"

Vegeta flinched at her dead-on imitation, but the truth was, she was both right and wrong. He started when in frustration, she threw a pinecone at the tree behind which he was standing. At first, he thought she had seen him, but he realized she had not when she started to cry.

_Why can't I let myself care? Why am I so afraid?_ she thought as she wept.

When she finally calmed down, he stepped from behind the tree as she wiped her eyes. She took a deep breath to steady herself, but then she saw Vegeta, not ten feet away. Kurenai froze, her blue-violet eyes wide with horror. But the prince didn't say a word. He only moved closer, slowly, never taking his eyes off hers, until he was standing before her.

She waited for him to do something, to laugh at her or make some scornful comment, or even to turn and walk away. Instead, he reached out and touched her lips with one finger. Kurenai held her breath as his hand left her face. For a moment, he did nothing, his dark eyes probing straight into her soul, but as he leaned closer, she turned away and shut her eyes tight.

"Look at me," he ordered her, but she would not look at him. "What are you so afraid of?"

For a long time, she didn't answer, then she murmured, "You."

Vegeta was stunned. "You're afraid of… me? Why?"

"What difference does it make?" she said sadly.

"_Why?_" he repeated. _My God, does she think I would physically hurt her or something?_

In a rush, Kurenai whispered, "You don't care about anything. You don't care that I care about you, and you wouldn't care if I were gone."

"You think I don't care?" he asked incredulously, and she nodded, her eyes still closed. "I… oh, damn it all to hell."

It seemed that no matter how hard he tried, no matter how much he resisted, Kurenai had somehow gotten past all his defenses to get closer to him than any other person he had ever known.

There was only one thing he could do about it.

He roughly took her arm and yanked her around to face him, then he kissed her with a hunger that she'd never dreamed lay behind that cold exterior of his. It was pleasure and pain all at once, and she didn't want him to stop. But when she reached up to thread her fingers through his hair, she heard a muffled curse as he pushed her away, and when she opened her eyes again, Vegeta was gone.

When she finally came out of the woods, Goku, Gohan, and ChiChi looked up in concern.

"Is everything all right?" Gohan asked. "You were gone so long, and Vegeta went after you. Then he came out looking real mad before flying out of here. Did you guys have a fight?"

Goku saw the streaks of her tears, and was on his feet in an instant. "Did he hurt you? What did he do? Was it something he said?" She shook her head and sat with less than her usual grace.

"Please, it's nothing. But he seems to have stranded me without a way home. Would you mind taking me back to Capsule Corporation on your way? If it's not too much trouble, that is." They said that it was no trouble at all, and Goku sat back down. Eating the lunch that ChiChi had prepared and the fish that Goku had caught, they managed to catch some of the earlier joy. But all four had their minds on other things.

ChiChi tried to figure out what made Vegeta leave in such an angry rush.

Kurenai struggled to come to terms with her reactions to the two Saiyans.

Goku fought to keep an emotion he could not, or would not name, from overwhelming him.

And Gohan wondered why Kurenai had looked so sad when she'd looked at his father and Vegeta.

When they dropped Kurenai off at Capsule Corp, the four of them could see Vegeta crossing the compound from the gravity room. He stopped when he saw Kurenai, then angrily headed into the main house. Gohan, ChiChi, and Goku saw the stricken look on Kurenai's face, but she turned her back on the prince.

"Thank you all for inviting me and for a lovely day. I do hope that we can do it again," she said, and Gohan nodded enthusiastically.

"Sure! Next time we'll get everyone to come!" Kurenai ruffled the nine-year-old's hair, then hugged ChiChi and Goku.

Before they left, Goku reached out and caught Kurenai by the wrist. "Hey, Kurenai… listen… if you need to talk…" She nodded, and removed herself from the Saiyan's grasp. She waved goodbye to them all, unlocked her door and headed inside. Then Goku carried ChiChi, Gohan carried the picnic basket, and they flew back to their own small house in the woods. ChiChi and Gohan chatted the whole flight home, but Goku was silent, seeing Kurenai and how she'd felt wrapped around him, and how he felt when he'd seen her tears.

_To be continued_...


	13. Destined to Live, Destined to Die

_Note: I'm glad to know that a lot of folks seem to be enjoying the story so far! Please take a moment to review, or else send an email my way! (Also, here's a nod to UltimateSaiyan for doing two new banners for my website! It always makes me feel good to have folks like my stuff so much I move THEM to creativity!) And as always, the forum is there for your opinions, so swing by!_

_'Destined to Live, Destined to Die' was harder to write than I'd originally thought it would be... how do you impart a lesson without making it sound trite or cliche? In the end, however, most of this chapter is an homage to a story by Ree Soesbee in the 'Legend of the Five Rings book The Way of the Crane._

_This is another chapter that might read a bit oddly, mainly because again, lyrics are quoted in the story that can't be used here without FF banning me. The chapter lyrics are from Chicago's "Come In From the Night," while the song that Kurenai quotes to Piccolo is the incomparable "Who Wants to Live Forever" by Queen._

* * *

**And the Greatest of These**

_Chapter Twelve_

"Piccolo?"

"Hmm?"

"I, um, I wanted to ask you for a favor."

"What?"

"Well…" Kurenai said shyly, coming out the front door of the Son house behind the tall Namek. She had just finished tutoring Gohan for the day and was waiting for Goku to take her home. "You usually go off to the mountains or the woods or something to meditate, don't you?"

"Yes, why?" He was not sure where this conversation was going, but it was obvious that Kurenai very much wanted to ask for something that she did not think he would approve of.

"Would you mind taking me along next time?" she asked hurriedly. "I know how much you value your privacy, and I promise I won't bother you, I just have to get out of the city for a little while. I'm not used to being around civilization so much, but I can't go anywhere on my own since I can't fly."

Piccolo considered the idea for a few moments. While he normally hated it when anyone intruded on his private meditation time, he also knew exactly how it felt to be stuck around people when all he wanted was some time alone. Sometimes his soul just craved solitude, but he had not realized that a woman as outgoing and social as Kurenai had the same need.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you're the only one I know who goes off on your own like that. Well, I take it back, Vegeta does, too, but all he does is train, and I'd rather not have to dodge flying boulders or sudden dust storms while I'm out there. Yamcha and Krillin don't have the patience, Tien spends all his time up at the temple with Chiaotzu, and Gohan has his studies."

"So ask Goku," he said shortly, and then wondered why the idea suddenly bothered him.

Kurenai fidgeted and looked down at the ground. "I… I'd rather not, Piccolo."

The Namek had a pretty good idea why. "ChiChi?"

"ChiChi."

"Thought so," he said.

"So… may I please come along?"

"Yeah, sure. As long as you give me my privacy. But fine, come along if you want."

Her smile was warmer than the sunset's glow touching her face. "Thanks, Piccolo, I really appreciate it."

"We'll go tomorrow," he said to her. "I'll pick you up at your house early in the morning."

"What time?"

That threw him for a loop, since he so rarely slept the night through.

"How about… five a.m.?"

"A chance to watch the sunrise. Five will be perfect."

Goku came out of the house behind her. "Ready to go?" Kurenai looked over her shoulder and nodded. Goku wrapped one arm around her waist and they floated up into the sky.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Piccolo, and thanks again!" Kurenai called as she and Goku headed toward Capsule Corporation.

_I hope I know what I'm doing_, Piccolo thought with a sigh.

* * *

Early the following morning, Piccolo landed outside of Kurenai's house only to find her leaning against her front door. Despite the cool morning air, she wore a loose summer dress and sandals, a large scarf draped over her shoulders. She seemed unfazed by the early morning chill, but instead, seemed to savor it. He could understand that. He himself enjoyed the tingle of the dawn air on his skin. 

She had been gazing up at the slowly fading stars when he had arrived, then looked over at him and smiled.

"Good morning," she said softly.

"Good morning," he replied automatically. "Let's go." But he stood there for a moment longer and studied her.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," he answered, sliding one arm around her and taking off into the sky.

_Her eyes are the same color as the pre-dawn sky… I'd never noticed before. Hmm… I must be getting soft_.

After a short flight, they arrived at Piccolo's favorite waterfall, where the Namek often spent hours at a time meditating to its soft susurring sound.

"It's beautiful," she murmured to him as they touched down on the riverbank. As he moved away from her, she turned to look at the nearby woods, lightly hidden with the early morning mist, then at the tumbling falls before her. Even the birds had not yet begun to sing.

Then she looked toward the east, where the sun was nearly ready to rise. She and Piccolo were facing a small gap between two cliffs, beyond and below which the woods continued into the distance.

The sky continued to lighten, the night slowing shifting to a pearly gray and soft rose. Piccolo was already watching the approaching dawn, and she came up beside him to greet the sunrise.

Though neither spoke, both Piccolo and Kurenai were very aware of each other. Side by side, they watched the rose color brighten to coral, to tangerine, to gold. Then, slowly, gracefully, the sun rose over the horizon, bathing each of them with its brilliant glow. As the morning mist faded away, the sunlight slowly rolled over the lower forest, danced along the river, reflected off the dew like diamonds.

It made Kurenai's breath catch in her throat with its sheer beauty. _I've missed it… I've missed this peace so much_.

As the sun came fully above the horizon, Piccolo drew in a deep breath, released it, turned away and walked back toward the falls.

"I'm going to meditate. Don't wander off, I don't want to have to rescue you," he said curtly, and Kurenai nodded. He floated about halfway up the waterfall, sank into the lotus position with his arms folded across his chest, and closed his eyes in meditation.

_Ahh… I love that sound_, he thought in rare pleasure. _I could get lost in it for days_. A part of his mind was focused upon himself, learning, adapting, and preparing his psyche for the battle they would all face in two years. Another part of his mind was intensely aware of his natural surroundings, taking in every note of birdsong, every rustle of leaves, every sigh of the wind.

After a couple of hours, a spark of energy caught his attention, and he slightly opened his eyes to covertly look around.

_What was that_?

When he looked above him, what he saw took his breath away.

Kurenai was standing on a rock at the top of the waterfall, where the river spilled past it over the cliff down to the rapids below. She had removed her dress, scarf, and sandals, and stood naked on the rock with only her loose flowing hair to cover her. Her hands were pressed palm to palm in front of her chest in a standing prayer pose, her head tilted back as she breathed deeply. The morning sunlight shimmered in her hair and made her skin glow.

_What's that on her skin_? he wondered, looking more closely. _It looks like some kind of tattoo, something over her heart_.

She did not look at Piccolo, and he guessed that she thought he was not watching her, but was instead wrapped up in his meditation.

Then in one graceful movement, Kurenai dropped into a low crouch, brought her arms back, and dove off the rock in a perfect swan dive. For a moment, she seemed to hover in the air, a single breath where she was free from gravity's inexorable pull, then she descended toward the river below. As she fell past him, Piccolo watched in amazement as she sluiced into the water beneath the falls.

_Wow…_

He stared from above as she surfaced, head back, arms slightly back, her body arched. The joy of being alive was evident in everything about her at that moment, from the laugh echoing off the water to the radiance of her face.

Then she glanced up at him and immediately covered her mouth to stifle her laughter. At first, Piccolo did not understand why she had stopped laughing.

_Why did she stop? Oh, of course, she's afraid of disturbing me_.

Kurenai swam toward the riverbank and stepped onto the shoreline where she had left her clothes. Then she stretched out on the grass to let her skin dry in the sunlight.

_I must be getting old if she managed to climb a cliff face completely naked and I didn't even notice_, he thought wryly. _I might be a Namek, but even THAT would have gotten my attention_.

▲▼▲

Piccolo went back to meditating for a while as Kurenai lay in the sun, but he found himself distracted by her presence. As Kurenai finally got up to dress, he turned and stood in mid-air beside the falls.

"Do you do that often?"

With a start, she turned around, but she shrugged and continued pulling on her clothes.

"Not as much anymore, no. Too dangerous to go off on my own."

"Why do it?"

She paused in braiding her damp hair.

"Because… I may be immortal, and I know it can't hurt me, but it makes me feel… aware."

He floated down near her. "Aware of what?"

"Myself, my surroundings, my place in the world," she said slowly. "It's a chance to live life, not just exist."

"What's the difference?" he said with a shrug. "Living is living." But Kurenai shook her head and sat by the water, and Piccolo joined her.

Watching the falls, Kurenai quietly quoted, "'To love is to risk not being loved in return, to live is to risk dying, to hope is to risk despair, to try is to risk failure. But risks must be taken because the greatest hazard in life is to risk nothing. The person who risks nothing, does nothing, has nothing, is nothing. He may avoid suffering and sorrow, but he cannot learn, feel, change, grow or live.'"

"What's that?" he asked.

"William Arthur Ward. One of the advantages of an immortal life is a chance for exceptional learning."

She sighed, then went on. "To answer your earlier question, I like to think there's three ways of going through life. The first is survival, the fundamental need to continue on, getting through one day at a time, taking each as it comes. The second is just existing, taking up space and air and having all the depth of soul of a piece of plate glass."

"So what's the third?"

Kurenai watched the water leap and tumble down the cliff face.

"Living, really living, savoring each day and night in every way possible. Every day must have mystery and beauty, joy and passion and danger and sorrow, no matter how small."

He thought about that. It made sense, in a weird philosophical sort of way, the sort of thing Kami might say. He mentally grimaced as he thought of his other half, and looked back over at Kurenai.

"So you diving off the waterfall like that is your idea of an affirmation of living?"

"Yes. And don't look at me like I'm crazy, Piccolo, you do the same thing," she said with amusement.

"No, I don't. You won't find me jumping off cliffs."

"But you meditate by them, don't you? Floating there in the air, focused on the wind and the water and the energy around and within you? Isn't that living?"

She was more right than she realized, and Piccolo knew it. "This is ridiculous," he said and stood up abruptly. "I thought you agreed not to distract me from my meditation."

"I didn't ask you to watch me, nor did I ask you to come down here," she shot back, looking up at the tall Namek.

He did not answer, but instead turned away and flew back up to where he had been meditating earlier. For a while, he went back to his thoughts, but his mind kept coming back to the image of Kurenai surfacing from the water, rejoicing in being alive.

_Damn her. She's a distraction even when she's quiet._

He looked down at where Kurenai sat cross-legged beneath a tree, her arms folded across her chest. In fact, she was sitting in the exact same pose as he, with her head bowed, her eyes closed, and her jaw resolutely set.

It took most of Piccolo's self-control to keep from chuckling at her imitation of him, and he finally gave up trying to concentrate.

"It's not that funny, you know," he called down to her, and she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"What's not funny?" she asked.

"You mimicking me."

"I wasn't trying to make fun of you, I was trying to meditate like you do, but it's damned hard. I feel so tense that all I can think of is how my jaw hurts from clenching it."

"All right, then, how do you meditate?" he asked as he landed beside her again and helped her to her feet.

"I find something in nature that reminds me of what I need guidance on, and then I go from there."

Piccolo shook his head.

"You really are a weird one, you know that?"

"At least I'm not the one afraid of living," she replied.

Piccolo was silent for a long time, standing and staring at the falls.

_I am evil, all the evil of Kami. I'm not even a complete being, but instead half of that doddering old man. Ironic that Kami is so old, and by Earth's calendar, I'm only a child. Old and young at the same time… How can I live and find joy in my life when I don't even understand it_?

"I don't know how, Kurenai," he finally admitted. "Part of why I meditate is to try and learn how."

"Is there somewhere around here with snow?"

He looked at her in confusion. "What?"

"Snow. The white stuff that falls from the sky when it's cold. Soft, fluffy, and slightly damp. Usually found on a mountaintop."

"I know what it is, why are you asking me?" he said in exasperation.

"Let's just say that nature's got a lesson for you."

* * *

Piccolo brought Kurenai to one of the continent's many mountain ranges up north. She shivered from the cold, so he conjured a cloak like his own to keep her warm. 

"So what am I supposed to be looking at?" he asked, his voice muffled by the falling snow.

Kurenai raised one hand to point at the falling snowflakes.

"Look at them, Piccolo, really look at them, and tell me what you see."

He glanced at her, for some strange reason reminded strongly of Gohan. Images of the young boy chasing butterflies, laughing at something amusing, staring up at the stars, all tumbled through his thoughts. _It's small wonder that she and Gohan get along so well. In a way, it's as though Kurenai somehow retained a child's fascination with the world_.

He decided to go along with her foolishness and turned to contemplate the drifting snowflakes.

_Snow is snow, after all. It's nothing special_.

"It's just snow. 'White stuff that falls from the sky when it's cold. Soft, fluffy, and slightly damp,'" he quoted back to her.

Then he looked again.

_That one looks like a diamond… and a wagon wheel… and a flower…_

"Each of them is different… I'd never noticed," he said, his voice full of wonder. He leaned closer to watch the snowflakes waltz slowly toward the earth where they then mingled with the rest of the snow.

"Scientists say that no two snowflakes are ever the same," Kurenai mused thoughtfully. "Imagine that… all this snow, year after year, and no two the same. Like people in a way. A lot of us look alike, and even ARE alike in certain ways, but never quite the same."

She then held out her hand and let the snowflakes fall on her open palm. As they touched her hand, the snowflakes melted away.

"And each so fragile, so delicate, and so perfect. But you blink and it's gone. That's _living_, Piccolo. Being a perfect individual snowflake in this world for your brief existence."

Never in all of his meditations had a truth hit Piccolo so hard.

He turned to watch Kurenai, who had tilted her head back to let the snow lightly touch her face. Then she giggled and knelt down in the snow, gathering it into her hands.

"What on earth are you doing?" he asked in disbelief.

Or rather, that was what he had planned to ask, but when he opened his mouth, Kurenai promptly flung a snowball at him, and he sputtered on a mouthful of snow.

"What the…" He hardly had time to defend himself before Kurenai started throwing snowballs at him in earnest. "Hey, come on, knock it off… Kurenai… come on, you're being childish!" Then she moved in a blur to stand behind him, and dumped a handful of snow down the back of his gi, and the Namek howled and twisted away in a futile attempt to get away. He snarled and tried to brush away the cold, but only succeeded in melting it faster so it dripped all down his back.

She laughed. "Some mighty warrior you are! Can't even win a snowball fight!" Then she stuck her tongue out and let the soft flakes drift onto it.

Suddenly she found herself being picked up and thrown headfirst into a snowbank.

"PICCOLO!" she shrieked, just as the Namek blasted away an overhang of snow that promptly collapsed on her. She tunneled out, gasping for air, and looked up just in time to see Piccolo aiming a barrage of snowballs at her.

"Oh, shi-" She vanished again under a volley of snowballs, and it seemed that Piccolo wanted revenge, because he had mixed some ice in along with them.

"OW! THAT'S CHEATING!" She immediately scooped some ice and snow and flung it back at him, and soon an all-out war began.

She tired faster, then sprawled out on the snow to make snow angels. Piccolo came over and stood above her, watching her move her arms and legs in sweeping arcs. Her dark hair lay around her head in disarray, snow clinging to it like little white burrs, and her skin seemed almost as pale as the snow around her. Her eyes were closed and she hummed to herself in contentment as the snow angel formed around her.

"In two years, I'm supposed to die," he said quietly, and Kurenai's head snapped around to look at him.

"What?"

"In two years, the others and I will be killed in a battle against a pair of androids. All of us except Gohan will perish in the battle, and Goku will die before it from a heart virus that will probably strike some time next year."

"How… how can you possibly know that?" she said in horror and disbelief, sitting up suddenly.

Piccolo watched the snowflakes continue to fall.

"A little less than a year ago, a boy came back in time from twenty years in the future to warn us. In his timeline, all of us died as I've just told you, and the androids have been wreaking havoc in his world ever since. To try and spare this timeline from the androids' rampage, he came back to warn Goku and the rest of us. That's why we've been training so hard. We're trying to change a history that's already happened."

_But I can't even tell her who he is, _Piccolo thought sadly._ Kurenai and Vegeta have already become involved; it would hurt her terribly to know that the boy from the future is the son of Vegeta, and not by her, but Bulma. I wonder if Kurenai exists in Trunks' timeline as well, and why Vegeta chose Bulma instead of her_.

"Oh, God. And… you still think it's going to happen the way that boy said?" She slowly got to her feet, brushing the snow off her clothes and her hair, and clutching her cape more tightly around herself.

_Gohan's nightmare… weeping for his father… Oh, Gohan… I didn't know…_

"I don't know, Kurenai. I wish I did. I know what it will mean for the world if Goku dies from that virus. I also know that if I die in the battle, the Dragonballs will disappear, and no one can be wished back."

"But I thought Kami was the guardian of Earth," Kurenai said in confusion.

"He is, but Kami and I are linked. And we'll leave that subject at that. Suffice it to say, none of us want to die, so we're training as much as we can to try and prepare."

Kurenai opened her mouth to speak, closed it again, then summoned her courage to ask.

"Are… are you afraid to die?"

He glanced at her, at first thinking she was accusing him of cowardice. But then he saw that she meant no offense.

"A little, yes. No one wants to die before their time, and I'm no different. It's… more of the fact that it was such a waste that bothers me."

"Is that why you're so reluctant to really live? Because in two years you might die and it all would have been for nothing?"

Piccolo's silence spoke volumes.

"How awful… to be told in advance that you're destined to die," she whispered.

"How is that any different than your own circumstances?" Piccolo asked her bluntly, trying to push aside his own feelings. "Aren't you destined to live… immortal for all eternity?"

Kurenai flinched. "I didn't ask for that, any more than any of you asked to die in this upcoming battle. I don't even know how I was supposed to have died originally, but…"

She was silent for so long that he grew concerned. "But what?" Piccolo prompted her.

"But I wish I _had_ died… long ago. Anything would be better than this… this _hell_ I've been living for so long."

"Do you remember becoming immortal?" Piccolo asked, curious, and Kurenai nodded. "Will you at least tell me how it happened?"

With a long sigh, she reached out and touched a snowflake with her fingers. In an instant, it melted away.

"I was… somewhere in the mountains, I think. I don't know why I was there. Maybe I'd lived there, maybe I was hiding, maybe I was just passing through the area. I don't know. And all of a sudden, it was like I was standing in the middle of a cyclone, feeling every cell in my body change. I couldn't move, I couldn't even scream, and then… everything went black. When I came to my senses, I couldn't remember who I was, what I was, all I knew was my name. I had no idea what had happened, and physically, I was unharmed… except for one thing."

"That tattoo over your heart?" he asked, looking at where she rested her hand on her chest. She nodded and moved the neckline of her dress aside. "Somehow, I just know that I didn't have this before. But I don't know what it means."

Piccolo moved closer and saw the sinuous coils of a dragon tattooed just over her heart. It was intricately done, a breathtaking piece of art inked into her flesh.

Then he frowned.

Shenron, the Dragon of Earth, was green and gold.

The dragon over Kurenai's heart was black and white.

Piccolo looked at Kurenai, who stood huddled in her cape, head bowed as she watched snowflakes fade on her open palms. The falling snow rested on her dark hair like a veil of mist.

"Can you actually die?" he asked her.

"I don't know," she admitted. "I mean, I've never tried to fly a spaceship into the sun and see if I could survive, or stood next to an exploding nuclear warhead to see what would happen. But conventional things, those don't hurt me. And you've already seen me recover from things like Vegeta's energy blast. I don't age, I don't get sick… and I don't know why."

"Are _you_ afraid to die?"

She hesitated, then sighed, her breath a misty vapor on the breeze. "Yes and no. In a way, I think it would be a relief. But like you, I'm afraid it will be for nothing." Then she looked up and met his gaze. "Unlike you, however, I'm almost certain that it will be for nothing."

"You don't know that," Piccolo tried to reassure her.

"See this snowflake?"

She pointed at a single flake of snow drifting lazily by on the breeze, and he nodded. It reminded the Namek of a star.

"Catch it, Piccolo."

He reached out and caught the snowflake on his open palm, and it melted away from the heat of his hand.

"Just like that, I'll be gone. Disappear as though I never existed in the first place. When you die, whether it be two years from now or two hundred, you will be mourned, remembered, and missed." She looked so forlorn standing there in the snow, with its pale flakes caught in the strands of her raven hair, her cape blowing in the breeze. When she raised her eyes again, Piccolo was startled to see the shimmer of tears.

"Will anyone remember me?"

He did not know what to say.

▲▼▲

For a long time, the two stood together in the falling snow, letting the silence embrace them.

Piccolo closed his eyes and opened his senses, feeling the snow gently brush his face, his arms, and his hands. He felt the wind softly chill him, felt his cape rustling behind him in the breeze.

Then he heard Kurenai's soft voice, rising in song. Her voice was hardly the trained voice of a professional, but in the silence of the early afternoon, it reminded Piccolo of the low, pleasant-sounding wind-chimes that hung in ChiChi's garden.

The song seemed vaguely familiar, and as he opened his eyes, he thought he might have heard it at Gohan's house. But the words captivated him, as did the longing and sorrow on Kurenai's face.

The sadness in her voice chilled him. Her eyes were wistful as she sang, watching the snowflakes drift by.

Then he remembered. The song was from a movie he had seen at the Son house a while back. He had been amused by the plot, a story of an immortal warrior that fought for some unnamed prize, and nearly lost everything he valued in doing so.

He remembered the scene from the movie where he had heard this song. The immortal was holding his dying wife in his arms, for she had aged while he had remained young. The immortal had wept for his wife as she died, swearing to remember her as young and beautiful as she had been on the day they had met.

He thought of Frieza, who had sought eternal life, having completely forgotten his own mortality in the process. And he thought of Kurenai, who had fought to hold onto her humanity over the course of an immortal lifetime. _How many friends has she buried? How many loves has she lost?_

He thought of Kurenai laughing in delight as she leapt into the water, Kurenai smiling at Gohan with affection, Kurenai giggling at the volleyball game at Goku's antics…

He thought of Kurenai standing on the cliff at sunrise, as vibrant and radiant as the dawn itself.

Watching her, Piccolo thought of Trunks' despair and helplessness as he told Goku of the horrors of life in his time, his halting revelations of their imminent deaths, his yearning gaze down from his hovering capsule at Bulma and Vegeta – the mother he had left behind, and the father he had never known.

_Dare to love_. It was something that the Namek had never once considered, not once in all his lonely life. He did not even know if he could.

He turned to look at Kurenai, who stared resolutely ahead, and then he saw the tears slowly trickling down her cheeks.

Kurenai sighed to herself, so softly that it mingled with the breeze and was lost. She wrapped her arms around her waist and held herself tightly, as she had the day she had met Son Goku for the first time.

He stood behind her to put one hand on her shoulder, then held out the other to catch one of the falling snowflakes on his open palm. Then Piccolo surprised both Kurenai and himself by whispering the last line of the song with her, amazed that he even remembered the words.

_Who has forever, anyway?_

_To be continued_...


	14. The Meaning of Love and Loyalty

_Note: And on and on it goes… I actually had an interesting conversation via email with one of the other authors on here, talking about the rise and fall of the action in the story. Sayeh asked me how much of it would be action, how much would be drama, how much 'mush', and so forth. For my book, and speaking just for me, there's a lot more character development here because so much of what goes on in DBZ has had ages to get there. But now that someone new has been tossed into the mix, well, the ties that bind have to be established first. But fear not, readers… the fertilizer will be hitting the ventilator in the next chapter…_

_And for those of you who have asked if you can use Kurenai in one of your own stories, I am game for it, as long as you please send me a copy of the story before publishing it to the site._

_Hurrah! The ENTIRE Playlist for 'And the Greatest of These' is now available on the Multimedia page of my website! Feel free to download and enjoy!_

_The chapter's lyrics are from the song "Insensitive" by Jann Arden._

_Update: New poll on the AND THE GREATEST OF THESE forum in the DBZ category - "Is Kurenai a Mary Sue? Yes or no and why?" - Go vote!_

* * *

**And the Greatest of These**

_Chapter Thirteen_

For a while, there was a break in Gohan's education as ChiChi finally gave him permission to train full-time, so for almost a month, Kurenai did not see either the Sons or Piccolo, who was busy training with Goku and Gohan. She was both grateful and sad, since while she appreciated the time off, she missed spending time with the Son family every day. It was the closest thing she'd had in a long time to having a family of her own.

Not one to sit around, however, she kept herself busy by working out alone or with the other Z Warriors in her training room, hanging out at the beach or the mall with Yamcha, Bulma, and Krillin, spending days quietly meditating with Tien, and, to everyone's surprise, often disappearing all day or all night with Vegeta. What was even more surprising, however, was where the two of them were going, for one night when Bulma and Yamcha stopped in at one of the nightclubs of West City, they found the Saiyan prince and the immortal already there, drawing a crowd on the dance floor.

"How the hell did she manage _that_!" Yamcha said in disbelief.

"Manage what?" Bulma shouted back over the music.

"She got _Vegeta_ to dance! In a club!"

Bulma studied the couple, barely visible inside the mass of people swaying and dancing. "I think they look good together."

Then Vegeta and Kurenai left the dance floor to head toward the bar, and Yamcha and Bulma moved to meet them.

Wearing a sly grin, Yamcha snuck up behind Kurenai and slipped an arm around her waist. "Hey, pretty lady, how about a dance?"

She started and whirled around, her eyes narrowed, but as she recognized him and laughed, Yamcha pulled her out onto the dance floor before she, Vegeta, or Bulma could say anything.

A fast song was just starting, and her eyes met him with a challenge that was part playful, part sensual. "All right, then, hotshot, think you can keep up with me?"

Yamcha met her look for look. "You think you can keep up with _me_?"

Before she could answer, the song began in earnest, and the former bandit surprised her by leading her, twirling her, and nearly leaving her breathless as they danced. Kurenai, however, soon surprised him by effortlessly following him, and soon they were both turning every twist, every step, and every glance into a fast-paced, daring one-upmanship. In a matter of moments, the entire dance floor cleared to watch the pair.

Vegeta growled and was ready to stalk out onto the dance floor when Bulma stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Oh, let him have one dance with her."

"She's _my_ date tonight, not his. He's supposed to dance with _you_," he said in irritation.

_My, my, my_, Bulma thought in surprise and no small amount of amusement. _So the cold Saiyan prince isn't as cold as he thinks he is_. "Odd."

The prince looked at her in confusion. "What's odd?"

She shrugged. "I never would have thought you the jealous type."

He opened his mouth to protest, but as he watched Yamcha dance with Kurenai, he felt a bitter ache twist inside him.

* * *

One lazy Saturday morning, the ringing of the phone woke Kurenai, and she rolled over to answer it with a sleepy 'hello'. 

"Kurenai, sorry, did I wake you up?" Gohan said apologetically.

"Don't worry, I had to get up anyway," she said with a yawn, sitting up. "So how are things?"

"Well, Mom told me to give you a call and see if you wanted to come to dinner at our house tonight." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "And please come, Mom's got me doing homework until it's coming out of my ears. Even on Saturday! If you come, she'll let me stop."

She smiled. "Sure, who else is going to be there? And what time does your mom want me there?"

She heard Gohan calling to his parents, then he came back on the line with, "Krillin's coming too, and Mom says to be here at around five-thirty."

"Thanks, Gohan, and tell your mother thank you for thinking of me. I'll see you guys at five-thirty," Kurenai laughed as Gohan hung up. Then she fell back down across her bed with a loud sigh. "Well, that gives me the day to straighten up the place and time to do some last-minute shopping." She was glad to be having dinner with friends, but then she realized that she had no way to the Son house. She was reaching for the phone when it rang again.

When she answered, she heard Gohan grumbling something at his mother. "Sorry, Dad told me to tell you that he'll pick you up at five. Hold on a second." Kurenai could hear ChiChi in the background, and then Goku came on the line. "Hey, Kurenai, glad you're coming tonight! Listen, ChiChi says that if you want, you can crash here tonight and then go back tomorrow morning."

"Great, thank her again for me. I guess it depends on how late the partying goes on. Then again, if you're tired, I can always ask Krillin for a lift."

"No problem, I'll see you at your door at five."

"See you later," she told him and hung up. A frisson of excitement rushed through her, and as she lay back down, her feet on her headboard, she had to admit that part of it was because she would be seeing Goku. She had not really spent time with him since the day at the lake, and she realized that she missed him. Groaning aloud, she rolled over, buried her face in a pillow, and then swung her legs off the bed.

It was a good thing she was busy all day, since she couldnot stop thinking of the Saiyan the whole time. By a quarter to five, dressed in a pale blue blouse and sarong skirt, she paced around her living room, recently cleaned from a fit of frantic energy, unable to sit still.

_Why am I so nervous? It's just Gohan, ChiChi, Krillin and Goku… _

The doorbell rang, startling her out of her anxiety. "Hello! Anybody home?"

Goku stuck his head around the door.

"You ready to go? Wow, you look nice!"

_Nice? Who am I kidding, she looks incredible… why do I feel so tongue-tied, it's just Kurenai…_

She smiled shyly and came outside. Goku wore a blue t-shirt and black jeans with his feet in sneakers, and she stared at the handsome Saiyan.

_He looks fantastic_… she thought. _That color looks great on him… oh, God, Kurenai, get hold of yourself_!

"Looking good yourself, Goku!" she grinned. After she locked the door, he took her hand and Instant Transmissioned them to the Son house.

By the time they arrived, Krillin and Gohan were helping ChiChi set up a large table outside for the food. As they appeared, they all looked up and waved.

"It's great to see you, Kurenai!" Gohan called, pausing from setting out plates long enough to give her a quick hug. She giggled and gave his shoulder a friendly squeeze, then came over for hugs from ChiChi and Krillin.

"You're looking terrific!" Krillin was staring at her in appreciation, and ChiChi nodded as well. "Yes, you look like life is treating you well." Kurenai grinned, and began helping ChiChi bring out the food as Goku expertly juggled five chairs. ChiChi scolded her husband as Kurenai, Gohan, and Krillin laughed, and they sat down to enjoy ChiChi's excellent cooking.

Krillin and Kurenai were talking about another shopping trip in West City, Gohan was telling his mother about his progress with his schoolwork, but Goku was silent, watching ChiChi and Kurenai. Looking at his wife warmed his heart, but looking at Kurenai… She was laughing at Krillin's impressions of his martial arts mentor, Master Roshi, and Goku couldn't look away from her face. _She's so lovely when she smiles…_

Gohan asked his dad about increasing the level of their training with Piccolo, and Goku tore his gaze away from her to smile at his son and wife. "Well, we're all still discovering our limits, Gohan, so for now, we're still trying to pace ourselves. Besides, you're struggling just to keep up, remember? We have time, son, so don't worry."

Then Kurenai and Krillin joined their conversation, and soon all five were discussing the stoic Namek.

"Well, I for one think Piccolo happens to be the best fighter among us, other than Goku, that is," Krillin said firmly.

"Not to mention he's a really good teacher," Kurenai added. "I've learned so much from him, and I heard that he also taught Gohan, too!"

"You know, I think Piccolo really should find a girlfriend," Gohan remarked, and Goku choked on his dinner.

"Um, Gohan, I don't really think that Piccolo is the kind of guy to, well, get involved with a woman," he said after finally swallowing his food. The conversation turned to other topics after that, and after dinner, the guys were sent inside to wash dishes as Kurenai and ChiChi relaxed outside and watched the sun set.

▲▼▲

"Thank you again for dinner, ChiChi," Kurenai sighed happily as she stretched out in the garden. "I hadn't realized how much I'd missed all of you until this evening."

"Any time," ChiChi assured her as she also sat. "Besides, how else can I bribe you into teaching Gohan again?"

The two of them laughed, then they quieted and watched the twilight slowly settle on the earth.

"ChiChi, may I ask you something?"

ChiChi turned to look at the immortal, puzzled by her serious tone.

"Sure, what is it?"

Kurenai paused, watching the stars come out one by one. "I was wondering… why is it so important to you that Gohan becomes a scholar?"

The other woman shrugged. "If the world's at peace, then there's no need for him to fight. He can help the world in other ways."

"True enough. But you have to admit, he's also a powerful warrior, even at nine. Isn't there a way to accept that he can be both? A fighter in times of war and a scholar in times of peace?"

"You must have been hiding for a long time, Kurenai," ChiChi said with a hint of disdain. "It seems like the Earth is always being threatened by some problem or another, and Goku and the others always go rushing off to deal with it. Since I can't wait for peace, he'll just have to start now and let someone else deal with it."

Suddenly it all made sense to Kurenai. "Ohhh, I see…"

"What's that mean?"

Kurenai looked thoughtful as she watched a pair of birds take flight into the sunset. "Gohan told me once that his father died fighting a warrior named… Raditz, I think it was, when Gohan was just a child. A year later, Goku was brought back to life by the Dragonballs. And then when Vegeta first came to the Earth, he and his partner killed Piccolo, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha. From what I remember, they nearly killed Goku and Gohan, too."

Suddenly she turned to look ChiChi in the eyes. "That… that's what you're afraid of… you're afraid of losing Goku… and Gohan. That's why you don't want them to fight."

"That's not true," ChiChi said hotly. "I just don't want Gohan becoming a muscle-bound fighter like his father and his friends."

Kurenai looked at ChiChi with something approaching disbelief, then all of a sudden she started to laugh. "Then… then why in the world did you marry Goku in the first place! Wouldn't you imagine that any son of his would take after him?"

"Well…" ChiChi did not know what to say to that, so Kurenai went on.

"Look, ChiChi… Gohan's not my son and I would never presume to tell you how to raise your own boy. But… as a friend… let me say this. In the time that I've gotten to know Gohan, I've learned a lot about him. Not just that he's extraordinarily intelligent, or that he's strong, but… unlike Goku, your son doesn't fight because he _wants_ to. He fights because he _has_ to. Don't you see? He's fighting to save the world so that he actually can grow up and live a normal life."

ChiChi was silent. _Is… is she right? I know that Gohan doesn't always go chasing after battles like his father does…_

▲▼▲

As Goku scrubbed the dishes, Krillin dried them, and Gohan put them away, Gohan looked out the window and saw Kurenai and his mother talking in the garden. "When I grow up, I'm going to marry a girl just like Kurenai," he announced, and Krillin and Goku laughed.

"Is that a fact? And why are you going to get married?" Goku asked his son.

"Well, she'll be pretty, and smart, and she'll make me smile like Kurenai does."

"You know, Gohan, it takes more than just looks, brains, and a smile to make a relationship work," Krillin said sagely. "It takes love. Like your mom and dad, for example. Goku didn't marry ChiChi just because of how she looks or because she's a good cook. Well, maybe that last fact helps a lot. No, he loves her because she makes him happy, she makes him feel strong, and because he thinks she's the most beautiful woman in the world. You can see it in his eyes when he looks at her."

Suddenly, the boy was reminded of a quote that Kurenai had taught him the day he had asked her about the nature of intimacy.

"_Anything less than mad, passionate, extraordinary love is a waste of time. There are too many mediocre things in life and love should not be one of them."_

Gohan looked at his father, smiling out the window at ChiChi, who was smiling back and reminding him to hurry up with the dishes, and watching Goku, Gohan began to realize just what the quote really meant.

"Is that the look you mean?" he asked Krillin, and the monk nodded. "Then how come he looks at Kurenai the same way?" Gohan asked, and Goku dropped a plate, which shattered all over the floor. To hide his emotions, the Saiyan knelt down and carefully cleaned up the fragments.

Krillin looked at Gohan, then at Goku, then back at Gohan. "What do you mean, he looks that way at Kurenai?"

"He does. I saw him the day we all went to the lake. He was looking at her so intensely that you could almost see it like a laser beam in the air! And he had this kinda weird look on his face that he sometimes gets when he's with Mom. What was really strange was that Vegeta had the same expression too."

_Oh, no…_ Goku groaned inwardly as he tossed out the pieces. It hurt that Gohan had caught him looking at Kurenai, but it nearly broke his heart to hear that Vegeta had been doing the same thing.

Krillin turned to his best friend with a serious expression. "Goku, is this true?"

"No! Well, not the way that Gohan makes it sound," Goku stammered, not looking at Krillin as he stood.

"So… you wanna tell me what he's talking about?"

"Wow, look!" Gohan pointed toward the garden, and Goku looked outside to see Kurenai laughing as a butterfly landed on her outstretched hand. As he watched her, his heart aching at her happiness and beauty, his feelings were clearly visible.

Krillin heaved a deep sigh. _I guess that answers my question_.

"Gohan, I want you to do me a favor. Don't tell your mom about any of this."

"Why shouldn't I tell Mom?"

"Well, you see, I think this is something your dad needs to get straight in his own mind. When you get mixed up, sometimes you just want to be left alone until you find your way again."

"Really? You mean even my dad gets like that?"

Krillin nodded. "Yup. Your dad might be the strongest guy in the world, but he still gets confused just like the rest of us."

"But why shouldn't I talk to Mom about this? Wouldn't she want to help him?"

Goku finally spoke. "When you do your homework and come to a problem you don't understand, what do you do?"

"I try and figure it out myself, and then I ask for help if I still can't do it," Gohan said slowly.

"Do you write just anything down for that problem?"

"No, I don't write anything until I know what the answer is."

"Well, this is like a homework problem that I don't understand, Gohan. And I don't want to upset your mother if I can figure it out myself," Goku said softly.

"Okay," Gohan said slowly. "I won't say anything, Daddy."

"Thanks, Gohan," his father replied, lightly resting his hand on Gohan's shoulder. Then Goku glanced at Krillin and turned his eyes quickly to Gohan's room, and they left the kitchen, walked into Gohan's bedroom, and closed the door.

Krillin sat on a chair, leaning his arms on the back of the chair. For once, he did not know what to say or even how to begin as he stared at his friend. "I'm surprised at you, Goku," he said at last, his face grave. "How long has this been going on?"

"Nothing is going on, Krillin! Jeez, of all people, I thought you would believe me!" Goku said with dismay.

"You should have seen the look on your face, then, when you looked at Kurenai just now. You might as well wear a sign around your neck saying that you have the hots for her." Goku was looking at him in horror. _Not Krillin, too! Has it… has it really been that obvious to everyone except me? Oh no… what if Kurenai has seen it? What if _ChiChi_ has_!

"You don't think ChiChi knows, do you? I mean, about, well, all of this?"

"No, I don't think she does. Kurenai doesn't seem to be aware of it either. But really, Goku, what's going on with you two?"

Goku slumped against the wall. "I swear to you, Krillin, on our friendship. I have done nothing wrong. I have never spoken to her or touched her in any way other than as a friend. But… she's so beautiful, so kind, and so sad, and when she looks at me, it's like…" He tried to describe it, but words eluded him. _How can I explain what even I don't understand_?

It was not what was said that worried the monk, but what was _not_ said. _Never spoken to, never touched, never acted… but _not_ never thought_. Krillin came up to Goku and looked up at his friend.

"Goku, you're my best friend. We've known each other for more years than we can count. I remember when you first met ChiChi. I remember when I was your best man. And all that time, no matter how many gorgeous women were around, every single one of them knew that your heart belonged to ChiChi. Just… just be careful, okay? I don't want you, or ChiChi, or Kurenai to get hurt."

Goku moved away toward the window and looked outside. He could not see the two women from here, but he could hear their happy chatter. It felt like someone had his heart in a vise, and he leaned his forehead against the cool glass.

It hurt Krillin that Goku had such a hard time confiding even in him, but in a way, he could understand how hard this was for his friend. "I hate to ask this, Goku, but… are you in love with Kurenai? Even if she doesn't know?"

The blunt question nearly destroyed Goku's control, and at first, he could not make himself answer.

Two voices echoed in his mind.

"_Oh, look guys, up there in the tree! A mommy and a daddy and a little baby, just like our family!_"

"_For as long as I can remember, I've been on my own, frightened, angry, hiding in the shadows. I've been running the whole time, from everyone… and from myself_."

"_Goku, I just… I just want to know that you're not getting involved in this for… the wrong reasons_."

"_I wished that I could hold such a powerful, blazing light in my hand, and feel its energy through me_."

Then as Goku turned back to face him, Krillin was taken aback at the turmoil and tears in the Saiyan's dark eyes.

"I don't know, Krillin. I swear to God, I feel like I don't know anything anymore."

Tormented by his emotions, the Saiyan weakly slid down the length of the wall to sit on the floor, his arms wrapped around his legs and his forehead resting on his knees. The silence lengthened uncomfortably, then he heard Krillin's footsteps as the monk approached and sat down beside him.

"Don't tell her. Please, Krillin, don't say a word."

"I won't tell ChiChi a thing, Goku," Krillin promised, but Goku shook his head.

"Not ChiChi. Please don't tell Kurenai. I… I need to figure out what's going on. And I don't want to worry anybody." Then he ruefully smiled. _Other than me, that is._

* * *

They came out just as ChiChi and Kurenai came inside, and they both smiled at him. Krillin could see the tension in his friend's body, and he turned to Kurenai. 

"By the way, Goku mentioned that you might need a lift home. Just let me know when you want to head out and I'll give you a ride back to Capsule Corp."

"Thanks, Krillin, that's sweet of you," she teased him, "but yes, I'd love a ride. I'm sure Goku and ChiChi want to spend some of this evening alone." Because she was looking at Krillin, she didn't see the Saiyan's face go pale. "We may as well head back now, give the two lovebirds some private time," she grinned, as ChiChi stuck her tongue out at her. "Thanks for inviting me, you guys, it was great! I'll have to invite you all over some time!" She hugged everyone and left with Krillin, Gohan winking at his friend.

After they left and Gohan went back to his room to study, ChiChi turned to Goku with a smile on her face. But as she was about to speak, Goku stopped her with a finger to her lips, then he reached out and pulled ChiChi close. He wrapped his arms around his wife and held her tightly, and he did notanswer when ChiChi asked what was wrong. Soon she stopped asking questions and simply relaxed in her husband's arms. Her eyes closed in bliss and she snuggled against Goku's larger frame, so she did not see the pain in his eyes.

▲▼▲

On the flight home, Krillin took advantage of the distance to ask Kurenai something. "Hey, Kurenai, um, listen… can you answer a question for me?"

"Sure, if I can. What do you want to know?"

A hundred questions filled his mind. _What's going on with you and Goku? Is it true you really slept with Vegeta? What happens if you should die and you don't?_ He chose not to ask those, but instead one that was a little more appropriate.

"Well, you see, I was in this relationship with a girl called Maron. She was… gorgeous, and funny, and sweet, but a bit of a ditz sometimes. A lot like you, actually, except for the ditz part. Anyway, I finally realized that I didn't deserve a girl like that, and I broke up with her, and she was outta there like a bat out of hell. But I still really miss her sometimes, and I'm wondering if I made the right decision."

"In all honesty, I've never been in love, but I'll try to answer that from a woman's perspective. From what I've seen, Krillin, you're just as sweet and funny as she is, and beauty is in the eye of the beholder." He grimaced at that one, but stayed quiet.

Kurenai saw his grimace and frowned at him. "Hey, not every woman wants a guy who's six feet, with blond hair, blue eyes, a fast car and a big wallet. I'd take fidelity over a Ferrari any day. But why do you miss her? Is it because you were used to having someone there and now there isn't? Or is it something special about Maron in particular?"

Krillin knew that he had to be honest with her. "Partly it's just me being lonely, yeah. But part of me misses how I felt when I looked at her, or when she smiled at me. That's what hurts. I mean, let's be honest, I don't have tons of money or dashing good looks, so she could hardly have chosen me for that," he said bitterly.

"Maybe she chose you for you," Kurenai said simply. "Look at it this way. Here's a girl who draws money and power and handsome dorks every minute of every day, and she chooses to date a humble, serious monk. Maybe you were too… real for her, unlike the guys she's used to. And a lot of women can't handle what they're not used to. They'd much rather stick with what they know, even when it's rotten, rather than risk getting hurt on something unfamiliar."

"I guess you're right," Krillin said. "But what was I thinking when I broke up with her? All the guys thought I was nuts! Yamcha thought I was a total loser for getting a girl like that and then dumping her."

"What did the women think?"

"They all said that it was for the best, and I deserved better than Maron."

"And they were right," she said firmly. "A lot of people are idiots when it comes to love, Krillin, and most of them look for a pretty face or a nice body. It's not until later that they realize that trust, honesty, caring, and love are more important. You did the right thing, and ChiChi and Bulma are right. You deserve better."

"I doubt that," Kurenai heard Krillin sigh quietly, and she could tell that he still did not believe her.

"Would you have been happy knowing that every guy in the world was watching for you to screw up so they could have a shot at her? Or been willing to sacrifice what you deserve in a relationship just to make her happy? I don't think so."

Krillin was silent for a while, then Kurenai asked him a question of her own.

"Why do you insist on comparing yourself to other guys? Why can't you just be you?"

"If you hung out with guys like Goku and Yamcha all day, you'd know the answer to that. They're everything that I'm not," he said sadly.

"Okay, lemme get this straight. You want to be like them, right? A Saiyan who can't see beyond his next meal sometimes and a guy who can't pay attention to his own girlfriend even though she's gorgeous?"

Krillin raised his eyebrows at that, and she hurriedly went on. "Don't get me wrong, they're my friends too, but tall, dark, strong, and handsome doesn't always mean great relationship. Hell, look at how many times they drive their women crazy!"

"Would… would you go out with someone like me?" he asked her quickly, before his courage failed him.

"Would it be against your ethics as a monk to date? I'm not avoiding the question, I just don't want to mess up your life."

"Well, Master Roshi let me date Maron, mainly because he had a crush on her, I think. I don't know. Maybe I'm just meant to be alone my whole life."

"No, you're not, and stop thinking that. And for the record, if I didn't think I'd get you in trouble, yes, I'd go out with someone like you. So there." She stuck her tongue out at him, but softened her retort with a smile.

"One day you're going to find the right woman, the one who will look at you and go, 'There's the kind of man I want, honest and dependable and cute and kind and funny, who would treat me like his queen.' And it'll be another gorgeous woman, who's not so hung up on herself that she can't see the guy in front of her. You'll knock yourself out making her happy, and if she has half a brain, she'll do the same for you. And I just hope I'm there to see it when it happens."

Krillin thought that one over, and he wished with all his heart that it would come true. "You really think so?" he asked hopefully, afraid to believe what she was telling him.

"Yes, I really think so. But a word of advice – if Yamcha offers you dating tips, don't listen to him," she said with a smile. Krillin laughed, his heart feeling a lot lighter than it had in a long time.

"So how come you haven't fallen in love yet? I'll bet hundreds of guys have proposed to you!" he asked her, but he saw her flinch at his question. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's just… well, I've been around a long time, Krillin, and I can't imagine loving somebody knowing that I'll stay young and healthy forever while he grows old and dies. I… I don't think I could take it, really. I've dated lots and lots of times, been really close to some guys, but in the end, it's easier on us both not to get involved."

"God, that sounds so… lonely!" he said honestly. "It's bad enough for me, but at least I'm only living one lifetime! You're saying you've stayed single this whole time because you're afraid of getting hurt? That's ridiculous. You're pretty, and smart, and warm and caring, and I think you're a fool if you think that a guy wouldn't love to be with you just because he'll age and you won't. If it were me, I'd make every moment I had with you count, not spend the whole time regretting that I'd die and you wouldn't."

"Then that makes you a rare and special man, Krillin," she said with a sad sigh. "Not every man thinks like you. The only reason they're glad I stay this way is because of, well, what most guys usually want from a pretty girl. They're not interested in how it feels for me."

"Well, one day, YOU'RE going to fall in love, and you'll see that I'm right. You'll love him regardless of immortality or mortality, and he'll do anything for you, and you for him. I'd pair you with someone with… Goku's heart, Piccolo's seriousness, my good looks, and Vegeta's attitude problem. And I just want to be invited to the wedding when it happens, so I can say I told you so."

She laughed at that one, and hoped that Krillin was right. But she thought of Vegeta and his careless dismissal of her, and she thought her heart would break.

_To be continued_...


	15. In the Name of Science

_Note: To quote the comedy sketch 'Tae Kwon Leap' by the Frantics, "All right, finally, some action!" I will admit, I_ have _had the accusation leveled at me that this chapter might be intense, but personally, I feel that the show has also had its moments of in-your-face chaos and horror, and that this just follows right along with it. Besides, I like to imagine that this chapter is the reason that there are 'uncut' versions of stories and DVDs and stuff._

_The chapter lyrics are from the painfully appropriate "Whisper" by Evanescence._

* * *

**And the Greatest of These**

_Chapter Fourteen_

"You're over-reacting, woman. As usual."

"I'm not over-reacting, Vegeta, I'm worried, and you should be, too. That's twice now that people had been turned away for having fake ID badges. What happens if they're trying to make a grab for Kurenai?"

"Look, as long as I'm here, no one is going to bother her," Vegeta said confidently. "One would have to be a complete fool to mess with the prince of all Saiyans."

"I'll try to keep that in mind," Bulma remarked sarcastically. "But don't you think we should still tell Kurenai about it? So she can be prepared for it?"

"What do you plan to say? 'Oh, by the way, Kurenai, strange men are following you around. We don't know what they're going to do, so just be careful, hmm?' Don't be ridiculous, woman."

* * *

A few nights later, while getting ready for bed, Kurenai heard a strange sound outside. Pulling on a bathrobe, she cautiously peeked out the window of her bedroom. Six men were unloading crates near the door of Bulma's lab, and she was shouting at them not to drop anything. Kurenai smiled and turned to go to bed, when she felt a hand cover her mouth and a sudden jab in her arm. Reflected in the glass, she saw three men standing in her bedroom with guns, and a fourth with a hypodermic needle in his hand. Wrenching free, she fell against the window, shattering the glass, and she cried out as the shards sliced into her hands. She tried to scream, but the only sound she made was the thud when she hit the floor. 

She was wrapped up in her comforter and carried downstairs, and as they brought her outside, she focused all her power on flaring her energy signal as a silent cry for help.

"_SOMEBODY HELP ME!_"

Then blackness overtook her and she knew no more.

* * *

Inside the gravity room, Vegeta paused in the middle of his workout… 

At their home in the woods, Goku and Gohan stopped eating and looked at one another…

At Kame House, Master Roshi, Krillin, and Yamcha glanced up from watching TV…

In the mountains north of civilization, Piccolo and his multi-forms halted in mid-combat before turning toward West City…

In the snow near their temple, Tien and Chiaotzu looked up at the sky from their devotions…

All of them stopped what they were doing and bolted for Capsule Corp.

* * *

Vegeta was the first to realize something was wrong, as he was the closest in proximity to Kurenai. It had been a weak call for help, but he knew that she was inexperienced with raising her energy signal. _Or else she was weakened somehow…_ He stuck his head out of the gravity room. Other than the workmen and Bulma, he could not see anything, but his instincts hammered at him. 

He decided to make sure that Kurenai was all right, but striding across the lawn, he saw the shattered upstairs window. Vegeta ran and leapt for the window, and he saw the blood on the glass and the floor inside, her bed empty and in disarray. He flew in through the window and hurried downstairs. The front door had been forced, and it was dangling open. Her blood trailed out the front door, and he saw the tire tracks of a large vehicle out front.

Another energy flare hit the Z Warriors, this time from Vegeta, filled with frustrated rage, as well as fear and concern. This one had them flying even faster.

"_GET OVER HERE! SOMEONE'S TAKEN KURENAI! DAMN THEM!_"

Goku appeared a moment later, having Instant Transmissioned by homing onto Vegeta's signal. "What happened?" he breathed, as he saw the kicked-in front door and the blood on the step.

"Someone broke in here and kidnapped her, that's what happened!" Vegeta rasped, as Krillin and Yamcha arrived.

They gaped at the damage.

"Oh, my God…" Krillin whispered. "Is Kurenai all right?"

He and Yamcha looked from the doorstep to Vegeta, who did not reply.

Not taking his eyes from the blood on the ground, Goku murmured, "We have to find her, you guys, and quickly. Yamcha, you and Krillin check around Capsule Corp, maybe she got away and is hiding somewhere on the grounds. Vegeta, you come with me, we'll search her house for any clues we can find."

Yamcha and Krillin took to the air and began searching the Capsule Corp grounds, calling her name. Vegeta and Goku searched the small house, but by the time Piccolo and Tien arrived, they realized that she was nowhere to be found.

Piccolo ran up the stairs and found Goku in Kurenai's bedroom, but stopped in the doorway when he saw the look on the Saiyan's face. The Namek realized that Goku was staring at the broken window and the blood on the glass, and he put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Don't even think it, Goku," he told him firmly. "We'll find her. And we'll make them pay." Goku nodded, but Piccolo could tell he was not convinced. When they found the hypodermic needle on the floor, it was all they could do to keep from tearing the room apart in angry frustration.

A shout from outside brought them both downstairs. Krillin was yelling, "Hey, guys, Yamcha's found tire tracks that look like the ones outside!" In an instant, they were all in the air, racing toward Yamcha who was hovering over the tracks.

"It looks like they really booked out of here," he called, pointing at the tracks. "They didn't even try to hide their escape!" The six of them followed the tracks as best they could, but when they reached the main highway outside of West City, the tracks disappeared.

"Damn them!" Vegeta cursed. "How are we supposed to find her now?"

"Goku, why don't you use your Instant Transmission to find her?" Tien suggested.

"Good idea," Goku said, and he focused on finding her. But try as he might, he could not get a lock on Kurenai's energy, and he broke off with a scowl.

"We need to find her energy signal. It'll be weak, especially if they drugged her. But we have to try! Everyone stay close, if we find it we don't know how long she can keep it raised!"

The six Z Warriors began a search for her energy. Not knowing which way her captors had gone, they were forced to crisscross over territory in their search. All of them were calling out with as much energy as possible, straining their senses to their limits. But as time passed, they felt the trail getting colder and colder, and their hearts sank.

They finally returned to Capsule Corp, driven to rage and torment at her disappearance, setting out at dawn again the following day to resume the search. By the third day, Krillin passed out from lack of sleep after another frantic all-night recon. Piccolo blew up a nearby mountain in sheer frustration when Goku told him to rest for a few hours. Bulma had her hands full trying to keep Vegeta calm, for the prince was ready to start systematically destroying the city to flush out Kurenai's kidnappers. Finally, by the fourth day, they agreed to search in two shifts, Vegeta leading during the day, Piccolo leading at night.

Goku would take only short rests, no more than an hour at a stretch. As the only one with Instant Transmission, it would be up to him to get them to where Kurenai was being held. Time and again, he went out with both groups, even when he collapsed in mid-air from exhaustion and Vegeta had to catch him and carry him back to Capsule Corp.

Three weeks passed with no sign of her.

▲▼▲

By the end of the third week, all six were utterly exhausted in mind and body. They ate only to keep up their strength, none of them had slept longer than four hours at a time, and even in their dreams, they searched for her. Not a day went by when they thought they had found her energy signal, but each time it would either fade before they could react, or it was a false alarm.

The endless search was taking its toll on them, and the longer it went on, the more they feared for her. Even knowing that she was immortal, they could not bear the idea that she might be hurt, or worse, that someone had finally found a way to kill her.

The evening of the twenty-third day since her abduction, all of them were back at Capsule Corp, taking a much-deserved break. Tien and Piccolo were meditating to calm themselves and regain their strength, Krillin and Yamcha were trying to eat after yet another 24-hour-straight search, and Vegeta was pacing back and forth, cursing so intensely that Bulma was sure she could see his fury surrounding him like a fog.

"Damn all of those cowards to hell! We've searched the world so many times that we could do it in our sleep! Where on this godforsaken planet can she be?"

Goku stood motionless, his eyes closed, stretching his senses as far as he could. He was exhausted from constantly doing this at such intensity, but the helplessness consuming him spurred him to new levels.

He felt as though he were flying over a vast sea of darkness, searching for a single spark of light underwater. "_Kurenai…_" he called out with his mind, "_Where are you? Please… Kurenai… it's Goku… hold on… we're trying to find you… please be all right… help us help you… please…_"

Suddenly Goku felt a flicker of energy, so faint that he thought he had imagined it.

Then it came again… like someone was reaching out a hand while drowning. He held his breath, praying with all his might that he had at last found her. Through the ether, he stretched out one hand to touch the flicker.

"_Kurenai?_"

In an explosion of energy filled with terror and pain, Goku finally found Kurenai's power signature. The Saiyan nearly wept with relief. "_Keep your power up, Kurenai," _he begged silently, "_we're coming!_"

Kurenai's energy shining like a star in his mind, Goku shouted to the others, "I'VE GOT HER! TAKE HOLD OF ME, NOW!" As the others dove at him, he focused his last remaining strength on her energy, called himself to her, and with a yell, they fell headlong into the shadows.

* * *

With a rush of wind, they found themselves in total darkness. 

"God, I can't see a thing," Yamcha cursed softly. "Where the hell are we?"

Tien sniffed the air. "The air's stale, and there's virtually no light." He carefully extended a hand and touched the nearest wall, then the floor. "Rock. We must be underground."

"Well, there's no sense in wandering around in total darkness," Piccolo said, creating a small glowing ball of light. Immediately their surroundings became evident – they were in what appeared to be a narrow underground tunnel.

Goku and Vegeta looked at each other, then slowly advanced down the tunnel, the others cautiously following.

A few yards further down, several smaller tunnels became obvious in the gloom, and as they moved to look down each, it was clear that each branched off into further corridors.

"Damn it… it's like a maze in here," Goku whispered. "How are we supposed to find her?"

"Shh…" Piccolo murmured, and as Goku turned to him in surprise, the Namek pointed to the second tunnel on the left and said quietly, "Generators. I can hear generators humming down that tunnel, or at least somewhere where that tunnel leads to."

Cautiously they entered the tunnel that Piccolo had indicated, pausing time and again to let the Namek get his auditory bearings.

"Agh, this is ridiculous!" Vegeta scoffed. "I thought your Instant Transmission took you right to a person, Kakarot, so how come we're in the middle of this rat maze and not where she is?"

"Shut up, Vegeta," Piccolo said angrily, swinging around to glare at him, and the light glowing around his hand brightened at his growing irritation. "It's not like your complaining is going to help us-"

Suddenly Goku gasped and grabbed Vegeta by the arm. The Saiyan prince was about to pull away, when he saw what the other Saiyan was staring at in horror.

Bloodstains on the floor.

Vegeta stared down at the floor, then his lips thinned into an angry line.

Carefully, they peered toward the edge of the tunnel, where they could see a large room with sorts of strange scientific equipment crammed every which way. They also saw about twenty men, five that looked like scientists, fifteen more who looked like soldiers or guards, all wearing a strange symbol, like an upside-down U with little feet. At first glance, none of them recognized it. Krillin and Yamcha inched up behind the two Saiyans, then Piccolo and Tien came forward.

The Namek was straining to hear what was going on, his sensitive hearing pushed to the limit trying to hear Kurenai at all.

"The machine is now properly calibrated. In spite of all the earlier tests we've conducted, something was blocking the machine's ability to analyze her genetic information. We should now be able to isolate the proper subsequence from the genetic material we have taken from her. From that subsequence, we will have the secret of immortality, and genetically recreate ourselves to sit among the gods!" he announced with excitement.

"Excellent," another scientist replied. "We will begin conducting our next round of experimentation. Tests this time should include reaction to chemical overload and electrical stimuli." The guards looked at a table beyond the Z Warriors' line of sight, and Goku and the others could see the lewd grins on their faces. It was all they could do to keep Krillin from charging in there and attacking them by himself.

"Krillin, be quiet!" Piccolo hissed at him. "I can hear her – It's very faint, and the sound's echoing all over the place. She's in the main chamber ahead. But it's muffled… She's afraid…"

As they carefully moved further in, they saw Kurenai, gagged and strapped naked to an examination table, straps around her ankles, waist, and wrists. But they immediately realized something was wrong – even from this distance they could see that she had been ill-treated. One of the scientists began hooking her up to one of the machines, but she started to struggle. One guard picked up a hypodermic, and they all saw her recoil away from him and begin to scream as he slid the needle into her skin.

That did it. Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, Yamcha, Piccolo and Tien burst into the room. Quick energy blasts sealed the far tunnels, and another volley destroyed some of the equipment. The guards belatedly got to their feet with weapons ready, staring at the Z Warriors. On the table, Kurenai lifted her head and cried out for joy. Then the injection took hold and she blacked out.

Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha moved forward to get Kurenai, but one of the guards opened fire. Goku stepped between them and deflected the gunfire away, and the guards and scientists backed away in fear. Yamcha removed the gag and untied the straps holding her, Krillin quickly checked her wounds, and what he saw made him sick to his stomach. Furious, he turned to the scientists and shouted, "What the hell have you done to her, you monsters?"

Meanwhile, Piccolo, Vegeta and Goku glared at the men in the room, hands raised to blast them if necessary. One of the scientists, driven by bravado or desperation, shouted at them.

"No! You fools, what are you doing? You're looking at the secret of immortality! You can't take her away! Our research is not yet complete! Imagine what that knowledge could do for the world! You're not walking out of here with her, not after all the trouble and planning we and our patron went through to find this woman!"

"She's not a rat for you to experiment on," Goku snapped. "She's a human being, and you have no right to do this to her!"

"Sentimental nonsense," the scientist spat. "Look at her! A mere slip of a girl, and she's survived everything we've done. Poison. Physical injury. Biological and chemical injections. All she does is shrug it off."

Growling, Piccolo looked over his shoulder at where Kurenai lay, and went utterly pale. As a warrior, he was no stranger to wounds, but this went beyond anything he had ever seen before. "Dear God…"

Goku and Vegeta turned around to where Krillin was searching for something to cover Kurenai with, and got their first good look at the scientists' handiwork.

After nearly three weeks of torture and experimentation, she looked starved, exhausted, filthy, thin and frail. There were welts where the restraints and gag had chafed her skin as she had struggled, and livid bruises trailed down her abdomen. Injection marks lined both arms and ankles, and splotches of dried blood and discolored or scarred skin could be seen all over her body. But what pushed the Saiyans over the edge were the marks that they suspected had nothing to do with scientific experimentation.

* * *

Time seemed to slow to a standstill as Vegeta stared appalled at the captive immortal. 

_They… They have assaulted a woman under the protection of the prince of Saiyans…_

Power crackled and raced around him as his mind ruthlessly catalogued every injury, every mark on Kurenai's body.

_They have taken what is _mine…

Goku sensed the other Saiyan's rapidly increasing power level and turned to him in horror. "No… Vegeta, no, don't do it…"

_Those bastards_…

"Vegeta, NO!"

And suddenly time started again as the prince saw red.

* * *

"This is ridiculous!" another guard shouted and tried to shoot Yamcha as he moved to lift Kurenai off the table, but Vegeta got there first, and he twisted the guard's arm in a vicious hold. The man screamed in pain, but the Saiyan continued to exert pressure, relishing the sound of each bone breaking, even as the other guards opened fire. 

Never in Goku's life had he ever seen the other Saiyan so absolutely out of control. "Stop it, Vegeta! Stop! We need them alive to tell us who ordered her kidnapping! Damn it, Vegeta, stop!" he shouted over the chaos, but the prince did not stop. Vegeta'd had enough, and he ruthlessly began blasting the guards and scientists one by one.

_Oh God, we've got to stop him, he's going to start killing every last one of them for this_!

"Vegeta, for the love of God, stop it! PLEASE!"

Desperate, Goku leapt between Vegeta and the scientists, but with a howl of rage, Vegeta blasted him aside and continued his brutal assault.

"He's gone mad!" Krillin yelled.

The floor shook, cabinets toppled over, and equipment exploded as Vegeta's attacks leveled the laboratory. Shards of rock ricocheted in every direction as the walls splintered into fragments, and smoke and dust swirled around the room. As the blasts echoed around the cavern, Tien glanced up and saw the roof start to give way. "This whole place is going to cave in!"

Yamcha also looked up and saw the roof of the cavern fragment and give way. "We've got to get out of here!" Trying not to worsen any of her injuries, Yamcha bodily heaved Kurenai into his arms, then dove for the mouth of the cavern, with Krillin, Piccolo, Goku and Tien close behind just as the roof collapsed down, smashing into the table where Kurenai had been lying moments before.

From the safety of the cavern tunnel, they turned back and saw a scene straight out of a nightmare.

Vegeta had stopped firing at the scientists, and had waded into their midst, tearing into them with his bare hands. The smell of blood filled his senses, their screams echoed around the cavern. He did not care if they ran, if they fought back, or if they surrendered. He did not care that they had no chance against him.

All he cared about, in those endless bloody moments, was showing them what hell really was.

* * *

The other stared aghast at Vegeta standing in the center of the carnage, his fists clenched, his breath ragged through gritted teeth. Even Piccolo, who had caused suffering on a nearly unimaginable scale, was left nearly speechless at the effects of the Saiyan's rage. 

"How… how could Vegeta do something like that?" Tien asked, his voice unsteady. "How could he kill all of those people?"

"How could _they_ do this to _her_?" Krillin said angrily, gesturing at Kurenai. "What possible justification could they have had to torture an innocent woman?"

Goku looked at the woman in Yamcha's arms.

_I think that why they want me has something to do with my immortality…_

"Oh, Kurenai," he said, sorrow filling his soul.

Tien and the others looked at him. "What?"

"When Gohan and I first met her… she was running from this."

"Let's get out of here," Vegeta growled and headed toward the exit. Yamcha followed with Kurenai, then the others. Goku came last, but before he left, he glanced back at the destruction that Vegeta had caused. Near the table where the immortal had been bound, there was a folder lying on the floor. One word on the front caught his attention.

KURENAI.

Carefully treading around the bodies on the floor, he stooped down and picked it up. Only then did he turn to leave.

▲▼▲

Once outside, Tien pulled off his cloak and handed it to Yamcha, who wrapped Kurenai in it as she shivered with cold and fatigue. "This will make her more comfortable. I suggest we take her home and figure out what happens next."

Goku brought one hand to his forehead to concentrate on Bulma at Capsule Corp, but he was so exhausted from the strain of the last three weeks that it was like trying to grasp a passing breeze. Finally he gave up and shook his head.

"I'm sorry guys, I just can't focus enough to use my Instant Transmission. We'll have to fly home from here," he said wearily. "Yamcha, will you be able to carry her all the way back to Capsule Corp?"

Yamcha nodded. "Yeah, we'll be fine. But we should get going, it's late as it is."

But before he could take off, Vegeta was there in front of him. "Give her to me."

"It's okay, Vegeta, I can carry..." Yamcha started, but Vegeta grabbed a fistful of his gi, staring straight into his eyes.

"Don't make me tell you twice."

Without another word, Yamcha handed Kurenai over into Vegeta's arms.

Goku managed a weak smile and lightly touched Kurenai's hair. "All right, you guys, let's bring Kurenai home."

It was a long flight back to Capsule Corp for the Z Warriors, but they finally reached her small house on the compound. Kurenai fitfully slept in Vegeta's arms the whole way, dazed from the drugs they had injected her with, but she came awake as they arrived at her house.

Bulma came running out the door and crashed straight into Goku. "Oh, you found her! Thank God all of you are all right!" But she stopped short when she saw the condition her friend was in. "Oh, my God… oh, God, no, Kurenai…"

"It's okay, Bulma, she's going to be fine," Yamcha murmured to her, as Vegeta was setting Kurenai on her feet. The immortal rocked unsteadily and suddenly doubled over and fell to her knees, throwing up again and again. Yamcha knelt beside her and rubbed her back through the cape as she continued to retch until there was nothing left.

Krillin hurried into the lab to get her some water, and when she was done, she washed her mouth out and splashed some more water on her face. She tried to get up, reeling and nearly falling over as she lost her balance.

_Something's wrong… _

A surge of pain and an icy chill swept over her.

_Can't move…_

Everything seemed to be swimming before her eyes.

_Can't breathe…_

Suddenly her whole body arched as she fought to draw in breath, her eyes wide with terror.

"What's going on?" Bulma asked in horror.

"I don't know!" Yamcha said, nearly frantic. "One minute she was fine, and the next-"

Bulma dropped to her knees beside Kurenai and grabbed her arm. Even with her struggling, she could see the injection mark.

_No… they didn't… they couldn't…_

"What was she injected with?" she called out to the others, but even as she watched, Kurenai's body convulsed and thrashed on the ground. As they watched, her skin began turning blue and she clawed frantically at the ground. Blood started seeping from pores all over her body, until soon it was covered with it, the distinct scent of bitter almonds filling the air around her.

"Oh, dear God," Bulma whispered. "It had to be… it couldn't be…" She turned to look at the others, aghast. "THEY INJECTED HER WITH CYANIDE!"

Kurenai screamed, a hoarse, agonized cry, and the sheer force of it stopped all of them in their tracks. Like the rippling effect of a shockwave, all of the pent-up grief, anger, and fear burst free all at once, and the Z Warriors fell back in astonishment as a wild energy began surging around her. Lightning raced around her body, spiraling upward faster and faster like a cyclone increasing in speed. Slowly she rose from the ground until she hung in midair, her feet at least six feet off the ground, the center of an uncontrolled storm.

"What is it? What's happening to her!" Tien shouted.

"She's dying," Goku said softly. "Or at least as close as she can come to it. An obscene and cruel torment for one who cannot die."

Then he caught his breath in horror as the energy fluctuating around Kurenai blazed as high as a bonfire. She threw her head back and howling in anguish, and for an instant, the others would have sworn they had seen… _something…_ wrap itself around her, and then vanish. In an instant, the power surrounding her disappeared as though a switch had been pulled, and she gradually came to rest on the ground, swaying on her feet.

"Kurenai…" Tien put an arm around her shoulders as she turned to stare blankly at him. "Kurenai, it's okay."

Goku carefully pulled her away from Tien to take a closer look at her injuries. She had barely begun healing herself on the flight back, and there were still appalling marks all over her face and body. As he looked closer, he saw bruises on her torso and her legs that looked suspiciously like where someone had grabbed her or held her. And as she unconsciously flinched when he touched her, he again had the terrible feeling that other wounds had been inflicted that could not be seen on the outside.

_Oh, God in heaven, no…_

What little color was left in the Saiyan's face drained completely away as realization dawned.

His voice was barely a whisper. "No… Kurenai, no… please tell me they didn't…"

He could not make himself say the words, but he saw tears spilling down her bruised cheeks.

Bulma gasped and staggered backward in horror. Yamcha put his arms around his girlfriend and held her as he bit back a violent curse. Tien growled and dug his fingernails into his palms in fury. Krillin looked as though he was going to be sick. Vegeta turned away, disgust written all over his face.

Piccolo had also noticed her reaction to Goku's touch, although he was not sure what it meant. _Something more must have happened, but what? What do they all know that I don't? _Right now, however, his attention was focused on the woman before him.

"It's all right, Kurenai, they'll never hurt you again, I promise," he said, his hand on her shoulder. Kurenai turned to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, clutching at him as she began to cry. This sudden show of need surprised Piccolo, but he put one arm around her to draw her close.

"Well, it's clear she can't stay here at her house, not until the door's fixed and a few safety precautions put in. There's no room for her at Kame House, I'm afraid," Goku said later when Kurenai had finally calmed down, although she stayed in Piccolo's arms, afraid to leave them.

"She certainly can't stay here," Vegeta remarked, "not unless she's willing to sleep in my room where I can keep watch. This compound is simply too large to be everywhere at once."

"Hey, why not take her to Kami's Lookout? The average guy can't get up there, right?" Krillin suggested. "There's more than enough space, at least until we get her house secured."

Piccolo nodded, and told Kurenai to go inside with Yamcha to get her things. As she reached the front door, though, she stopped, clearly afraid to go inside. Yamcha reached out and took her hand.

"It's all right, Kurenai, we're all here with you," he said in a calming voice, and she gritted her teeth as they went inside. Yamcha quickly checked the house as she stood near the ruined front door, then together they went upstairs to her room, where she packed clothes for the next couple of days. She chose not to dress until she could clean herself, instead continuing to wear Tien's cloak. But as she collected her things, Yamcha saw that her gaze kept going back to the window where she had fallen.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen to you up at Kami's Lookout. It's way up in the sky, and you can only get there by flying. Piccolo will look after you while you're there for a day or so." She nodded, then they headed back downstairs and outside with the others.

Vegeta was already gone, as was Tien, but Krillin, Goku, and Piccolo were still there.

"Krillin, I want you to go back to Kame House. Tell Master Roshi everything's all right for now. Yamcha, please stop by my house and tell Gohan and ChiChi I'll be back within the hour. All of us will meet back here tomorrow morning after we've had a chance to rest." The two fighters nodded to Goku and flew off in separate directions.

"First we'll go to Korin's and get her some Senzu beans, Piccolo. With all they put her through, her body might not be able to heal as well as it usually does. Then I'll take you and Kurenai up to Kami's. She'll have to stay there for a day or so until we get things straightened out down here. You don't need to stay there if you don't want to, it should be safe for her up there on her own."

While Piccolo was not exactly happy about spending time at Kami's place, he argued that it would not be wise to leave Kurenai by herself, so they agreed that Kurenai and Piccolo would stay at the Lookout until Goku came for them.

"Okay, it's late as it is, we should get going," Goku yawned, and put his hand on the Namek's shoulder. Kurenai again stood in Piccolo's arms, and the three of them disappeared.

▲▼▲

They arrived at Korin's tower, waking the sage out of a sound sleep.

"Goku, what in the world is this? Do you have any idea what time it is?" he scolded, but Goku cut across his complaining.

"Korin, this is not the time to argue. This woman is badly hurt, she might have internal injuries, and she needs a Senzu bean." But as he looked at Kurenai, standing beside Piccolo, he saw her holding one hand over her lower abdomen and wincing. "Make that two. I'll tell you all about it tomorrow, but she's in pain and needs healing."

Leaning on his staff, Korin walked over to the woman and asked her to lie down. Piccolo helped her ease herself to the ground, and Korin put one paw on her forehead. He closed his eyes in concentration, but Goku was fidgeting in impatience.

"Korin, please! I hate to be rude, but she needs a bean!"

Korin glared at him. "Judging by her energy, she's immortal, and would heal on her own anyway. I'm checking to see how her insides look. Lucky for you three, she seems to be all right, but a bean certainly would help things along. I'll be right back."

Korin headed downstairs to fetch some Senzu beans, and Goku sat beside Kurenai and held her hand in his as they waited. "It'll be all right, Kurenai," he whispered. "Korin's gone to get something to make you well again."

The cat shuffled back with two Senzu beans in his paw. "I normally wouldn't suggest eating more than one bean at a time, but she needs them badly. Give them both to her, it'll speed up her natural healing."

"That should be more than enough," Piccolo said. "Thank you, Korin, I'll also come by tomorrow and fill you in. Let's go, Goku, we should get her up to Kami's before she collapses." He stooped down and lifted Kurenai in his arms as Goku put one hand on his shoulder.

Mr. Popo, the genie who was Kami's companion and servant, was standing by the main entrance to Kami's mansion when Piccolo, Goku, and Kurenai appeared. He fussed over the young woman, who was too tired to care as he led her and Piccolo to the sleeping quarters. Kami passed them on his way out the front door. Piccolo tried not to glare at his other half, but it was tough when Kami had that smug look on his face. Kami, however, saw that Piccolo was clearly in no mood to play games.

When they got to her room, Piccolo gently laid her down on the bed, and sat beside her while the genie momentarily left the room to fetch supplies to tend to Kurenai.

"Kurenai, I know you're tired, but you have to eat these." One by one, he placed the Senzu beans in her mouth, and she was so exhausted that she could barely focus enough to chew. But she finally finished and swallowed them, and she slumped back against the pillows. Piccolo watched as she fell into a deep sleep.

Mr. Popo came back into the room and saw Piccolo sitting beside the immortal with concern written all over his face.

"Such a cruel shame," Mr. Popo said softly, and Piccolo turned to look at him.

"What is?"

"That something so beautiful should be treated so terribly," the genie replied, dipping a washcloth into a bowl of water and carefully cleaning Kurenai's face.

_Beautiful…_ Piccolo looked down at the immortal lying unconscious on the bed. "Yes, Popo, it is."

"Don't worry, Piccolo, I'll tend to her," Mr. Popo assured the Namek, and Piccolo nodded.

"I know you will, Popo. Take good care of her."

He then came back outside where Goku had just finished explaining the events of the evening to Kami.

"Of course, she may stay up here for the next day or so. Mr. Popo will be thrilled to have someone to fuss over besides me. Will anyone else be staying with her?" Piccolo grunted an affirmative. Suddenly Goku wished that he could stay with her, but he knew that Piccolo would watch over her.

"Goku, wait… before you go," Piccolo began. "I have to ask you something."

Goku dreaded the inevitable question, but he had known that Piccolo would ask him about it sooner or later. _Please, let me be wrong, though…_

"What?"

"After we first got back to Capsule Corp, and you took a closer look at Kurenai's injuries, you saw something that shocked you even worse than what we'd seen in the lab."

Goku winced, but Piccolo kept going.

"And even though I'm certain you've never laid a hand on Kurenai to hurt her, she was frightened of your touch. Why?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" The Saiyan clenched his fists and turned away. "Because the answer's not a pleasant one, Piccolo."

"Yes, I'm sure, otherwise I wouldn't be asking."

Goku took a deep breath and turned back to the Namek. "You saw the marks on her body when I moved her away from Tien."

"Yes."

"And you know how humans mate."

Piccolo flushed. "Not in explicit detail, but I know the basics, Gohan told me. But what does that have to do with her injur-"

_Don't ask me any more, Piccolo, please don't ask me any more_, Goku begged him silently.

As Piccolo stared into Goku's eyes, it hit him like a wave of icy water. _He means…_ He took a reflexive step backward. "N-no…"

But Goku nodded.

"My God," Piccolo breathed.

"That, more than anything, is why she's here and not still at Capsule Corp. No matter what, she absolutely cannot be left alone at this point."

"I agree," Kami said softly. "I only pray that the damage done to her body and spirit will heal, in time."

"Kami, you and Piccolo will keep her safe, won't you?" Goku asked, and Kami was touched by the concern and caring in the Saiyan's eyes.

"We will both do our best, Goku. We will expect you when you have news that it is safe for her to return. Until then, I will bid you both good night." Kami turned back toward the house as Goku disappeared, but Piccolo stopped Kami from going inside. "Yes, Piccolo, what is it?"

"I want the room next to hers. If anything does happen, I need to be as close to her as possible," he told Kami, daring the Guardian to refuse.

"Very well, I will tell Mr. Popo to make up the room beside hers. Thank you for your concern, Piccolo," Kami thanked him, but Piccolo shrugged it off.

"I'm doing this for Goku, not for you, for her, or for me," he said, before going inside.

"Of course you are, Piccolo. Of course you are," Kami murmured.

_To be continued_… 


	16. Screams and Whispers

_Note: Looking back over previous reviews for AND THE GREATEST OF THESE, I was pleased to see that the fans had risen to the occasion, as it were, on two levels; first, that even the self-admitted 'teenage fanboys' (and you guys know who you are) were getting into the story despite 'all that mushy stuff,' and second, that even the rather off-setting themes of the last chapter didn't stop the readers from wanting more. (In fact, based on the PMs I was getting, quite a few of you guys were rooting for the bad guys to get the crap kicked out of them for what they had done to Kurenai.) _

_The dark trend of the book continues here in 'Screams and Whispers,' although thankfully not nearly as horrific as it was in the last chapter._

_Also, I owe a nod here to my husband, for suggesting the last words Kurenai whispers before falling asleep... kudos to whoever can guess the reference!_

_This chapter was actually born out of the lyrics of its original chapter song, "Go to Sleep," sung by Peter Steele of Type O Negative for the 'Songs of the Witchblade' CD._

**

* * *

**

**And the Greatest of These**

_Chapter Fifteen_

_Running down an endless corridor, he could hear Kurenai screaming in horror somewhere in the blackness… No matter how fast he ran, he could not seem to reach her, to stop them from hurting her…_

"NOOOO!"

"Goku, wake up! Come on, honey, wake up!"

Goku jerked awake, barely choking back a scream. ChiChi was sitting up beside him, her arms around his shoulders, her own eyes wide with concern.

"ChiChi! Quick, don't look, oh, God, it's awful…"

"Shh, sweetheart, shh, you were having a nightmare."

The Saiyan stared at his wife for a moment, then he drew his knees up to his chest under the covers and started shivering. Softly crooning his name over and over, ChiChi lightly rubbed circles across his shoulders to soothe her frightened husband.

"Shh, it's all right, it's all right, you're safe…"

"Oh, God, oh, ChiChi, what they did to her… We almost lost her forever… oh, _God_…"

He clung to his wife and wept.

* * *

It had been three hours since Vegeta had gone to bed, but he could not forget what he had seen earlier that night. He opened his eyes wide and stared up into the darkness, willing his mind to banish the horrific images of his dreams. When they refused to disappear, he turned on his bedside lamp and got up to pace. 

"How… how could they do such things to her?" he whispered to himself. "Those… those _cowards_." The last word was spat out with contempt. Honorable battle he could accept, but mindless torture made even the hard-hearted prince's skin crawl.

For almost an hour, he paced back and forth, forcing his mind to calm down, until at last he felt more at peace and ready to sleep. He turned off the lamp, stretched back out on his bed, and closed his eyes.

_Kurenai standing before Kakarot, her body covered in bruises as she tried to hide her shame_.

Vegeta had not known that there was a dark and ugly side to what he and Kurenai had shared, a base and terrible violation of body and soul.

The thought kept the prince awake for a long time.

* * *

Krillin sat on the shore near Kame House and watched the stars fade into the soft glow of the dawn. He had been awake for an hour, just watching the movement of the waves against the shore. 

"Krillin?" The monk turned and saw Master Roshi standing on the steps of the house. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm… I'm just trying to understand."

Roshi came down the steps and sat beside Krillin. "Trying to understand what?"

"What she must have gone through. I mean, we've all suffered, in one way or another, but someone like Kurenai, someone as good and as beautiful as she is, should be treasured and protected, not… not…"

He turned back toward the water, and Roshi saw tears in his student's eyes. "I should have done more to protect her, to keep her safe. If I'd been stronger, maybe I could have stopped it."

His sensei sighed. "You have to understand, Krillin, that there's only so much one man can do. And right now, she doesn't need your strength. She needs your compassion, your friendship, not your regrets."

"But, Master Roshi…"

"No, listen to me. You may not believe me, but sometimes more important than how you feel about a woman is why you feel that way about her."

The master and student sat and watched the waves together, letting the waves and the wind ease their souls.

_

* * *

I feel like I'll never be clean again, seeing the horrors they'd put Kurenai through. _

Yamcha held Bulma tightly in his arms, stroking her aqua hair as she slept. She had been so horrified at what they had done to her friend that she had begged him to stay by her side that night. And in all truth, he had not wanted to be alone, either.

_Kurenai cowering on the ground, her body covered in blood as tears of humiliation streamed down her face…_

Seeing her like that sent chills down his spine, and then, to see her shame at Goku's question made him want to weep for her.

_I can't imagine how I would feel if that had been Bulma who'd been tortured like that. I probably would be going out of my mind. No wonder Vegeta went crazy and blasted them all, I almost certainly would have, too._

Bulma cried out in her sleep, and he gently rocked her in his embrace. "Shh, shh, Bulma, it's okay, go back to sleep." He rested his cheek against her hair and tightened his arms around her.

"I'll never, ever let that happen to you, Bulma. I swear it."

_If it's the last thing I do…_

* * *

Kneeling before his altar, Tien carefully placed fresh flowers and incense upon it. For a moment he inhaled deeply, savoring the scents of cedar and roses. Then he clasped his hands and bowed his head, praying for the woman he had come to cherish as a friend. 

_Heavenly spirits, watch over her… grant her rest and peace from the pain she has suffered… heal her with your grace and your power…_

"Tien?"

He looked up to see Chiaotzu standing nearby. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

The little prince shook his head. Then he looked closer. "Why are you crying?"

Tien raised one hand to his face and felt tears he had not realized he had shed. "I'll be fine, Chiaotzu. I'm just worried about Kurenai. But with all she's been through, it's not just her body that needs to heal, it's her soul. What she suffered… oh, just thinking about it makes me sick."

"Was it really that bad? What they did to her?"

Tien's thoughts drifted back five hours to when they had rescued Kurenai from the lab. Although it had not been that dangerous, not for them, never in his entire life had he been so grateful that his young friend had not been with him. To see his innocence shattered would be more than he could stand.

_The hate and lust he had felt coming from the guards… Kurenai screaming in terror… _

"No, Chiaotzu. It was worse."

▲▼▲

At about nine in the morning the following day, the five Z Warriors returned to Capsule Corp as planned. They all looked much better after finally getting a good meal, a shower, and a decent night's sleep, and they were ready for action. Bulma was also there, Goku having asked her to come.

"We need to find out who ordered those scientists to abduct Kurenai," Goku said gravely. "Our only real leads died in the lab last night. I did take this before we left, though," and he handed the folder to Bulma. As she skimmed the pages, Bulma started turning green from reading the comprehensive lists of the testing Kurenai had endured, but when she showed some of the pages to the rest of the Z Warriors, reactions ranged from nausea to blind rage.

_

* * *

TEST RESULTS – 12 August 765  
__Subject: human female, apparent age 25.  
__TEST CONDUCTED: IMMUNE SYSTEM RESISTANCE  
__Anthrax – negative; Auto-Immune Deficiency Syndrome – negative; Cancer (all types) – negative; Grand mal epilepsy – negative; Hemophilia – negative; Meningitis – negative; Pleurisy – negative; Scarlet fever – negative; Smallpox – negative; Tuberculosis – negative; Venereal disease (all types) – negative._

* * *

"Good God, they didn't," Tien whispered. _

* * *

TEST RESULTS – 14 August 765  
__Subject: human female, apparent age 25.  
__TEST CONDUCTED: PHYSICAL INJURY  
__Acid testing (lethal) – negative; Blows caused by human feet/hands (lethal) – negative; Blows caused by material objects (lethal) – negative; Breaking pressure (lethal) – negative; Burns (1st-degree) – negative; Burns (2nd-degree) – negative; Burns (3rd-degree) – negative; Crushing pressure (lethal) – negative; Dismemberment – negative; Reverse skin graft – negative; Stab wounds (lethal) – negative; Stretching (lethal) – negative._

* * *

"How could those monsters have documented this so… so clinically?" Bulma cried in dismay. "You'd think they were taking a poll!" _

* * *

TEST RESULTS – 17 August 765  
__Subject: human female, apparent age 25.  
__TEST CONDUCTED: CESSATION OF LIFE FORCE  
__Extreme cold (hypothermia) – negative; Extreme heat (external) – negative; Induced cardiac arrest – negative; Induced brain failure – negative; Suffocation (environmental) – negative; Suffocation (strangulation) – negative._

* * *

"What does that mean, 'cessation of life force'?" Yamcha asked. 

"They tried to kill her," Vegeta rasped, his face pale.

_

* * *

TEST RESULTS – 20 August 765  
__Subject: human female, apparent age 25.  
__TEST CONDUCTED: SLEEP DEPRIVATION  
__The subject has been deprived of sleep since her arrival on 10 August. Even if she fell unconscious as a result of the pain caused during tests, she was given no more than 30 minutes of unconsciousness before being roused again. We soon discovered that she was attempting to meditate during breaks in experimentation, so electrical shock devices were attached that detected if delta waves were being generated (the level of relaxation normally associated with rest or sleep).  
__After the eighth day of sleeplessness, the subject began hallucinating and having unusual emotional reactions – crying, screaming, laughing, all for no apparent reason. It would appear that while her physical condition is guarded by her immortality, her mental condition shares no such protection._

* * *

"They didn't even let her SLEEP?" Goku said in horror. 

"Not until that report was written, and I'm afraid probably the whole time she was there, Goku," Bulma replied quietly.

_

* * *

TEST RESULTS – 22 August 765  
__Subject: human female, apparent age 25.  
__TEST CONDUCTED: STARVATION  
__The subject has been deprived of food since her arrival on 10 August. Water has been the only thing permitted to her to ensure that blood samples taken would not be affected by dehydration.  
__After six days of starvation, the subject started gnawing on the leather straps confining her – not from an attempt to escape, but to try and draw on any nutritional elements in the leather.  
__After eleven days of starvation, bite marks began appearing on the subject's shoulders, the only part that her head can reach. It would seem that the subject was desperate enough to consider trying to eat her own flesh, but could not make herself go through with it._

* * *

"My God, they starved her too?" Krillin shouted. "To the point where she… she… those BASTARDS!" _

* * *

TEST RESULTS – 24 August 765  
__Subject: human female, apparent age 25.  
__TEST CONDUCTED: FERTILITY  
__In vitro method – negative; Natural method (Male Subject #1-15) – negative; Surrogate mother – negative; Test tube conception – negative.  
__Two full weeks of tests on the subject, given time to allow for fertilization, have yielded the conclusion that the subject is infertile.  
__Conjecture #1 – The subject was naturally infertile during her normal lifespan.  
__Conjecture #2 – The subject was rendered infertile upon becoming immortal.  
__Conjecture #3 – The subject can only conceive with an immortal male to provide equal genetic material for the child._

* * *

"'Natural method'?" Tien asked. "As in through sex?" 

"Yes, Tien," Yamcha cursed.

"But… with 'Male Subject #1-'… oh… oh, no."

_

* * *

TEST RESULTS – 25 August 765  
__Subject: human female, apparent age 25, correct age 1039.  
__TEST CONDUCTED: POISON  
__Arsenic – negative; Belladonna – negative; Carbon monoxide – negative; Curare – negative; Datura – negative; DDT – negative; Hemlock – negative; Lead poisoning – negative; Mercuric chloride – negative; Monkshood – negative; Mustard gas – negative; Strychnine – negative.  
__Testing conducted on the subject, both through exposure and through blood sample testing, has yielded the conclusion that the subject's immune system is functioning at a highly accelerated rate.  
__It is hypothesized that somehow the subject has a genetic template of her body at perfect health at age 25, all the way down to the cellular level, that it uses to combat any and all injury, aging, and disease. While starvation does seem to affect the subject, it would seem that after a certain length of time, the body simply refuses to yield to the effects of the hunger any farther._

* * *

When they were done reading, all of them looked ready to be ill, even Vegeta. 

"Talk about… how could she still be sane after everything they did?" he whispered in amazement. "No food, no sleep, hell's own torture, and for THREE WEEKS!"

Bulma handed the papers to Goku, then sat down on the ground and cried at the horrors that had been inflicted on her friend. It took most of the Saiyan's willpower not to do the same thing.

Yamcha crouched down beside his girlfriend and held her close, until Bulma finally stopped crying and looked up at the Z Warriors. "Whoever they were, they had almost unlimited funding and carte blanche for their research. And the same symbol is on all of the important papers. Damn, it looks really familiar, but I can't place it right now. I might have to look it up on my computers later."

"Maybe it's a symbol for a group or organization," Krillin offered, "or a gang mark?"

"It's a good thought," Tien remarked, "but how are we going to find them? Just because their lab was way out in the middle of nowhere doesn't mean that the rest of the group is, too."

"I say we split up and start searching the major cities here for information," Vegeta said firmly. "We tend to attract less attention that way, especially without the Namek around. This should be a strictly information-gathering mission, so we know what we're dealing with."

Yamcha muttered under his breath, "This coming from the guy who started wasting the people at the lab?" It was lucky for him that Vegeta did not hear him, or a fight would have broken out right then and there.

"All right, we'll take Vegeta's advice. Tien covers North City, Yamcha, East City, Krillin, South City, and Vegeta, West City. I'll go back and search where we found her last night. Bulma, while we're gone, please design Kurenai another Capsule home with a few security measures included this time. And if you would, try and see what you can turn up about the symbol on the papers, please." She nodded, took the folder, and headed back to her lab with a 'be careful, you guys!' over her shoulder.

While it took some fast-talking on Goku's part, he got Vegeta to agree not to take on this group, whoever they were.

"Look, Vegeta, we're all angry, we're all upset, and we all want to find out who did this to her. But we can't do it individually, we need to work together, all right? Believe me, I want to know who ordered this as badly as you do, but it won't help if we fly off the handle."

"Questioning my behavior last night, Kakarot? Are you telling me that you didn't want to kill every last one of them in that lab for what they did to her? They deserved to die, the scum, and if you weren't going to do it, then I would."

Goku did not know if he would have actually killed them, but he knew from long experience that there was no arguing with Vegeta when he was in this sort of mood.

The five flew off in separate directions, agreeing to meet back at Capsule Corp by six in the evening.

* * *

Krillin, searching South City, talked to a few of the storeowners and apartment managers, asking if they had heard or seen anything about a gang with a particular symbol. All of them shook their heads, not recognizing the picture he showed them. Even out on the street, none of the locals knew of such a gang. He did get one piece of information to share with the others, however. While roaming the streets, looking for inspiration, a panhandler noticed Krillin's search. 

"Hey, I've seen that before."

"You have? Where?"

"Well, um, you know, nothing's free in this world."

Krillin blinked in surprise, then he reached into his pocket and pulled out some money. The panhandler quickly pocketed it and then pointed to the symbol. "Yes, I have seen it before."

"Where?"

The panhandler glanced around, as though looking for spies. "While back, some man came through here. Trying to blend in, but he was way too strong, carried himself like he was better than everyone else. Gave me the shivers then. Gives me the shivers now, too, just thinking about it. But he had that on him."

Krillin leaned forward. "What is it?"

"I can't think of the name, but it has some… religious connotation, I believe."

"Do you know which religion?"

But the man shook his head. "Nope. Don't know. And I'm not just saying that to get money out of you, I really have no idea."

_Damn…_

* * *

Tien was having no better luck up in North City. He was visiting the various temples in the city to see if any of them used the symbol as the mark of their sect, but none knew of any group doing so. He sighed aloud. "This is just great. How am I supposed to help her if I don't even know what I'm looking for?" 

"That depends on what you're looking for," came a man's voice from behind him.

Just as Tien whirled around, he felt a fist jab into his right kidney, and he had just enough time to gasp in pain as he was slammed up against a wall. "Keep him there for a minute, would you?" he heard another voice say through the fog of pain.

Suddenly he felt as though someone was rummaging around in his memories, and it only took a moment for him to realize what was going on.

"Oh no, you don't!" he gasped as he placed a barrier around his mind. For that, he got his head slammed into the wall again, but he took advantage of the rebound to twist out of his captor's grip.

He did not recognize either man, but just looking at their power levels put him on his guard. "Who are you? What do you want?"

The one who had tried to read his mind shrugged. "A gatherer of information, you might say. From what I glimpsed, you know where a certain young lady is. Why don't you just tell us, and then leave, unharmed?"

"No way." Tien dropped into a fighting stance, making sure to keep the mental barrier in place just in case. No sooner had he done so when the other fighter lunged at him, and Tien was hard-pressed to keep his attention on both of his opponents at once.

People screamed and scattered in all directions as their combat grew more intense, and all through the fight, the monk could feel the mind reader's attempts to pull Kurenai's location from his mind.

_Kurenai training at Capsule Corporation…_

Tien dodged an energy blast that would have taken his head off otherwise.

_Kurenai lying helpless on the table in the lab…_

He retaliated with a quick blast of his own that sent one of his assailants flying.

_Kurenai leaving with Goku and Piccolo…_

_I'm getting nowhere fast_, he thought in concern._ I have to end this or I might give her location away by mistake…_

He brought his hands up to the sides of his face, closed his eyes, and shouted, "SOLAR FLARE!"

A brilliant light erupted in his attackers' faces, and they howled in pain as the searing glow blinded them. As soon as he could open his eyes, Tien leapt into the sky and took off with all due haste.

_Damn it… it looks like whoever wants Kurenai is getting ready to bring out the cavalry…_

* * *

In East City, Yamcha asked some of his ballplayer friends and their managers about the symbol. No matter which team he went to, which stadium or ballpark he visited, he always got the same answer. It certainly was not a team logo, nor of any athletic group that they knew. 

Leaving yet another baseball stadium, he cursed to himself. _Well, as much as I hate to admit it, I guess I should look into some of my teammates' more… shady connections. Maybe one of them will know something that will help us_.

Unfortunately, even with the money that he had to try and buy information, none of his leads could offer him something.

_I should help Bulma back at Capsule Corp_, he thought with chagrin. _At least then I'd be doing something more productive than just roaming around learning nothing_.

As he started flying back to Capsule Corp, however, he felt a powerful ki signal approaching West City as well, and to his surprise, he saw Tien racing for Capsule Corp as fast as he could.

"TIEN!" Yamcha shouted to his friend, and Tien braked hard in midair as the former bandit approached. "Hey, are you all right? You look freaked out!"

"I just got jumped in North City," the monk explained breathlessly. "Two of them, and they were a lot better than I thought they'd be. One of them tried to read my mind, but I got away before he could get anything."

"Are you sure they didn't follow you back here?" Yamcha asked worriedly, but Tien shook his head.

"No, a quick Solar Flare in the face and I was out of there. But we'd better get back and warn the others."

As the two friends headed on toward Capsule Corp, Yamcha took a better look at Tien's injuries. "You sure you're all right?"

"I'm more angry at myself for not getting the barrier up around my mind faster. I only hope they weren't able to get anything about Kurenai from my thoughts."

"And if they did?"

Tien said nothing.

* * *

Vegeta was struggling to contain his temper in West City. Simple reconnaissance was hardly his favorite thing to do, and the prince was tempted to simply start blasting people until they told him what he wanted to know. He went straight for the gangs, being able to take care of himself, and started fighting, and defeating, their leaders for information. While the majority of them could not help him, two gang overlords told him that someone on the street had been fronting for somebody wanting information on a woman. 

"Who wanted information? What kind of information did they want? Start talking!" Vegeta scowled at them.

"I don't know, it was all handled through a third party, keeps everyone covered. But they wanted the usual. Where she lives, what she does, her routine, and who she hangs out with."

"And what did you learn?"

"That the last time someone tried to grab her off the street, she had some pretty tough friends. They beat the crap out of the last group that went after her."

_Krillin and Yamcha had been with her when five men had tried to abduct her in West City_.

"Thank you so much for your help," Vegeta said politely, and he turned to leave.

As an afterthought, he turned around and blasted the room to splinters.

_

* * *

I hate this place… the whole thing just feels evil. _

Goku, searching the wilderness, had gone back to the lab to see if he could find anything that he might have missed the night before. Carefully checking all the file cabinets, he found quite a bit of the scientists' research and the payroll sheet for the guards, but none said where the money was coming from. He was not the computer expert that Bulma was, or he would have started hacking into their computers. _There's a thought…_

He searched the room until he found a telephone and dialed Capsule Corp. "Bulma? It's Goku. Listen, I'm at the place where we found Kurenai last night, and they've got all this computer stuff here. You want me to bring it back to Capsule Corp?"

"How much of it is there?"

"Five or six computers that I can see, maybe more."

"Yeah, if you can, that'd be a big help. Anything that you think would be useful, and if nothing else, we can keep whoever ordered it all in the first place from using it."

Hanging up with her, Goku disconnected the computers from the walls and piled them onto a large pallet, as well as anything else useful he could find. When he was done, the room still reeked of pain and death, so he systematically destroyed all the remaining equipment, cabinets, and anything left in the room, before leaving.

When they all met back up at Capsule Corp before heading to their separate homes, they shared information on what they had each found. Unfortunately, they all had to admit that it was not much, but hopefully with Bulma combing the Internet for leads, they would discover who their unknown enemy was.

"Kakarot." Goku looked over at Vegeta, who had the smile on his face that meant trouble for someone. "We'll find them and make them pay."

"Hopefully we'll find them before they find her," Goku said somberly.

▲▼▲

High up at Kami's Lookout, Piccolo slept the sleep of the profoundly exhausted until the afternoon of the next day, waking only when he could not put off his need for water anymore. He spent the rest of the day pacing the Lookout in restlessness, and checking on Kurenai periodically through the day.

But that night, free from the fatigue that had stifled his dreams, he found himself unable to sleep, reliving what he had seen in the lab when they had rescued Kurenai. He had never felt such a horrible, violent energy from a place before in his life. When he had seen what had been going on there, the fact that Kurenai had spent three weeks in that place without losing her sanity was a miracle. But it was even harder to forget her being in his arms. She had seemed so helpless when she had clung to him and wept, as he had felt the panic and humiliation coursing through her like a raging flood.

_I've never seen her like that before_, he thought, listening to the wind outside. _She was so vulnerable, so out of control. Then again, three weeks of hell would change anyone. I don't know how much better I would have handled it myself, personally_.

He finally got out of bed and walked toward the open window. Leaning his arms on the windowsill, he looked up at the stars, inhaling the night air. After the stale and smothering atmosphere of the lab, the fresh breeze cleansed something within him. Only the wind rustling in the trees disturbed the silence of the night. But then he heard a soft whimper from the next room, and Piccolo carefully focused his mind on the woman sleeping there.

Then, with no warning whatsoever, he felt his whole body shudder as images slammed unbidden into his mind, as real as his own memories.

_Glass shattering under her hands… darkness surrounds her… guards holding her down… unable to breathe… first the injections… trying to scream through the gag… praying for deliverance or death… unable to move… then the beatings… wounding body and spirit…_

"My God," he whispered, nausea twisting his stomach. "Is… is THAT what they did to her!"

In a flash he was out of his room and into Kurenai's to make sure she was all right. Piccolo carefully opened her door, and could faintly see her outline in the dark. Kurenai was tangled up in her bedsheets, twisting and writhing in the grip of a nightmare. She was alternating between gasping and crying out in fear, her hands gripping the sheets so hard that her knuckles were white. Standing in the doorway, he was forced to clutch the doorjamb to keep from falling as the horrors of her nightmare again washed over him.

_Her body struggling to heal itself again and again… trapped in an unending nightmare… possession, not passion… her energy level falling every day… no chance to sleep… extreme heat, burning cold… sanity begins to slip… slowly starving… total violation…_

Then she started screaming.

Piccolo could no longer stand there and watch, so he stepped beside her bed, gripped her arms, and began to shake her. "Wake up, Kurenai! You're all right! Wake up!"

She cried out in terror as she came awake, still caught up in her nightmare. Piccolo tried to calm her down, but she was not herself, and she only saw someone standing over her in the dark.

With a yell, she lunged off the bed and fell to the floor, her legs tangled up in the sheets. Crawling on hands and knees, she cowered in a corner, whimpering in fear, backing as far against the wall as she could as though she could flee through it.

"No, no, God, please, no, please, please, God, no, no, nonononononono…" The Namek was horrified at the raw terror in her eyes and her voice.

Kurenai was standing on the precipice of insanity.

But when he followed her to see if she was all right, he suddenly saw the look in her eyes change as the fear was replaced by a wild, mindless frenzy.

And she went berserk with a piercing scream. "NOOOOOOO!"

Piccolo stopped in his tracks at her outburst, and Kurenai took full advantage of his surprise. With all the desperate strength of self-preservation, she threw herself at him, striking him as hard as she could and sending him reeling into the wall. The startled Namek tried to block, but her first blow got through, and she left four deep parallel gashes as she blindly clawed his face.

Startled by the sudden pain, Piccolo instinctively pushed her away from him, unable to believe that the wailing madwoman before him was really Kurenai. Again and again she lashed out with her small fists, screaming at him in incoherent fury. This time she missed his face as he dodged, but she managed to connect with his solar plexus, and he grunted and stumbled.

"Kurenai, stop it! It's me, Piccolo!" he shouted when he got his breath back, trying to catch her wrists to stop her attacking him, but she was completely oblivious to his voice. Heedless of her injuries, she swept at him like a chaotic whirlwind, slamming them both into the walls so hard that they shuddered and cracked. When he finally managed to grab her wrists to hold her still, she howled in rage like a wild animal, wrenched free of his grip and then sprang at him with such force that she nearly knocked both of them to the floor.

Piccolo's reflexes were faster than hers, and he managed to twist out of the way as Kurenai slipped and fell. She rolled over and tried to get up, but Piccolo would not allow it, as he was far bigger and stronger than she.

_I'm sorry, Kurenai… I hate to do this, but I have to, or you're going to kill one of us_.

Swiftly crouching beside her, he braced one knee against her legs, grabbed her shoulders, and shook her as hard as he could.

"Kurenai! Kurenai, it's me! Piccolo! It's all right! You're safe!" he called over and over, but unaware of his voice, Kurenai kicked and fought beneath him.

"No, NO, NO, you bastards, I'll kill you, I swear," she screamed.

She was injured, naked, and unarmed, completely unprepared to defend herself against the larger Namek. Then at last, overwhelmed by exhaustion and tears, she stopped struggling and fell back against the floor, weeping helplessly.

_I hope she's all right_, Piccolo thought. Her next words made his blood run cold as she closed her eyes and moaned.

"Goku, where are you? No, no, not again, no… Tien, Krillin, why can't you hear me? Oh, God, please let me die… Vegeta, Piccolo, why won't you save me?" Kurenai begged, tears streaming down her face.

Aghast at hearing such despair and pleading, the Namek let Kurenai go and sank to his knees beside her. She did not move from where she lay, but only covered her face with her hands and cried.

_She… she thinks that we… we just abandoned her to such a terrible fate_, Piccolo thought, a deep sorrow and guilt aching in his heart. He had faced her anger without flinching, even her pain, but her fear tore at him unlike anything he had felt for longer than he could even remember. It was evident in every tense line of her body, in her hopeless weeping, and in her shame of facing him.

"Oh, Kurenai…" he whispered, "I'm sorry, oh, God, I'm so sorry."

* * *

When she finally fell silent, Piccolo carefully lifted her in his arms and carried her back to her bed. As he sat down with her cradled in his embrace, she opened her eyes and focused on Piccolo. She blinked slowly, a small spark of recognition flickering behind the cold, vacant terror in her eyes. 

"P-Piccolo?" she whispered, her voice hoarse from screams and tears, her eyes fixed on his, and he could feel her whole body shaking even in the safety of his embrace. The Namek carefully reached up and stroked her dark hair, then drew her head against his chest as she again began to sob.

_Damn them_, he thought in helpless anger, _damn all of them to the depths of hell for hurting you like this. And damn me for almost not being able to save you from them._

"It's all right, Kurenai. You cry as much as you want," he said softly. "I'm here with you. Don't hold the pain inside you. Let it go."

And she did, crying for a long time while Piccolo held her with surprising gentleness. She sobbed against his chest, her small hands tightly clutching the fabric of his gi, her whole body trembling violently as she wept. At last, Kurenai took several long deep breaths to try and calm herself, but the fear was still very strong in her heart. Doubt, uncertainty, and loneliness ached inside of her with a hollow pain. "I… I thought I was back in that laboratory again…"

"You're safe," he told her, holding her close until she relaxed, giving her his warmth and his strength as he caressed her hair. "You're away from there, and you're not alone anymore."

"No," she whispered, her voice but a breath away from being a scream. The emptiness and loneliness inside of her seemed to steal her breath away. "I'll never be safe… can't you understand? I'll always be alone, always be afraid…"

In his mind, the Namek was seething with a fury of his own at the hell the scientists had inflicted on Kurenai. _I will never let that happen to you again, Kurenai, I swear it, I swear by everything I hold dear_, he thought savagely as he held her tighter.

For a while, she stayed in his arms and tried to regain her composure. Piccolo saw her lift her eyes to his face, and he realized she was looking at the gouges she had inflicted.

"Oh, God, I…" she stammered, but he shrugged it off.

"Are you going to be all right?" he asked, feeling her shiver as he held her.

Kurenai nodded. "It's just a dream. Even in my sleep, I'm being chased, or hurt, or worse. All my life, it's been like this." She closed her eyes but the images were still there, those fragmented memories of hell.

Then she shuddered again and hid her face against his chest. "Please hold me… I can't feel anything… anything but the cold. And it's so dark. Make it go away, Piccolo… make the darkness go away," she begged, her fingers entwined in the Namek's dark gi.

It cut Piccolo to the core to see her so powerless. More than ever, he was aware of how small and fragile she felt in his embrace.

"It's cold… the fear, it's so cold, like I'll never be warm again. No matter how much I try, I can't make it stop, I can't keep the chill away," Kurenai whispered, her eyes still closed. "You're not afraid of anything, are you, Piccolo? So afraid that it chills your soul and the world seems dark?"

He understood her terror, understood it far better than Kurenai would ever know.

"Everyone is afraid of something," he replied, holding her close. "And the fear can tear at you and wear you down until you think you're going to go insane. When that happens, you have to hold on, hold on tight to something that strengthens your soul. Darkness can't last forever, nor can fear."

Her eyes opened and met his as she looked up at him. "What… what do you fear?"

_Such beautiful eyes, but so frightened and shadowed_, the Namek thought sadly as he remembered how he had seen laughter and life in them before.

Unwilling to confess his own fears, Piccolo did not want to answer, but then he saw the need in her eyes, the desperate search for someone who truly understood.

"I… am afraid… of hurting others, like I did before, when evil filled me. I was powerful then, but now, now the destruction and pain I could cause would be unforgivable," he said haltingly, as the words reluctantly came forth from the part of his heart where he hid such things. "I did things that now, I can't believe, can't understand why, and can't ever justify. I remember each and every terrible thing I did, Kurenai, and I never want to do it again."

"How do you deal with it?" she asked, her eyes never leaving his face.

"It sounds strange, but I think of Gohan. He believed in me when I didn't even believe in myself," the Namek said slowly. "He was the first friend I ever had, someone who believed there was good in me."

Kurenai was silent for a while, then she sighed softly, "I wish I had someone like that in my life, someone who truly cares for me."

She climbed out of his lap and stretched out on her bed again, wincing as her injuries protested. Piccolo looked down at her in quiet sympathy as she shivered and pulled the covers to her chest. Kurenai turned on her side with her arms around another pillow, holding it close against her body. He sighed to himself and got up from the bed.

"Good night, Piccolo," she whispered to him, and he leaned down to squeeze her shoulder before walking away. But then as he reached the door, he stopped, not sure she had even spoken. He turned back to her, and he saw that her eyes were wide open, staring into the darkness.

"What did you just say?"

"I don't want to be alone," she whispered, the desolation in her voice enough to break the Namek's heart.

"Do you… want me to stay?" he asked her quietly.

There was no reply, and he was about to leave, but then came a soft sigh.

"Please."

With a quiet sight, Piccolo came back toward her bed and carefully stretched out on top of the covers beside her. He rested one arm at her hip and the other beneath his head as he lay in front of her. Even in the darkness, he could see blue-violet eyes watching him. "Go to sleep, Kurenai," he said softly. "I'll be here."

For a few moments, Kurenai stared into Piccolo's eyes, seeing only kindness and concern in them. Then her gaze was drawn to the four slashes she had left, and tears came to her eyes as she gently lifted her hand to touch his cheek. The Namek flinched away from her touch, although for a reason different than the one she believed, and as he watched her stricken face in the darkness, he saw her mouth silently form the words "I'm sorry."

Then she curled up against him, resting her dark head on his chest. He was warm and strong as she wrapped one slim arm around his waist, and she felt him move closer to her, his arm tightening around her. "It's only forever… not long at all…" she murmured softly in a singsong voice. After a while, her eyes closed, her breathing became softer, and she drifted asleep.

Her last words kept Piccolo awake for a long time, watching as she slumbered, then at last, he slept as well.

_To be continued_…


	17. A Day and Night at Kami's

_Note: Well, so far, so good! My readers appear to be keeping up with me, which is a major relief... I always have these horrible doubts that people think my work sucks (and I'm sure there are people who think just that, which is okay, it takes all types to make the world go round). Especially considering how dark and in-your-face the story has been getting..._

_There is a new thread over on my ATGOT forum in the DBZ category, one that is sure to spark a lot of debate: "Help Me Improve." I love positive reviews, but they're not enough to help me make this thing the best I can. I am asking all of you who read this - if you love DBZ, visit the thread. You are the ones whose help I need the most._

_Also up is the poll "Is Kurenai a 'Mary Sue or not?' Yes/no, and why?" For everyone who has been reading along with me so far, please do take a moment to answer this one - I am desperately trying to avoid having her fall into that stereotype, so if you think she does, tell me why and how I might change things!_

_For the curious, the kata that Kurenai practices is one of the Ba Gua katas (if you've ever seen Jet Li's 'The One,' it's the kata that Gabe is practicing in the meditation room... I think)._

_Chapter Sixteen's lyrics are from the song, "Just Take My Heart," by Mr. Big... and cheers to Sayeh for nailing the "Labyrinth" reference at the end of the last chapter!_

* * *

**And the Greatest of These**

_Chapter Sixteen_

When Kurenai awoke, she was alone. She lay on a large bed in a sunlit room, and all around her was silence. Her eyes moved back and forth in confusion as her brain tried to make sense of where she was.

_Where am I?_

She closed her eyes and cast her mind backward, trying to remember.

_The lab… Goku and the others arriving… the flight back to Capsule Corporation… stopping at that strange tower… coming here with Piccolo…_

She opened her eyes again and let out a breath that she had not realized she had been holding.

_Now I remember… Yamcha told me about this place… this is Kami's Lookout_.

She had a vague feeling that someone had stayed with her, but there was no one there. As she climbed out of bed, however, she saw the imprint in the covers where someone had lain next to her.

_What…_? She touched the imprint lightly, feeling the lingering warmth there. _Who was here with me? And what in the world happened last night? The room is nearly completely trashed!_

Kurenai tried to make sense of things, gave up, and wandered into the bathroom. She found clean towels hanging on the door, and she turned on the taps of the shower. As the water warmed up, she also found shampoo and soap in a nearby cabinet. Steam started filling the bathroom, and she left the door open to keep it from getting stuffy, then stepped into the shower. Thankfully most of the physical evidence of the previous three weeks was gone, she noticed.

Humming to herself as she washed her hair, she heard a knock on the door, so she stuck her head around the curtain and called out, "Who is it?"

Piccolo came in and leaned against the doorframe. "I wanted to make sure you were all right."

"Yes, much better, thank you. Amazing what a good night's sleep can do," she told him. She began scrubbing herself with the soap she had found.

"Two nights," he corrected her, and she stopped scrubbing.

"What?"

"You've been asleep since we rescued you two days ago. We gave you some Senzu beans right before you went to sleep, and you were unconscious all day and night yesterday too," Piccolo explained. "Kami guessed that your body needed that much time and rest to heal the majority of the damage, more than it needed food or wakefulness, so we let you sleep."

"I must have slept like a rock!" she exclaimed. Then she paused. "Um, Piccolo? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what?"

She peered around the curtain again. "Um, were you, uh, well, oh, hell, were you in my room last night?" she asked in a rush.

It was the first time she had ever seen the Namek blush.

_Go ahead, Kurenai, just put your foot in your mouth_, she thought with a sigh.

"The second night you were here, you were crying in your sleep, having a nightmare," Piccolo replied. "I came in and woke you, and you asked me to stay. I slept beside you to protect you from your dreams."

_Oh_.

She moved back behind the curtain as she finished her shower, but Piccolo saw her blush as well. "Thank you for caring. I hope I didn't keep you awake."

"Well, you snore, you know," she heard him say.

"I do not snore!" she said indignantly.

"Yes, you do."

"I'm sorry, then."

She paused, and looked over her shoulder as though trying to peer through the curtain. _I could have sworn I heard him try not to laugh_.

"You also kicked me about ten or twelve times," he added.

"Well, I'm sorry about that, too," she said, now more that a little embarrassed.

"And you kept stealing all the covers."

At that, she poked her head around the curtain again to glare at Piccolo, until she saw that the Namek was grinning at her, and she grinned back and ducked under the water. _Well, that's surprising… I didn't know he _had_ a sense of humor…_

He could hear her chuckle over the sound of the water. "At least I know that my virtue was safe."

"Huh?" he asked, puzzled.

"Nothing, Piccolo," she replied, but the Namek thought he heard stifled laughter on the other side of the shower curtain.

Then she turned off the water. "Hey, would you throw me a towel?" Piccolo placed a towel in the hand that she had held out from behind the curtain, and a few moments later, she emerged with the towel wrapped around her. Her damp hair fell down around her bare shoulders, and her eyes were much clearer and brighter than they had been two days ago.

Namek or not, Piccolo could not stop staring at her. Then his eyes fell to her arms, where he saw the hints of her ordeal. His mouth thinned in anger, but Kurenai did not notice.

"Well, I'm going to get dressed and get something to eat. Would you like to have breakfast with me?"

It was an innocent question, and yet it reflected so much more. Kurenai did not know that Nameks did not need to eat, and her question only reinforced the differences between them. Piccolo felt strange emotions dividing him in two. Part of him wanted to be with her, but another part, the stronger part, wanted nothing to do with her. She was human, he was Namek. They had nothing in common.

"No, I, um, I have to go, I've already lost time in my training," he said roughly and left in a hurry. She stood staring mutely after him, wondering what she had said to upset him.

▲▼▲

"Hey, Piccolo, what's the matter?" Gohan asked his mentor as they paused for a moment during their sparring.

The Namek started. "What? Oh, it's… it's nothing, Gohan. I'm fine."

Try as he might, Piccolo could not stay focused, as his mind kept straying back to the Lookout. _I can still feel her against me… still see her sleeping in my arms…_

They resumed their sparring, with Gohan defending himself against both Goku and Piccolo simultaneously. But Gohan noticed that for some reason, the Namek's heart was not in it that day.

_That's the third time I've landed a punch that Piccolo could have blocked_, Gohan thought in surprise. _Either Piccolo's not paying attention, or else he's taking it easy on me_. He thought about that for a second. _No, Piccolo would never take it easy on me_.

Goku also paused and looked over at Piccolo, studying his friend. _Odd… it's not like Piccolo to be so distracted_.

"You sure you're all right?" Goku looked doubtful. "You seem like you've got something on your mind, Piccolo. Is everything okay?"

"I said I'm fine, Goku!" Piccolo snarled. "Just mind your own business and let's get back to training!"

_I'm not human, I can't love her… but why can't I get her out of my mind? Why does she haunt me so_?

The Saiyan was startled by the unexpected vehemence in Piccolo's voice, and even more so by the look in his eyes. _What in the world is _wrong_ with him? _

The frustration and anger that Piccolo had been feeling over the past three weeks, and especially from last night, all came out at once, and he began pounding on Gohan and Goku for all that he was worth.

_I should have never left her alone_, he cursed at himself as he landed blow after blow on the Saiyans. But with each attack, his mind bombarded him with the images he had seen when her nightmares had entered his mind.

Kurenai struggling against her captors.

_I should have never left her alone_.

Kurenai being beaten again and again by the soldiers.

_I should have stopped those bastards from hurting her._

Kurenai screaming as the scientists tried to kill her.

_I should have been the one to kill them for everything they did to her, the spineless cowards._

After a while, Piccolo finally calmed down and backed off. But when he blinked the sweat from his eyes, he gasped in horror.

Goku was sporting livid bruises and cuts all over his face and body, and Gohan was not much better off. Both of them were crouching on the grass in pain, coughing up blood. He had clearly given the Saiyans the beatings of their lives, and he had not even been aware of what he was doing.

"My God," Piccolo whispered. "What have I done?" In a flash he was down on the ground beside them. "You guys, I'm…"

"Gosh, Piccolo," Gohan said softly. "What on earth happened? I've never seen you so angry!"

The Namek flushed guiltily. "I… I don't know, Gohan. I just… couldn't help myself."

While he normally thrived on battles like these, Goku was stunned by the sheer rage he had seen in Piccolo. He had never seen the Namek like this, so caught up in bloodlust that he almost could not see straight. He could understand this coming from someone like Vegeta, but Piccolo? _Something must be wrong… very, very wrong_.

▲▼▲

After dressing, Kurenai walked into the little kitchen that Mr. Popo had pointed out to her the other night. Mr. Popo was there, and she managed a shy smile and a 'hello' as he cheerfully greeted her. A hot breakfast was on the table, and Kurenai realized how hungry she was. The genie pulled a chair for her, and she began eating.

"I'm glad to see you've recovered from your distress, Miss Kurenai," Mr. Popo commented as she ate. "Kami told me that you hadn't eaten for a long time, so I've only prepared a small breakfast for you. If you are still hungry later in the day, please let me know."

"Thank you, Mr. Popo. I must find Kami and thank him for his kindness in letting me stay here."

As she munched on some toast, she realized that he had not cooked for Piccolo or Kami.

"Have Kami and Piccolo already eaten?" she asked Mr. Popo. "You didn't make anything for them."

"Ah, the Nameks normally only drink water. You see, they don't eat like we do."

"Oh, is that why Piccolo didn't want to eat with me?" she asked.

"Actually, I thought I saw Piccolo leave in something of a hurry. He said something about training and left," he replied.

She continued to eat in silence. When she was finished, she thanked the genie politely and began to explore the Lookout. It seemed a lot larger than she had first imagined, and she eventually arrived in Kami's main hall. Kami was seated on his throne, deep in thought, when she wandered in. He looked up and smiled when he saw her, and rose in greeting.

"Ah, Kurenai, I'm glad you're looking much better this morning than you were the other night. It's lucky that Goku and the others found you when they did. We have not formally met. I am Kami, Guardian of the Earth, and creator of Earth's Dragonballs."

"I wanted to thank you for your hospitality, sir," she said softly, bowing. "I do appreciate you allowing me to stay here."

"It was the least I could do," he said, waving away her thanks. "From what Goku and the others told me, this is the safest place for you, at least until they come to collect you. You are welcome to stay as long as you like."

_It's funny, he and Piccolo are absolutely nothing alike_, she thought.

Soon they were chatting like old friends. Kami was one of the few people who could understand her long perspective on life, and they discussed history, philosophy, and other such lengthy topics. Then he took her on a guided tour of the Lookout, and she felt quite relaxed in his company.

Kami, on the other hand, felt a faint unease the more time he spent with her.

_There is something… different about this young woman, _he thought to himself._ Immortal she may be, but_ not _by any doing of Shenron. There is something in her soul, her very lifeforce, which is extending her lifespan…_

When Kami left to attend to other things, for a while she stayed outside, going through some of the martial arts routines that Tien and Krillin had taught her, trying to forget her uneasiness through physical effort. To focus her thoughts, she mentally recited the name of each move as she slowly stretched and flexed her muscles in the ancient katas, silently murmuring them like poetry.

_Fierce tiger jumps out...  
Roc spreads its wings...  
Lion opens its mouth...  
Ape offers peach...  
_

Unbidden, a faint glow began to appear around her hands as she moved through the kata.

_Hug a full moon...  
Bear reaches out claw...  
Point to sky and pierce the ground...  
Dragon reaches out claw..._

The glow spread to flicker and dance around her entire body.

_Dragon reaches out claw...  
Swirl palm in cloud...  
Swirl body to lock step and pierce palm...  
Snakes hide in grass field..._

Kurenai started to move faster and faster, but even as she chanted the names of the motions to herself in her head, she was unconsciously calling out different words aloud, words dredged up from the depths of her soul... and from her memories.

_Double snakes reach out tongues...  
Push mountain into sea...  
Turn horse to hold backward...  
Bury flower under arm..._

Alone in his throne room, Kami glanced up, startled by the change in power he felt. He rose and looked out the window, and saw and heard Kurenai, weaving and dancing in a martial arts kata. Her voice was rising and falling in time to her movements.

"_Touched by the Dragon, filled with its might,  
Possessed by a magic of darknessand light,  
Bound to this body, mind within mind,  
Destined to wander, but never to find_..."

"What is this?" he whispered, staring at the brilliant glow that blazed around her body, of which she seemed totally unaware.

* * *

Later, she helped Mr. Popo weed his garden and tend his flowers, smiling as he murmured gentle encouragement to his plants, then together they cooked dinner. 

"This is fantastic, Mr. Popo, you're a wonderful cook!" she exclaimed as she tasted her first mouthful.

"I'm so glad you like it," the genie said warmly. "It's always nice to have someone other than Kami to cook for every now and again."

"You'll have to teach me. Mrs. Briefs has taught me a few recipes, but I guess I don't quite have her knack for it."

By that evening, however, Piccolo had still not returned, and she became uneasy and went looking for Kami after supper.

"I hate to be a worrier," she began, "but Piccolo did say that he would stay here to watch over me, and I'm wondering why he hasn't come back yet."

Kami looked at her. "Interesting. He did leave in rather undue haste this morning to train. Did the two of you have some sort of argument?"

Kurenai shook her head. "Not that I know of. We were just talking, I asked him if he wanted to have breakfast with me, and boom, he left. I don't think I'd said anything to offend him. Unless it was how casually I'd been acting with him. I mean, I was taking a shower when he came by to talk to me, but that didn't seem to bother him."

"Well, something seems to have disturbed him, but long years of experience have taught me that when it comes to Piccolo, you never can tell. I wouldn't worry, my dear. If it would make you feel better, I will contact one of Goku's friends and ask them to come up here to protect you," Kami offered, but she declined.

She also tried hard to ignore the fact that Kami had not said if Piccolo would return.

Kurenai went back to the kitchen and found Mr. Popo cleaning up. "Would you like some help, Mr. Popo?"

The genie turned and saw her standing in the doorway. His first response was to refuse, but he could see how restless she was, and he accepted her help with a smile. So Kurenai put away the dishes after he washed them, then she took a damp towel to the table to clean off the surface.

Then she returned to her room to read for a while, but she could not stop wondering where Piccolo had gone, and why.

_Did I chase him off? I thought he said he would stay here and protect me, but maybe I'm a burden to him here. Maybe he's angry about how he had to spend the night watching over me_.

Unable to focus on her book, she threw it against the wall with a sigh of frustration and got up to begin pacing. For hours, she stayed awake, listening for Piccolo's return, but eventually exhaustion overtook her and she lay on her bed, at last giving way to tears.

_He's gone_, she thought miserably, _he left because of me_.

▲▼▲

Much later that same evening, Piccolo arrived back at the Lookout to find Kami waiting for him. Piccolo grimaced and tried to walk past, but the Guardian caught his arm and held him back.

"She was worried about you. She thought she'd offended you into leaving."

"That's ridiculous, it had nothing to do with her," he said, but Kami just gazed at his other half.

"I know you care for Kurenai, so there's no reason to hide it. She cares for you as well, Piccolo, it's painfully obvious. So why did you go?"

"I don't care about her!" Piccolo turned from Kami and began walking away.

"You're lying. You forget, your soul and mine share a common bond, and you must think me a fool if you believe I can't see that your heart cherishes Kurenai and her friendship," Kami said ruthlessly.

"Damn you, don't you think I know that?" Piccolo said harshly, stopping to look back over his shoulder. Then as quickly as his anger had come, it was gone, in its place a sad resignation.

"You saw what happened last night." Piccolo's words were not a question, but a statement. Both he and Kami knew perfectly well that whatever one of them saw, or heard, or experienced, the other did as well.

Kami did not pretend to misunderstand. "Yes. I did."

"I won't let it happen again."

"Her nightmares or your intimacy?"

"Both."

"Whatever is between you two, you cannot just walk away from her, Piccolo. She needs and wants you in her life."

With his back still to Kami, Piccolo replied quietly, "But she's human. And I'm not."

Unaccustomed to such feelings, he struggled to put them into words. "It's more than just the physical difference. It has to do with all that her humanity means. It's just that… something about her makes me uncomfortable. When I'm with her, it's like I'm being pulled in two. And others care for her, too… Goku has feelings for her, even Vegeta does, though they'd never admit it to anyone."

"That's not good enough."

"I know." Piccolo bowed his head. "I… I don't want to hurt her."

"You might not have that choice, you know," Kami said gently. Piccolo stood silently for a long while, and without a word, he walked off toward his room.

Piccolo threw himself onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling. Even after a hard day of training, pushing himself to his limits, he was still haunted by Kurenai. It was nearly driving him mad, remembering how fragile she had felt sleeping in his arms. Her skin had felt so soft, much softer than his own, and warm beneath his hands. For a long, long time, he had simply watched her sleep, seeing the gentle, vulnerable smile on her face as she dreamed, for once unafraid.

_What are your dreams_? he'd wondered. _As you dream in the night, what does your heart call out for_? _Do you dream of Vegeta, or of Goku? _And against his will, the unbidden thought came. _Do you ever dream of me?_

In the darkest hours of last night, the Namek had wondered what it would be like if he were human instead, to know how to care for and love this woman as she deserved.

That wish had followed him all day, and Piccolo had thought it would drive him insane. No matter how hard he trained, no matter what limits he overcame, he was forced to accept that he had done it because of her.

Closing his eyes and listening carefully, Piccolo thought he could hear her weeping in the next room. He lay there for a while, listening and thinking, before he cursed and got up again.

_Is she frightened again? Or does she actually… miss me?_ he wondered.

The first night they had shared together had been due to her fears, but tonight… it was his need, as well as hers. It was not desire or lust... it was the simple... _human_... need for companionship and warmth and acceptance.

All day, he had told himself he was not going to do this, that he would leave her alone, but he could not help himself.

_I… I need… I _want_ to be with her. I don't know why, but I do._

As he entered her room, she raised herself up on one elbow, and saw him where he waited in her doorway. In the darkness and silence, they gazed at one another for a long moment, each seeing the need in the other's eyes.

_Let me fall asleep in your arms_, her heart begged.

_Let me hold you as you sleep_, his soul pleaded.

Kurenai lay down again as Piccolo approached her. At last, they rested in each other's arms and drifted to sleep.

▲▼▲

Kurenai was up at dawn the following day, again noticing that Piccolo had left before she had awoken, and as she washed up and dressed, she wondered when she would be allowed to go back to her home at Capsule Corp. But she knew that until it was safe, she was not going anywhere.

As she walked toward the kitchen, however, she heard a loud rumbling and gobbling sound that made her smile. Sure enough, there was Goku seated at the table shoveling food into his mouth while Mr. Popo stared. Empty bowls and plates were piled so high in front of the Saiyan that she could hardly see around them.

At the looks on their faces, she burst out laughing, and Goku turned to her with a mouthful of rice. She waved to him to keep him from talking with his mouth full, and he waved back with chopsticks in his hand.

"Good morning, you two. Is there anything left for me by any chance?" she asked as Mr. Popo pulled out a chair for her.

"Yes, I managed to save some breakfast for you," he smiled and he began setting plates in front of her. Goku looked ready to reach over and take her food as well, but a look from the genie kept him focused on his own plate. Kurenai ate calmly as Goku continued to scarf down breakfast, and they finished at the same time, the Saiyan having eaten ten times what she had.

"Wow, Mr. Popo, I swear your cooking gets better every time I come up here!" Goku sighed as he set down his bowl and chopsticks. Then he looked over at Kurenai.

"So, Kurenai, how's it been going up here?" He looked appreciatively at her, dressed in a black tank top and pants with her hair falling to her waist in a loose ponytail, a healthy glow back on her face, and she smiled back, happy to see him again. While she was hurt that Piccolo had left so abruptly, it was eased by the Saiyan's cheerful presence.

"It's been interesting. Mr. Popo and Kami have been very nice to me during my stay," she told him with a wink at Mr. Popo.

"What about Piccolo? You just missed him, but boy oh boy, was he in a foul mood. He's not normally what you'd call social, but I didn't even have a chance to say hello before he brushed by me and left."

Her own smile faded. _I wish I knew what upset him so much_.

"Well, other than at night, I haven't really seen him. I think he's avoiding me, but I'm not sure why."

Goku tried hard not to think of the implications of them only seeing each other at night. _She doesn't mean… no, of course not. She can't mean it like… well…_

He shook his head to clear those thoughts from his mind. _Imagining Kurenai with Vegeta was bad enough…_

"Piccolo gets weird like that sometimes. I wouldn't worry too much."

"Kami said the same thing."

"Hey, if anyone knows Piccolo, it's Kami. I mean, they are both halves of the same person. Kami's the good half, Piccolo's the bad half. Although I would say that lately Piccolo's becoming more pure of heart. But don't tell him I said that."

He stood up and stretched. "Well, I need to go have a talk with Kami, but it shouldn't take long. Your house is finally taken care of, so we'll be able to go back once I'm done."

She nodded, stood, thanked Mr. Popo again, and went back to her room to collect her things while Goku headed over to Kami's main hall. As she packed, she thought of the last two days and how her relationship with Piccolo had so suddenly changed.

_I don't get it… just when I think I understand Piccolo, he changes. First he's all stand-offish, then he's there to hold me, then he leaves me here alone, then he comes back to me_. _And now he's gone again, without giving me a chance to say good-bye_.

He was not even here for her to talk to, and she groaned quietly to herself. _What on earth is wrong with him? What did I do?_

_To be continued..._


	18. Forbidden Feelings

_Note: This chapter is the one that started this whole thing. You see, one night, after falling asleep listening to the track "Nail's Gift" from the American soundtrack of DBZ, Volume 4 (if you haven't heard it, it's a gorgeous track, and it's on the ATGOT playlist on my site; I just love it – you can hear it in the Kid Buu saga when Bulma, Krillin, and everyone at the Lookout pitches in their energy for the Spirit Bomb), I had this dream… an honest-to-God dream, and in my dream, I saw a picture in my head as clear as day. It was Kami's Lookout, and standing near the edge, looking down at the world, was a woman I didn't recognize. Petite, dark-haired, pale, very lovely, but with an ancient sadness to her as she stood with her arms around herself. Standing beside and slightly behind her was Goku, also looking down at the world, very serious and somber, his hands in loose fists at his side. They did not touch, but I could tell by the way they stood that they were very, very close to each other in an emotional sense._

_In my dream, I thought, "My God, what a great picture," and immediately woke up to take some notes on it (I keep paper and pen beside my bed just for this reason… inspiration strikes at all sorts of weird moments), jotted the description down, then rolled over and went back to sleep._

_The next day, I did a few loose sketches (but I can't really draw), but I kept coming back to questions about the picture. Who was this woman? Why was she at the Lookout? And why was Goku there? And why were they so close? So a page of notes became a 12-page short story. Which later expanded in both directions to become the novel._

_And every time I hear that song, I remember the dream. _

_This chapter's lyrics are from "On This Night of a Thousand Stars" by Madonna._

* * *

**And the Greatest of These**

_Chapter Seventeen_

"How has she been?" Goku asked softly as he approached Kami. The Guardian was standing beside his scrying pool, looking grave.

"Thankfully, she has recovered, for the most part, at least. However, I must admit that I feel a great uneasiness, Goku."

"About what?"

Kami shook his head. "I… cannot say. I have been trying to make sense of things for a full day now, and yet, there is still much I do not understand about that young woman."

"Join the club. I've known her almost six months now, and I still can't quite figure her out." Then a thought came to him. "Which reminds me… what's got Piccolo all twisted up inside? He practically stomped on Gohan and me yesterday during training, and then today he's gone with barely a hello."

"The second night that she was here… when she awoke in the night, she went half-mad. Piccolo entered her room to make certain she was all right, but she was in a very fragile mental state. In her fear, she attacked him." Kami glanced away. "I do not know all the details, but I gather that Piccolo blames himself, at least partly, for what happened to her when she was abducted."

Goku frowned and stared at the floor. "He's not the only one. I think that's a question that's been haunting all of us… 'what could we have done?' It's enough to drive me crazy, but dwelling on the past does none of us any good, I guess."

The Guardian met Goku's eyes. "But in Piccolo's case, he is at even more of a disadvantage than any of you. He cares for her… but he has not yet learned to deal with that knowledge."

"What do you mean?"

"As the balance of good and evil within him has shifted, Piccolo has struggled with understanding the nature of human emotions – loyalty, compassion, mercy, honor. Most recently, friendship. I believe that she, like Gohan, is beginning to earn a place in his heart as a true friend that he cares a great deal for."

Goku sighed deeply. "You're sure?"

Kami nodded. "Yes, I am… at least as sure as one can be about anything when it comes to Piccolo."

"Why doesn't he just tell her how he feels?"

"Well, if I were to take a guess… it's not a word I would often associate with him, but I would say that he's afraid."

* * *

As Goku left Kami in the main hall, mulling over what the Guardian had told him, he saw Kurenai standing at the edge of the Lookout, gazing down at the world below, one of her favorite things to do while here. Unaware that he was looking at her, she closed her eyes, spread her arms wide, and tilted her head back, feeling the wind blow across her face and body. 

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Goku asked her, approaching and standing beside her. "You feel like you can see the whole world, far above all its troubles and pain." She nodded, and Goku went on. "I like to come up here, sometimes, just to get away. And Kami's quite a guy, talking to him is always interesting. Doesn't always make sense to me, but interesting all the same."

"How do people get up here? I mean, if they can't fly, what do they do? Somehow I don't see Kami being too thrilled about someone flying a jet up here or something." Kurenai looked over the side. "And I don't see a flight of stairs, either."

"Well, normally, you have to fly. Not many people come up here, but Kami made a big exception for you. Me, I have Instant Transmission, which is a hell of a lot faster than flying. But something about flying, you know, the wind in your hair, feeling the world race by, that's something that Instant Transmission will never be able to replace."

He turned to look at her, and was surprised when he saw sadness in her eyes. "Hey, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I… I was just… I just wondered what it felt like to really fly, like you and Piccolo and Krillin and all. Just to feel… free."

"Haven't you ever flown with any of the others?" he asked.

"Sort of. It's always to go from one place to another, never just flying for the sake of enjoyment."

"Oh, is that all? Well, hey, I can take you flying. No problem. We'll go right now if you want."

"You mean it? Really?"

"Yeah, of course. But you gotta do something for me first," he told her, a grin on his face. Kurenai narrowed her eyes and glared at him.

"If this is something rude…" she started, but Goku cut her off.

"No, no, nothing like that. But it's something that'll show me that you have faith in flying with me." He turned and pointed toward the center of the Lookout. "Go over there, then take a running start to the edge and dive off. I'll catch you on the way down and we'll really fly. But I want to really make sure that you want to do this. Real flying's not for wimps."

Kurenai looked at him, at the center of the Lookout, and then off the edge. With a smile, she strode to the center, then turned to face Goku. He saw her close her eyes for a moment and take a deep breath, then she started running, as fast as she could, straight at him. Her ponytail streamed behind her like a black rope, and her cheeks were red with the exertion of running. In one fluid movement, she ran right past him, leapt into the sky, and with a somersault, dove over the side.

As she plummeted down past the side of the Lookout, she felt a momentary flash of fear that Goku would let her fall, but then he leapt right after her, and watched her as she fell.

"Okay, Kurenai, I want you to spread your arms and legs wide, like a skydiver!" he shouted over the rushing wind. "I'm gonna come alongside you!" Kurenai did as she was told, and Goku flew next to her, put his arm around her waist, drew her close to him, and pulled them up from the vertical dive just as they passed Korin's tower. She gasped and closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them to stare in delight at the world rushing past. Goku grinned at the sheer joy on her face as they flew.

"It's wonderful!" she cried, as Goku skimmed them along a sparkling river as fish leaped from the water, and above a flower-filled meadow. She reached down and scooped up a handful of the blooms and inhaled deeply. "Oh, it's absolutely breathtaking! How fast can we fly?"

Goku laughed and they zoomed through the sky, flying between trees, over rolling hills, and above open fields. He started doing some wild moves, zigzagging really fast and diving toward the ground before pulling up at the last instant, making her shriek.

"Here!" He turned on his back so that she was lying on top of him, and put both arms around her waist. For a moment, they both blushed, then Goku smiled shyly at her.

"Now it's your turn to fly. I'll know by the movement of your body which way to go, but you have to promise not to run us into anything, okay?"

She was uncertain at first, but she spread her arms wide, and turned her body as though spiraling through the sky. Keeping his arms tight around her and wrapping his legs between hers, Goku followed her movement, and Kurenai laughed out loud as they tumbled through the air. She lifted her head and strained toward the sky, so Goku flew them both high above the earth. Birds soared toward the heavens, and Goku and Kurenai soared with them.

All at once, Kurenai was achingly aware of the Saiyan's strong body, and his warmth and tenderness as he held her. She could feel his concern for her, thought of all his kindness, the strange rejections she had had from Vegeta and Piccolo, the attraction between herself and Goku, and she blinked back tears.

And just as it had when Vegeta had kissed her in the woods, she felt a chill race through her.

"Oh, Goku, fly me away, fly me far away to the stars, and let's never come back," she whispered softly, and buried her face in his chest, unaware that Goku heard her over the sound of the wind. Kurenai could not see that Goku had looked down at her with a strange look on his face, nor could she feel his feather-light touch as he rested his cheek against her hair.

▲▼▲

As the sun began to set, Goku looked for a place to land. They slowed, and he brought them to a graceful landing on the shore of the river. Setting her down gently, he turned her toward him and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Why did you want me to fly you away?" he asked her softly, but Kurenai tried to turn away. Goku would not let her go, however, and he put one hand under her chin and lifted her head. "Why, Kurenai? Please tell me why."

"You can't understand, Goku. Finding moments of beauty in a lifetime of eternity is so hard, because everything becomes the same after a while. You have no idea how lucky you are, you and Gohan and ChiChi and the rest. You know how to live, because you know that someday, you're going to die, and you don't know when. You don't know when the sun won't rise for you, you don't know if you'll live to see the next sunset."

Lifting her head as she moved away from him, Kurenai looked toward the setting sun, feeling its last rays warm her face.

"You don't have forever, Goku. I do."

She did not turn around when Goku approached her, even when she heard her name. But then he put his arms around her and embraced her from behind, watching the sunset with her.

"It doesn't have to be like that, you know," he murmured to her. "Some things don't change. Things like friendship, loyalty, love… even when those people leave you, nothing stops you from finding it again with someone else."

She shook her head, watching the sun slowly descend below the horizon. "I can't, even if I wanted to."

"But why not?" Goku asked. She shook her head again and sighed, then turned around to face the Saiyan.

"How can I love, knowing that in the end, all it will give us both is pain? I can't bear the thought of outliving those who are important to me, and how would he feel, watching the sands in the hourglass slip away from him even as time stands still for me?"

"I realize how hard it must be to live on when someone you love dies," he said quietly, "but don't you think that people can fall in love again?"

"People have hated me for as long as I can remember, Goku, hated that I have everything that people dream of. But this is a curse, a sentence of living death. I don't know how I got this way, but I would give what's left of my soul to be rid of it, just to lead a normal life. I want to know how it feels to fall in love, to spend the rest of my life with someone, and know that it is all the more special because I won't have eternity to mourn it."

Her eyes never left his the whole time, and she saw the varying emotions on his face and in his eyes – horror, regret… and anger, but toward whom, she did not know.

Goku's hands tightened on her shoulders, and the anger he felt was washing over him. He knew both firsthand and from Bulma of Vegeta's inconsiderate treatment of Kurenai, and from Kami, he had learned of the Guardian's suspicions about her relationship with Piccolo and the Namek's internal struggle. But Goku simply could not believe that Piccolo and Vegeta were emotionally immune to Kurenai, when neither one had any real reason to push her away.

"So you've never been in love? Really in love, I mean?" he asked.

"I've never let myself fall in love. Not with anyone. I won't… I can't."

She rested her forehead on the front of his gi, unwilling to face him but unable to turn away. "And I know that one day, you'll leave, too. And I'll go on being alone."

Goku looked down at the young woman, sorrow filling him at the suffering she must be carrying around. "No way, I'm not leaving you. You're my friend, and you're very special to me, no matter what you might think. And I do care about you, very, very much. I'm sorry you hurt, I'm sorry you've been alone so long, and I'd change things if I could, but I can't. But that's no reason to abandon you."

Kurenai raised her head, then closing her eyes tightly to force back her tears, she pulled his mouth down to hers in a dangerous and passionate kiss. Goku was so startled that for a long moment, he did not stop her. Instinctively wanting to respond, his arms went around her in a rough, almost violent embrace.

And time seemed to stop.

* * *

Goku started as everything froze around him. He was standing in a world of shadows, one without sound or smell or even touch. 

Kurenai was gone.

_What the_…

Then a voice came, speaking into his head.

**This is the truth, Son Goku**.

_The truth_?

**Yes… you have reached farther inside of Kurenai's soul than any other before you, or will since. Not even Kurenai herself understands… although she does suspect. Especially now**.

_Who… who are you_?

**I am eternity**, came the voice. **I am the power of life and death**.

_I don't understand_…

**I am the Dragon Shiryu, bound within the soul of my avatar on Earth. It is my power that sustains her life, her youth, until the day of reckoning arrives**.

_Then_… _it wasn't Shenron that made her immortal_.

**No. Kurenai is far, far older than the Dragon of Earth. I have waited, within her soul, for over a thousand years for an enemy greater than humanity has ever known**.

_She's been alive for a thousand years?_

**Yes. For one purpose – to destroy the evil that her parents unleashed upon the world a thousand years ago**.

_The Four Lords. Suishoku is… or rather was… her _father

**Indeed. You saw a glimpse of her mind almost six months ago, but her ordeal has brought her memories much closer to the surface, and the time of battle draws nigh**.

_But why tell me?_

**Because you hold Kurenai's fate in your hands… you, and the others**.

_Me?_

**The geas that keeps Kurenai alive, beyond even my power is this… just as her parents tried to bind me to the Dragonballs out of ambition, I am bound to her soul. But what will release me… what will save this world and this time… is love. When Kurenai loves, she will die**.

_No_…

**Yes. Kurenai will surrender her immortality and her life for the one that she loves, and in doing so, the world will be saved**.

_You're the reason she's afraid_, Goku realized with a start. _You've been manipulating her this whole time, keeping her away from everyone until now_…

**True**.

_How could you _do_ that to her_?

**There is a tenet in your philosophy… 'what is the value of a single soul?' Kurenai is the answer to that question – the value of a single soul is the collective existence of humanity. She will die, so that the world and the future will survive**.

_No_! Goku cried silently. _I won't let it happen_!

**You cannot stop it**, came Shiryu's voice. **It has already begun**.

_There has to be another way_!

**If you push her away now… if you and the others abandon her, you doom your world to darkness, in those few terrible moments before the threads of time are unmade**.

_But if we stay_…

Goku stood in the shadowy world, aghast. Never in his entire life had he felt so absolutely helpless.

**Tell her nothing, Son Goku. The time is not right for her to know**.

_But what do I do now_?

**Now**, said the Dragon, **you understand how Kurenai feels**.

Time started again.

* * *

The kiss had continued as though nothing had happened. Desperately, he shoved Kurenai away, but without releasing her. With his fingers digging into her shoulders, he held her at arm's length, his eyes blazing, his breathing harsh. 

_God help me_, he thought.

As she felt Goku push her away, Kurenai kept her eyes closed, afraid of what he would see in them. Though she wrapped her arms around herself to keep from reaching out to him, she could not hide the tremors that shook her as a cold, bitter despair tore at her heart.

"I'm sorry, so sorry, Goku. I know that you… that you love ChiChi, and she's your wife, and you owe her your loyalty and your love." Now tears of frustration and disappointment slid down her pale face, and Goku could feel her withdrawing emotionally from him. It tore him apart to see how hurt she was, the anguish and rejection apparent in the tautness of her body, even though they both knew she was right.

But what made it infinitely worse was that she had misunderstood why he had pushed her away.

"Kurenai, wait…" he whispered, not even sure why he had said it. "Please…"

The way he said 'please' made her open her eyes and stop backing away, just beyond his reach. But he could tell she was ready to flee, to run away, anything to avoid being hurt again.

He took a step forward and raised his hands to her face. They could only stare at each other as he cupped her chin and softly brushed her tears away, even as tears filled his own eyes.

_Forgive me, Kurenai_.

Then the Saiyan took Kurenai completely off guard when he drew her close, and whispering her name over and over, he buried his face in her hair. Her head on his chest, she slid her arms around him once again, and together they stood by the river, murmuring the other's name. As the light slowly faded and stars appeared above them, they both wept for what never could be.

* * *

When they finally arrived back at Capsule Corporation, he walked her to her door and stood holding her hand in his as Kurenai unlocked the door to her small house. Goku looked like he wanted to say something, but Kurenai spoke before him. 

"Thank you for a wonderful day, Goku, I'll always remember it… always." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "And you." Pulling her hand from his, she fled into the house, slamming the door shut behind her.

Goku heard a sound like a thump against the door, so he knocked, calling out to her. "Kurenai?" He tried the doorknob but it was locked. "Kurenai?" Placing his ear against the door, he could hear her sobbing on the other side of it. In fact, it sounded like she had collapsed against the door, and sliding to the floor, was crying her heart out. He knew he could easily knock down the door or fly in through an upper window, but he had the feeling that she needed to be alone.

He stepped away from her door, respecting her wish for solitude, but it hurt him terribly to leave her like this. Normally he would have just Instant Transmissioned himself home, but he needed the flight to calm himself. First he walked up to Bulma's lab to ask her for a favor. As he walked, he thought about ChiChi and his vows, but he could still feel and taste that kiss on his lips, and it took his conscience and all his self-control to keep him from walking into Kurenai's house and telling her the truth.

▲▼▲

Goku found Bulma still sorting through all of the files that he had brought back from the lab where they had found Kurenai. As he watched, she pulled one disk out of the hard drive and slotted in another, then let out a sound between a scoff and a laugh. "Password-protected? Yeah, right. Not against the mighty intellect of yours truly." She cracked her knuckles and started her encryption sifter.

"Bulma…"

The scientist looked up from her computer and was surprised to see Goku standing in the doorway of her lab. "Goku! I was wondering when you were going to be coming by, I figured you'd be here a lot earlier."

He just leaned against the doorframe, clenching and unclenching his hands. Bulma stopped for a moment and took a better look at her friend.

The Saiyan was pale, his black eyes haunted in his face.

"Goku, are you all right?"

Goku did not quite meet her eyes. "Heya, um… I… I need a favor…"

"Uh, yeah, sure, what do you need?"

He still would not look directly at her. "Can I… can I borrow some paper and a pen from you, please?"

"There's some in the top drawer there. Goku, are you sure you're okay?"

The Saiyan just stood there for a few moments, staring at nothing in particular, then started and looked at Bulma. "What? Oh, yeah… I'm fine. Really." He made his way to her desk, took out some paper and a pen, and began writing.

_If I ever had to choose a time when you _didn't_ look fine, Goku, it would be now_, Bulma thought. _Something's wrong, I can feel it. But what is it that you can't even tell me_?

"Oh, by the way, did you bring Kurenai back with you? I wanted to talk to her about the security measures I put on her house," she asked, walking over to the desk, still trying to figure out what was wrong with Goku. His whole body was tense, he moved as though he were sleepwalking, and there was that _something_ in his eyes that she could not quite place.

He did not answer, but only sighed, stopped writing, and bowed his head.

"Goku, what's wrong?" she asked, alarmed. "Please, tell me!"

He remained silent.

She glanced down at the paper, trying to read Goku's writing. Normally the Saiyan wrote with bold, sharp strokes, but now she could see that his hands were shaking and his writing was hesitant. Bulma felt a chill sweep over her as she looked at the page.

Goku had gotten no farther than writing one word.

_Kurenai_.

The chill in Bulma's heart grew colder. _Goku left early this morning to pick up Kurenai from Kami's place, but they've been gone all day. Even if they flew back here instead of Goku teleporting them, it shouldn't have taken them that long. Where did they go?_

Cautiously putting a hand on Goku's shoulder, Bulma murmured, "Oh, Goku… what happened?"

All at once, the Saiyan reached out and pulled his long-time friend into a hug, and Bulma realized that for once, Goku was not giving reassurance, but seeking it.

_To be continued_...


	19. Something I Can Never Have

_Note: Several chapters in my book have what I call 'brackets' in them – things that I notate as wanting to go back and check, or ret-con if need be, clean up, remove outright, or move around. (At last count, the remaining chapters of the book have fifty-nine brackets between them.) This chapter had several just on its own, so before putting up on here, I sat down and rewrote it somewhat, while keeping the fundamental story of the chapter the same. I have to admit, I wish I had thought of putting this thing on here months ago - in trying to (second) guess how the readers want things to look, I find myself tinkering with it on a level I had not done before. No idea if I got it right, though..._

_The lyrics for this chapter are from the Susan Tedeschi song, "Can't Leave You Alone."_

* * *

**And the Greatest of These**

_Chapter Eighteen_

"I've been calling and calling, even knocking on your door, but you never even noticed! What the hell happened the other night? Goku goes to get you, you're both gone all day, and then Goku shows up at my lab looking wrung out and asking for paper to write a note!" Bulma strode into Kurenai's house, followed closely by Vegeta. Both noticed the dark circles under the immortal's reddened eyes, as well as the pallor in her tear-streaked face.

"So, you were with Kakarot, huh?" Vegeta sneered as Bulma took a seat on the couch. "Yes, I should have known that a woman like you would fall for that thick-headed dolt." Kurenai went even paler and dropped into a chair across from them. Normally she would have shot back a retort, but she was so consumed by misery that she could not.

"Vegeta, shut up!" Bulma hissed, turning around. "Can't you try just once in your miserable life to be polite to someone? And it's not like you know anything about feelings, anyway, so just can it!"

"Then why did you drag me over here, you ridiculous woman? I should be training right now, but no, you made me come over here to find out about the meaningless emotions of this woman," Vegeta hissed back at her. "After all, it's not like Kakarot is going to go running around on his woman, what with all his constant rambling about her and his family. So all she has to do is learn to live with it."

That was just too much for Kurenai to take. Her head came up and she leapt to her feet, glaring at Vegeta with cold fire in her eyes.

"Oh, that's rich!" she howled. "A low-life, arrogant, stuck-up, stubborn, callous, cold-hearted bastard of a prince, who wouldn't know what love was if it came up and screwed him, has the unmitigated gall to tell me how to live with my feelings?" Vegeta stumbled backward from the sheer force of her emotions, but she came right at him, fists balled and teeth clenched, backing him up against the wall.

"You have no right to tell me what to feel and how to feel it," she growled at him, nearly choking on her fury, "coming from someone like you… So don't you DARE call my feelings meaningless again!"

Ignoring the dangerous look in Vegeta's eyes, Kurenai lashed out and slapped the prince full across the face. "You're probably just jealous any-"

Instinctively trying to stop her from saying any more, faster than she could dodge, Vegeta struck her and sent her flying across the room and into a wall.

"VEGETA!" Bulma screamed, shooting a look of burning rage at him before running over to where Kurenai lay on the floor. She shook Kurenai, but the blow to the head clearly had the woman out for the count. "How… why… what in HELL were you thinking?"

"Well, if she didn't want to get pounded, she shouldn't have hit me in the first place. Besides, the last thing I need is some foolish woman blabbing about how I don't know how to love or calling me jealous when I…" he suddenly stopped, then turned and stormed out of the house.

Bulma threw up her hands and looked at the ceiling. "Men!"

* * *

When Kurenai finally came around, Bulma was curled up in a chair reading. Looking out the window, she saw that it was late afternoon. "I feel like I got hit by a truck." She winced and put her hand to her cheek, feeling an ice pack that Bulma had placed there. 

"Yeah, a truck called Vegeta. Boy, did you get him steamed! Even I don't yell at him like that! Mind you, I think he deserved it, but you really don't pull punches, do you?"

Kurenai winced again as she tried to feel how bad the bruise was. "Neither does he, it seems."

"You can say that again. Come on, now, stop messing with the ice pack. Would you like tea or anything? How about dinner? I doubt you ate breakfast and I'm sure you didn't eat lunch."

Kurenai tried to shake her head, but decided against it. "No. No, thank you. I, um, I'm not really hungry, anyway. I didn't eat yesterday, or the night before, either. I don't think I could keep food down right now."

"Because Vegeta plowed you one, or because of whatever happened the other night?" Bulma asked. Kurenai turned away, but not before Bulma saw the look on her face. "Come on, Kurenai, I've known Goku for years, and it's not everyday you see him that flustered."

Bulma could still remember the look on the Saiyan's face when he had appeared in the doorway of her lab.

"I don't want to talk about it, Bulma… even I don't know what exactly is going on. Believe me, I would give anything to know," Kurenai whispered. She curled up on the couch and hid her face in her pillows. Bulma watched her for a moment, then she sat down on the couch next to Kurenai.

"Go ahead and cry, Kurenai, it's okay… you're still human, you know, and humans cry." But Kurenai swallowed hard and clenched her eyes shut to keep the tears at bay. "Okay, fine… don't cry. But don't touch that ice pack either. I'm going to head back up to the main house and make sure Vegeta didn't totally trash the place. You need us, we'll be there, okay?" Kurenai sat up and nodded, and Bulma gathered her things and left, closing the door quietly behind her.

▲▼▲

Kurenai did not know how long she had been sitting there motionless on her couch, when she became aware of the front door opening. She continued to stare straight ahead at the wall where she had slammed into it before.

Vegeta was standing in the open front door, watching her. He had been staring at her through her front window for almost an hour, trying to come to terms with the truths she had flung at him earlier, before finally summoning the courage to come in. She looked up when he sat in the same chair Bulma had been sitting in earlier. As she stared at him, her eyes dulled by pain and exhaustion, Vegeta found it unexpectedly difficult to look her in the face when he could see the spectacular bruise across her cheek where he had hit her.

_The bruise should have vanished by now… Is her body still struggling to heal_?

"I came over to… uh… apologize for earlier," he said in a halting manner. "Bulma was right, I should never have hit you like that." Kurenai slowly shrugged. "Are you… all right? Do you want anything?"

She shook her head. Vegeta flinched at the imprint of his hand on her cheek. Without knowing why, he reached out and gently touched the bruise, then he closed his eyes and turned his head away. This was ridiculous – he was a Saiyan, a warrior of unimaginable strength, and here he was, undone by a woman.

"Bulma told me that you haven't eaten, you haven't slept, and you've hardly stopped crying since the other night. I can just imagine what Kakarot is going to say when he sees you, especially when you tell him who put that welt on your face."

She finally spoke, her voice husky from weeping. "No, he won't. Because I'm not going to see him, nor am I going to tell him."

"Why not? If you care that much about him, why are you hiding?" Vegeta turned back to her. "Are you afraid of him? Don't pretend you care nothing for him. It was obvious the day we were at the lake. And it was obvious when Bulma and I arrived that you two have had some kind of fight."

Kurenai hid her face in her hands and groaned aloud.

"It wasn't a fight, Vegeta… it was… I don't know what it was." _How can I tell him? How can I make him understand that things can't go on like this?_

Seeing her so completely distraught and grieving bothered him more than he thought it would. _Why do I care about you, damn you? Why does seeing you hurt like this hurt me as well?_

Kurenai reached out and took his hand in both of hers. "Anyway, you hide from your feelings, why shouldn't anyone else?"

"I do NOT hide from my feelings, because I simply don't have any!" he bellowed, yanking his hand away from hers.

"No?" Her mouth curved in a wistful smile. "You're wrong… you care, but you don't want to admit that you do. You're almost passionate about some things. Maybe not about me, but you do care."

"Such as?"

She looked sidelong at him. "Bulma," she said softly.

"Oh, give me a break!" Vegeta glared at her. "She drives me crazy! Vegeta, do this! Vegeta, do that! Vegeta, stop doing that! She might be brilliant, but she's absolutely mad sometimes."

He slowly reached out and touched her cheek again, this time the side without the bruise. "I have many reasons to feel bad for hitting you, but I think the fact that I marred your face was the worst." He shuddered. "Kakarot will have my head on a platter for this one. Well, he'll try to put it there, but I doubt he'd succeed."

She pulled away from him, backing to the other end of the couch. "I already told you, he's not going to find out. He doesn't… I can't… we… no, no, NO!"

_What in the world did Kakarot do to her?_ Vegeta wondered. _It's true that Kakarot is married, but for a woman like this…_ "Kurenai, listen to me. You can deny it all you want, for whatever reasons you might have. But Kakarot will learn of this, I can guarantee that." Kurenai almost fell off the couch in her haste to get up as he stood to leave.

"No, you have to swear you won't tell him! Promise me, Vegeta! Promise me!" she begged. She fell to her knees before the prince. "Please don't tell him… please!"

Vegeta looked down at her, kneeling on the floor in front of him.

"I'm not promising anything. I want to know what happened between you and Kakarot the other night. I don't know why I want to know, but something tells me you need to get this out of your system."

Kurenai sat down on the floor at Vegeta's feet and turned slightly away so he could not see her face. "We… he took me flying. From Kami's Lookout." And she slowly told the whole story to Vegeta.

As she spoke, Vegeta fought to control a sudden surge of jealousy. He had just told Kurenai that he did not have feelings, but he felt it swelling up inside of him, and he violently wished that the bruise he had put on Kurenai's face was instead on Goku's.

Perhaps it was because from the moment they had met, he had wanted her. Perhaps it was simply because he and Goku competed over everything anyway. But when she came to the part where she had kissed the other Saiyan, Vegeta was ready to howl in utter fury, but with the control of long practice, he kept his feelings to himself.

But he was absolutely ready to trash Goku for this one.

Kurenai finally finished speaking, and turned to look back at Vegeta. In the fading light, it was hard to tell what he was thinking. She thought he looked mad, but he always looked mad when anyone talked about Goku.

Vegeta eventually looked down at her. "I have to leave." He moved so suddenly that Kurenai was afraid that he was going to step on her, but he stalked out the front door and took off into the evening sky.

Kurenai slowly climbed to her feet and closed the front door, then walked upstairs and sank down onto her bed. _I know that I can never hold him… not a proud spirit like his. _Clenching her fists at her sides, she stared blindly toward the main building of Capsule Corp and let her eyes unfocus._ But perhaps there is someone else who can… _

For the briefest moment, power flickered around her body, and a silvery light filled her eyes, then a deep, profound exhaustion took over and she slid into unconsciousness.

▲▼▲

_Kakarot and Kurenai standing by the river… his arms around her… his lips on hers…_

Storm clouds gathered overhead as Vegeta flew toward Goku's small house in the mountains, jealous rage driving him like nothing before. He ironically appreciated the change in weather as it reflected his own turbulent mood. He could not stop thinking of Kurenai's face with the mark where he had hit her, nor of how he had felt when he had learned of the kiss shared by Goku and Kurenai. It was enough to make him want to grab the other by the throat and strangle him.

_Damn you, Kakarot! What kind of fool are you?_ Vegeta scowled to himself as he approached the Son house, his temper well past the explosion point. He landed, walked straight up to the front door and pounded on it. "Kakarot! Get out here right now!" The door opened and ChiChi found herself staring at the angry Saiyan.

"Um, uh, he'll be out in a moment," she stammered before backing into the house, as Gohan came up behind her to gape at Vegeta.

"Wow, Vegeta, are you all right? You look really mad! What's the matter?" Gohan asked, but the prince ignored him. Then Goku appeared, confusion written all over his face.

"What's up, Vegeta?" he asked, gently moving ChiChi aside as he came outside. Vegeta glared at him, his mind tormenting him with images of Goku holding Kurenai, kissing her...

_Maybe I should tell Kakarot's wife about the events of the other day_, he thought savagely, but he prudently held his tongue until he could get some answers out of him.

"We need to talk. Now. Before I beat the living daylights out of you." Vegeta turned and took off toward the mountaintops. Goku mumbled an apology to ChiChi and flew after him, leaving ChiChi and Gohan staring at the two as they headed off.

By the time they finally landed, a serious downpour had started, and Goku shivered in the cold and the rain. "Couldn't we have talked inside? Or do we have to get soaked for this one?"

Vegeta angrily rounded on Goku and decked him, sending the Saiyan reeling on the wet ground. "I would enjoy nothing more than pounding the hell out of you, but I suppose I should be fair and give you a chance to explain yourself first."

"What am I supposed to have done?" Goku asked, rubbing his jaw and trying to figure out the reason for the prince's black mood. Vegeta's stare became one of disbelief.

"What have you done!" Vegeta shouted, raising his fist again. "You hurt Kurenai, that's what you've done, you oaf! You're supposed to be married! What in hell did you do to her that she was so upset!"

Goku backed away from the angry prince. _Oh, hell… what in the world made Kurenai tell _Vegeta_ of all people about the other day?_ "What are you so upset about?" He was forced to block as Vegeta threw another punch at him. "Calm down, Vegeta! I didn't do anything to her!" He blocked again as the prince continued trying to pound him.

"It's not like she's YOUR girlfriend or anything! What do you care that she was that upset?" Goku demanded as he stopped another of Vegeta's punches, trying to quell his own rising jealousy. In the face of Vegeta's fury, Goku was not at all afraid. In fact, the anger he had been suppressing toward the prince was rapidly approaching the surface as the words came out.

"And isn't this a little hypocritical coming from the guy who slept with her and then called it a 'good opportunity'? Sure, that's noble, fitting for the great Saiyan prince… let's add hypocrisy to your list of faults… just romance her, make her feel special, then get what you want and get out."

"If I didn't know better, Kakarot, I would say that you're jealous," Vegeta smiled viciously. "If you'd wanted her that badly, you should have been with her when you had the chance." He sidestepped as Goku lunged at him. Then his smile quickly changed to an ugly frown. "Did you think that by hurting her, you could get even with me?"

"How many times do I have to say it? I didn't do a damned thing to her!" Goku shouted. "I'm not trying to get even with you, I have no reason to! And since we're on the subject, as for her sleeping with you, at least I care enough to not want her hurt by you."

"I'm not the one who hurt her, you idiot. Bulma dragged me over there after you came bursting into her lab. Kurenai has been up the past two nights crying, she's hardly slept, and she hasn't eaten at all. She told me all about the time you'd spent together," Vegeta accused as Goku stared at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you got her all worked up-" Vegeta began, but Goku cut him off.

"No, what do you mean that she hasn't been eating?"

"The woman is literally pining away over what you did to her three days ago!"

_Oh, God… _Goku thought in dismay._ I had no idea…Was it something I did? Or… did she see… what I saw? _

"Vegeta, I swear to you, I didn't do anything to her! All we did was talk, that's all!" A loud clap of thunder seemed to echo his suddenly pounding heart.

"Liar!" Vegeta hissed and punched Goku hard in the stomach, doubling him over. "That's not all you did!" Goku realized that Kurenai must have told either Bulma or Vegeta about the kiss by the river.

"How could you do that to her? The noble Kakarot, taking advantage of a woman!" Vegeta tried to land another blow, but Goku had finally had enough. He hit the prince with a roundhouse punch that sent Vegeta staggering back.

Goku wiped the rain from his face, stood his ground and glared at Vegeta. "For the last time, I did not hurt her, not deliberately, nor did I take advantage of her, unlike some people I could name. Not that it's any of your business, but she was the one who kissed me, not the other way around. And what hurt her was that I didn't return it. Now stop trying to hit me!"

Vegeta still looked ready to kill him, but he stayed where he was. "And what exactly did you tell your wife about that little incident?"

"I didn't tell her anything. Nothing happened, so there's nothing to tell. I have not betrayed my marriage vows to ChiChi. Kurenai is my friend, I care deeply about her, but as you pointed out, I am married, and it's not my place to have that kind of relationship with her or anyone else," Goku told him. Then he took a better look at Vegeta's face as a flash of lightning lit up the sky.

"You… you're not… jealous, are you?" he asked quietly. "That's ridiculous, how could you be? You don't really care about anyone."

Vegeta clenched his fists and glared at Goku, remembering Kurenai accusing him of the same thing when he had kissed her in the woods. "You of all people, Kakarot, should stay the hell out of my head. And if you ever hurt Kurenai again, I'll pummel you so badly you'll be lucky if you ever walk again."

"I guess that answers my question," Goku muttered. "Fine, if it'll make you feel any better, I'll go over there and apologize to her. Like I said, I never wanted to hurt her."

"You stay away from her! Haven't you done enough damage?" Vegeta said through clenched teeth. "If anyone is going to protect her, it will be me!"

"Like you did when those scientists abducted her?" Goku shot back before he could stop himself. Vegeta took a step forward and raised his fists, but Goku held up his hands in a placating gesture.

"I'm sorry, that was out of place. Look, I realize you don't want to see her hurt, but she is my friend, and I'm not going to let you keep us apart. Kurenai is not yours to protect or control. If you have a problem with that, we'll settle it right now." Vegeta came right up to Goku, the prince's eyes as thunderous as the sky.

"Just remember this, Kakarot. If you so much as look at her the wrong way, I will make sure you regret it. Whether that means beating you to a pulp or telling your wife about Kurenai, I will make sure. I promise you." He turned on his heel and took off back toward Capsule Corp, leaving Goku standing alone on the mountain as the rain fell.

* * *

"So, the high and mighty Vegeta does have a heart after all," Goku murmured to himself as Vegeta flew away. "But of everyone in the world, why did he have to care about Kurenai?" He could just imagine what the prince's reaction would be if he ever told him that for whatever reason, Piccolo had also begun to have feelings for her. 

_It'd be a toss-up over which one of us he tries to kill first_.

The Saiyan closed his eyes and expanded his awareness of his surroundings. As it rippled outward, Goku focused his mind and searched for Kurenai's presence at Capsule Corporation.

A jolt shot through him as he touched her mind, and suddenly he felt as though he were standing inside of her looking out through her eyes…

_Kurenai lay curled up on her bed, watching the rain fall, her reflection shadowy against the glass, the only illumination in the room the last of the evening light. She was huddled inside her comforter, knees drawn against her chest, arms wrapped tightly around them, and fingers dug into her palms. She rocked back and forth slightly as tears trickled down her cheeks, then she her face with her hands and started to weep. _

Even though it was raining furiously, Goku sat on a nearby boulder and stared up at the tumultuous sky. He watched lightning race across the clouds, felt the ground shudder as a booming thunderclap shook the earth.

**_When Kurenai loves, she will die_.**

"No!" he cried aloud, remembering what the Dragon had told him.

He wanted nothing more than to go to her and hold her as she cried, to comfort her and tell her she was not alone. But if she knew how he felt, that his heart was as drawn to her as hers was to him, especially after he had learned of the condition on her immortality, if she died because of _him_… he would never be able to live with himself. He would have to bury his feelings deep down inside, even if it killed him.

"Kurenai," he whispered, "Please forgive me… oh, God… I can't let you love… I can't let you die…"

As the storm reached its peak above him, Goku surged to his feet and cried her name to the sky. As the thunder raged above him and the rain touched his face, he put all of his helplessness and need and pain into the cry, which grew louder and louder until it drowned out the thunder. And as he sank to his knees, he let the rain wash away his tears.

_To be continued_…


	20. The Breaking Point

_Note: Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter... not only did I get started on the whole LiveJournal thing (for which my writing has been predominantly SAMURAI 7), I have been rewriting sections of the book based on previous comments (not an easy thing, let me tell you, because if I change ONE detail, I have to go back and ret-con the ENTIRE book!), and this chapter was harder than most. Argh!_

_Also, this chapter is a bit shorter, since I threw out whole chunks of it because after finally re-reading it, I didn't like how it flowed. Oh well, the next chapters are much longer, so I guess it's okay. _

_(I also turned around and posted the next chapter of this story's alternate reality companion tale, TWISTED TIMELINES. There are a few spoilers in that story, so read with care!)_

_On the bright side, I discovered an absolutely FABULOUS band while working on this chapter (thanks to my friend James, he is so cool...) - anyone here listen to Nightwish? My God, they're unbelievable... I have had "Sleeping Sun", "Ghost Love Score," "Walking in the Air," and "Ever Dream" on continuous repeat while writing, after dropping about a hundred bucks on all their CDs in one go. Why the hell couldn't I have found them while I was FIRST writing this thing? ARGH!_

_Anyway, the lyrics for this chapter come from "Heart's Not the Same" by the James Young Group._

* * *

**And the Greatest of These**

_Chapter Nineteen_

Kurenai and Bulma both worried about the Saiyan prince and his sudden increase in excessive training, but persuading him to stop was impossible. He had been ignoring both Bulma and Kurenai, going out of his way to avoid the two of them.

Every day, Vegeta spent hours in the increased gravity, struggling to reach the level of Super Saiyan.

_I can do this… I _will_ do this! I will ascend and become stronger than Kakarot_!

Every day, he worked out harder and harder to forget his attraction to Kurenai and to Bulma.

_I will once again become the perfect warrior, cold and ruthless, uninhibited by foolish emotions_!

Every day, he would emerge bruised and battered from his training, frustrated as he failed to reach either goal.

_Damn all three of them to hell_.

* * *

"What the hell is driving him like this?" Bulma finally asked Kurenai as they watched Vegeta stagger out of the gravity room, cursing fervently in his native Saiyan. 

"Hasn't he always been this driven? He has this need to beat Goku, to prove he's better than Goku is," Kurenai replied, her eyes on the prince as he glanced over and saw them.

"But he's been here for months, and he's never been this bad before! He only comes out to eat, and I'd swear he trains in his sleep!" the scientist said in concern, as Vegeta grunted and made his way into the main house.

"I don't know, Bulma. Maybe he's got some emotional thing to work through, and this is his way of doing it." Ironically enough, Kurenai and Bulma each thought that the other woman was the reason for his increased dedication.

"Maybe, but he'd better be careful. There's only one immortal living here and he's not it," Bulma said gravely.

* * *

Kurenai sat on the floor in the small room she had set up for her studies, trying to meditate, but the calm she sought continued to elude her. It was as though every time she managed to still her mind, something inside of her would begin roiling around, making it impossible to focus. She was tormented by a single memory… a picture she had seen in Goku's mind that day by the river when his thoughts had touched hers… 

_A young man, with pale hair and blue eyes like the sky_.

* * *

Vegeta hung in midair in the gravity chamber, watching the drones circling him. His body was covered in bruises and bleeding wounds where he had failed to dodge the attacks that the drones threw at him, but still he trained. 

The control panel blinking away below him read 350G. Today was the first day he was training at this level, and the sheer effort of it nearly made him surrender.

Nearly.

* * *

Clutching her small hands into fists, she took a deep breath, and tried again. She had to learn to focus, otherwise she would never truly tap into her power. Carefully, she slowed her breathing, letting herself relax, quieting the turmoil in her mind… 

_Blue eyes… and the shape of his face_…

* * *

He twisted and evaded another drone as it moved behind him, poised to reflect the deadly energy blast cannoning around the chamber. 

_Kurenai and Kakarot…_

_

* * *

The young man's hair turned gold, his eyes went green, and his power blazed as bright as the sun._

* * *

The blast rebounded from one drone to another like a deadly pinball game. He tried to watch all of them at once, ducking and dodging the blast as it shot past him. 

_Bulma and Yamcha…_

* * *

She cried out as a sudden clamor exploded in her mind. "Vegeta… You are… Vegeta's son… but I cannot have children… this is impossible!"

* * *

He recoiled as the energy blast grazed his shoulder, leaving another raw wound. 

_Damn! I have to concentrate harder_!

_

* * *

The power around the young stranger vanished, his eyes blue once more. _

_Blue eyes_…

* * *

The blast ricocheted off another drone and zoomed past him again. 

_I can do this_!

* * *

"_A little less than a year ago, a boy came back in time from twenty years in the future to warn us. In his timeline, all of us died as I've just told you, and the androids have been wreaking havoc in his world ever since. To try and spare this timeline from the androids' rampage, he came back to warn Goku and the rest of us. That's why we've been training so hard. We're trying to change a history that's already happened_." 

And the truth shook her to the absolute core of her being, bringing her to her feet with a scream of anguish.

"NO!"

* * *

Three drones moved in front of him in a triangular formation and caught the energy blast between them. It caromed back and forth between the three drones, building up speed. 

_I can't let myself be distracted by her… by them… _

* * *

For a single, terrible moment, the turmoil of her thoughts fused with the sleeping power within her. _

* * *

What the… _

Vegeta's focus was broken as he glanced out the window of the capsule toward Kurenai's house. Only once before had he ever felt that much power coming from her… and that was when she had fought him.

* * *

Her blue-violet eyes were shining silver as she blindly reached out with her hands as though grasping at something… or tearing at something. 

Incoherently screaming a single word.

_Trunks_.

* * *

The prince's attention wandered for only a moment. But that moment was all that was needed for the blast to shoot straight at him. 

_No_!

He barely had time to throw himself to one side, but the energy passed close enough to sear the side of his face and send him plummeting to the floor of the chamber in agony. He landed hard on the capsule floor with a cry of pain.

And then the blast glanced off another drone and came straight at the fallen Saiyan.

With a defiant howl, he pushed himself up off the floor and threw another blast at the first one. They collided and hung in midair, neither one moving an inch, and Vegeta knew that if he could not stop the blast, it would most likely kill him.

_Damn you, I am not… giving… up_!

For a second, it was uncertain as to which was going to win, but Vegeta reached down into himself for the strength that had carried him so far in his life and hurled more energy into his attack.

Then the world went white.

* * *

Yamcha was training out on the Capsule Corp lawns when suddenly he felt the ground shake beneath him and heard a deafening explosion. Bulma came running outside in surprise. 

"What the hell was that?" he asked her, wondering if some experiment of her father's had gone awry as usual.

"I don't… oh, no! The gravity chamber!" Bulma raced toward Vegeta's capsule, with Yamcha hot on her heels. An instant later, she saw Kurenai come out of her house, also startled by the explosion.

"What happened?" she shouted.

"We don't know!" Yamcha called back as she ran toward them.

When they came around the corner and saw the smoking ruins of the capsule, she gave out an anguished cry.

"VEGETA!"

They stared at the smoldering remains of the capsule. Bulma sank to her knees in horror, while Yamcha stood over her. Kurenai moved to approach Bulma, but Yamcha waved her back. "I knew this would happen!" he said angrily. "He's been trying to do the impossible!"

Bulma ignored them both, leaning closer to the wreckage. "Where is he?" she cried in dismay, her face pale. "Vegeta!" Frantically she began throwing pieces of rubble out of the way, searching for the prince, but then the scientist got the scare of her life when a hand erupted from the mess, clawing at the sky.

With a shriek, Bulma leapt backward and slammed into Yamcha, sending them both reeling. Then slowly, Vegeta pulled himself weakly from the wreckage. Kurenai took one look at the Saiyan's injuries and sprinted toward the main house, shouting for Dr. and Mrs. Briefs.

Cautiously Bulma sat up, staring at the prince. "You... okay?"

"Of course... I am..." Vegeta gasped, struggling to his feet.

Bulma let out a sigh of relief, but in a flash she was shouting at the prince. "How dare you, you dweeb! You almost wrecked my house! What are you trying to prove!" Her heart was still pounding from the fright he had given her, first when she thought he was dead, and then with his unintentionally dramatic revival.

Vegeta slowly straightened up to a wobbly version of his normally intimidating stance and managed a grin, but then he groaned and fell, landing in a heap in the wreckage. A screw bounced, pinged, and landed by Bulma's knees as the prince hit the ground, and her righteous anger was gone in an instant.

"Wha... oh, no! You're hurt!" she cried, springing forward to help the prince, and leaving Yamcha behind still sitting on the ground in shock. Yamcha could only stare as Bulma tried to lift the prince into her arms, cradling him as she would a child.

The prince raised his head and tried to glare at Bulma. "Go... I don't... need help..." he gasped. "I've... got training to do."

"You've got to stop training for a while!" Bulma pleaded. "I mean, look at you! You're a complete wreck!"

"But... I feel fine..." Vegeta protested, his voice hoarse with pain. "I'm a Saiyan... I can take... a little pain... it means nothing to me... and I have to... get stronger... than Kakarot!"

Bulma tried to reason with the prince. "Okay, sure, we all know you're a tough guy, but you need to rest now!"

Vegeta struggled out of Bulma's protective embrace and shoved her away. "I take orders from no one!" He made to rise, but could not even stand before collapsing to the ground again, unconscious.

"Oh, no!" Bulma moaned, reaching to help the fallen prince.

Kurenai came back outside with Bulma's parents, and she stopped in her tracks in the doorway, her eyes on Vegeta lying in Bulma's arms.

And with horror, she realized what she had done.

And even worse, what still remained…

▲▼▲

For the next few days, Vegeta lay unconscious in the infirmary. Everyone came to visit, wishing Vegeta a quick recovery, but Bulma kept a silent vigil over him, even sleeping at his desk rather than returning to her room.

"Bulma, sweetheart, you should go back to your room and rest, or you'll only make yourself ill," her father suggested, but she shook her head.

"No, I can't leave, he… he needs me."

"Honey, are you sure you won't go and get some sleep?"

"Yes, Mom, I'm sure, I want to be here."

The fourth day after the accident, Kurenai finally came to visit, and she was stunned at the circles under Bulma's eyes.

"Take a break, Bulma, you need to rest before you collapse," she murmured. "Look, you can't do anything here, it's all up to him. He's strong and determined, he won't let this beat him."

"I know, Kurenai. I know."

But she would not leave his side.

Kurenai sighed and left, but returned a while later with a tray of food for Bulma, who had once again fallen asleep at the desk beside the prince.

"The gods help me," Kurenai whispered as she watched her friend sleep. "And forgive me, Vegeta… the world needs you. You will survive. You will ascend… as will your son after you."

As tears slid down her face, she reached deep within her once more for the power she had felt the day of the accident, the power she had been experimenting with, struggling with, and learning to control, and focused with all her might.

Seeing the curiosity and growing desire in Bulma.  
Seeing the same in Vegeta.

Seeing his need for an heir.  
Seeing her need for a lover.

Seeing a child with pale hair and blue eyes… human intelligence and Saiyan power.  
Seeing the salvation of humanity.

And slowly, the threads of fate were rewritten…

* * *

Bulma woke with a start, feeling a sudden chill sweeping over her. Instinctively her eyes went to the doorway. 

"Kurenai?"

But no one was there.

* * *

A week later, Yamcha and Kurenai were walking up to Bulma's room to convince her to come to lunch with them. 

"I don't know, Yamcha, trying to get her to leave is like trying to keep Goku from eating," Kurenai said.

"Ah, it'll be fine. She's hardly left Vegeta's side since the accident, she hovers over him all the time now that he's back to training, and we both know she needs the break," he said with confidence. "And I'm sure that Vegeta would actually thank us for getting her away from him, if he ever could unwind enough to say thanks."

But as they walked along the corridor, they both heard sounds coming from down the hall. She and Yamcha stopped dead in their tracks.

"That sound's not what I think it is, is it?" she whispered to Yamcha, who put both hands over his ears and turned away in horror.

Both could hear Bulma and Vegeta clearly in the throes of passion, and Kurenai blushed to the roots of her dark hair. Yamcha, on the other hand, stumbled back as though someone had slapped him across the face, and with a hoarse cry, he turned and ran in the other direction. As Kurenai ran after him, she called out his name once they were out of earshot of Bulma's room.

"Yamcha! Please stop! Wait!" she called, but Yamcha did not stop until he was out of the building, and he collapsed against the outside wall with his head in his hands. She stopped a few feet from him when she heard his muffled sobs.

_Oh, God, what have I done_? she cried silently. In her blind arrogance at trying to change things, she had forgotten that there was one other person involved in all of this… someone else whose life she had just torn apart.

"Yamcha?" she said softly, putting a gentle hand on his arm.

In despair, Yamcha sank to the ground, his shoulders shaking, and Kurenai sat beside him with her arm around his shoulders.

Holding him as she would a child, she murmured calming words to him as he wept, stroking his hair and pulling him close, and she wept with him.

_To be continued_…


	21. Affairs of the Heart

_Note: My God, it's been_ **ages** _since I updated this thing (two months, in fact), but so much ret-conning had to get done before I felt comfortable posting this chapter. I needed a break from writing thanks to a barrage of medical problems, so almost nothing's been getting done (which is really annoying), but now hopefully that will change!_

_I do want to thank everyone who's been sending me well-wishes… and yes, I am fully aware that I would need Toriyama-san's permission to ever publish this thing. It may never happen, but I am going to give it my best._

_Thanks for being patient, you guys…_

_The lyrics for this chapter come from the Foreigner song, "Until the End of Time."_

**

* * *

And the Greatest of These **

_Chapter Twenty_

"What do you need to talk to Kami for?"

Kurenai had looked away, as uncomfortable as Piccolo had ever seen her. "I… I would really rather not discuss it with anyone but him. I'm sorry, Piccolo."

So three weeks after the accident, Piccolo gave Kurenai a lift to the Lookout, for she had to talk to Kami, and being unable to fly there herself, she needed someone to take her. While he was less than thrilled about having to be around Kami, he agreed to take her as long as she kept it short.

Kurenai found it painful to be flying in Piccolo's arms rather than Goku's, especially since as of late the Saiyan had been ignoring her, but she quickly pushed that thought away, afraid to think that her rash kiss had driven Goku out of her life altogether. Then her mind began tormenting her with memories of Vegeta, until she nearly groaned aloud, so instead she focused on the feeling of flying, enjoying the rush of the wind as they flew toward the Lookout.

"Does it feel the same?" the Namek asked her, and when she looked at him in puzzlement, he clarified, "Flying like this with someone other than Goku?"

Kurenai jerked away, until she almost fell out of his arms. "How did you know? Did he blab it to the whole world or something?"

"No, for your information. I had been at Korin's tower below getting some Senzu beans for my training. I saw you two fly off. Actually, I saw you fall, and I was about to fly after you myself when I saw Goku following you." She remained silent. "So, does it feel the same?"

"Yes and no, actually. I mean, you look different, you smell different, and you dress different. But… feeling powerful arms around me, knowing that the one carrying me would never let me get hurt… that's the same. Like the nights you watched over me." She twisted around to look at Piccolo, who had merely grunted at her response.

"What's wrong? Was it something I said?" She hoped he wasn't angry with her.

Piccolo growled at her, not really wanting to take it out on her, but wondering if maybe she might be able to shed some light on his slowly developing range of emotions. "It's not you, Kurenai. It's just me being utterly baffled by this thing you humans call infatuation. Caring, I can understand. Loyalty, friendship, love in a non-romantic way, I get. But this romance thing just confuses the hell out of me."

In the distance, they could see Korin's tower rising toward the heavens, and Piccolo slowly swerved to approach it. "There are times I'm glad I can't feel this emotion you Earthlings call love. It seems to cause a lot more problems than it solves." Kurenai laughed at that one, and Piccolo glared at her, so she quieted down. Then she looked at him again.

"Have you ever wished you could fall in love? Or is it a Namek thing that you can't, because there's only, well, males?"

Piccolo considered it for a while. "Well, to venture a guess, I'd say part of it is that 'Namek thing' as you call it. But from what I've seen of females on Earth, they all seem very hung up on certain qualities that I don't seem to possess."

"Like what?"

"For example, women on this world set great store in how their mate looks. They want money and control and to be fawned over."

Kurenai frowned at him. "That's not true… well, in a sense, it is, since I know a lot of women like that. But not all of us act that way. Well, take me for an example. I have enough money to do whatever I want, and I couldn't care less about the whole control thing. As for the looks…" She studied Piccolo closely, and he was suddenly very aware of the fact that she was looking him over in a way that he didn't quite understand, and wasn't at all sure he wanted to. And slowly, one corner of her mouth curled up in a knowing smile. "Well, from what I've seen, you've got more going for you in looks than you give yourself credit for."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he asked, his voice filled with exasperation, but she only grinned and looked at the tower in the distance. "Explain that one, Kurenai, or I'll strand you up there at Kami's." Kurenai laughed out loud at that. "Or maybe I'll just drop you right now," he said, and let go.

Kurenai plummeted screaming toward the ground, and an instant before she reached the ground, Piccolo swooped down and grabbed her. "You either tell me or next time I won't catch you."

She was gasping for breath, and as soon as she realized she wasn't falling, she began beating her fists against him.

"You Namek bastard, I could have been killed, for all that you care!"

"No, you couldn't have been, you're immortal. But it would have hurt like hell. So tell me."

Kurenai glared daggers at him, but she didn't want to be dropped again. When she finally answered, she spoke so rapidly that he could hardly follow her words. "Well, I happen to think you're attractive. I mean, you have this commanding air about you, like you would never let anything bad happen while you were around." She glanced down again at Piccolo's lean form. "From what I've seen, you have an amazing body. Never mind the fact that you're a Namek, it's still amazing. And your face… it just draws my eyes to it. Something about your eyes. Like there's a mystery I could spend my whole life trying to figure out, but never succeed."

She finished and turned away in an embarrassed huff, but not before seeing the smug grin on the Namek's face.

"My eyes, huh?" he murmured, before heading up to Kami's Lookout.

▲▼▲

He swooped over the edge of the Lookout and carefully set her down. "I'll wait out here. Gives me a chance to meditate for a while." He sank into a cross-legged position and closed his eyes.

"Piccolo?"

He opened one eye and looked at her.

"Thanks." He smiled and closed his eyes again, missing the wistful look in her eyes.

Kurenai turned and walked toward Kami's home on the far side of the Lookout, and Mr. Popo met her as she reached the front doors.

"Ah, Kurenai, welcome! Kami is expecting you." She stopped in her tracks at that one.

"But how did he know? I didn't tell him I was coming."

"Well, you see, Piccolo and Kami are very closely linked, in fact, they are two sides of the same person. So when you told Piccolo you were coming here, he simply let Kami know."

Kurenai nodded. "Yes, I had been told that before by Goku…" she stopped in mid-sentence, and resolutely kept walking. Mr. Popo escorted her to Kami's throne room before excusing himself.

"Welcome again, Kurenai… it's not often that such beauty comes to visit."

She blushed. "Thank you for seeing me, Kami."

"So how is it that I can help you? You seem… well, rather distraught."

Her eyes became sad, almost haunted as she paced back and forth in front of Kami's throne. "For the last few weeks, my dreams have been... I don't know. Less like dreams, and more like… like memories, things I hadn't even realized I'd forgotten, or even known. And try as I might, I can't make sense of them… or when I do, I'm afraid of what I see."

Kami remained silent, waiting for her to continue. But in his heart, he felt a deep unease, for her words were an eerie echo of his own troubled thoughts and visions lately.

"Also, I've been trying to learn more about these Dragonballs, and the Dragon of Earth, Shenron. I've learned some from Gohan, and Goku, and the rest, but when I try to delve further into it, it's like something in my brain can't quite make it out, and it's driving me mad."

"I think I can guess where this is going… you want to know if you can do anything about your immortality. It's not often that people wish for eternal life for someone other than themselves."

Kurenai nodded.

"Unfortunately, from what I know of the Dragonballs and how they work, when the Dragon grants a wish, it is iron-clad until it is fulfilled. I know all the wishes that are made with the Dragonballs, whether I approve of them or not. If a person finds all seven, then that person can make a wish, as simple as that."

The young woman nodded again, but said nothing, instead resuming her pacing. She seemed to be mulling over the Guardian's words, but did not seem at all reassured. Then she stopped pacing and turned to face him.

"I know that you and Piccolo are… two halves of the same person. Does that mean that he knows your thoughts, and vice versa?"

"As a general rule, if one of us exerts enough effort, then yes, we can."

She hesitated. "Then I need you to make sure that he doesn't learn about what I'm about to ask you."

Kami nodded, and closing his eyes, he envisioned a barrier surrounding a part of his mind.

* * *

Out near the edge of the Lookout, Piccolo flinched as a part of his mind seemed to disappear. _No, that's not right, it's hidden… I know… it's Kami… he's closed part of his mind to me. I wonder why…_

* * *

Kami opened his eyes. "It is done." 

Then Kurenai sighed.

"Piccolo doesn't know, does he." It was a statement, not a question. "That it wasn't Shenron who made me immortal. Neither he nor the others have figured it out yet. But you did."

"As I said, I know all of the wishes made with Earth's Dragonballs," he assured her. "You are immortal, yes, yet no wish granted by Shenron made you that way."

He looked more closely at her. "And for whatever reason, you don't want the others to know."

She nodded. "I'd rather keep it that way."

"I am, however, curious as to why. I'm certain that they would want to help you."

Kurenai shook her head. "No… they've already been drawn into a battle that doesn't concern them as it is. Much more and there won't be any going back when the time comes…" Her voice trailed off, and Kami leaned forward to look at her more closely.

"When the time comes for what?" he asked softly, then started when he saw her eyes glimmer with silver.

"The past and present will collide, with the future of this world and all others at stake," she murmured in a strange, lilting voice. "Dragons will battle, and even eternity will cease. Only the greatest of sacrifices will save what is, and what will yet be, but that time is not yet now."

Kami froze, shock freezing his heart in his chest as the truth hit him.

"No…" he whispered. "You are not just immortal… you are far more than that."

She blinked and the strange glimmer in her eyes disappeared as her gaze rested on him once more. "You're right," she said, her voice barely louder than a breath. "You've seen it, too, haven't you?"

Slowly, looking older than ever, Kami nodded.

"I understand now. You are right, Kurenai… you cannot tell them."

Kurenai saw Piccolo floating near the edge, still meditating in the lotus position, and Kami saw the play of emotions on her face as she watched his other half. He nodded slowly. He'd suspected as much, both from what he'd seen himself, as well as from talking to Goku the last time he'd been at the Lookout.

Then she turned and looked straight into Kami's eyes. "But promise me something, Kami. No matter what happens, when I die, if… if the one I loved doesn't actually love me back, don't let them wish me back with the Dragonballs. I don't think I could bear it... living forever again knowing that it would be another existence of eternal loneliness."

"You're so certain that you will die?" Kami asked her, never taking his eyes from hers. "You are, after all, immortal. You may very well outlive us all, as you have for so long now."

She didn't answer, and Kami sighed. "Very well. You have my word."

Reaching into her pocket, Kurenai pulled out an envelope that she handed to Kami. "If you would, please keep this with you. It's… well, as unlikely as it is, it's my last will and testament, I guess you could say. If… when I die, I… I…"

The Guardian nodded, taking the envelope from her. "I understand, Kurenai. Don't worry, I will take care of it."

"And don't tell the others about this, including Piccolo. I don't think they'd understand."

Kami took her hands in his wrinkled and aged grasp. "Kurenai, you of all people should know, the heart is an unpredictable thing. Who knows? You might find that you are valued more than you think. Now go, I'm sure Piccolo is tired of waiting for us to finish. I will try and honor your request, but as I said, when all seven are gathered, who knows what can happen? Have a safe flight back, my dear."

* * *

She sighed, just as confused as she had been when she arrived, and wandered back over to Piccolo, who opened his eyes and stood as she approached. 

"Did Goku really ask you to jump off the edge of the Lookout?" he asked her, glancing over her shoulder at Kami. It was clear who had told him about that, she groaned to herself, but she told Piccolo that yes, Goku had indeed dared her to leap off the edge before they flew. "So if I asked you to do it, would you?"

"Would you promise to catch me, as he did?" she asked the Namek, who nodded.

She turned and walked back toward the center of the Lookout, and once again, she sprinted toward the edge and dove off the side. This time, however, Piccolo reacted with phenomenal speed and caught her just as she began her freefall toward the earth. He held her over the edge of the Lookout, her feet dangling off the side, and stared into her eyes. It was obvious that Kurenai was fighting terror, since Piccolo had already dropped her once, even if it was as a joke. But she refused to take those extraordinary eyes from his as he held her.

_Damn you, why aren't you afraid of me? Why do you trust me so much_?

Then his own eyes went wide when for just a moment, he saw a flash of silver in her eyes, but it was gone so quickly that he wasn't even certain what he had seen.

Growling to himself, he stepped off the edge himself, hovering in midair next to her, and he glared at her for a long time as they flew back toward Capsule Corp.

Kurenai was quiet the whole flight back, thinking about what Kami had told her. She already had her suspicions about where her heart was leading her, but there was still a strong sense of fear on her part when it came to falling in love. But after nearly driving herself mad trying to figure it all out, she simply gave up and let herself enjoy the flight home, relaxing in Piccolo's arms.

Piccolo, on the other hand, was consumed with questions. _First Goku, then Vegeta, now me! What IS it about this woman? What draws people to her like moths to a flame, and then why does she always push them away? And what did she talk about with Kami? It's not every day that he blocks his thoughts from me, but it must have been something really big for him to shut me out._

He looked down at Kurenai, her eyes closed as she rested in his arms, one question haunting him the whole way back.

_What ARE you, Kurenai?_

_To be continued..._


	22. To Touch Someone's Soul

_Note: Cheers to everyone who's been nagging at me to get this thing finished! I'm trying to get it done, I really, really am! And now that I've got the new meds, things are finally (slowly) getting back under control, and I am getting my stories caught up. Of course, the whole ret-conning thing is a pain in the tail, and having my hard drive crash with the updated version of the book on it was NOT my idea of fun. So now I have to remember what the hell I was doing!_

_Heading into the homestretch of getting the whole thing up here... just a few more chapters to go!_

_The song for this chapter is the fantastic "Possession" (Piano Solo version) by Sarah McLachlan._

* * *

**And the Greatest of These**

_Chapter Twenty-One_

"You want me to teach you to fly?" Piccolo asked in disbelief, and Kurenai nodded.

He half-turned away from her. "I suppose there's some reason that you're asking me of all people to do this?"

"Well, yes."

He waited some more. "And?"

"Um…"

"Why don't you ask Goku to teach you? I'm sure he'd be happy to."

She fidgeted, looking more uncomfortable as he had ever seen her. "Well, he… he's been avoiding me." That was certainly true enough - since the Saiyan had learned the truth about Kurenai's power, and his own growing feelings for her, while not rejecting her completely, he was not going out of his way to spend time with her anymore.

"Then ask Vegeta."

"He's been avoiding me, too." She caught her lower lip between her teeth and looked away sadly. For that one, though, she knew that she had no one to blame but herself.

Neither of these situations, however, was common knowledge, and so while Piccolo wondered why the Saiyans were staying away from Kurenai, he finally agreed to train her. Every day, he came to Capsule Corp and they practiced outside on the grounds.

Day after day, they would stand near the stream that ran past her house, and Piccolo would coach her through tapping into her own energy. This was both physically and mentally exhausting for Kurenai, who strained just to control the energy she felt, let alone manipulate it. The Namek was surprised that she was having such difficulty with the concept, especially since she had a great deal of energy to tap into, but still he showed patience with her. Time and again, he was sure Kurenai had it, but then the energy would slip away and her shoulders would slump in defeat and weariness.

_It's almost like something is stopping her_, he thought as he watched her. _There's some sort of mental obstacle keeping her from fully exerting her energy. But what is it?_

"You have to feel your energy, Kurenai, not just take it for granted!" he told her after two weeks and several failed attempts. He stood beside her and placed one hand below her solar plexus. "Here is the center of your energy. I want you to channel all that power within you right here." She closed her eyes and tried to do as he asked, but it was like grasping water, and she finally gave up.

She sank cross-legged onto the ground to rest, and Piccolo stood over her. "Maybe I'm just not meant to learn how to do this, Piccolo," she said with disappointment, but he shot her a look that said he wasn't buying it.

"No chance. I saw that energy you used when you fought Vegeta, and how you blocked his attack. If you can do that, you can certainly learn to fly."

"That was an accident!" she protested. "I've tried to do it again since then, but I haven't been able to. It's like in the heat of the moment, I could, but when I'm calm, I can't."

"Okay, let's try this a different way. What exactly are you having the big problem with?"

"It's controlling the energy. See, I can't collect it all in one place as easily as you do. It's all through me, not just in my center. I don't know how else to describe it."

Piccolo mulled over the problem for a few minutes, then an idea came to him.

"Get up, I want you to try something."

Kurenai got to her feet, and he told her to stand straight and close her eyes as he stood beside her.

"I want you to imagine that you're holding the wind in your hands. Hold out your hands and grasp it."

Eyes closed, she stretched her arms out before her as though grasping a breeze.

"Now I want you to breathe in deeply, as deep as you can. Pull the wind deep down in your lungs."

She breathed in deeply, feeling the cool breeze tingle inside her.

"Let it out slowly and then, breathe in again."

She let out her breath, then inhaled again.

"Let it out. Now draw as much of that wind within you that you can. Feel that coolness moving through your veins."

As she breathed in a third time, she tilted her head back, and her long hair rustled in the light wind as a hesitant smile appeared on her face. The grass beneath her feet began moving as though a gentle breeze was blowing across the lawn.

Piccolo could sense her rising energy, and he knew she was one step away from doing it. "Now push that energy through you down under your feet. Harness that power and push it beneath you as you bring your hands to your sides, and fly."

As Kurenai lowered her arms, she slowly began to rise off the ground, floating about seven feet up. Piccolo was gratified that his idea had worked, and pleased that she had done so well.

"Open your eyes, Kurenai."

She opened her eyes and let out a gasp. "Piccolo! It worked!" Then she lost her concentration and fell to the ground. "Damn! I had it! You saw I had it!" Although weary, she laughed in delight, and Piccolo had to smile at her. "I want to try again! I know I can do it now!"

He guided her again through the same routine, and this time she was able to stay in the air for a few minutes before she had to land. She couldn't move around yet, as it took all her focus just to stay aloft, but it was a big step forward.

"Hey, Piccolo, look at me!" she cheered. "Come on up and join me!"

Piccolo drifted upward and hovered nearby, his cape fluttering in the breeze. "How does it feel?"

"It's awesome! This is so fantastic! When will I be able to move around?"

"One thing at a time."

She glanced over at him enviously. "You make it look so easy."

"It takes a lot of practice," Piccolo reminded her. "Even Gohan took a while to learn." He landed gracefully and looked up at her. "Come on now, come down slowly."

She gritted her teeth and looked down, took a deep breath, then cautiously descended to the ground.

"I want to do this again tomorrow! Thank you so much, Piccolo! I would never have been able to do this without you!" He looked down at Kurenai, her face lit up with happiness and gratitude.

"It was all you, Kurenai, all I did was tell you what to do," he told her, but she shook her head.

"No, if you hadn't figured out how to make it all make sense for me, I'd still be stuck on the ground!" She couldn't stop smiling, and it touched something in Piccolo's soul to see her in such high spirits. On impulse, Kurenai stood on tiptoe, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, full on the mouth. Before the Namek could react, she released him and disappeared into her house.

Piccolo stared after her, unable to believe what she'd just done. His heart was pounding, he could barely breathe, and every muscle was tensed. Never in his life had he ever experienced something like this, and he wasn't sure how he felt about it. It had felt so… _intense_.

He opened her door and followed her into the house, and she looked up in surprise.

"Why did you do that?" he asked her abruptly, and she paled.

"Because… I was happy, and I wanted you to be happy with me," she said. But her face fell when she saw that Piccolo was still staring at her intently. "I'm sorry, it was inappropriate."

He shook his head, his eyes not leaving hers. "I'd like to ask you something." He tried to think of how to say what was on his mind, but he decided to just say it in the simplest terms.

"When you… do what you just did… how… is it supposed to feel?"

"A kiss?" She wasn't sure why Piccolo was asking her, but she chose to answer honestly. "Well, for me, it feels like… my heart aches, but that's what it feels like for me. It's different for every person. Why?"

"Is it also… emotional? I mean, is it more than just a physical reaction?"

Kurenai nodded. "It's like touching someone's soul, it warms me and makes me feel… alive."

For a while, he stayed where he was, just watching her as he tried to analyze his response to her kiss. He was capable of emotion, but the idea of so closely bonding with someone was unheard of, in his case, as well as almost frightening.

And yet, ever since he had taken her to the waterfall for the first time, he had felt a connection being woven between them, pulling the two of them closer and closer together.

Kurenai was stunned by the look of confused sadness on the Namek's face.

"Emotionally… I felt… nothing."

There had been no mistaking her physical response to the kiss, Piccolo knew. He'd sensed the drastic shift in her energy, felt her body heat rise and her pulse increase rapidly. He'd felt his own body react, but there had been no stirring in his soul, and he was oddly saddened by it.

In that taut moment, there was so much to say, but no way to say it. Then Piccolo turned and left, and Kurenai followed him to the door, with one hand reached out to him, the other on her lips. But he did not look back, and she watched him fly away.

_But I did, Piccolo… I did._

▲▼▲

_I think I'm going crazy. I can't stop thinking about that kiss. It felt like… like the world stopped and started again._

Piccolo struggled to understand what Kurenai had made him feel when she'd kissed him, but after four days, he realized that he just didn't have the knowledge he needed.

Although Vegeta was the closest to him in terms of temperament, somehow Piccolo just couldn't see himself asking the Saiyan prince about this. And although he was slowly becoming friends with the others, the idea of confessing this weakness to them made his skin crawl.

_Caring about another is not a weakness, Piccolo_.

_Oh, hell_. Piccolo had forgotten that Kami would have also experienced the kiss. _Shut up, damn you, I didn't ask for your opinion_!

As he flew toward Goku's house, it dawned on him that he hadn't the faintest idea of what he was doing, but maybe the Saiyan could help him. After all, he was married, so he must have some idea what all this meant.

Goku was outside mowing the lawn when Piccolo arrived, and the Saiyan rarely saw his Namek friend that uncomfortable. "Hey, Piccolo, what's up? I thought you weren't coming over until tomorrow to train!"

Piccolo glanced over at Goku's house, and was about to say something when he felt a familiar energy.

Kurenai was inside the house, most likely here tutoring Gohan. Without realizing what he was doing, he took an instinctive step away from the house, reluctant for her to know he was there.

"It's… not that. I need to talk to you, Goku, in private."

"You're not here to hit me, too, are you?"

"What are you talking about?" Piccolo asked in confusion.

"Well, the last time someone came to my house and said he needed to talk to me, it was Vegeta, and he belted me a few times." Piccolo was surprised at that, but he decided not to ask.

Goku told him anyway. "Vegeta was angry about… something I did, and he came here to fight with me. So we went up on the mountain and fought, and then he left. Maybe it made him feel better."

Piccolo didn't know what to say.

Goku wondered what was on Piccolo's mind, but he opened the front door and called to ChiChi, "Hey, honey, Piccolo's here and he needs to talk, so I'll be right back."

The Namek grimaced. So much for her not knowing he was there.

Goku and Piccolo flew off toward the woods, near the waterfall that the Namek loved. As they landed, Piccolo stared at the waterfall, his feelings as turbulent as the water. Then he glanced toward the top of the falls, remembering Kurenai standing there. _Even here, I can't stop thinking about her_.

"Well, um, what I, er, wanted to talk to you about was… Kurenai."

Goku saw the look on Piccolo's face. "Is she all right? What happened?"

"No, no, no, it's not that. She's fine. It's me that's confused." He didn't even know where to begin, so with a sigh, he just started talking.

He told Goku about everything that had happened between himself and the immortal. Holding her in his arms the night they'd rescued her. Her nightmare, their struggle, and falling asleep in one another's embrace. Returning to her room the following night even after swearing he wouldn't. Learning that Kurenai found him attractive and why. Teaching Kurenai to fly and seeing her elation. How she'd kissed him on the spur of the moment. Trying to feel what she felt but failing. "And I don't know what to do, or what all of this means."

_Oh, God…_ was all Goku could think.

He felt as though someone had just knocked the wind out of him. Although he knew full well that he couldn't have a relationship with Kurenai, no matter how his heart longed to, finding out that first Vegeta cared about her, and now Piccolo… It was almost more than he could stand.

Now Goku finally understood what had been distracting Piccolo the day they'd all trained while Kurenai had stayed at the Lookout. He'd noticed that something was wrong, but he'd been so wrapped up in his own thoughts of Kurenai that he had never considered what it might have been. His mind reeling, he realized that Piccolo had not been haunted by Kurenai's physical torture, but by the Namek's own emotional torment from his feelings about her.

_That makes two now… first Vegeta, now Piccolo_, he thought in misery, trying to keep his jealousy from getting the better of him.

But even worse, knowing what the Dragon had told him about her, it sounded as though the Dragon within Kurenai was more actively manipulating her, causing the bonds between her and the others to strengthen, shifting her feelings from respect to friendship... to caring... and maybe even to...

_**What will release me… what will save this world and this time… is love. When Kurenai loves, she will die**._

_No... oh, God, please no... not that_.

But the Saiyan forced himself to try and understand Piccolo's point of view. After all, at least he knew what all of this meant, and Piccolo didn't.

"Um, so what do you want to know?"

"Why would she do such a thing? I feel like she's driving me mad, like I'm supposed to be doing something and I have no idea what it is."

"Well, usually, when a woman kisses you, it's out of affection or emotional caring. It shows a level of trust or comfort with a person. Sometimes it leads to… well… more… um…" Goku's face became bright red trying to explain the nature of a physical relationship to Piccolo.

At first the Namek didn't understand, but when he put two and two together, he realized what Goku was getting at, and reddened as well.

"That's ridiculous. She doesn't really think that I… she… oh, hell. Nameks don't have that sort of… interaction. There's no need, when we reproduce by using eggs."

"She doesn't know that, or else she doesn't care about the fact that you're a Namek, Piccolo. If I know Kurenai, the only thing that matters to her is that you care about her and you're her friend. If she thinks you're attractive, then that's all there is to it."

Piccolo grunted at that, since nothing was ever that simple to him. "Here's another question then. What's the difference between loving somebody and being in love with somebody?"

Goku thought about that one for a little while.

"Well, it's not something you can really explain, but I'll try. Being in love with someone is almost always romantic in nature, but love itself can take many different forms. For example, I love Gohan, I love ChiChi, and I love Bulma, but it's different for each one. You don't have to be in a relationship to feel any of them, though. Personally I think that romantic love is the most intense, but that's me. Understand?"

"Romance sounds like a lot of hassle for nothing," Piccolo grumbled, but Goku shook his head.

"That's not true. Knowing that you make her happy and that she cares about your own happiness, knowing that she will always be with you to share your sorrows and joys, your triumphs and failures, knowing that she accepts you exactly as you are, that's what makes love worthwhile."

"Is that what you have with ChiChi? That kind of love?"

Goku opened his mouth, then closed it again. At last, he nodded.

"Does it only ever happen once? Or can you feel that way about anyone else?" Piccolo asked, and Goku turned away.

_Yes, you can…_ The thought hurt Goku. A lot.

"It can happen more than once, even at the same time. But then you have to decide which relationship is more important to you, and then you follow your heart."

"It's not like Nameks know how to love, as I told her when I took her to the Lookout. She's my friend, that I understand. In her own way, she's special to me, that I understand. But when she kissed me, I felt nothing, Goku, nothing at all," Piccolo said quietly. "I… I really wanted to, especially when I saw how much it hurt her that I didn't. It's just that… what she wants, I can't give her. I would give my life for her, but I can't give her my heart."

_I know how that feels,_ Goku sighed silently. _And what makes it worse is that even though I shouldn't, I've already given her mine, but I can never tell her_.

"I guess… some things just aren't meant to be, Piccolo," Goku replied sadly.

_To be continued_...


	23. The Calm Before the Storm

_Note: I'm sorry this took so long to get this chapter up, and that it's shorter than the last few. But after this one, I promise to post faster, I swear!_

_Cheers to everyone for NOT stomping on me for the last chapter (I really was afraid what a lot of people would say about the idea that Kurenai would show some interest in Piccolo, but the PMs I got were interesting to say the least)! And yes, the story is almost done, for those of you who downloaded the ATGOT Playlist and have been following along with it..._

_This chapter's lyrics (God, I wish I could post these damned things) is from the Scorpions' "Are You the One?"_

* * *

**And the Greatest of These**

_Chapter Twenty-Two_

"You're still using your eyes!" Vegeta scolded Kurenai as he watched her fight with Gohan.

"What would you suggest I use?" she shouted back in frustration as she tried vainly to stop Gohan's attacks. Again and again, Vegeta saw her turning to look at the boy, her eyes watching his fists rather than Gohan as a whole.

"Gohan, stop!" she heard Vegeta order, and the young half-Saiyan halted in mid-attack as Vegeta flew up toward them.

"What is it, Vegeta?"

"There's no point in going on with training like this unless she learns the basics," Vegeta replied. "All that power will do her absolutely no good if she has no real clue on how to fight effectively."

"What do you mean?" Kurenai asked, moving a slight distance away from Gohan.

The Saiyan prince drew level with Kurenai and Gohan and began slowly circling them.

"You must learn to sense your opponent's presence, sense his thoughts and his intentions," he explained slowly. "A battle is fought with more than just the body. It is fought mind against mind, and you must train mentally as well as physically. A true warrior's body and mind fight as one, capable of action without the need for thought."

Kurenai looked thoughtful, mulling the concept over in her mind. "Effortless effort."

"Exactly," Vegeta replied, still circling her and Gohan. "The same principles apply to many martial aspects of battle. Sustaining flight, powering up, which attacks to use, all of it must be as swift and instinctive as possible."

He glanced down at the ground where Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, and Piccolo waited. "All of you, come up here and take positions around Kurenai. You too, Gohan."

The Z Warriors sprang into the air to form a loose circle around Kurenai and Vegeta.

"Now," said the prince to the immortal, "close your eyes."

Kurenai did so, and Vegeta gestured to the others to move around so that she wouldn't know who was where. With another gesture, he made them pause in place.

"Kurenai, I want you to focus your mind. Sense, don't see. The others are around us in a circle. Tell me who is where in relation to you."

"But… I don't know-" she began.

"How?" he cut her off. "Yes, you do. You are familiar with each of us enough to have some sort of connection. You must use that connection to seek them out. Now let's begin. Start to the left."

She grimaced and stretched out with her mind. Although she tried to calm her thoughts, she was clenching her fists in trying to concentrate, and Vegeta noticed.

"Relax, Kurenai, you're far too tense to focus effectively. Still your mind, as you did when you first learned how to fly, and the rest will follow."

Her eyes still closed, she nodded, and drew in a deep breath, then let it out.

Slowly turning in one place, she moved to face where she sensed a power level. In her mind, she heard a quiet chuckling. Frowning, she tilted her head and concentrated, as though trying to pair the laughter with the faces of the Z warriors in her mind. "I… I think… that's… Yamcha."

She turned again further to the left and paused. This time it wasn't laughter that she heard; it was more of a feeling, a sense of self... or lack thereof. _Self-doubt…_ "That… that feels like Krillin…"

She turned her head to the right and held her breath. Wondering if she could duplicate the same effect by searching for an emotional trigger, she searched for another energy signal, and found one. _Devotion…_ "I… think… that's Tien…"

An alien sensation touched Kurenai's thoughts, something that she had felt once before, very intensely and very recently, too, for that matter. Suddenly she turned quickly so she was facing directly away from Vegeta. "That's Piccolo."

Gohan was easy for her, with as much time as she'd spent with him. All she had to do was search for that exuberant feeling she associated with her student. She turned to her left… "There's Gohan."

"All right! A perfect score on the first try!" Krillin cheered as Kurenai opened her eyes to look around her. "You're a natural at this, Kurenai!"

Vegeta cut off the monk's praise, studying the immortal closely. "Of course she could do it, a child could have done it, with our power levels raised like that. What did you sense?"

She tried to put it into words, searching for an analogy that would make sense. "It was… do you know how a metal detector works? How it pings when it passes over metal underground? It was like that. When I reached out with my mind, I felt… an emotion or quality that I associated with that person."

Kurenai pointed to Piccolo. "But when I tracked Piccolo, his mind felt... not human, sufficiently different from mine that I knew it wasn't any of you."

"But Gohan and Vegeta aren't human, either!" Krillin pointed out. "So how did you know where Gohan was?"

She waved her hands helplessly. "I don't know..."

"You have spent a lot of time together," Yamcha admitted. "Maybe it also has something to do with how familiar you are with someone. The better you know them, the easier it is to find them."

"Hmm... well, that's one way to do it, I suppose," Tien said thoughtfully. "After all, understanding a person's nature is the key to fighting that person, or even knowing if you had to fight."

"So says a self-proclaimed pacifist." Vegeta frowned at Kurenai. "And how would you know which person it was if any of us were capable of faking that emotional trigger you were searching for?"

Kurenai flushed. "Well, how do _you_ know whose power level you sense?"

"Simple, it's a matter of how much weaker their power level is relative to my own."

She abruptly laughed at him.

The training continued all through the day, Kurenai practicing both her sparring and her energy work until she was almost completely exhausted from the simultaneous efforts of staying aloft and tracking the others.

But when they were finished, Vegeta waited until the others had left before approaching Kurenai. "Out of… curiosity… what quality do you associate with me?"

She looked over her shoulder as she walked into her house. "Passion."

Then she closed the door, leaving the prince standing outside.

▲▼▲

One afternoon, wanting only to get out of the city for a while, Kurenai took off from West City on a solo flight. However, her disappearance from Capsule Corporation did not go unnoticed, and when Vegeta learned she was missing again, he let out a stream of profanity that made even Yamcha blush.

"Where the hell did she go this time?"

"Relax, Vegeta, I think she just went out on her own." Vegeta grudgingly had to admit that Yamcha might be right; after all, there had been no sense of foreboding, no feeling of violence or terror like what they had felt the night that Kurenai had been abducted from Capsule Corporation. Yamcha flew up to see above the rooftops and searched for Kurenai's energy. "Let's check where she might have gone first... You check Goku's house, I'll check Master Roshi's island."

"I don't take orders from you!" Vegeta hissed, but he still sent his thoughts racing along toward Goku's house in the mountains, while Yamcha searched for Kurenai's energy signal at Kame House. Both were unsuccessful.

But as Yamcha turned his mind toward Tien and Chiaotzu's temple, his ki senses momentarily flared.

"Ah... got her."

Vegeta flew up to join him. "Where is she?"

"Heading north... on her way to Tien's, by the feel of it."

The Saiyan prince frowned. "But why go there? And alone?"

"Got me."

Kurenai had indeed headed north to Tien and Chiaotzu's temple for a visit. It was her first long-distance flight, however, and she was frequently forced to stop and rest. When she finally arrived, Tien had sensed her approaching energy and was waiting for her outside.

"I did it!" she cheered as she landed, out of breath but in high spirits. "I made it up here all by myself! But I'm exhausted, I don't know how you guys can fly so far and so fast without being totally winded."

"You really shouldn't have come up here on your own," he warned her, shaking his head.

"Why not?" she said, breathing hard and stretching out her muscles.

"Because those goons searching for you might have tried to abduct you again, that's why not!"

She shrugged. "They'd have to catch me first."

"They already have once!" he said fiercely, and Kurenai paled.

"You want me to leave?" she asked, hurt.

Tien made a sound that was half-groan, half-laugh. "No, I don't want you to go! I just… I just worry about you. After what happened in August, even with everything you've learned, I don't ever want something like that to happen to you again. Okay?"

She nodded slowly.

"Good. And just so you know, I'll fly with you back to Capsule Corp. No sense in asking for trouble if you can help it." Kurenai opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off. "And that's final. Either that or I ask Goku to come out here and get you, but you're not flying back to West City alone."

"Oh, all right," she said finally. "But we haven't heard so much as a peep from whoever it was that took me before. Maybe they've finally given up."

"Do you really believe that?"

After a moment's thought, she shook her head. "Not really... no."

"Neither do I."

His hand at the small of her back, he led her inside the temple.

"So what brings you all the way out here?" he asked as they walked.

"I just needed to get away," she sighed. "No matter how hard I try, I just can't get used to the idea of being in one place for so long... being around people..." She waved her hands in frustration. "It's stupid, I know. I've craved peace and friendship for such a long time, and then when I finally get it, I can't wait to get away again."

"It's not stupid," he said in amusement. "It's human."

"And I feel bad bothering Piccolo or someone else to come with me every time I want to leave Capsule Corp, so I thought that since now I can fly, I could just head out on my own."

"Still," he reminded her as they entered the main chamber, "you shouldn't take unnecessary risks. I'm sure it's frustrating, but it really is for your own safety. None of us want anything to happen to you."

As they walked into the chamber, Kurenai smiled to herself. The scent of incense filled the room, candles burned everywhere, and in the distance she could hear the low rhythmic chanting of the other monks.

"I can see why you love it here," she said softly to Tien. "It's… it's so serene."

Abruptly Kurenai stopped walking, staring around her.

_I don't know why, but this feels… somewhat familiar. Not anything specific that I can put my finger on, but something about this place seems like… home_.

Her eyes became slightly unfocused, as though not really seeing the room itself any more, but someplace else.

_The clean scent of pine wood as it burned in the fireplace... the feel of the parchment beneath her fingers... the crackle of the fire and the hooting of the owls as they flew past her window in the night..._

"Everything all right?" Tien's voice was concerned as he peered closer at her, and she glanced over at him, momentarily startled.

"What?"

Then she blinked, and the memory was gone, and she frowned slightly. "You seemed... a bit out of it for a moment."

"Oh... no, I'm fine."

That had been happening more and more often recently - as though long-forgotten memories were slowly coming to the surface, filling in the gaps in her mind... and with things she did not always want to know or remember.

Tien watched as she approached the center of the room, then she stopped, placed her palms together, and bowed toward the altar. As he watched her, he was strongly reminded of the night they had rescued her, and of his all-night vigil. He swallowed hard at the memory of how Kurenai had looked that night, and he thanked the heavens that they had managed to find her in time. _I shudder to think of what would have happened if we hadn't found her_…

As though reading his thoughts, she murmured, "Do you remember the night you all saved me?"

He nodded. _As if I could forget it… that night still haunts my dreams_.

She paused, then she whispered, "I never thanked you, did I?"

"You didn't have to. That's what friends do – we help each other."

She turned back to him, her blue-violet eyes dark in her face. "Still, you all risked a great deal to help me. And then you were attacked afterward because of it."

Tien started. "How did you know about that?" He deliberately hadn't told her, knowing she would have felt guilty about it.

"Yamcha told me about it. How you all went out to try and find out what happened to me." She wrapped her arms around herself. "Why didn't you tell me?"

_So much for keeping secrets_. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head self-consciously. "I didn't want you to worry about me."

"It's too late for that, Tien. Why else do you think I was so reluctant to have all of you become involved in this mess in the first place?" For a long time, she stood and gazed at him with sad eyes. "I tried to warn Goku, the first day I met him. But he seemed so confident, and I..."

"We won't back down on this, Kurenai," Tien reassured her fiercely. "They can't scare us off, and we'll stay right by your side until you're safe and you're free."

Then she held out one hand to him.

He looked from her face to her outstretched hand and back again. "What is it?" he asked softly.

Kurenai only closed and opened her fingers in a silent gesture of request. When she saw him tense, she gave him a slightly sad smile. "It's all right, Tien. I just wanted to be held by a friend. I know you can't be more."

He carefully crossed the room and gently took her hand. Then she slowly drew him closer, slid her arms around him, and rested her head on his chest. "Thank you."

At last, his arms went around her and he held her close. "For what?" he whispered.

"Lots of things. For rescuing me. For trying to help me. For being honest with me. And for being my friend."

"I'll always be here, Kurenai," he said hoarsely. He gently lifted her head so that she was looking up at him. "No matter what. I promise."

Standing in his arms, the immortal suddenly went tense.

"Be careful, Tien," she whispered. "Never make a promise you may not be able to keep."

_To be continued_...


	24. From Bad to Worse

_Note: Just a few more chapters to go! A note once again stating the obvious - no, I do not yet have permission to actually publish this. Hence the reason that I have repeatedly stated I am trying to get said permission. There is a website and a petition for the book, both of which have garnered a lot of support, as well as generating some serious discussion. So please, do not use reviews to remind me I don't have permission... I already know. I may never succeed, but at least I will have tried. _

_The lyrics that I can't quote for this chapter are from "Voices" by Godsmack._

**_

* * *

_**

**And the Greatest of These**

_Chapter Twenty-Three_

Kurenai was visiting her friends at Kame House, enjoying a day at the beach with everyone. Even Vegeta had shown up with Bulma and Yamcha, and Piccolo, Tien, and Chiaotzu were taking a day off from training. Goku was barbecuing a late lunch and Gohan setting the table when suddenly Goku flinched.

_Goku? Goku, can you hear me?_

"Hey, it's Kami!" Goku laughed aloud. "Kami, what's up? You're missing a great barbecue!"

_I'm afraid your lunch is going to be interrupted, Goku_, Kami replied. _I've just seen something dreadful and I will need the help of all of you_.

"What's wrong?" Piccolo growled. "Is everything all right up there at the Lookout?"

As Kurenai came out of the house, she noticed Goku and Piccolo staring up at the sky, and she came up to Yamcha to ask what was wrong.

"They're talking to Kami telepathically," he explained. "I guess something major is up."

_Things are fine up here, but it's down on Earth that's the problem. Goku, please come quickly to the Lookout and bring Piccolo, Tien, Krillin, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and Vegeta with you_.

"Sure, no problem!" Goku called. "We'll be there in just a second!"

_Bring Kurenai with you as well. This concerns her, too_.

"Okay, will do. Guys, we have to go to Kami's place right away. Something's up and he needs our help. Gohan, you stay here with Mom, Bulma, and Master Roshi. Kurenai, come with us, Kami says to bring you too."

"Dad, can't I come?"

"No, son. Until we know what's wrong, I want you to stay here. You need to take care of your mom while I'm up at Kami's. Okay?"

"Okay," Gohan said dejectedly. Goku turned to ChiChi with concern.

"Look, honey, I know you're worried, but I promise I'll be fine. We'll go see what Kami wants, then we'll swing by here and fill you all in. Something's got him troubled, though, and at least here you'll be safe."

ChiChi said nothing, but gave Goku a quick hug instead.

"All right, guys, let's go. Kurenai, take hold of my hand and we'll leave." Kurenai and the others formed a chain connected to Goku as he concentrated on Kami, and all eight disappeared.

"Good luck," Master Roshi said quietly.

▲▼▲

When they arrived, the Z Warriors and Kurenai found themselves standing near the edge of the Lookout, where Kami stood gazing anxiously down at the Earth below. They all quickly glanced around the Lookout to make sure that everything was safe.

He turned toward them as they appeared, a relieved expression on his face.

"Good, you came. I'm afraid something is very, very wrong, my friends."

"Enough with the suspense already! What's going on?" Vegeta barked at him.

"Approximately three months ago, I had a visitor up here, and a most unwelcome one, too. Apparently he had not only figured out that the Lookout actually existed, but also how to get here."

"Three months ago? That would have been about, what, the end of August? Oh, damn," Piccolo growled, standing behind Goku. "Don't tell us he came up here for…" He looked at Kurenai who was standing on Goku's other side.

Kurenai went pale. "Y-you're… not talking about… me?"

"Who was he?" Tien asked. "What did he want?"

"He would not give me his name, but he appeared quite powerful. And, as Piccolo guessed, he wanted Kurenai. Fortunately for her, Goku had arrived about a week earlier and Kurenai left the Lookout with him to return to Capsule Corp. Whoever he was, he was most angry that she was not here, and that I would not tell him where she was…"

"_Tell me where she is, old man. You cannot protect her forever."_

"_No. Kurenai is a good and honorable woman, and I will not hand her over to one such as you. She deserves to be left in peace."_

"_But she is the only living person who knows what I want to know! If you won't tell me, I'll find someone who will!"_

"_No one else will tell you, either. Kurenai has powerful friends and they will go to any length to make sure she is safe."_

"_That is true. As the Guardian of Earth, you are quite powerful, as are the warriors that rescued her. I cannot take her again by brute force. But I promise you, I will find a way… Guardian."_

"He left, looking quite angry, heading back down to Earth," Kami concluded.

"So why didn't you tell anyone earlier?" Piccolo growled. "Don't you think that would have been the wisest thing to do?"

"At first, no. After all, Kurenai was again safe at Capsule Corp, and all of you were now devoted to protecting her. But something else has happened, something I've never seen in three hundred years of being a Guardian."

He sighed deeply. "One of the Dragonballs is missing."

"What do you mean, missing? Of course they're missing, they're scattered all over the planet," Yamcha said in confusion.

"No, I mean missing, as in, I can't feel its energy signature anywhere. No matter how far underground or underwater it might be, even when they've turned to stone, I can still sense them all. But one of them is gone."

"You've got to be kidding! How can a Dragonball just vanish like that?" Tien asked. "Could it have been destroyed somehow?"

"I don't know, Tien. I wish I did," Kami said seriously. "I can only hope that the others are all right, but as Yamcha said, they are scattered around the world."

"This might sound crazy," Krillin said slowly, "but could this guy have gotten hold of it?"

"I'm not sure. I suspect that he might have somehow found it, but the only way to know that would be to find the other six and see if he has the seventh. But it would be disastrous if he's begun hunting the Dragonballs, for while I pray that I am wrong, I fear that he plans to summon Shenron to ask him where to find Kurenai."

"WHAT? You're not serious!" Goku shouted. "After everything we've gone through to make sure she'd be safe?"

Kami quietly studied the immortal standing beside Goku. "Do you know anything of him, Kurenai, or who he might be?"

She looked away, obviously discomfited and clearly wishing that she were anywhere but there. "I have my suspicions, but nothing certain. I'm sorry, Kami."

"Uncertain or not, they deserve to know the truth," Kami said matter-of-factly.

"What are you talking about?" Krillin said in exasperation.

Kurenai stayed silent, until the Guardian gently urged her to speak. "Tell them, Kurenai."

"Shenron, the Dragon of Earth, and Porunga, the Dragon of Namek, are not the only two Dragons in existence," Kurenai said reluctantly. "There was... a third set of Dragonballs once, with a far more powerful Dragon."

"WHAT?" This time, the shout was almost unanimous, save for Goku and Kami.

"Where are these other Dragonballs now?" Yamcha asked. "I mean, we've all gone looking for Earth's Dragonballs at some point, wouldn't they show up on Bulma's radar?"

"They haven't been seen on Earth for centuries," she told him. "Nor has the Dragon linked to them."

Kurenai sighed once again and moved slightly apart from the group, staring down off the side of the Lookout at the world below. "All I do know for certain is this... whoever this man is, he has been hunting me longer than anyone else I've ever faced, and he's more determined, too. And from what fragmented memories I have from those weeks when I was captured, I know that he wants my immortal energy."

Everyone turned to Kurenai. "Do you know why?"

She shook her head. "Not know... only suspect. And worse... I think, and I pray with all my heart that I'm wrong, that he's trying to learn the secret to creating Dragonballs."

"So what's stopping him from just collecting Earth's Dragonballs and wishing for the knowledge to make them himself?" Vegeta asked.

"Because Shenron can only tell him how to make Dragonballs like the ones associated with him, and this sorcerer already knows that the third Dragon is far greater in power," Kami explained, glancing at Piccolo. "He'd be foolish to settle for second best if there's a greater prize in sight. So he will use Shenron to lead him to Kurenai."

"But he has to find the Dragonballs first," Tien reminded him. "And I doubt he has a Dragon Radar like Bulma uses."

Kami shrugged. "I do not know how he plans to find the Dragonballs, but he is determined enough to find a way. I asked you here to request that you find the Dragonballs to keep them from falling into his hands. It is now the only way you can make sure he doesn't find Kurenai."

"But Bulma only has one Dragon Radar!" Yamcha protested. "Even with the Radar, it could take days to find them all!"

"Then we'd better get a move on," Piccolo said flatly.

"But what about Kurenai?" Goku said anxiously. "We can't leave her on Earth, not with only Gohan there to protect her!"

Krillin looked over at the woman beside Goku. "But we can't leave her here, either, not if that guy knows how to get to the Lookout!"

"We'll take Kurenai with us, where we can keep an eye on her," Vegeta said calmly. "We'll need to stop at Capsule Corp to get the Radar."

"Would it not be faster if Bulma could tell you where to find the Radar?" Kami asked Goku, who nodded. The Saiyan concentrated on Bulma and thought hard.

_Bulma, it's Goku. We need the Dragonball Radar, where is it_?

_Huh? Goku? Oh, sure, it's… um… lemme think. Oh, duh, I have it here in the plane. It's in the glove compartment_.

_Great. I'm going to come back there and get it. Then I'll go with the others to collect the Dragonballs_.

_She's gonna get steamed, Goku, so make it fast_, Bulma warned him, and Goku grinned.

_See you in just a minute, I'm gonna tell the guys what the deal is_.

"Bulma's got the Radar in the plane at Master Roshi's. I'll shoot over there, grab it, and meet you guys back here. Then we'll go find the Dragonballs. See ya!"

The Saiyan vanished and headed to Master Roshi's island by focusing on Bulma. By the time he arrived, the scientist was standing by her plane with the Radar in her hand.

"So things are bad enough that you have to summon Shenron?" she asked, looking worried.

"No, worse. We have to make sure someone else _doesn't_ summon Shenron. It could get really ugly, Bulma, that's why I want Gohan and ChiChi to stay here."

She nodded. "I understand. Here. Now don't lose it, Goku, I need that back!"

"Sure, no problem," he reassured her just as Gohan and ChiChi came out of the house.

Just as ChiChi opened her mouth, Goku cut her off. "It's bad, really bad, ChiChi. Kami says that some really powerful wizard is searching for the Dragonballs to make a terrible wish. Kami asked us to stop him."

"So what did he want Kurenai for, then?" ChiChi asked sharply. "She's hardly a fighter like you and the others. Why involve her?"

"Because the wish involves her, that's why. If this guy succeeds, we're talking danger on a level like we've never faced before."

"Dangerous for us, or just for Kurenai?" ChiChi snapped at him as the jealousy and resentment building toward the other woman finally overflowed. "I knew that girl was trouble from the first minute I saw her! I don't understand why you insist on risking your life for her! And I'm not going to let it go on any longer!"

"You don't mean that, Mom," Gohan said pleadingly. "She's our friend."

"I DON'T CARE! I will _not_ let Kurenai endanger the two of you any more! If it weren't for her, none of this would be happening! I don't care if keeping you here means that she's going to DIE!"

"_ChiChi_!" Bulma gasped in horror.

No sooner were the words out of her mouth than ChiChi instantly regretted it. Of course she didn't want the other woman dead, but her outburst was unforgivable.

Her husband and son said nothing. ChiChi saw Goku go pale with rage, and she knew that in her anger and jealousy, she had gone too far.

Gohan stepped away from his mother's side and stood beside his father. "Let's go, Dad." But Goku would not take his eyes from his wife's face, staring at her as though he'd never seen her before in his life. Then he turned his back on ChiChi to gaze out over the ocean.

What Gohan saw when he looked up into his father's eyes, he hoped he would never see again.

"I truly thought… you understood," Goku said, a dangerous softness in his voice. "I thought you understood that Kurenai is a friend, and how important my friends are to me. I thought you understood that I never wanted Kurenai to come between you and me. I thought you understood that I was telling you the truth when I said it was forever. But now, I see that you don't understand at all. And now that I see that, I would rather die as her friend than live as your husband."

ChiChi recoiled as though Goku had slapped her across the face. She had the terrible feeling that Goku had meant every word of what he'd said, but she had to make him understand that she hadn't meant her own words.

"I didn't mean it, Goku. I'm sorry."

He didn't reply, but only stood staring out over the sea with storm-filled eyes.

"Please… Goku, I didn't mean it, I swear. I just… I know you care about her, and so does Gohan. I just can't bear the idea that I'd lose you because of her… for any reason." She hesitantly walked up behind him and rested her forehead on his back between his shoulder blades.

For a long moment, Goku didn't say a word.

"She envies you, you know," he said finally, and ChiChi's head came up in surprise.

"She what?" ChiChi couldn't believe it. _Why would she envy me? She's beautiful and intelligent and she'll live forever with every man in the world wanting her_.

"Kurenai envies you," Goku repeated, not turning around. "She told me so herself a few months ago, while she was recovering at Kami's. She said that you don't realize how lucky you are, to love and be loved by your family and friends. She wished more than anything that she could have a life like yours, one of simple pleasures to share with the people that mean most in your life."

The Saiyan sighed deeply, still not moving to face his wife. "You're angry at her that she's putting all of us in danger, but don't you think it's even harder for her? She knows how much you worry about me, and about Gohan. Kurenai might have forever, ChiChi. But none of us do, not like she does, and she knows how precious that makes life and love to us all. Believe me, if Kurenai were mortal, she would willingly throw her own life away if it meant saving mine, or Gohan's, or yours, for that matter."

Guilt filled ChiChi's heart, weighing on it like a stone. She'd had no idea that the beautiful immortal had been jealous of her, but rather, she had spent all of her time resenting Kurenai.

Feeling awkward and left out and embarrassed, Bulma finally spoke up. "Look, you guys, we don't have time for this! I know that might sound harsh, but Goku has to get back to the Lookout right away if they're going to beat this guy to the Dragonballs!"

And now there was a good chance that Kurenai was in the worst danger yet, and ChiChi had to admit to herself that she was stopping the only man who might be able to save the immortal.

ChiChi swallowed her pride, her envy, and her guilt, and slowly walked around Goku to stand before him.

"I do understand, Goku. I really do. I know I wouldn't do any less for you if you were in Kurenai's position, and… I know Kurenai would too if it were any of us," she said slowly, tears in her eyes.

At last the empty anger faded from Goku's eyes as he looked down at his wife, and she smiled through her tears as she mock-punched him in the jaw.

"Now go be heroes, you guys, and come home safe!" Her voice dropped. "And promise me you'll bring Kurenai home too."

"We'll be fine, Mom, honest!" Gohan piped up from beside his father, relieved to see his parents' argument resolved. He quickly threw his arms around ChiChi for a quick hug as she embraced his father, then took Goku's hand.

Together they disappeared with the Radar to begin the most vital race of their lives.

▲▼▲

"It's about time! What took you so damned long?" Vegeta scoffed as Goku and Gohan appeared.

"None of your business, Vegeta," Goku retorted. "We've got the radar, so let's get going. We have to find as many as possible to keep them out of this guy's hands."

"Do your best, Goku. Even if you find just one, you will keep him from summoning the Dragon, and force him to come to you. But hopefully you can find all seven yourselves."

"I hope so," Goku said soberly. Then he and the others leapt into the sky to begin their desperate hunt. Vegeta carried the radar and began clicking it to home in on the nearest Dragonball.

"Well, what's the word? We got one to track yet?" Krillin called over the rush of the wind.

"Not yet," Goku called back, looking over at the radar in Vegeta's hands, "but we'll head in this direction for a start until we get a fix!"

It took almost four hours, but then the radar began flashing with a triangular marker, indicating the presence of a Dragonball.

"We've got a fix! About twenty minutes' flight due south from here!" Vegeta shouted, and the others nodded. They banked south, and a half-hour later, they arrived over a large forest, and the marker indicated that they were nearly on top of it.

"Okay, spread out! It won't be easy finding a Dragonball in here, but with nine pairs of eyes, we should be able to!" Piccolo ordered, and the group descended into the forest. Rambling and overgrown, it was nearly impossible to walk, let alone search, but they all fanned out to investigate.

An outraged yell from Vegeta sent birds scattering in every direction.

"What the HELL?" The Saiyan was staring at the radar in disbelief. The others immediately gathered around the prince and stared at the radar in confusion.

The blinking marker showing the Dragonball's position was gone.

"Hey! Where'd it go?" Chiaotzu asked, looking over Goku's shoulder.

"I… I don't know! One minute it was there, blinking away, and then it vanished!" Vegeta clicked the radar several times to check it, but it no longer showed the Dragonball nearby.

When they arrived where the Dragonball should have been, they could see the small indentation in the grass where the ball had rested, now empty.

With a man's footprints beside it. Not leading to or away from it, but only beside it.

"Oh, great, the bastard can fly," Vegeta cursed. "So we can't even track HIM!"

"Could someone else have found it?" Kurenai wondered aloud as she approached them.

"If someone else had picked it up and started moving, the marker would have moved as well," Yamcha explained. "But for it to vanish completely off the radar…" They all looked at one another, then flew into the sky as fast as they could. Vegeta tossed the radar to Goku and conducted a fast search, but if the wizard had been nearby, he was either long-gone or else cleverly hiding.

"Just when I thought we were accomplishing something," Kurenai said wearily as they took off. She was still relatively new at long-distance flying, and was starting to get tired. "I had no idea how far these things actually flew when they scattered!"

Goku looked over at her in concern. "You holding up okay?"

She shrugged. "I've had better. I'm just a little tired, don't worry about me."

"Tired, hell, you look ready to fall out of the sky," Vegeta laughed, and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Tell you what, why don't we land and take a quick break?" Goku offered. "The next Dragonball's not too far from here. We'll take a few minutes, go get that one, then call it a night and continue in the morning."

Kurenai nodded, and Goku shouted to the others to let them know, then all nine landed in a nearby copse. Kurenai groaned and leaned against a tree while the Z Warriors sat or sprawled out on the ground.

"So how far is the next Dragonball, Goku?" Piccolo asked from where he sat near Kurenai.

Goku pulled out the radar and began clicking it to zoom in on the Dragonball.

"Let's see… according to the radar, the 3-Star ball should be about forty miles northwest of here." He turned in that direction and shaded his eyes against the glare of the late afternoon sun. "Probably somewhere near that small mountain range."

"Give me the radar, Kakarot, and I'll go find it," Vegeta said with his hand out, but Goku shook his head.

"No way. Every time you go off on your own, you get into trouble. We'll hang out for a bit, let Kurenai get her breath back, then go together."

"Whatever. You just don't want to admit you need the rest yourself," the prince smirked.

"Give it a rest, guys," Kurenai called. "Fascinating as it is to listen to you two argue day in and day out, it gets a bit old after a while."

The others laughed at that, but a sudden shout from Goku startled them all.

The 3-Star ball had vanished.

"But what did he do with it? Did he destroy it or what?" Gohan asked anxiously.

"I don't know, but whatever happened, we have to make sure it doesn't happen to any of the rest," Goku replied, looking over at Kurenai. "I'm sorry, Kurenai, but we have to keep going."

"Don't worry about her, if need be, I'll carry her if she gets tired, but we can't let her out of our sight," Piccolo reassured him, and Kurenai thanked him with a soft smile.

"We'd better move fast," Tien sighed. "Chiaotzu, I know you want to help, but I think you'd be better off going back to Master Roshi's and waiting for us there."

The young prince nodded. "You're right, Tien. I probably won't be much use in a fight. Take care of Kurenai, okay?"

"I will. I'll see you later."

Chiaotzu took off back toward Kame House, while Kurenai and the others headed in the other direction to try and find another of the Dragonballs.

* * *

Two hours later, as the sun was setting, Goku got a fix on another ball. 

"All right, got another one! Hey, Vegeta, how far do you make this one to be?"

The Saiyan prince flew closer to Goku and looked at the radar, then down at the landscape. "Maybe another hour, hour and a half, at the most." He looked around again. "Just off due west."

The Z Warriors turned and headed in the right direction, but Kurenai was beginning to lag farther and farther behind, her breath coming in quick gasps.

"Wait… please… I can't… keep up…" she said faintly, and they paused in mid-flight to look back at her.

"Come on, Kurenai, we're almost there," Goku tried to encourage her, and she began flying with them again, but ten minutes later, she nearly fell to the ground as her concentration slipped. Piccolo quickly flew back to catch her in his arms, then he rejoined the others.

"I'll carry her, don't worry, just lead the way to the Dragonball."

"Sorry to slow you down like this," she said in embarrassment, but he brushed off her apology.

"Next time you're carrying me," he said, his face deadpan, but when Kurenai looked at him in dismay, he gave her a faint smile.

"How far until the next one?" Kurenai called to Goku.

"About thirty minutes!" he answered, falling back slightly to fly near Piccolo. "We got a fix on the 4-Star ball, and it says it's near ground level."

But again their hopes were dashed as the fix on the 4-Star ball disappeared as well not too long before they got there.

"How is he doing this so quickly?" Tien wanted to know, but no one had any answers. It seemed that no matter how fast they flew, no matter how hard they tried, their opponent was always one step ahead of them.

"Why the hell do they keep disappearing? I mean, even if he were collecting them, wouldn't they all still show up on the radar?" Yamcha said in frustration.

"There's only two ways that could happen," Piccolo growled. "The first is that he's destroying them, which would be insane, unless he's doing it to keep us from using them to stop him. The second is that somehow he's hiding them."

"Hiding them?" Kurenai asked. "But how in the world could he do that if the radar can detect their energy?"

By now, Kurenai and the Z Warriors were desperate enough to try searching in the dark. But the same thing happened when they had nearly reached the 7-Star ball, and Kurenai was ready to cry from sheer frustration.

It was getting close to midnight, and all of them were tired, but they couldn't stop now, not if the sorcerer had three of the Dragonballs already. "Hey, Dad! Look at the radar!" Gohan said in excitement after nearly an hour of flight. "It just found another Dragonball not too far away from the 5-Star ball we're going for!"

Goku looked, and saw that Gohan was right. Not even an hour away was the 1-Star ball.

"That must mean that the missing ball that Kami first noticed was the 2-Star ball," Piccolo remarked.

"Cool! We'll grab the 5-Star, then quickly pick up the 1-Star while we're nearby!" Goku said optimistically.

But no sooner had Goku spoken than the 5-Star's marker disappeared.

"WHAT? NOT ANOTHER ONE!" Krillin cried in frustration.

"Come on you guys, we have to hurry! We need to stop him from getting to the last Dragonball!" Piccolo called to the others. Kurenai just held on to the Namek even tighter as they all put up deflections and increased their speed past the sound barrier.

They covered the hour's distance in twenty minutes, so quickly were they flying, and soon the radar was blinking rapidly enough to tell them they were very close.

As they flew, Kurenai tried to figure out what could have happened. _How is he doing this? There has to be an answer! First he has to find them, then he has to hide them…but how do you mask an energy signa-_

"Wait a minute!" she called, and the others glanced back at her.

"What is it?" Goku asked.

"You said that the Dragon Radar detects the Dragonballs based on their energy, right?"

"Yeah," Krillin called back. "That's why it doesn't work when they're turned to stone."

"He's using the first one he found like a radar!" Kurenai explained, mentally kicking herself. "All seven Dragonballs emit the same energy, which is why the Dragon radar can find them, so all he needed was one to be able to find the others! It's like how Goku's Instant Transmission works, but instead of using the energy of a person, he's using the energy of the Dragonballs!"

"Son of a…" Vegeta cursed.

"But what is he doing with them?" Goku called.

"Well, you guys can dampen your energy signals, can't you, to keep other people from finding you?"

"But that only works on yourself!" Tien protested. "How would he be able to mask the rest?"

Kurenai frowned. "Do the Dragonballs' signature get stronger when you bring them together?"

"Yes," Gohan called over the rush of the wind. "When the Dragonballs are gathered, they glow, almost as they were resonating somehow."

"Suppress one, and you can suppress them all," Piccolo growled. "A neat trick."

"But that means we can do the same thing if we find the last one!" Goku said triumphantly.

Fifteen minutes later, something shining caught Kurenai's eye. "Down there!" She pointed to the glimmer she'd seen near the edge of the woods beside a fast-flowing river. Piccolo slowed and flew to a lower altitude to investigate. The other Z Warriors flew closer to help look, with Gohan creating a small ball of energy to generate light.

"Kurenai, there's nothing down there! That light must have been a figment of your imagination!" Yamcha said, but Kurenai struggled out of Piccolo's arms to search on her own. She flew toward the shoreline where she had seen the glint of light.

"Hey, Gohan, come down here with that light, please!" she yelled up to where the boy was hovering, and he landed beside her as she cautiously stepped near a large patch of plants.

Kurenai let out a shout of triumph from where she was carefully picking through a patch of poison ivy. Using a long stick, she poked and prodded at something until it came free, then she held up the 1-Star ball.

She soared back up to the others and held it up for Yamcha to see.

"Look, Yamcha, a figment!" she said sweetly, and the former bandit blushed as Gohan joined them.

"Okay, okay, I was wrong! Good eyes, Kurenai!"

"Well, we've got one of them," Goku said with a sigh. "I'm not sure what he did with the other six."

"I'm sure he'll come looking for this soon enough," Vegeta replied confidently. "But that's all right. We'll be waiting for him."

"I say we put some serious distance between us and him," was Tien's suggestion. "If he's really looking for them, he'll be on us in no time."

"Good call, bro," Yamcha answered. "We'll start heading back toward Master Roshi's. But I don't know how we're going to keep that wizard from finding this one."

"I'll use my Instant Transmission to get us there," Goku said. "But we need to rest when we arrive, because I'm sure that fighting this guy is going to take all we have. And we can't protect Kurenai if we're all ready to collapse."

* * *

By the time the eight arrived at Kame House, it was well after two in the morning, and the others were catching what sleep they could. The Z Warriors all spread out around the living room, with Kurenai sleeping in Piccolo's arms between him and Tien. Soon all of them were sound asleep, except for Gohan. He stayed awake briefly after the others dozed off, watching Kurenai doze restlessly. Then, as if aware that he was watching her, she came awake and drowsily raised her head. 

"What is it, Gohan?" she whispered.

"I'm… I'm afraid, Kurenai," Gohan admitted quietly. "Something tells me that tomorrow, something terrible will happen. To you."

"I know," she sighed, "I feel it too. But staying awake and worrying all night isn't going to help things. Try and get some rest." She rested her head on the pillow and slipped into a deep slumber.

Carefully stepping over her and Piccolo, Gohan curled up beside her, and took one of her hands in his just as he fell asleep.

_To be continued_...


	25. Nowhere Left to Hide

_Note: Oh, joy - I loooooovvvvveeeee ret-conning. Having to go back and fix every little fricking detail is a pain, and I'm sure that I missed a few somewhere along the way. But now, at last, all hell gets to break loose! Whee!_

_The lyrics for this chapter are from the way cool Disturbed song "Meaning of Life."_

* * *

**And the Greatest of These**

_Chapter Twenty-Four_

The confrontation they'd all feared came the next morning when the Z Warriors awoke to Kurenai's shriek of disbelief and found that somehow, during the night, the last Dragonball had disappeared.

In a flash, all of them were searching Master Roshi's little house from top to bottom, even getting out Bulma's radar, but as had happened with the other six, the seventh ball was now gone completely.

"It was here!" Kurenai cried in dismay. "I know it was here, I fell asleep holding the damned thing! Then just as I was waking up, it vanished out of my hand!"

"But how could anyone have gotten in and out of the house without us knowing?" Goku was completely confused.

"And how could he have stolen it out of her hand if she was sleeping between Piccolo and Tien? Surely ONE of them would have heard or sensed something!" Gohan added.

"Would you think for a minute? He couldn't have been here," Piccolo said suddenly, and the others turned to look. "If he had, he wouldn't have just found the Dragonball, he would also have found Kurenai. Somehow he figured out that we had the last one, and he'd have to be a total fool to try and get it from us directly. With six of the seven Dragonballs already in his possession, he must have been able to target its exact location and summon it, rather than just randomly searching for it."

"None of that matters now," Vegeta's voice cut across everyone else's nervous chatter. "He now has all seven Dragonballs and soon Kurenai will be at his mercy."

Bulma went pale with horror. "No! No, there has to be something, ANYTHING that we can do to stop him!"

Goku shook his head. "Now it's a waiting game." He turned to Piccolo gravely. "Piccolo, I need you to ask Kami something for me. If this guy summons the Dragon and wishes that Kurenai be brought to his exact location, would only Kurenai be transported there, or would anyone connected to her go as well?"

"You mean like with your Instant Transmission?" Piccolo asked, and Goku nodded.

_That's a good question, Goku_, came Kami's voice inside their minds. _Quite honestly, it all depends on how he phrases his wish. He knows that Kurenai has some powerful allies, so he might wish that she be transported ALONE to that site, on the off chance that anyone might have the same idea as yours_.

"Damn," Piccolo cursed.

Suddenly the Z Warriors felt a tingle of energy in their minds.

Goku immediately looked at Piccolo, who was pale and striding toward the front door. "Piccolo? What is it, what's wrong?"

The Namek threw open the door, stepped out onto the shore, and stared up at the sky. "It's too late…" he said in despair.

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta snapped as he stood in the doorway.

"He's released Shenron," Piccolo whispered.

One by one, the Z Warriors and Kurenai came outside, driven by a sense of foreboding. As one, they turned and looked toward the west, focusing their ki senses. ChiChi, Bulma, Master Roshi, Oolong, and Puar all stood anxiously near the window.

"There's a really strong power over there," Yamcha said, concentrating with difficulty. "It's not anyone we know, or anyone we've fought with. I don't know who it is…"

"It feels evil," Gohan said. "Like whoever it is wants unlimited power."

Kurenai came to stand beside Piccolo, and slipped her small hand into his.

"It's him, isn't it." Her voice was flat, her face neutral as she stared into the distance.

"Yes. It's him."

"But Dad, we can't just let him take her!" Gohan protested.

"We can't stop him, Gohan. If he wishes for Kurenai to be brought before him, then Shenron will bring her there."

"YOU were able to resist it, though! Remember? Right after Namek exploded and you escaped to wherever you crash-landed!" Gohan was desperate to find a way to help his friend.

Goku shook his head. "The only reason Shenron didn't transport me to Earth was because I knew that Frieza was still alive, and I needed the Yardrats' help to train. It took a great deal of will to resist a Dragon, so much that it delayed my healing by over two months."

Kurenai looked at Goku, standing nearby at the water's edge. "But it can be done?" The Saiyan nodded.

"It looks like that's my only choice left," she sighed and let go of Piccolo's hand to clench her fists at her sides.

_I know I can do this... I know that there is something within me, a power I've only just begun to understand. And I can't let him take me... I won't!_

She imagined chains connecting her to the ground beneath her, saw herself as unmovable, as fixed and solid as a mountain. As the Z Warriors watched, she stretched tendrils of her energy into the earth to anchor herself to one place.

But no sooner had she begun to bind herself to the ground than Shenron's voice boomed from all around them.

"**The one called Kurenai, you are summoned**."

She could feel the Dragon's energy trying to grab hold of her, but she dug in her heels, yelling aloud, and refused to budge. Fire shot through her veins, and she nearly screamed in pain. "No," she gasped, sending more strands of energy from her into the earth. "I will not go."

"**You must**," Shenron insisted darkly. "**You have no choice**." The burning intensified, twisting and aching inside of her, pulling at her soul.

She bit her lip so hard that it bled. "I… said… _no_!" Goku and Vegeta moved to stand behind her, each resting a hand on her shoulder, lending her their Saiyan strength.

Kurenai winced at the heaviness weighing on her body and spirit, but she knew it was the only way to keep Shenron from teleporting her away. She nearly crumpled to the ground from the agony searing her soul as the Dragon redoubled his effort to grant the wish. _I must focus…_ _I must find the strength to resist… Please… if there is a great energy within me, let me remain where I am… do not let him take me…_

Suddenly incandescent blue flames surrounded her body, and her voice rose in an unearthly and defiant roar. "_**YOU HAVE NO DOMINION OVER ME, SHENRON**_!" she howled. "_**AND… I… WILL… NOT… GO**_!"

Then she abruptly felt Shenron lift his focus from her, and she withdrew her energy back into herself, falling to her knees and sobbing in relief.

"Is… is he gone?" Krillin asked, hurrying over to Kurenai, who was gasping in deep breaths of sea air.

"I... don't know. I felt his attention move away from me, but I don't know why."

"It's only a matter of time, though, before he comes up with another wish," Piccolo growled. "And when he does, it might not be one that Kurenai can resist."

"This just isn't fair!" Yamcha yelled. "There has to be some way we can stop him from making his wish! If he succeeds, then it'll be a whole year before we can use the Dragonballs again!"

Kurenai clenched her fists once more. She knew, as they did, that in a year's time, they would be fighting the Androids, and the last thing in the world that she wanted was for the Dragonballs to be inert if and when they were needed. _No... we need that wish..._

Suddenly Kurenai's head came up.

"OH OF COURSE!" she shouted as she leapt to her feet and whirled to face Goku.

"We have to leave RIGHT NOW! All the fighters and me! LET'S GO!"

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta asked her, but she waved away the question as she stared at Goku.

"We don't even know where he is, Kurenai! We can't go anywhere!" he protestsed.

"You have to know who you're looking for to use your Instant Transmission, right?"

The Saiyan nodded, not sure what she was getting at.

Her eyes never left Goku's. "Can you use your Instant Transmission if you focus on the Dragon Shenron?"

"What?" he stammered.

"Please, Goku, we have to go to him. _Trust me_."

As much as he hated the idea of endangering her like this, he did trust her. He held out one hand to her, and raised the other to his forehead as he began to focus on the Dragon's energy.

"Damn it, this is going to get ugly!" Piccolo cursed as he stood beside Goku. Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien were quick to follow, and Gohan came soon after them, over the loud protests of ChiChi.

"Take care of Mom, Master Roshi!" Gohan called as they vanished. "We'll be back soon!"

▲▼▲

One moment they stood in front of Kame House, the next they were on another large island over a hundred miles to the west.

On the ground before them lay the seven Dragonballs, with Shenron spiraling up from them in all his green and gold magnificence.

A stranger stood in front of the Dragonballs, completely oblivious to the eight figures that appeared nearby. He looked human, and he was tall, almost as tall as Piccolo, with cropped black hair and dusky skin. Built like a fighter, he wore a black gi with a symbol on the front and back.

_That symbol_... Goku thought. _I've seen it before... but where?_ Then he remembered the folder he had taken from the lab after rescuing Kurenai from the scientists.

The symbol Omega.

Standing behind Goku, Kurenai stared at the stranger.

A voice echoed in her head.

'_I've never seen anything like it. Her energy reserves are almost unfathomable. No matter how I drain her, I can't seem to hold on to it_.'

"Goku!" she whispered hoarsely. "I… know him. He… he was there… in the lab."

"What?" he whispered back in disbelief. "He couldn't have been, Vegeta killed everyone there!"

"He left before you found me and rescued me, but I swear to you, I know him. That's the man who was hunting me."

And another door in her memory opened, another glimpse of a past that she had long since forgotten...

_"In a thousand years," _she whispered aloud, speaking words she barely understood herself, _"the worst threat of all, a wizard and warrior who brings death and destruction for his own ends...The secret of creation will be at risk... __The wizard will undo time and space if he succeeds..._"

"What did you just say?" Goku said in shock, turning to her.

_This... this is why I've been kept alive so long... to stop him._

"So what do we do now?" Vegeta hissed at her. "Should we attack him?"

"Not with the Dragon summoned, he could wish for anything to stop us."

The Z Warriors paused, staring up into the sky where Shenron loomed over them all, then at the stranger who had stolen the Dragonballs and summoned the Dragon.

Kurenai, however, didn't hesitate. She raised her voice and cried out to the Dragon.

"Eternal Dragon, I wish that Omega had never summoned you!"

Too late, Omega turned at the sound of her voice and noticed the Z Warriors standing behind him.

"Your wish will be granted," boomed Shenron, drowning out Omega's frantic shout of "NO!"

The Dragon's eyes flared brightly, and the glow from the seven Dragonballs became blinding, causing all nine present to cover their eyes. Shenron's roar echoed in their ears as his power flashed once, then dimmed and finally vanished. Then as one, the Dragonballs rose into the sky and shot in seven different directions, scattering across the world once more.

Instinctively, Goku pushed Kurenai back, but she held her ground. "I'm not a coward, Goku. I can fight too."

At first, the stranger seemed utterly furious at losing his wish, but as he assessed the group, his eyes filled with unholy delight as his gaze fixed on Kurenai, and he laughed in triumph. "Wonderful! You stopped me from making my wish, and yet you brought the immortal right to me!"

At that, Goku stepped back, forcing Kurenai further behind him. "What do you want with her?"

The man turned to look at Goku. "Ah, yes, I know you. Son Goku. The winner of the World Martial Arts tournament. One of Earth's strongest fighters, if one were to believe all the rumors. I assure you, the woman standing behind you is the immortal I seek. And you will hand her over now."

"Look, mister, I don't know who you are and I don't care," Piccolo rasped, "but I suggest you leave before things get ugly here." The stranger looked at Piccolo with interest.

"Your name is Piccolo, if memory serves. You also fought in the World Martial Arts tournament, along with Son Goku here. But it seems I should introduce myself." The warrior bowed with a flourish. "I am Omega." He touched the symbol on his chest, and like Goku, the Z Warriors recognized it as the symbol worn by the laboratory guards when they'd rescued Kurenai. "The end of all."

Krillin boldly stepped before Omega. "Look, I don't care who you are. You're not taking the lady away, and that's final!" The fighter sneered and backhanded the monk out of the way, then continued as if there'd been no interruption.

"She has something that I want. And should any of you have some foolish notion of stopping me, I assure you that while it seems that some of you defeated the scientists I had working for me, you will not best me that easily."

Krillin and the others growled when they learned that this man had been the one who'd ordered the kidnapping and torture of Kurenai. Tien and the others took up fighting stances, forming ranks between Omega and Kurenai.

"Kakarot." Goku glanced at Vegeta, who was whispering at him. "I suggest you get her out of here. This is hardly the most advantageous place for her. Take her some place safe, then I can defeat this clod without distraction."

Goku nodded, touched two fingers to his forehead and concentrated on Kami. In that moment, Omega sprang forward and tried to seize Kurenai, but Goku grabbed her hand and Instant Transmissioned them away to Kami's Lookout. Omega shouted in rage and turned to see where they'd gone, but Vegeta only scoffed at him.

"Idiot, do you really think they're still here? He's gone to hide her, then he'll be back to fight you. Pointless on his part, really, since I'll have finished you off by then."

"I doubt that."

▲▼▲

In a flash, Goku and Kurenai arrived at Kami's Lookout, where Mr. Popo and Kami stood anxiously waiting for them.

"No, Goku, you can't leave me here!" Kurenai cried as Goku immediately turned to go.

"Listen to me, Kurenai, this battle is no place for anyone who's not a fighter!" Goku exclaimed, preparing to Transmission away, but she grabbed his arm and yanked him around to face her.

"You're going to need all the help you can get! Even one person can make a difference in a battle, isn't that what you taught me? Please, Goku, please let me help," she begged him. "It's because of me that he's here anyway, and I won't have you all get hurt just for me."

Goku shook his head, however, and again prepared to disappear. "No, Kurenai, you can't. From what I saw of his power levels, it would take a tremendous amount of energy to withstand such a powerful fighter, more than even you could stand! You'd have to be infinitely stronger than any of us!"

She shook her head as well. "But I am stronger than any of you. Don't forget…" she touched her chest where Vegeta had blasted her so long ago…"I have one more trick up my sleeve."

Goku jerked out of her grasp almost violently. "Oh, no, no you don't, you're not going out there! What happens if you lose? You'd be giving him the secret of immortality! He'd be absolutely unstoppable if you did that, no matter how hard any of us tried! It's out of the question!" She stopped him with a finger on his lips.

"Remember you saw by the river, Goku. And you'll know why I must do this. You can't always catch me when I fall…" She glanced at Kami, and then back at Goku.

The Saiyan flinched at the reminder of his own words a few months before.

"No, Kurenai! I would do anything for you, but I will not let you fight Omega! Ask me for something else, _anything_ else and I would say yes!" Goku said harshly, unwilling to let her go out there to fight.

Kurenai nodded. "Yes, there is something you can do. Tell me you love me."

A desperate and heartfelt mantra ran through her mind in that endless moment, as she and Goku stood staring at one another. _Oh, God, please, if there is a God in heaven, please let him love me… I know the others don't, but please tell me you do… Please… I don't want to die so alone… Goku, PLEASE say it… say it and mean it_…

Goku could only stand and gaze at her, the woman who had turned his life upside down. His mind was filled with the memory of Kurenai standing in his arms as they had shared that sweet, sad kiss.

He felt a terrible hopelessness clutch his soul. All this time, he was certain she had known that his heart belonged to her, but now, he saw that he was wrong, that Kurenai had no idea how deep his feelings were for her. Without realizing it, he moved forward to place his hands on her shoulders. The words were on his lips as everything within him cried out for her…

_Kurenai, lying dead in his arms, having killed herself to save his life._

The single image suddenly flashed before his eyes, nearly blinding him to the woman before him.

And the memory of Shiryu's voice – '**_When Kurenai loves, she will die..._**' – nearly stopped the Saiyan's heart.

_No! I swear by all I hold dear, and that includes you, Kurenai, that I will break your heart if it means saving your life! Not telling you will destroy both of us, I know, but I won't say it, I WON'T!_

His hands dropped from her arms and he stepped away, his face sorrowful but resolute. It was the hardest thing he ever did.

Neither of them could speak, staring helplessly at one another, then Goku turned on his heel, raised two fingers to his forehead, concentrated on Gohan, and vanished.

"Good luck to you all," Kami murmured quietly.

"Oh dear," Mr. Popo fretted.

Kurenai closed her eyes as her heart died within her.

▲▼▲

"Before we begin," Omega said casually, "I would like to offer you all a proposition."

"A proposition? About what?" Gohan asked.

"Before you stole her away from my laboratory, I was trying to learn the secret of her immortality. But… if you let me take her so I can finish my work… I would share that secret with any or all of you."

"WHAT?" Krillin gasped. "You… you would…"

"Is it possible?" Vegeta asked curtly. "Can you learn such a thing from her?"

"Yes," Omega said eagerly. "It would only be a matter of time before I found out how to do it. Imagine… a mighty warrior like yourself, immortal. You could fight and conquer as you chose."

An icy shudder went down Gohan's spine. He knew how badly Vegeta wanted immortality, ever since he had come to Earth to find the Dragonballs.

_But would he really turn Kurenai back over to this monster in order to become immortal? He wouldn't do that to her… would he?_

Vegeta was silent.

Then a hand rested on Vegeta's shoulder.

Piccolo.

"Don't do it, Vegeta," he said softly, too quietly for the others to hear. "Because if you do, I promise, I will kill you before he ever comes close to learning that secret."

"Let go of me, Namek," Vegeta hissed, shrugging Piccolo's hand off. "No one tells me what to do." Then he looked over at Omega.

"Vegeta! You can't do this!" Krillin shouted. "You can't be serious about even considering such a thing! Don't you remember what we went through trying to save her four months ago? What _she_ went through during those weeks this bastard had her! If you give her to him now, it won't just be torture! You'll be condemning Kurenai to a fate worse than death!"

"Shut up!" Vegeta yelled. "All of you, just shut up!" But Gohan came up to him and stood before him, looking up into the Saiyan prince's face.

"Vegeta… please don't," Gohan begged quietly. "Please…" Then he shocked all present with what happened next.

He fell to his knees before Vegeta and bowed his head.

"She's my friend. Please… don't let him hurt her, Vegeta."

Inside, the prince was reeling.

_What… what is Gohan doing? Even Kakarot has never knelt before me! But Gohan, he's… begging for a favor… from his prince. Begging for mercy, not for himself… but for her._

And Vegeta bowed his head in response.

_I couldn't do it anyway… I care for her as well._

"Forget it, Omega!" he called instead. "When I'm through with you, you'll be begging the Dragon just to put you back together again!"

Omega merely shrugged. "I was only trying to make things fair. But have it your way." With that, he flew straight at Vegeta. As the punches flew, the Saiyan was surprised to find that the stranger was nearly as strong as he was. With an unfamiliar fighting style and what Vegeta suspected was magical assistance, Omega soon put him on the defensive.

"Damn you, stop playing with me!" the prince shouted, and launched himself at Omega. Suddenly the tide of the battle seemed to turn in Vegeta's favor, and the sorcerer went on the defensive as Vegeta threw attack after attack at him. "And you call yourself a fighter!" He blasted Omega in the side, and the magician cursed in pain.

"I'll just have to even the score," he growled and threw the same attack at Vegeta, who dodged it just in time. He did not see the blast come back, however, and it slammed into him from behind, knocking him to the ground as he grunted with pain.

"Vegeta!" Krillin shouted, but Piccolo held him back.

"Don't interfere, Krillin, it won't help." They were all surprised to see Omega refuse to follow up the attack and turn to address them.

"Now, as I was saying before, allow me to explain something that will probably change your attack strategy. I will fight you, one on one or even all at once. If one of you should fall, I will restore that person's energy, but only if one of you surrenders your energy in its place. You can bring any person's energy back as often as you have energy."

He gestured at where Vegeta was getting up from the dirt. "You see, I can channel energy quite well." He threw another energy blast at Vegeta and knocked him backward into a hillside with a loud crash. Then he looked back at the Z Warriors.

"So what stopped you from just taking her energy when you had her captured?" Krillin shouted.

"It was not for lack of trying, I will tell you. What I could normally do in a matter of moments, even after days, I could not break through. Something about her energy made it impossible for me, hence the need for scientific research and finding a way to extract it."

This statement certainly didn't improve the Z Warriors' opinions of him, as all of them save Gohan could still remember with nightmarish clarity the hell from they'd saved her.

Piccolo, in particular, was seething inside at Omega's casual statement of Kurenai's torture.

_What I wouldn't give to make this bastard go through the same traumas Kurenai suffered_, he thought viciously. _Too bad he's not immortal, it wouldn't last nearly as long as it should_.

Omega shrugged. "When you lose, I will take the immortal. Try and defend her if you wish, for all the good it will do you. She belongs to me," he said with utter calm and conviction. Piccolo spat at him.

"You demented freak, you'll never get your hands on her. We beat your goons, we can certainly take you down!" He turned to Yamcha. "Yamcha, give your energy to get Vegeta up. I know you don't like him, but he's stronger than you are!" Yamcha scowled but he stepped forward to Omega and stood with his arms crossed.

"Okay, Omega, take energy from me to bring Vegeta back to par," he said with defiance, but before Omega could take it from him, Vegeta came blazing out of the hillside to attack Omega with renewed energy, and Omega and Vegeta continued to slug it out. The stranger was too fast for Vegeta, however, and he soon had him gasping for breath on the ground.

Omega turned to Yamcha and raised one hand, and Yamcha flinched as a chilling wave of weakness swept through him. At first, he thought it was some kind of attack, meant to drain his life force. Then, slowly, a white haze seemed to gather around him like smoke to flow from him across to Omega, and through him to Vegeta, who climbed back to his feet.

For the Saiyan, it felt as though he'd woken up from a restless sleep, with his energy feeling slightly off balance, but Vegeta mentally shrugged and put it down to the fact that it was a lowly human's energy.

Now the others jumped into the fray from where they'd stood at the edge of the battlefield, throwing attack after attack. Occasionally one of them would step back to surrender energy and bring one of the others up to fighting power, but soon it began to catch up to them. No matter how hard they fought, they were being overwhelmed by their decreasing energy.

As the battle wore on, none of them were ever sure exactly how long they'd been fighting. It felt like hours had gone by, but things happened so quickly that they simply couldn't tell.

Still they came at him, all six resolute. Omega looked them over and smirked.

"So, you still plan to fight me! Do try! You will all fail! And when you do, she will be mine at last!" But the Z Warriors refused to be intimidated.

Then a brilliant golden light flared across the battle.

Goku stood nearby, the Super Saiyan glow surrounding him. The Z Warriors all moved back, watching to see what Goku was going to do.

The Super Saiyan remained still, looking at Omega, the one who sought to take a woman who had touched the lives of all she knew, including his own. He felt a cold rage the likes of which he had not felt since Frieza had attacked him with the energy Goku had given him.

"I don't care what it takes, but you are not going to take her away from us!"

Normally, he would have fought it, preferring to fight with a clear head, as it was not in his nature to kill. But now, he did nothing to stop it coursing through his blood. Now, when one he cared for was facing death or worse if he failed, he wanted nothing more than to blast Omega into oblivion.

Goku did not know what these feelings meant, nor did he care. He knew only that killing Omega would be the one way to save Kurenai.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!"

He cupped his hands together and brought them close to his side…

"Kaaaaa…"

The others backed away, not wanting to get caught in the power of Goku's deadly attack…

"Meeeee…"

Omega was laughing at this petty effort. What could they possibly do to him? He would stand here and resist this attack, and when they were thoroughly demoralized by their failure to defeat him, he would crush them…

"Haaaaa…"

The bloodlust was pounding through Goku's veins. Power like he had not felt since he had become Super Saiyan for the first time filled him and gathered in his hands…

"Meeeee…"

He could hear her laughter, smell her perfume, feel her skin, see those haunting eyes, and they incensed him to push his power further and further, until it could not be held back anymore. It came out as a deafening howl filled with wrath as Goku thrust his hands forward and the energy surged from his hands in a flare of blue straight at Omega.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The Kamehameha wave plowed straight into the sorcerer, who dropped into a defensive posture at the last instant, and the other Z Warriors shielded their eyes from the intense glare. The smell of ozone flooded their senses, thunder roared in their ears, and heat flowed over them like a raging river. Then suddenly, there was silence.

▲▼▲

Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, and the others all opened their eyes, turned and stared. Omega stood there, bruised and bleeding where the Kamehameha had burned him. But he was laughing, as if it were all a good joke.

"It's impossible!" Krillin yelped. "That was a direct hit with the Kamehameha! How could he still be alive?"

Piccolo cursed.

The dark fighter threw his head back and shouted, "Don't you see? I cannot be beaten!"

All the Z Warriors could do was stare.

"You don't honestly believe that I'd give up such a prize so easily, do you? Or could it be that you don't want to give up her secret to me, and keep it for yourselves?" Omega taunted.

"What the devil are you talking about?" Vegeta shouted. "What secret?"

"You really don't know what she's been keeping from you all this time?" Omega laughed. "Well, consider this then, my foolish opponents. By now all of you know that the woman Kurenai is immortal. But didn't any of you wonder exactly HOW that happened?"

"What's to know?" Yamcha said in disdain. "The Dragonballs were used to summon Shenron and to make her immortal."

"If the Guardian Kami has only been on Earth for three hundred years… and she's been immortal for a THOUSAND?"

And at last all the pieces fell into place for the Z Warriors.

_"Shenron, the Dragon of Earth, and Porunga, the Dragon of Namek, are not the only two Dragons in existence," Kurenai said reluctantly. "There was... a third set of Dragonballs once, with a far more powerful Dragon... They haven't been seen on Earth for centuries. Nor has the Dragon linked to them."_

The Z Warriors all remembered what Bulma had told them after first meeting Kurenai, the same history lesson she had given Goku so long ago in the lab.

_"According to history, there were four Lords of the continent – North, South, East, and West. Suishoku was Lord of the Eastern Mountains, which covered a vast amount of territory, including the area near your home, Goku. After his death, the other lords journeyed to Suishoku's castle to crown his heir. But since his wife had died at the same time as he had, and because they couldn't find Suishoku's heirs, the other three fell to squabbling amongst themselves for control, and eventually they were overthrown in favor of the monarchy that continued up until today."_

_"Wait a second. Suishoku? Wow, supposedly he once tried to become Guardian of the Earth, if you believe Mr. Popo and Kami... But that was a long, long time ago."_

Piccolo stared at Kurenai as Kami's memories flowed into him.

_"The past and present will collide, with the future of this world and all others at stake. Dragons will battle, and even eternity will cease. Only the greatest of sacrifices will save what is, and what will yet be..."_

_"No... You are not just immortal… you are far more than that."_

A woman who had fled and renounced her family.  
A woman presumed dead for centuries.  
Another woman with that same name was also the daughter of two sorcerers.  
A woman with immortality flowing through her veins, who had been granted the power of a Dragon.  
One and the same.

"But… if Kurenai's parents actually succeeded… where are the Dragonballs?" Gohan asked.

"That, I can tell you. When Suishoku and Shirayuri summoned their Dragon, and the wish was fulfilled, the Dragonballs shattered, consumed by the magical energy used to summon the Dragon. But…"

Off to one side, Vegeta gasped and took an instinctive step backward.

_No! No, it's not possible! That energy I felt when I fought her! It wasn't _Kurenai's_ power level I sensed! It wasn't even her immortal energy! It… It was…_

Omega smirked. "Indeed… a power unlike anything this world has ever seen, a power great enough to bring even gods to their knees…"

Goku was shaking his head, trying to deny the truth of Omega's words. "No…"

"Yes, Son Goku. A Dragon far greater than even Shenron. Bound eternally to this mortal realm within the soul of one woman... Suishoku Kurenai."

"And if you learn the secret to summoning him…" Krillin whispered.

"… then the Dragon will be mine. Along with immortality."

"But what about Kurenai?" Piccolo asked, an awful chill filling his heart. "With the Dragon gone, she won't be immortal anymore! You'll be signing her death warrant!"

"Why should I care about the life of one woman when I'm on the verge of becoming a god!" Omega scoffed. "Her meaningless life holds no value for me once I draw the Dragon from her soul."

"NOOOOOOOO!"

The scream came from seven throats, seven hearts, seven souls.

And with howls and war cries, the Z Warriors charged, a hopeless rally against a stronger foe.

Flying straight at Omega, Krillin summoned two swirling razorblades of energy, larger than he'd ever created before. "DESTRUCTO DISCS!" he shouted, throwing disc after disc at Omega.

"MASENKO… HA!" Two voices, one rough, one clear, echoed as Gohan and Piccolo both brought their hands behind their heads, then brought them down and together in a sudden throw.

"KAIO KEN, TIMES FIFTY!" Goku felt his energy flaring a brilliant red as his speed and power went up drastically.

"All of you, get the hell out of my way!" Vegeta shouted, as he brought his left hand up, palm facing Omega. "BIG BANG ATTACK!" An incandescent blue glow shot from the prince's hand toward the sorcerer.

Yamcha and Tien fell back to lend their energy to the other five, bringing their depleted power levels back up.

But despite their combined attacks, Omega still fought back, focusing all his energy into a deflection, and the energy flowed over and around him.

When they realized that their attacks weren't getting through, the Z Warriors finally had to admit that they would need to use the heavy artillery. And that now was no time to be worrying about conserving energy.

Tien's Tri-Beam, Vegeta's Galic Gun, Kamehameha waves from Goku, Gohan and Krillin, Yamcha's Energy Bomb, and Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon slammed into him from all sides. Each attack plowed straight into the warrior, but somehow, time and again, he managed to deflect it.

_This isn't happening!_ Vegeta thought frantically. _There's just no way he can be deflecting all of these attacks! The energy has to be going SOMEWHERE!_

Just then Piccolo's Makosen technique sent Omega flying, but the warrior just got up and shrugged it off.

_It's like he… oh, damndamndamndamndamn, the bastard's _**absorbing**_ the energy of our attacks! _Piccolo realized in horror.

_And in helping one another, he's been keeping a part of the energy we transfer to each other_, Goku thought in dismay. _With each transfer, we've been **giving** him energy!_

Now their power levels were again diminishing from the force of their attacks, and none of them had enough power left to help.

And Omega was becoming stronger and stronger by the minute.

"Now let me show you true power!" he shouted. "HELL… FIRE… ATTACK!"

Suddenly a massive ring of crackling crimson and black energy exploded into existence around the sorcerer, creating a monstrous crater beneath him from the sheer energy contained within it. Omega laughed out loud as he threw his arms wide in an expansive gesture, and with a mighty thunderclap, the ring expanded outward.

"LOOK OUT!" Gohan screamed, but the ring scythed into all the Z Warriors, who had gotten in close for hand-to-hand attacks to save energy. All of them cried out in pain as the ring connected and expanded past them, nearly cutting the seven of them in half.

Omega hovered above the crater, as Krillin, Gohan, Yamcha, Vegeta and Tien lay in crumpled heaps around him. Goku and Piccolo were farther away and had been spared the worst of the damage, but they were both weakened greatly, and they would both need their full strengths if there was to be even a hope of stopping him. A fruitless hope, since neither of them could move.

"I am tired of these games," Omega growled. "It is time to end this. And as I can't have you still alive when I take her, I'm afraid this is goodbye."

He clenched his hands to gather energy for one last attack, and pointing at Vegeta, he said with a mocking laugh, "You really should have accepted my offer."

Vegeta's mind was focused on only one thing in that terrible moment. It was not on his own survival, or on that of anyone else on the battlefield. All he could think of was her, and the fate that faced her now.

_Kurenai… I'm sorry…_

A last flicker of energy he did not realize he still possessed flared within him, mingling with his thoughts.

_If only…_

Black fire crackled and surged around Omega's hand as he stared down at where Vegeta lay.

_I could see you…_

Omega loosed the attack at the prince, who was only barely conscious of the deathblow.

_One last time…_

The blast leapt toward the prince like a living thing, intent on sending Vegeta into oblivion.

_To be continued_...


	26. Immortal Hate, Immortal Love

_Note: I was dying to write this scene, and now I get to put it on here! __Twenty-six chapters down... three to go._

_The music for this chapter was an inspired find. Driving home from work one day, my husband and I heard this song on the radio and at the same time, looked at each other and said, "That has to go in the book." So the lyrics for this chapter are from Nickelback's "Because of You."_

* * *

**And the Greatest of These**

_Chapter Twenty-Five_

"VEGETA! NO!"

Goku's hoarse cry of futile denial was cut short by a familiar rushing sound, and a shimmer of pale blue light appeared in front of Vegeta just as the blast reached him...

Then suddenly the blast was swept aside.

"What?" Omega shouted.

For a split second, Vegeta thought he was hallucinating, but as the energy blast collided with a nearby mountain and exploded, sending gravel and dust in every direction, he knew that it had been no hallucination.

Half-blinded by pain, Goku and the others stared disbelievingly at the crater left from the explosion, and as they turned back to Vegeta…

… they saw Kurenai, shining with light, standing before the fallen prince.

_It can't be… I left her at the Lookout…_ Goku's thoughts were almost incoherent from the shock and the pain.

All of them had been so engrossed in the fighting that no one had noticed her approaching energy signal. But there she stood, one hand outstretched with which she'd blocked Omega's attack, her eyes filled with a dark resolve.

_How did she get here?_ Piccolo wondered dazedly. _Even_ we _can't fly that fast…_

Now that the immediate threat had passed, Kurenai was staring at the battlefield in horror, her gaze taking in the damage Omega had done to her friends.

She saw where Vegeta and the others had fallen, she saw Piccolo and Goku battered and struggling to fight yet again, she saw Omega laughing at what he had done to the ones she cared for the most…

_

* * *

You must let go… _came a voice from within her, at once unknown yet familiar. 

A voice like an echo, or a memory…

Shiryu.

_And if I do?_ she asked silently.

_We will destroy him, Kurenai, _Shiryu answered in that dream-like voice. _You are my avatar, my chosen… your body holds my power…together, we will stop this evil._

_And then you and your power will leave me…_

_Yes._

_And I will die._

_Yes._

For an eternal moment inside her soul, Kurenai was silent, a profound sadness filling her heart.

Then came her answer.

_So be it._

And the hold she had on the phenomenal energy within her began to slip.

▲▼▲

The woman straightened, standing tall and defiant. When she spoke, it was not only the clear, gentle voice they knew as Kurenai's, but beneath it was another voice, deeper and far more powerful.

"**I have waited a thousand years for you, sorcerer. Now I am she… we are one… unfortunately for you.**"

"Stop, Kurenai, you can't give in to it!" Gohan cried out. "If the Dragon takes you over, there'll be nothing left!"

"**No, Gohan**," came her reply. "**There has been enough misery… enough suffering… enough death. This has to end… and it will end RIGHT NOW!**"

A dazzling corona of energy abruptly blazed high around Kurenai as she began to power up, her wail of fury drowned out by the rumbling of the earth beneath her. As the ground started trembling, nearby boulders began exploding from the energy flowing through her, and thunderclouds swiftly massed overhead in a rapidly darkening sky. Black lightning flashed around her aura as she drew on power that had long lain dormant within her, her whole body shaking as she gathered energy from deep within her soul to end this battle once and for all.

Dust and debris raced around her in a hundred small whirlwinds, smoke swirled in every direction from her power, the storm overhead brewed with devastating force, and her screams were echoing in everyone's ears as her body strained to contain the energy she was amassing within her. Lightning sparked from cloud to cloud above her, and the wind howled like a thousand hellish cyclones.

The battle-weary Z Warriors could only watch in absolute amazement as Kurenai's power level went right off the scale.

"Whoa!" Yamcha's exclamation could hardly be heard over the commotion on the battlefield. "I had no idea she was that strong!"

"That's not her!" Gohan shrieked. "That's the Dragon inside her, she's letting him loose!"

Standing in the center of a raging inferno of her own making, Kurenai couldn't stop screaming, and the Z Warriors instinctively covered their ears to block out that inhuman cry of defiance and anger. Her small hands were clutching her head as her entire body convulsed, racked by the energy that was controlling her.

Even through his own shock, Piccolo could see that her eyes were wide open, shining with tears, darkened by hate, blinded by pain.

_Name of the Gods_, he whispered to himself silently, _she's… I've never seen anything like it. Her eyes… they're not human._

Kurenai was so caught up in her fury that she didn't even notice that Omega was powering up as well. She drew in a deep breath, focused her eyes on Omega, and then howled in that voice that was hers and yet not hers, "**I'M GOING TO _KILL_ YOU!**"

Just as Goku blinked, he saw her aura change from blue to red.

_Wait a second… that's the…_

"**KAIO KEN TIMES ONE HUNDRED**!" she screamed, and in a rush too swift to follow, she sprang like a sprinter off the blocks and attacked the sorcerer for all she was worth.

Kurenai caught him entirely off guard as she smashed straight through his defenses. Pounding him straight in the jaw with her fist, she nearly snapped Omega's neck as she sent him reeling backward, fighting to remain on his feet.

She barely slowed down as she shot past him, pausing only long enough to touch down on the ground, whirl around, and lunge back at him. Omega thought she would try the same move again, but she feinted, used the speed of the Kaio Ken to get behind him, and blasted him straight into the side of a mountain, which exploded into rubble as the sorcerer plowed through it.

Kurenai gave Omega no time to recover. Instead, she drew on the incredible speed she possessed, moving behind him in a flash to drive a hard kick right into his lower back as he flew out the other side of the mountain.

"Curse you!" he shouted as he coughed up blood where her shot had caught him right in the kidneys, but Kurenai was too angry to stop now. She raced past him, stopped hard, whirled around, and brought her knee up straight into his stomach, breaking several of his ribs in the process, and Omega doubled over.

"Holy cow!" Krillin gasped. "Are you seeing… what I'm seeing, Tien?"

As the sorcerer howled in pain, Kurenai then brought her small fists together overhead and swung them savagely down into his back.

"Yeah," Tien coughed, staring in amazement as Omega crashed down into another mountain while Kurenai dove after him. "I can't believe it… but I can see it."

_It's incredible… With all the power of her immortality, she can push the Kaio Ken to unbelievable limits!_ Goku thought as he watched her fight. _I can hardly imagine how much damage she could do if she used our _other_ techniques_!

Goku's unspoken question was soon answered, with devastating results.

Gathering energy around her hand, she made a lightning-fast series of gestures and threw a haymaker enhanced by Yamcha's Energy Bomb technique that pummeled Omega further into the mountainside. Only a quick energy blast meant to distract her stopped Kurenai from finishing him off, and Omega turned and quickly blasted his way through the mountain away from her. Flying straight through the debris, Kurenai took off after him and caught the dark warrior with a flurry of punches and kicks as though he were a training bag.

As Omega landed in a billowing cloud of dust back on the battlefield, the entire group heard Kurenai holler, "**HERE, YOU MONSTER! LET'S SEE YOU CATCH THIS!**"

She flung her arms wide, and lightning flashed around her. The Z Warriors had no idea how, but suddenly the energy surging around her made her earlier power-up look like nothing.

"What the hell is she doing?" Vegeta yelled over the wind's howling.

Inside her soul, she reached further into the well of energy that only Vegeta had ever glimpsed was there, and drew its dark fire to the surface, letting it run through her blood.

"**YOU WANT POWER? I'LL SHOW YOU_ POWER_!**"

Her voice was harsh with a Dragon's unholy wrath. All of her attention was on Omega, and the smile on her face sent chills down their spines.

"Everybody, get down!" Yamcha yelled in panic.

Then she brought her hands before her and focused her power there, much, _much_ faster than any of them had thought possible. It crackled and sparked, then blazed like a star in her grasp.

"**FINAL FLASH**!"

With a resounding boom, an incandescent stream of energy the size of a comet thundered down from the heavens where Kurenai was hovering, and it hammered Omega straight into the ground.

The sorcerer barely had time to get a deflection up before he disappeared completely beneath the surface, and Kurenai dove toward the ground to land outside the hole, her hands positioned to attack.

"**I'LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER COME OUT! TRI-BEAM!**"

She drew on her vast psychic force and sent the triangle of golden light blazing down into the ground where Omega was. Again and again, she fired the attack where she could sense him hiding as each shot widened the hole even further.

"No, Kurenai, don't do it!" Piccolo shouted roughly, wishing he could get up and help. "He absorbs energy from attacks!"

She didn't care.

"**FINE! IF I CAN'T BLAST YOU OUT, I'LL DROWN YOU DOWN THERE!**"

The entire planet seemed to shake as her hands became a blur of motion, and with a torrent of energy blasts, Kurenai started drilling right through the bedrock of the island to begin flooding the hole with water.

"You're going to destroy the whole planet!" Gohan screamed at her. "Kurenai! You've got to stop it!"

But just as the last layer of earth gave way to the flood of water pressing against it, a blast erupted out of the water at Kurenai, and she barely had time to dive out of the way before Omega soared out from beneath the surface.

Looking impossibly stronger than he had earlier.

"That's it, wear yourself out!" he taunted. "Then you will be mine!"

"Like hell I will!" she shouted from the cliff where she'd landed to avoid his attack. "But if you want me, then come and get me!"

The dark sorcerer leapt into the sky straight at Kurenai, who unflinchingly stood her ground. Then she cupped one hand behind the other and drew them back over her left hip. A swirling halo of violet lightning spun wildly around her body.

_I know that move_, Vegeta gasped in recognition. _That's my…_

"**GALIC GUN, FIRE!**"

Enhanced to astronomical proportions by the power of her Kaio Ken, the shock wave flattened the Z Warriors against the ground as a brilliant magenta energy blast shot from her hands straight into Omega. He was fast enough to get the absorption field up, however, and he laughed as her energy flooded into him.

"No! It's not possible!" she cried in disbelief.

"Kurenai, listen to me!" Goku's voice was barely audible from where she stood, but she looked down at the sprawled Saiyan. "Omega can absorb your energy as you attack him! You're willingly using it to fight! You have to stop fighting him and get out of here!"

But the sorcerer was not about to let his prey get away again.

"My turn."

**_

* * *

_**

Using the energy he'd taken from her, Omega suddenly lunged forward and flew straight into her, slamming the crown of his head directly into her face. The force and sudden pain knocked her backward off her feet, and Kurenai slipped and nearly fell.

In no time, the dark warrior was all over the immortal, taking advantage of her distraction to pound her as hard as he could. Omega quickly took control of their battle, no matter how hard Kurenai tried, but she refused to give in. The longer she tried, the more obvious the drain on her energy became. But she couldn't flee, for her heart and her conscience kept her on the battlefield. While it was certainly possible for her to escape, that meant leaving the defenseless Z Warriors behind to face Omega's wrath. Even if she found a way to get all of them to safety, it would all come back down to this anyway.

And Omega knew it as well as she did.

"I can't take this anymore! Daddy, we have to help her! Come on!" Gohan struggled to rise, but Goku stopped him.

"No, Gohan, we can't."

Gohan looked at his father as though he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Come on, Dad!"

But Goku shook his head and stopped his son with a hand on his arm. "No."

"But she needs our help!" Gohan protested, trying to pull away.

"If we go out there now, we'll only be a distraction," Goku said softly. "Believe me, I wish it were me out there instead of Kurenai. But I… we… can't save her."

"How can you say that!" Gohan cried. "Don't you even care that she's doing this for us?"

Gohan's words cut straight to Goku's soul, and he closed his eyes and turned away from his son as the others watched. Gohan looked to the others, but they turned away as well to watch Kurenai fight for their lives and her soul. And his control snapped.

"Fine! Stay here if you want to! But I'm not going to just stand here and watch!"

Gohan powered up to fly out onto the battlefield, but before he could take off, Piccolo lunged at him and trapped his arms at his sides.

"Piccolo, what are you doing? Let go of me! Kurenai needs me!"

"I won't let you go out there, Gohan. As hard as it is for you to watch, that is all you can do now for Kurenai."

"You're just saying that because I'm a child!"

"No, Gohan, it's not that," Goku said softly. "You've proven a thousand times that you're just as brave and strong as we are in battle."

Gohan looked at his father in wary confusion. "Then why won't you let me help her?"

Goku looked his son in the eyes, his face as serious as Gohan had ever seen it. "There comes a moment in your life, son, where you know that something absolutely terrible is going to happen to someone you care for. And you know that if you try and stop it, if you try and do _anything_, it will kill you. But you accept the fact that you'll die, and you do it anyway. All of us have died at some point, Gohan… all of us but you. We each reached that point. For different reasons, yes, but we've all realized that sometimes, your life is the only thing you have left to give for what's right in this world."

Goku looked sadly at Kurenai, struggling valiantly against Omega. "And after so long, Kurenai has finally reached that point. It's not the world that she's worried about anymore, it's not even her own life. It's _us_. And she would rather die a hundred times over than let anything ever happen to us."

"So instead we're just going to stand here and watch her die!"

"If that's what it takes," Piccolo growled, holding him tighter. "You going out there and getting yourself killed would make her sacrifice for nothing! Is that what you want her death to mean?"

And tears filled the child's eyes. "But it hurts, Piccolo."

"I know, Gohan."

▲▼▲

After what felt like hours, Omega paused and looked at her mockingly.

"Come now, Kurenai, how long do you plan to keep this up?"

"I'm… not giving up! Not… to you! NEVER… to you!" she rasped as she gazed at him in loathing.

"You can't win," Omega said matter-of-factly. "You will tire, you will lose, and then all of your power will be mine."

Then he lashed out at her, grabbed her by the ankle and started swinging her around in circles. When he was certain she was completely disoriented, he used the momentum from the swing to send her careening down into the same hole she'd thrown him into earlier. As she crashed into the ground, he landed beside the hole and crossed his arms.

"Kurenai! Are you all right?" Yamcha called.

At first there was no reply, but then they all heard shifting rock as she slowly climbed back out, covered in dust. She crouched down in pain, holding her ribs and coughing up blood.

"Give up," he mocked her. "Surrender to me and I might even let your friends go."

Her only answer was to spit in his face.

"Very well, then." Growling as he wiped the moisture from his cheek, Omega turned and surveyed the battlefield, his eyes going from one Z Warrior to the next.

He saw how Vegeta and Goku watched Kurenai, desperation in their eyes… and he saw how Gohan wept for her.

_The boy… he looks like those two warriors. One of those two is most likely his father_. Then he glanced at Kurenai, who was swaying on her feet, but still resolute. _Is it possible? Despite all the tests… did she have a child_?

Omega held out one hand and pointed at Gohan, who lay powerless on the ground.

"Tell me, my dear… is this your son?"

Kurenai froze. _No… he… he cannot be serious that he would kill a child… just to get at me…_

"You wouldn't…" she began, but he cut her off.

"Oh, believe me, Kurenai, I most certainly would."

"How could you?" she cried. "He's only a child!"

Suddenly the same black fire with which the sorcerer had threatened Vegeta now flashed again around Omega's hand. "My patience grows thin, immortal," he demanded. "Is he yours?"

"Leave him alone," she whispered.

"TELL ME!"

"No… no, he's not. I swear to you, he isn't."

"Does the fact that he is _not_ your son make his life any less valuable to you?"

Kurenai shook her head, never taking her eyes off Gohan.

"Then give me your power, Kurenai, or I will destroy your young friend."

_

* * *

_

No, I can't give this monster my power, he'll destroy the world if I do, she cried silently, furious at her own helplessness. _But… neither can I let him kill Gohan…_

she cried silently, furious at her own helplessness. 

She was shaking with anger as she looked from Gohan to Omega, who smiled, a cruel and lifeless smile that sent chills down her spine. Inside her head, she was screaming in helpless fury, and it was more than she could bear. _If it's the last thing I do, I will not let him or anyone else die because of me! I cannot, I WILL not let that happen! I WOULD DIE FIRST!_

Suddenly the rage in her head and her heart ceased, and she stood face to face with the truth, a realization that had nothing to do with reason or logic.

_I… love them…_

* * *

She rose to her feet with tears streaming down her face. Then, slowly, she took one step toward Omega, her hands hanging limply at her sides, her head bowed in submission. 

"No, Kurenai, no!" came Goku's cry, and Kurenai lifted her head to look at Goku.

And he looked past her grief to see murder in her dark eyes.

Teleporting to stand between Omega and Gohan, Kurenai closed her eyes, swiftly raised both hands to the sides of her face, and shouted.

"**SOLAR FLARE!**"

Instantly a dazzling flash appeared right where she'd been standing, and the Z Warriors threw up their arms in a vain attempt to fend off temporary blindness. The sudden light also caught Omega, and he howled in anger as his vision went white.

* * *

While Omega and the others were blinded, Kurenai opened her eyes and took a long look around the battlefield. 

There was Gohan …

Vegeta and Yamcha…

Krillin and Tien…

Piccolo and Goku…

No longer holding back her tears, she whispered, "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry that all of you have come to this… I swear to you, I'll finish this… and make it right."

With a deep, heartfelt sigh, she called to mind a spell, lifted one hand, sliced a circle in the air, and imagined all of the Z Warriors within it. And with a voice as soft as the evening breeze, whispered, "Papparapa!"

The seven warriors vanished.

Then Kurenai turned to Omega, her hands clenched so hard that blood trickled from her palms.

* * *

As the blindness passed, the Z Warriors groggily looked around. 

"Damn it all, who taught her that one! Whoever it was, I'm gonna pound him into the ground when this is over!" Piccolo cursed, rubbing his eyes to restore his sight.

"What in the world happened?" Tien asked, cautiously getting to his feet.

"I thought we were goners for sure!" Yamcha added as Tien helped him up.

Krillin shuddered. "We WERE goners!"

"But it's all fuzzy in my head," Gohan replied. "One minute we'd been attacked by Omega, then the next… there was this light… and Kurenai was there."

Piccolo shot Goku a sudden look. "And I thought you left her at the Lookout!"

"If she really was using our attacks," Vegeta said slowly, "then it is possible that somehow she also learned Kakarot's Instant Transmission. It's the only way she could have gotten here so fast, without Omega knowing she was coming."

Goku was looking for Kurenai when he suddenly cried out, his worst nightmare coming true before his eyes, and there wasn't a damned thing he could do to stop it.

_

* * *

It is time, Kurenai… _came Shiryu's voice. _Time for you to fulfill your destiny and save the world… time for you to die, so that the ones you love might live._

She turned back for one last look at the cliff on which the Z Warriors stood.

_

* * *

__OhGodpleaseGodnopleasenonononononono…_

But it was too late. Goku saw her take Omega's hand in her small one.

Without realizing it, he began screaming aloud. "NO, KURENAI, _NOOOOOOOOOOO_!"

* * *

A thunderclap like the wrath of heaven sounded, and a windstorm of energy exploded around Omega and Kurenai. 

Something inside of Kurenai, something cold and intense and powerful, filled her mind, her body, her heart, and her soul.

The power of a Dragon.

The power of death.

And with a voice that reached the skies, Kurenai screamed.

"_**ETERNAL DRAGON, BY YOUR NAME, I SUMMON YOU FORTH… SHIRYU!**_"

_To be continued_...


	27. Prophecy Realized

_Note: This is actually a scene that I owe to Chris Sabat and Sean Schemmel. Throughout DBZ, both Chris and Sean have voiced scenes that just sent chills down my spine for sheer intensity (Vegeta's sacrifice vs Majin Buu, Goku begging the people of Earth to help him create the Spirit Bomb, Vegeta losing it after the death of Trunks, Goku's Kamehameha vs Gohan in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber...). While writing "Prophecy Realized," I took advantage of the multitude of quotes I have saved on my computer to listen and try and capture that desperate and passionate despair. (I also had a chance to thank Chris in person at Anime Vegas last year... which reminds me, I still owe him and Sean a drink.)_

_I also owe this scene to Colleen Clinkenbeard, who I have always imagined as the voice for Kurenai (and told her so at Anime Vegas). For those of you who have seen Kiddy Grade, the scene where Eclair goes ballistic and "ascends," for lack of a better term, was so absolutely perfect. (And for the devoted fans of this story, I actually created a sound file of the music, quotes, and sound effects of Kurenai's own ascension. If you want it, email me via my profile.)_

_The music for this chapter was the painfully appropriate "To Live Forever" by Dream Theater._

* * *

**And the Greatest of These**

_Chapter Twenty-Six_

The Z Warriors watched in helpless agony as a lightning storm brewed overhead and a flare of pale blue light surged around Omega and Kurenai. She concentrated as hard as she could, manipulating the Dragon's energy within her to do her bidding. As Shiryu's full power surged through her, she tried desperately to be strong, and she gritted her teeth in a hopeless attempt to resist the fire burning into her soul.

But the pain was too much for her, and she began to gasp for breath.

Then she began to scream. The high-pitched wail raised the hair on the back of everyone's necks, but she would not let go.

_

* * *

__He wants immortality… he can have it…_

* * *

Far away on the battlefield, Omega's hand trapped in hers, her mind fought against the pain that tortured her. She still had not tapped all of her immortal power, and she called forth as much as she could. 

Omega was yelling for her to let go, his energy level climbing with every moment as he fed on her strength, but her cries of anguish could be heard growing louder over the thunder. She still clung to his hand, funneling all of her power into him, drawing strength from every memory that had brought her to this.

The memories struggled their way through the storm of pain in her head, shining like candles in the falling darkness.

Perfect moments of heaven during a lifetime of hell.

_

* * *

__Standing in Goku's embrace as the sun set…_

* * *

"My God… how… how did she get so much power?" Yamcha whispered to Vegeta. 

"It's not her power…" Vegeta said quietly. "It's the Dragon's. Kurenai is drawing on the power of her immortality to give her the energy to annihilate him."

_

* * *

_

_Sharing a magical flight with him…_

* * *

Goku looked at Kurenai, swaying back and forth as her light dimmed and Omega's brightened. Then as he looked at her energy, the truth hit him like a freight train.

___Kurenai is drawing on the power of her immortality to give her the energy to annihilate him_. 

"No, Kurenai… tell me you didn't…" Goku whispered.

Piccolo turned to Goku in horror. "What are you talking about? Tell you she didn't what?"

The Saiyan just stood and stared at Kurenai. "Kurenai, what have you done?"

_

* * *

__The feeling of his mouth on hers…_

* * *

"Goku, what is it?" Piccolo asked harshly, but all Goku did was shake his head in mute denial. "Answer me, damn you!" 

The Saiyan turned away, but Piccolo yanked him back around to face him. "Does it have anything to do with why Kurenai is doing this?"

_

* * *

__Watching a sunrise at Piccolo's side…_

* * *

Goku had tried so hard to shut out the memory of that day, but it all came rushing back, as clear as if it had happened this morning. 

"She was telling me about how she became immortal, and she was crying. And then the Dragon said..."

"What do you mean, 'the Dragon said'?" Tien demanded.

Goku flinched. "Kurenai... she kissed me, and then all of a sudden... there was another voice in my head. The Dragon inside her... Shiryu spoke to me... he told me what was going to happen to her."

"**_There is a tenet in your philosophy… 'what is the value of a single soul?' Kurenai is the answer to that question – the value of a single soul is the collective existence of humanity. She will die, so that the world and the future will survive_**."

The memory nearly suffocated him, but he forced himself to go on. "Then the Dragon said that she would only be immortal until-"

He stopped, unable to continue, to speak the words that made what she was doing… _real_.

"Until what, Kakarot? Tell us!" Vegeta grabbed Goku and shook him.

Goku's voice was a hollow whisper as the implications of his own words made his blood run cold. "Until she fell in love."

The entire group stared at him in absolute astonishment.

_

* * *

__Finding rest and solace in each other's embrace…_

* * *

"What… what happens when she falls in love?" Yamcha asked. 

Goku bowed his head, trying to shut out the sight of Kurenai in mortal agony. "She would surrender her immortality, because she would die to save the one she loved."

Krillin's voice cracked as he looked at Goku in horror. "And… when he threatened to kill us… she came here to stop him…"

"And when he threatened to kill Gohan..." Piccolo whispered, staring at the boy, who was absolutely pale, shaking his head as though denying the Namek's words.

Standing apart from the group, Vegeta stared grimly at where Kurenai was kneeling on the ground, her howls of suffering ringing in his ears as she poured on all the energy she could. _Such courage she has… to give all that she has, even her life, for her loved ones… knowing it will kill her_. "She unleashed the Dragon... even knowing it would cost her… her life."

_

* * *

__His tenderness as they shared his first true kiss…_

* * *

Below them, Kurenai was weeping dark tears as she forced Shiryu's energy into Omega. _He doesn't love me… none of them love me…_ _

* * *

__The warmth of Vegeta as they played together in the lake…_

* * *

Any reply to Vegeta's statement was cut off as bolts of lightning slammed into the ground around Kurenai and Omega. The thunder was deafening as the corona of light around him continued to brighten, blinding as the sun. Lightning sparks began to flicker across them both, and he began to howl in pain as the energy thrummed through him. 

"Stop! What are you doing? That's enough! I SAID STOP!" He tried to pull away, but she hung on with all her strength. No matter how hard he tried, he could not free himself from her grasp, and she continued pouring her power into him. Coils of smoke curled up from them both as it grew more than their bodies could stand, but she gripped his hand with raw determination.

_

* * *

__Dancing in his embrace for one wonderful evening…_

* * *

As Goku's words suddenly came back to him, an idea hit Piccolo with frantic force, a last-ditch way to save Kurenai's life. 

"Quick, you guys! We have to give her some of our energy! Focus on Kurenai the way you did on Omega and send your energy to her! If we can keep her from tapping herself out, then maybe she can survive this! Come on!"

"But we barely have any left!" Yamcha protested weakly. The fear of dying as he had three years ago at the hands of Vegeta and Nappa still lurked in his soul, a fear that he still struggled to overcome. "If we give any more, we'll be totally defenseless!"

"That doesn't matter!" Piccolo bellowed. "If we don't do something fast, Kurenai is done for! Do you want her to live or die?"

_

* * *

__His passion as he'd joined with her…_

* * *

Yamcha swallowed hard, trying to push back the bitter fear in his heart. But as he looked across the battlefield at where Kurenai and Omega stood, he realized that Kurenai was facing her worst fear to save them all, and he raised one hand toward Kurenai and offered her his energy. 

Goku and the others stretched out their hands, trying to send what remaining energy they had to Kurenai, but as the energy approached her, she deflected it away with barely a thought.

"What happened?" Tien asked, pulling his hand back in surprise.

"I don't know, it's like something pushed it away, stopping it from reaching her," Goku said, startled.

"Do you think Omega's blocking it?" Gohan asked.

They tried again, but again Kurenai rejected the energy, continuing to draw on her own power.

"No, that's not Omega doing that!" Vegeta said in astonishment. "Kurenai is deflecting away the energy herself!"

"Damn it all, what is she doing? Why isn't she accepting it? Does she really want to die out there?" Krillin shouted. All of them were shouting at her to accept the energy, but she had no intention of letting any of them help. She had started this whole mess, ever since the first day she stumbled into Goku's life, and now she would finish it alone.

_

* * *

__It doesn't matter anymore…_

* * *

"Kurenai, please! Can't you understand! If you don't stop now, then you're going to die!" Goku screamed, but Kurenai was beyond all hearing. The raw power she had lived with for so long was flowing from her, and she continued to ram it down Omega's throat, pushing as hard as she could. _

* * *

__Nothing matters anymore…_

* * *

Omega was now screaming as loudly as she, but still she held on to him. In desperation, he was filtering the energy back to her, but Kurenai was sending it to him far faster than he could return it. It was more than just energy, it was a battle of wills, Omega straining to hold onto his mind under the onslaught of energy, Kurenai summoning the courage to give all of Shiryu's power to him and finish him once and for all. _

* * *

__Nothing… but them…_

* * *

A small part of her mind was chillingly aware of the unspeakable damage she was doing to him, as well as to her own body. Kurenai could smell the sweet scent of smoldering flesh, felt her blood boiling and her bones tingling with the energy flooding into Omega. Her body and spirit were both ready to give out, unable to sustain such a monumental effort, but her heart refused to give in. 

Slowly, she struggled to rise, pulling herself to her feet. Her screams were no longer of agonizing pain, but of white-hot rage.

"I… was trained… by the strongest… in the universe!

The aura around them began to burn them both, and soon Omega's whole body was on fire. Her immortal energy pounded through his veins, filled every fiber of his being, saturated his soul, and yet there was no more room within him to take any more.

Kurenai did not care.

He had wanted her power, and now he was going to have it _all_.

Now she was surviving on pure force of will, sending even her last traces of life to Omega to destroy him.

"They will… remember… the woman… who gave everything… for them… because… she loved them!"

The Z Warriors watched in shock as Omega's body began to disintegrate from the overload of energy. Literally coming apart, he howled with the cries of the damned, her voice echoing his. And as the aura around Kurenai flared like a star fallen to earth and the light became blinding, her screams echoed within their souls.

"AND I… WILL TAKE YOU… WITH ME… STRAIGHT… TO… HELL!"

At last, in a swirling maelstrom of light, Omega disappeared completely. He was still shrieking and cursing her as his body came apart, screaming his rage and defiance as Kurenai's life force consumed him, and then all was, finally, blessedly silent.

Then it began to rain.

Kurenai swayed on her feet, feeling the rain kiss her face, cooling the burns, washing away the blood. It felt clean, soft, gentle…

Her voice was a whisper, barely audible above the rain.

"'_**If the radiance of a thousand suns / were to burst into the sky / that would be like / the splendor of the Mighty One and I am become Death, the shatterer of worlds**_…'"

Then, as she closed her eyes, the light surrounding her flickered and died. Her energy was gone, all of it, and she felt the last of her immortality fade away.

When she opened her eyes again, she could not see. The world was black, and a sickening dizziness overtook her as her eyes filled with tears.

Then she felt herself falling, falling into darkness.

Then she felt nothing.

_To be continued_...


	28. Last Words and Kami's Promise

_Note: This was a rough, rough chapter to write. However, I got to do my own take on one of the time-honored traditions in anime (you'll know it when you get there). The biggest inspiration for this scene was Chris Sabat voicing Vegeta during the fight with Majin Buu (during his conversation with Piccolo when he asks Piccolo about the afterlife), and then later voicing Piccolo when he gives Vegeta's eulogy afterwards. I also owe a nod to the entire FUNimation cast for the scene where Goku tells the others of the deaths of Vegeta and Gohan._

_And I was just so torqued off when a virus messed up my computer, because I had seriously revamped this chapter, and then LOST IT ALL and had to do it ALL OVER again. ARGH!_

_Cheers to everyone who sent me reviews for the last chapter - they really mean a lot to me!_

_The lyrics for Chapter Twenty-Seven is the painfully appropriate "Bravado" by Rush. (Thanks to my friends on the HeroGames forums for the lyrics suggestion for this chapter!) Also, the song quoted in the letter at the end of the chapter is the absolutely gorgeous "I'll Forget You" by Linda Eder. The entirety of the lyrics were intended to be quoted there, so for those who want to see them, use the search engine of your choice to find them._

**

* * *

**

**And the Greatest of These**

_Chapter Twenty-Seven_

"It's like… heaven itself is weeping…" Piccolo whispered, as the rain steadily fell as though trying to wash away the horror of the battle. All seven fighters stared at each other, the only sound the whispering rain.

Krillin was the first to voice what all of them were thinking. "Is… is it over? Is he gone? And where's Kurenai?"

The others looked where Kurenai and Omega had been standing, unable to believe that he was truly dead, but as the light faded, they saw no sign of the warrior, felt no trace of his life force. All that remained was the enormous crater left from the outpouring of energy.

"And look at the size of that crater! I've never seen anyone wield such power before. No wonder Omega could not have survived such an attack," Tien whispered.

"But if she's not here… Oh, no! S-she didn't die too… did she?" Yamcha gasped.

But as they approached the crater, they saw a still form, sprawled on the ground, facedown in the mud.

"Oh no, Kurenai!" Gohan cried, and dashed across to where she lay. The rest came rushing to her side, but they were afraid to touch her.

All except Goku.

He stared down at her where she lay huddled at his feet, her body devastated by the raw force she had wielded. Goku had been aghast when he'd seen Kurenai tortured, but this went far beyond even that horrific treatment… _and she had willingly done this to herself_.

The corona of energy around Kurenai had been so powerful that her clothes and sandals had been reduced to ashes. The bottom half of her beautiful raven hair was melted, the top half singed and smoking, and her ashen face was streaked with mud and bloody tears. Smoke trailed from the fingers of both of her slim hands, where she had rammed the energy into Omega. Livid burn marks and sooty ash covered her entire body.

Then Goku realized that Kurenai wasn't breathing, and he dropped to his knees beside her. She didn't react when he carefully turned her over onto her back, nor did she respond when the rain touched her face. Heedless of her injuries, he crouched down and drew her ravaged form into his arms.

Suddenly the Namek started. "Her tattoo," Piccolo whispered, staring at Kurenai. "It's… it's gone."

"What tattoo?" Tien asked softly.

Vegeta immediately glanced down at Kurenai's body, slowly being washed clean by the falling rain. He remembered being fascinated by the dragon's shimmer, remembered tracing its mysterious dark coils with his fingers.

Over her heart, there was now only pale skin.

"The Dragon's mark," the prince said quietly. "It must have disappeared when Kurenai used the last of her immortal power."

Goku ignored them all, his attention completely on the woman before him. "Kurenai?" he whispered. "Can you hear me?" There was no response, and he shook her.

"Kurenai! KURENAI!"

Reaching down within himself, he tried to bring forth the energy he had once been able to tap to heal others, a flow of power that was somehow related to his Super Saiyan abilities, but he was just too worn out to channel it. He tried again, willing it to surge through him as it had when he had fought Cooler, but the power would not come.

_No_, he cried out silently. _There has to be a way to save you! I won't let it end like this! _

He placed one hand over her heart, where the tattoo had once graced her skin.

"Shiryu," he whispered. "I beg of you… Please… don't leave her like this… don't let her die…"

He was rewarded by a faint gasp.

The Saiyan wanted to cry in relief. "Kurenai, listen to me! We're going to take you to Korin's and get you some Senzu beans again! Everyone take hold, we have to go now!" The six fighters quickly came near Goku and Kurenai, forming a chain, and Goku transported them to Korin's tower.

* * *

"AGH! What in the world…?" Korin yelled as the eight mud-covered, dripping-wet, and bloodstained figures appeared in front of him. 

"Korin, there's no time, please give her some Senzu beans or she's going to die!" Gohan begged. The sage sighed and handed Gohan a small bag of beans. Kurenai moaned as Goku knelt down so the boy could feed them to her.

She chewed and swallowed one, then another, but after three, they realized something was horribly wrong. Goku's eyes never left her face, willing her to survive with every ounce of his soul even as a terrible dread filled him.

_No, I won't lose you… I won't let you die, Kurenai…_ he thought desperately. _I can't lose you now… _

Vegeta turned to Korin with an angry glare. "Damn it, why aren't they working? Three Senzu beans should have brought even Kurenai back up to her normal level of health! Why is her energy still dropping? Give her another!"

Korin shook his head. "It will not work, Vegeta, I am sorry. When she gave her energy to Omega, she drained even her normal life force to defeat him. Kurenai is hanging onto life by the thinnest of threads. The fact that she is still alive at all is proof of a valiant spirit, but she will not recover. Her body and spirit are simply not producing the energy she needs to survive."

Goku's head came up, and he stared at Korin in horror. "No! There has to be something you can do! Korin, I beg you! Please! Use my energy, all of it, everything I have to give! I don't care if I die, but save her, please!"

"Shi… ryu…"

It was Kurenai, her voice faint and hoarse from her earlier screaming.

Goku glanced down and saw that her eyes were open. She was not looking at him, however, but beyond him, at the open sky, watching the lightning flash as the rain fell.

"Shiryu… you… were right. It hurts… oh, God… please… let… me die."

"How can you say that?" he whispered, aghast. "You have friends, people who care about you and want you to live! Isn't that worth living for?"

She didn't answer him, gazing at the lightning as though it were the only thing in the world.

"But that… is why… you… chose me… to live… and… to die. To undo… what my parents… had done."

Goku's hand shook as he brushed her hair away from her face, then cradled her closer, pleading with her. "Kurenai… please, you have to live!"

She did not reply. Kurenai seemed to be whispering to herself, and all of them strained to hear.

"You knew… I… would meet them… care… for them… and die… to save them."

The others went pale.

Then Vegeta stepped into her line of sight, moved Tien and Yamcha out of the way, and knelt down beside her. Removing his gloves, he reached out with one hand to softly stroke her once-glorious hair. She stared right through him, but he took her chin in his other hand and turned her face toward his.

"You are a strong, determined woman," he hissed at her. "You have a warrior's heart! How can you give up your life so easily, when you survived the tortures of the damned with your sanity and your spirit intact? Why are you giving up now?"

By eerie coincidence, her next words, although directed at Shiryu, seemed to answer Vegeta's question. "Because… a life… without love… would be… hell."

Her words chilled the Saiyan's soul.

Piccolo looked down at her. "No, you have to be strong, Kurenai! You can't just give up!"

"But… I had to… do it. I… love them. Shiryu… tell Kami… remember… his promise."

The Z Warriors stared at her, then at one another. _Promise?_

Piccolo was stunned as the question that had haunted him for months finally became clear. _So that's why he shut me out! He made her some kind of promise about all of this!_ Then he heard Kami inside his head, telling him that the truth would come to light… when it was all over.

Gohan sank to his knees beside his father.

"You… you can't die, Kurenai! I need you!"

"Let me go… Shiryu… please…"

Gohan took her hand in both of his, tears streaming down his face.

"How can you ask us to just sit and watch as you die? I want to save you, but I don't know how! Please, Kurenai, you've got to tell me how!"

"I'm… so tired… so tired… of it all."

"No, please, you have to live!" he begged her. "You're my friend, and I love you, and I won't ever let you go."

_You're my friend and I love you…_

His words echoed within her soul.

_I love you…_

Slowly she turned her head to look at the child kneeling beside her, and as her eyes met Gohan's, he saw her eyes fill with a profound joy and sorrow that he had never seen there before.

"No… one… can… catch… me… now…" With a strangled gasp, she shuddered, then stared with blind eyes at the sky.

▲▼▲

Vegeta and the others were silent for a long, long moment. They could not take their eyes from Kurenai as she lay in Goku's embrace, even after they'd seen her breathe her last, because none of them wanted to believe that the woman they'd known was dead.

Weeping quietly, Yamcha and Krillin rose and moved away from where Kurenai rested in Goku's arms, while Tien sank to his knees, his forearm covering his eyes as he fought back tears.

"Kurenai? _KURENAI_!" Gohan cried, feeling her energy fade completely. "_NOOO_!" Lunging to his feet, he grabbed his father's shoulder and shook him. "Daddy! Bring her back! Please, Daddy, bring her back! Please bring her back, Daddy! Please?" he sobbed. But when he saw the denial and grief in his father's eyes, Gohan turned away and flung himself at Piccolo, who gathered the boy in his arms as he wept.

"It's not fair! IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S NOT FAIR IT'S NOT FAIR IT'S NOT FAIR!" Gohan wailed through his tears, pounding his fists against Piccolo's chest in helpless rage and sorrow. The Namek held him tightly, letting the child flail and grieve, until at last Gohan buried his head against Piccolo's shoulder. "Why did she have to die? Why did she want to leave us?"

Piccolo could not take his eyes from Kurenai's face, and he balled his fists to keep from lashing out in rage as Gohan had done. _It should have been one of us! _he thought angrily. _She didn't deserve to die, not like this! She was so brave, facing him down alone and not even accepting our help!_

He shut his eyes and turned his face away from hers, but his thoughts relentlessly came at him. _All she wanted was for someone to love her, but I couldn't. And now she's gone, and I'm still here, and I never once told her… how much she meant to me_.

Kneeling beside Kurenai, Vegeta felt something inside of him go cold as the light left her eyes. As if in a trance, he still rhythmically caressed her soft hair, but he could not keep his fingers from trembling.

_All my life, I have faced fear, blind, heart-stopping fear, and sometimes, the cold horror of death. I even walked through its door once, and I thought myself numbed to it. But… the pain, the fear, the death, none of it has prepared me for this, for what I face now, this… emptiness_.

His eyes burned with unshed tears, and the prince wished that he could cry, to release all of the pain and loneliness and defiance within him. It would be a way of letting go, a way of expressing his grief. But he had shed all of his tears long, long ago.

"_No one can catch me now…_" The words echoed through Goku's soul as a smothering terror stole his breath away, his face contorting in horror and disbelief. _Oh God, no… no, please… please come back, Kurenai… come back to me. _Nearly hysterical as he shook her, whispering her name, he prayed for a single sign of life from the unmoving woman.

But none came.

Clutching her tightly to his chest as if to hold on to her life and keep death away, Goku closed his eyes and rocked back and forth, his mind and heart refusing to accept that Kurenai would never wake again. He pressed his cheek to her dark hair, his whole body shaking as grief roiled and twisted inside him. The Saiyan wanted to scream, to shriek his rage and despair to the skies, but he knew with a cold certainty that if he did, he would never stop.

Krillin was the first to break the painful silence. "She's really gone, isn't she?" he said quietly. Tien and Yamcha both brushed the tears from their eyes and nodded. Korin sighed deeply and put his hand on Gohan's shoulder as Piccolo set him down.

But Goku and Vegeta both found it terribly difficult to release her. Their dark eyes met over the woman's body, and each could see the depth of the other's pain.

_I feel your sorrow, Kakarot. But now she will be at peace_, Vegeta thought at the other Saiyan through the bond they shared as the last of their race. But then it took everything the Saiyan prince had to keep his mind from being swamped by the agony and grief consuming Goku, and Vegeta was stunned at the depth of feeling he sensed coming from the other Saiyan.

Then tenderly, Vegeta and Goku laid her down on the ground. Piccolo swept the cloak from his shoulders to cover her, but first he reached down and closed Kurenai's lifeless eyes. Then he draped his heavy cape over her, his hands shaking.

"Shall we take her to Kami's? We should be able to wish her back with the Dragonballs, and maybe Shenron can tell us what to do," Tien asked quietly. At last, Goku nodded, and he told everyone to gather around him to Instant Transmission them to the Lookout.

All eight stood there, heads bowed and eyes closed, and they all felt the loss of Kurenai's energy as they mourned their fallen friend. Then each started forward to pick her up, but stopped and looked at each other, all feeling awkward. Tien settled the matter by gently lifting her into his arms, wrapped in Piccolo's cloak.

Goku put his hand on Tien's shoulder, and Yamcha stood on Tien's other side, with Krillin next to him. Gohan stood on his father's other side, Piccolo beside him, with Vegeta beside Piccolo. All of them looked at the woman in Tien's arms, and sadness filled them anew. Then Goku touched two fingers to his forehead, and the eight of them vanished.

▲▼▲

They arrived at the Lookout, where Mr. Popo was waiting for them at the doors to Kami's palace. He was weeping as he led the sad group into the Guardian's throne room, where even Kami looked troubled by Kurenai's death. His eyes were on Kurenai where she lay in the monk's arms.

As Tien carefully laid Kurenai down on the stone floor before Kami's throne, Kami looked first at Goku, then Vegeta, then the others, and finally Piccolo. Holding Piccolo's gaze, he saw genuine grief in the Namek's eyes.

_He wanted so much to keep her distant… not only because he never wanted to hurt her, but because he never wanted her to have the power to hurt him_, the Guardian realized sadly.

Then Gohan spoke.

"Kami, sir, just before Kurenai died, she said something… well, strange. She… she said to make sure that you kept a promise."

Kami nodded. "Yes, I had made a promise… it was one I was hoping I would never have to fulfill, but it seems that the time has finally come," he sighed, and turning to Mr. Popo, asked him to bring him something from his chambers.

As the genie left, Yamcha asked, "What was the promise, sir?"

For a long time, Kami was silent, listening to the falling rain. Then the Guardian of Earth looked at Yamcha. "I promised Kurenai that she would not be restored to life."

"_What_?" Tien protested. "How could you _agree_ to something like that?"

"Several months ago, she came up here with Piccolo to talk to me. Even then, she wasn't sure of her feelings, but she could feel her heart opening to them. That's when she made me promise that she would not be restored to life if no one returned her love. And I agreed."

They all stared at Kami in utter disbelief, who looked down at the woman in sorrow. "She believed that none of you would return her feelings. Hence the reason she believed she would never be wished back."

"But she was our friend," Krillin said, his own voice strained by sorrow as he looked at the woman lying before them. "She would do the same for any of us. We owe it to her."

Mr. Popo came back with a few sheets of paper, which he handed to Goku. Reading over his shoulder, they all saw it was covered with handwriting they recognized as Kurenai's, with today's date on the first page. Several words were blurred from where tears had fallen on the pages while she'd been writing. As they read, in their minds they all could hear Kurenai's voice as if she'd been reading her letter aloud to them. It sounded so real that for a heartbreaking instant, they believed she had come back.

_**Now I think I know what Shiryu meant… He was right, it hurts so much that I can barely breathe. I did not think I would ever know, but now… Fate is so terribly unfair. **_

**_But they will never understand… How it hurts knowing that I'll never know how they felt. Perhaps they will wish me back, if one of them does care for me in return. But in my heart, I fear that such a miracle will never happen. Soon I will sleep forever, dreaming of them, and maybe they will dream of me…_**

**_The night of my date with Vegeta, I heard a song that moved me to tears… It was not one I'd heard before, but I will never forget that song… the words make my heart ache like never before..._**

There the letter stopped, the last word rushed as though she had suddenly abandoned her writing.

"I saw her writing this as you all fought below on Earth. She stopped just as she sensed all of you in trouble."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Vegeta stammered, stunned by the letter. He too remembered the song as they'd danced. "And how did you get that?"

Kami looked at the paper in Goku's trembling hands.

"When Goku left her here to join your fight against Omega, she felt so helpless at not being able to do anything that she began to write. I offered to let her watch your battle through my connection with Piccolo, but she ignored me and kept writing frantically, as though try to put the words to the page before they escaped. Then suddenly she leapt to her feet. She said she heard Vegeta calling her, and she vanished."

Vegeta was shocked. _Right as Omega was ready to kill me… I was thinking of her… and somehow… she heard my heart…_

One question burned in their minds and hearts, but all were afraid to ask. Except for one person. "Who was it?" Goku asked, his voice so faint that they could barely hear him. "Who was it that Kurenai loved?"

Kami sighed again, this time looking his age, and bowed his head.

Then his eyes met Piccolo's again. "One who could not love her."

He looked at Piccolo, who was paler than anyone had ever seen him before. Kami had never seen his other half so distraught.

_She… loved me…_ Piccolo turned away to hide his sorrow from Kami, but the Guardian knew.

Then his gaze turned toward Vegeta. "One who would not love her."

Vegeta stared at Kami, the words on his lips to deny the Guardian's words. But he could not make himself speak, and he felt himself start to shake.

At last his eyes rested on Goku. "And one who should not love her."

Had the Guardian suddenly stabbed a knife through Goku's heart, he could not have caused more pain than he had inflicted with the words he had just spoken. The Saiyan staggered backward as though he'd been struck, horror nearly suffocating him.

_I have the terrible feeling that… I'll die never knowing if I was loved in return_.

Kurenai's worst fear.

_And I never told her… I never told her… oh_, God…

Backing away from the group in shock, Goku wrapped his arms around himself, but the gesture was so eerily evocative of Kurenai that he clenched his fists at his sides.

_She loved us…  
__She died because she loved us…  
__She died because she loved me! _

Goku thought that he was going to go mad.

Then his heartbroken scream shook the Lookout with the force of its anguish and despair.

"_DAMN YOU, KURENAI, HOW COULD YOU_!"

He turned and stumbled blindly away, taking off in a blaze of light. Krillin reached out to try and stop him, but Vegeta held him back.

"Let him go," he said quietly but firmly.

"But we can't leave him alone like that!" Krillin protested. "He's not himself, he shouldn't be alone! What if he does something rash? Shouldn't one of us be with him?"

"Saiyans do not grieve in front of others," Vegeta said softly, looking down at Kurenai's still form. "When we mourn, it is often the most violent we ever become, even more so than when we are angry. And Kakarot is more susceptible to his emotions than most. You cannot even begin to imagine the depth of his suffering right now."

For a moment, no one said anything, but then Krillin took a closer look at Vegeta. "So how come you're so calm? Why aren't you freaking out like Goku is?"

Vegeta clenched his fists. "I will... grieve in private. In the meantime, I leave it to you and the others to make the arrangements for..." He looked away and swallowed hard. "Kakarot and I will both be there. You have my word."

Without another word, he took off into the sky after Goku, leaving the rest of them behind.

* * *

Suddenly Kami felt a small hand on his arm. 

Gohan.

Kami looked at the boy and knelt down to meet his eyes, seeing the question that was haunting Gohan.

"Yes, Gohan… she loved you too. Differently than the way she loved your father and Vegeta and Piccolo, but she loved you no less."

"Are… are you sure?" Gohan's voice cracked as his black eyes filled with tears.

Kami nodded.

"But why did she want to die?" Gohan sniffled.

Kami sighed again. "She loved all of you so much that she chose death rather than live knowing you never loved her in return."

All present knew that Kurenai had, after all, been correct. Piccolo's heritage, Vegeta's pride, and Goku's principles made it impossible for any of them to love her in return. And so she would remain in the Other World, knowing that she had done the only thing she could… she had let them go.

_To be concluded_...


	29. Epilogue

_Note: At long last, it's finally over. For the first time since I began writing this book, the whole thing is now available online (albeit in rough format). Now, the real fun begins... the EDITING. Oy. But for those of you who have been reading and enjoying my story, keep an eye on my profile! For as one story ends, another will begin... with THE TWILIGHT OF ALL TIME._

_The poem that is quoted in Kurenai's eulogy is from the poem "Left Behind" by Elizabeth (Akers) Allen (1832-1911). This is the last verse of the poem, and was simply too good not to include._

_The last set of lyrics for the book comes from the Chris de Burgh song "New Star Up in Heaven Tonight." However, the actual ending of the book is another set of lyrics, from the "Theme from Love Story."_

_To everyone who has followed along with my ramblings and so ardently cheered me on, without your support, your encouragement, your reviews and criticisms and suggestions,__ my humblest, deepest, and most heartfelt thanks._

* * *

**And the Greatest of These**

_Epilogue_

The following evening, a memorial service was held for Kurenai. They all met at Kami's Lookout, where Kurenai had left her final instructions with the Guardian in the event of her death. With Bulma's help, Piccolo had brought clothes from Kurenai's house, while Mr. Popo and Kami had prepared her body for the funeral.

Kurenai had not wanted to be confined to the ground, but rather, to let her spirit fly one last time toward the stars. Her body lay on a funeral pyre, in accordance with her last wishes. The sunset's glow touched her face, and she looked as luminous as she had when she had lived.

Everyone was there – the Son family, the Briefs family, Vegeta, Yamcha and Puar, Tien and Chiaotzu, Master Roshi, Oolong, Krillin and Turtle, and Kami, Mr. Popo, and Piccolo. They all were formally dressed in black, every single one of them, and wore black armbands to signify their loss.

Kami stood beside the pyre, and with a deep breath, gave Kurenai's eulogy.

"Today we have gathered to bid farewell to an extraordinary woman. Kurenai was charming, caring, and wise. Even after a thousand years, she still knew how to live, appreciating the fleeting nature of our mortal lives. She touched the lives and hearts of everyone she knew, bringing joy and laughter and love to them all. It was for this that she gave her immortality and her life to save her loved ones. She died bravely and with honor, as true a warrior as the ones who stand with us today.

"Kurenai will still live on, in our minds, in our hearts, and in our memories, a different kind of immortality. We pray that she has finally found the peace and rest she sought all her life."

He then unfolded a sheet of paper, one of the pages she had given him as part of her last will and testament. It was a poem that she had found a long time ago, one that she had thought painfully appropriate. His voice hoarse, he began to read aloud.

"_I used to dream, in all these years /  
__Of patient faith and silent tears,_

Gohan stood with tears in his dark eyes, ChiChi holding one of his hands, Goku holding the other.

_That Love's strong hand would put aside /  
__The barriers of place and pride,—_

Standing slightly away from the group, Vegeta slowly nodded to himself.

_Would reach the pathless darkness through /  
__And draw me softly up to you_.

Beside Kami, Piccolo clenched his fists and lowered his head, remembering a starlit night and holding a woman in his arms for the first time.

_But that is past; if you should stray /  
__Beside my grave some future day,_

Krillin winced, and Master Roshi quietly placed a hand on his student's shoulder.

_Perchance the violets o'er my dust /  
__Will half betray their buried trust,_

Tien closed his eyes and turned his head away.

_And say, their blue eyes full of dew/  
_'_She loved you better than you knew._'"

Bulma choked back a sob, and Yamcha placed his arm around her waist to comfort her.

* * *

Then each person stepped up to the pyre and said goodbye in his or her own way. Gohan was first, and by her hand, he laid a sketch he had done of Namek's stars in the sky. 

"I learned so much from you… and I hope you find your way to the stars one day," he said, tears running down his face. He reached out to touch her black hair, feeling it slide through his fingers. "I love you, Kurenai." ChiChi stood beside him, also weeping, her hand on his shoulder.

Bulma and her parents came up to the pyre, and Dr. and Mrs. Briefs placed flowers at her head and feet, while Bulma placed Kurenai's Capsule house beside her.

"Dad says… that house was always yours, and it's only right that you take it with you," Bulma whispered, not holding back her tears. "And Mom's planting a tree where your house was. That way you'll always have a place with us."

Then Dr. and Mrs. Briefs moved away, but Bulma remained beside Kurenai, looking down at her. _I know this might sound strange, but thank you… you showed Vegeta how to love. I'm so sorry he didn't love you, but I swear to you… _She rested one hand on her stomach, remembering the results of the tests she had run earlier that morning. _I'll love him enough for both you and me, Kurenai_.

Yamcha, Puar, Tien and Chiaotzu were next. Each of them also placed flowers on her still form. "Goodbye, Kurenai, I only hope that one day, I'll be as strong as you were," Yamcha said softly as Puar floated near his shoulder. Tien and Chiaotzu murmured prayers over her, commending her soul to the heavens as they wept.

"I'll... I'll always be here, Kurenai," Tien whispered, just as he had when she had visited him at the temple. "No matter what... I promise." He clenched his fists and bowed his head, swallowing tears. "That promise I _will_ keep."

Then Master Roshi, Krillin, Oolong, and Turtle approached the pyre. For a long time, none of them said anything, but then Krillin spoke, his voice hoarse and shaking. "I'll never forget you, Kurenai… and no matter what you say, _you_ were the rare and special one." He buried his face in his hands, and Master Roshi led him away.

Everyone held their breath as Vegeta walked up to where Kurenai lay. For what seemed like forever, he simply stood there and gazed at her, never taking his eyes from her serene face. She was wearing the blue dress she'd worn the night of their date, and he lifted her left hand and held it close to his chest, speaking softly to her in his native Saiyan.

"You were right, Kurenai. I do know love…" He paused, wanting to say something more, but romantic expressions had never come easy for him. Then a half-remembered quote came to mind, and he smiled. "'You will never age for me… nor fade… nor die…' Sleep well, for I will miss you." He released her hand and stalked away as Piccolo and Kami approached with Mr. Popo.

Piccolo stood on her left side, Kami on her right, and each placed his hand on the pyre, their eyes meeting over Kurenai. Mr. Popo laid flowers from his own garden in a wreath on the woman's head. As one, they looked down at her, and wished her a safe journey into the next world, and they all had tears in their eyes.

Then Piccolo surprised everyone when he touched one finger to his mouth, then gently brought it to Kurenai's lips. _One last kiss for you, Kurenai… May your sleep be at last untroubled and your heart always fly free_.

He softly brushed his fingers against her cheek as Kami came to stand beside him. Normally, he would have moved away, but now, he was strangely glad to have him there, perhaps because Kami was the only one who could understand how he felt.

* * *

At last it was Goku's turn, and ChiChi and Gohan let him go alone. Slowly, as though walking in his sleep, Goku approached and stood beside her, his back to the others. His eyes were bright with unshed tears as he took her right hand in his, willing some of his warmth and life into her in a hopeless attempt to bring her back. 

It took all of his will not to collapse and give way to his grief and hopelessness. At last, he bowed his head and began to whisper to her, praying that she could hear him from heaven.

"In my heart, I still can't believe you're gone. I would do anything, give anything, for you to still be here with us… with me. I just can't say goodbye to you, there were too many other things I never said. You died never knowing if we loved you, never knowing if we even cared. But we did care, Kurenai, we all cared. And ever since that day we flew… when we watched the sunset… and you kissed me… I wanted to tell you, but I was so afraid of losing you forever. But I want you to know… to know that… that I…"

His heart breaking, Goku leaned against her pyre and swallowed hard, unable to go on as he choked on his sorrow. But the truth could no longer go unspoken.

"I… love… you…"

Then all the other mourners approached, forming a circle around her, and ChiChi and Gohan stood beside Goku as he finally released her.

One by one, the Z Warriors raised their hands and focused on Kurenai, fighting back tears. Then they looked at each other and nodded, and as one, flares of light flowed from their hands toward the pyre. The fire blazed toward the skies, glowing embers dancing on the evening breeze. Higher and higher they reached, fanned by the wind, until it seemed like the sun was setting again. For an instant, they could see Kurenai through the flames, at long last at peace, but then they consumed her and she was truly gone.

At last, the three men she had loved finally gave way to their feelings of grief and anguish, and the others let them be.

Piccolo staggered to the edge of the Lookout and howled his sorrow to the sky.

Goku sank to his knees, beating the ground with his fists, weeping with halting, wrenching sobs.

And Vegeta moved away from the others to stand with his eyes closed, making no sound, as a single tear trickled down his cheek.

▲▼▲

_That night…_

Piccolo headed north toward the arctic wastelands, hoping to freeze the pain in his heart. Goku and Gohan watched him go, wishing that their friend would stay and train with them, but they understood the Namek's need for solitude.

He trained every day until he thought he would collapse, praying for the exhaustion that would blot out his dreams. But train as he might, the peace that normally comforted him here was strangely absent, and the cold chilled him to the bone when he had thought himself already numbed to its icy touch.

Then, one day, he felt that he was being watched, and he glanced over his shoulder to see Kami standing nearby.

_What brings you here from your Lookout, old man?_ Piccolo asked silently without turning to face his other half.

_I felt your distress_, Kami replied as he watched Piccolo blast icebergs into steam.

_So you came all the way out here just to check on me? _Piccolo thought with derision.

The Guardian heaved a sigh. _Still so angry, Piccolo? I would have thought that all your training would have eased your temper_.

Piccolo shattered another iceberg into a thousand fragments, still not looking at Kami. The Guardian stood patiently and watched the other Namek struggle with himself.

_I wish I could have loved her_, Piccolo at last thought to Kami. _I wanted to, I wanted it so much that it hurt. Is it because I am only the evil from within you that I couldn't?_

_Had that been true, Kurenai would not have loved you, and she loved you, not me,_ Kami replied silently. _But I think she knew that you cared for her, despite all the differences between you. Don't blame yourself. That's not what she would have wanted for you._

_I couldn't give her what she wanted_, Piccolo thought sadly, and Kami rested a hand on his shoulder.

_She wanted solace and friendship and joy, and that, Piccolo, you did give her_.

Together they stood and watched the snowflakes drift slowly to earth, remembering a woman who had found delight in their ephemeral beauty.

"I miss her so much!" Piccolo whispered aloud, sinking to his knees and staring at the falling snow. "I didn't realize I would miss her so much!"

"I know, Piccolo," Kami said heavily. "I know."

* * *

Vegeta left to grieve and train in the depths of space, away from the memories of Earth. At all hours of the day and night in the perpetual blackness of deep space, he trained and meditated, reaching for his destiny. Each night he fell into bed exhausted, but still the dreams came and no matter how high he set the thermostat, it always seemed so _cold_. 

One night, before going to sleep, as his spaceship headed toward distant worlds and challenges, he gave in to his melancholy and stood at the window to watch the stars flash by.

_I find it… extremely difficult to imagine this life without you in it, Kurenai. You were a bright spark, a brilliant energy like nothing I'd ever seen, and now, that light has gone out and the world seems a darker place for me_.

He paused and looked down at his hands where they rested at his sides, and with slow and hesitating movements, he pulled off his left glove to reveal the ring she had given him on the ring finger of his hand.

The prince had not removed it since the day Kurenai had died.

* * *

Goku stood alone by the lake near his home, staring emptily out over the water. Earlier that day, he, Gohan, and ChiChi had visited Capsule Corporation at Bulma's request. The scientist had been appointed as the executrix of Kurenai's estate, and Gohan, among others, had been named as a beneficiary in the will, Bulma explained. 

"A beneficiary? You mean Kurenai left something to Gohan?" ChiChi asked.

Bulma nodded.

She led the Sons into her laboratory where a copy of Kurenai's last will and testament was kept. Removing an envelope from the safe, she withdrew a sheaf of papers from the envelope and handed them to Goku and ChiChi.

"She… she left this for you. I think it explains things… it explains things far better than I ever could."

They read:

"_To Son Gohan, I leave all of my books and research, so that he may follow in my footsteps as a scholar, although I suspect (and hope) that one day, he will far outshine me. In addition, I leave funds in the amount of one million zeni, to be held in trust by his parents Son Goku and Son ChiChi, for Gohan to attend college. Never stop learning, Gohan - there is always something new just beyond the horizon, if only we have the courage to find it._

_To Son Goku and Son ChiChi, I leave this message. Gohan was my student, but he was also my friend. Cherish him as I did, for those all-too-brief moments. And above all, remember this - I could not have loved him more had he been my own son._"

Unable to read any more, Goku had fled the lab, but he had not been able to escape the pain of his memories and his loss.

_I didn't realize how hollow my heart would feel without you_, he thought, looking at the sky. _Already I miss you so much that I can scarcely breathe… Oh, God in heaven, Kurenai, why did you let yourself fall in love? Why did you love me, or Piccolo, or Vegeta, when you knew it would kill you? Why, Kurenai? Why?_

_Because a life without love would be hell_, he heard.

Goku whirled around, searching frantically around him for the source of the voice.

_No, Goku... I'm not there. Where I am now... I pray you won't be for a long, long time_.

"Kurenai?" he whispered, staring up at the sky. "But... where...?"

_I'm in the other world now... at last. Please don't mourn for me, Goku. You have so much to live for, so much to achieve in your life_. He heard a faint laugh. _Besides, being the Dragon's avatar did allow me one small consolation_.

"What do you mean?" he cried, but the voice was fading away.

_I have given the world one last gift..._

"Kurenai, wait!"

Then the voice was gone, leaving Goku alone.

Then he felt the warmth of a hand in his, and he looked down to see Gohan standing beside him. The boy was staring out over the lake, and the Saiyan wondered what his son was thinking at that moment, wondering what memories he held of Kurenai.

_Yes_... he thought. _She did give the world a gift_.

_A future_.

_**- The End -**_


End file.
